


Tempted To Stay (Part One Of Even Sunshine Can Fade Series)

by deansomega94



Series: Even Sunshine Can Fade [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adult Battery, Ages adjusted to suit my whims, Angst-O-Rama, Bareback Sexual Olympics, Dark Magic, Discussions of Past Assault, F/M, Gaslighting, Happy Ending, Horror, Mercy Sorocide, Miscarriage, Physical Abuse of Woman and Children, Pregnancy, Relation to each other changed, Revenge, Smut, Soul Rape, Stalking, Street Fight Violence, Suicide Attempt, Terrorizing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warlock - Freeform, no glove no love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 106,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Mary told John what happened the night her parents died, so they are prepared when Azazel shows up to tamper with Sam & with the colt, which Mary had found in her parents house when she went back for her things, they kill him. John being a marine joins Mary in hunting, so people don’t end up being destroyed by monsters. John has a successful garage, so there are no $ struggles.Bobby married Ellen when Will dies & he raises Jo as his own. They raised a hunter friend’s son, named Jack. Will made a demon deal when Jo was 6mos to save her. He survived the hunt and John saw the hounds shred him. He burned the body and lied to Ellen. Bobby made him tell her the truth and the two couples are close.





	1. Those Lazy, Hazy Crazy Days Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdy Reading Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nerdy+Reading+Girl).

> Sam and Ariane were deeply in love and planned to get married.They graduated from high school, got full rides to Stanford, life seemed perfect. Then it becomes clear slowly but surely, that Ariane is The Light Warrior. The trials she must endure, eventually separate them. Sam, disheartened and lost returns to Stanford after talking to admissions, who do to the circumstances allow him to keep his scholarship. There he meets Jessica, thinks he loves her, and is prepared to propose to her when his parents’ enemies kill her. Sam returns home and he becomes a hunter. 
> 
> Years pass and at a funeral for a mutual friend, they are reunited and Sam can’t help but notice the carefully covered bruises on her arms and the way her children flinch when anyone reaches for them. He gives her his card and tells her to use it when she is ready to leave her husband. Knowing he can’t help her if she won’t help herself, he reluctantly says goodbye. A few weeks later his phone rings, she is ready to leave him. Sam and Dean are shocked when they find out why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ariane Malloy have been Skyping, talking on the phone and emailing each other for a year. They have fallen in love. Sam is anxious to get to the Singer Salvage Annual Hunter’s Retreat and Backyard BBQ. He and Ariane will see each other in person after she missed last year’s bbq. They plan on making love for the first time. And Sam has plans to ask her very Irish, very old-fashioned, and very Catholic father for his blessing and her hand in marriage. Dean has plans to spend time with Bobby’s very bendy niece, Lisa.

  
Sam was freshly showered and in his sweats and an old tee. The hunt for one werewolf had turned into a pack of ten. Remarkably, Dean and he were not sporting stitches or bandages. Sam had a black eye that hurt like a sore tooth and Dean had a split lip. Dean settled on his bed with a beer and the remote. Sam sat down at the rickety table in the kitchenette and fluffed his hair, wiped his mouth, and glanced up when Dean laughed.

”What?” Sam hated when Dean teased him about being gone over one woman, when there were dozens of women waiting in each town and at college for him to enjoy.

”Your hair is perfect, Prince Charming.” Dean teased as he settled on the original _13 Ghosts_ and tossed the remote behind him.

”I am interested in quality, not quantity like you, Hound Dawg.” Sam said with all the disdain a 17 year old can manage for the 21 year old brother he mostly idolized.

”Well then, Lancelocks, I wish you luck!” Dean turned his attention to the movie.

Sam pulled up Skype and dialed the number he had learned by heart over a year ago. It rang once before a beautiful heart-shaped face with a perfect bow mouth, full bottom lip, high cheekbones, delicate eyebrows and the most amazing tricolor brown eyes, topped by a double set of thick, long lashes, popped up on his laptop. The face was framed in mahogany brown, thick, curly hair that went to the middle of her back? She was smiling and chewing on her bottom lip.

”Hi, Sam! I was going nuts waiting for your call. Did the hunt go okay?” Her eyes clouded with concern when she saw his black eye.

”Yeah. It went fine, just one were turned into ten. So, I have a black eye and Dean has a split lip.” She frowned. “I promise we’re okay. Dean come here so Ari can See we are both okay.” He motioned his big brother over.

”Hi, Ari. Gigantor and I are fine.” Dean flashed his award-winning smile and she blushed and glanced down. “See you tomorrow?”

”Yes. Dad and I are leaving here about five. We will pull in around eleven.” She waved bye to Dean as he went back to the bed.

”So, how was your hunt?” Sam asked as he stared into her eyes and she stared back. “Weird. It was a Gaki. A Japanese Greed Spirit.”

”A what?” Sam got a piece of paper and wrote it down.

”A Gaki, he appeared as a businessman to his victim, then when they showed themselves to be ruled by greed, he got them alone, turned into a monster and ate the internal organs, including the brain. Which he managed to do through a thin short slash, made by a claw, then he had this probiscus that extended from beneath his human tongue, and hoovered their innards in. The probiscus had a smaller one inside it, which went up the nose and hoovered out the brain.” She made a face and shivered. “Weird.”

”I think gross or disgusting would also work.” Sam grimaced. Sam barely caught his sigh when she laughed and it sounded like chimes tinkling.

”I know you’ll want this for your notes. It took me a lot of looking.” She bounced in her seat and Sam notice that the grey sleep shirt she was wearing had a goldfish swallowing a flounder, which was swallowing a barracuda, which was swallowing a killer whale and said below it in bright blue letters, ‘just because it’s small doesn’t mean it won’t kick your butt. He smiled, she was tiny and hated when people teased her about it. “It could only be killed by stabbing it through the heart, which is on the _right_ side, with a blade made out of sugalite covered in Japanese steel, which you must break off and then slit the throat with the other half.” Ari bounced in her chair some more. “ I got to see the swordsmith make the blade, it was totally awesome!”

Sam finished taking down the information. “That sounds so much cooler than my werewolf! Where did you find the info on how to kill it?” Sam kissed his hand and tapped the screen, she did the same thing back. “I found a microfiche copy of ‘The Kojiki’. “

Sam frowned. “Did you translate it?”

Ari smiled. “I wish. I can’t quite get the ancient Japanese syntax. Bobby is very sad about it. He talks to Jack in Japanese. I got him to translate when I was sure I had the right passage. I transcribed something in Amalekite for him as a trade. I can’t wait to see them.” She smiled all dreamy at Sam. “I really can’t wait to actually see you live and in person again. My Dad is out getting supplies for the road and gas.”

”I can’t wait to kiss you for real.” Sam whispered.

”I can’t wait for you to hold me in your arms.” Ari whispered back.

Sam checked to make sure Dean’s snoring was real. “Are you ready? I don’t want to rush you.” Sam whispered.

”I am very ready. You are all I can think about. I dream about you every night, but my imagination, can only go so far past a kiss.” Ari whispered and blushed.

”My can go all the way. Although, I am filling in what some of you looks like.” Sam’s voice came out lower and he smiled when she shivered and bit her lip.

”Sam, before I lose my nerve or Dad gets back.” Sam almost choked on his Coke when she stood up and slowly pulled the shirt up, exposing a white lace thong and her large, perfect breasts. Then she quickly pulled it down and smiled dreamily at him again. “Now you can fill in some of the spots in your imagination, when you dream.” She bit her bottom lip nervously. “Sam please say something. I couldn’t bare if you thought I was being a slut. I just wanted...”

”You’re not being slutty. I am just trying to catch my breath. You’re so beautiful inside and out.” He smiled at her. “Thank you, I know my dreams will be good tonight. I better go, I think I heard your door. I love you.” He kissed his hand and tapped it to the screen.

”You did. Meet me in the clearing, in the woods on the South side of the salvage yard. I love you so much.” She kissed her hand and put her fingers up to his. Goodnight.

”Goodnight, Sunshine.” She was smiling when she hung up.

”She is seriously stacked.” Dean’s voice came from behind him and made him jump. “I hope you plan on tappin that tomorrow.” Dean drained his beer and belched.

”You are a pig! Don’t you dare tell her you saw anything.” Sam rubbed his hand down his face. “ And nobody is tappin that while I live and breathe. I am planning on making love to her. She is a virgin, very naive, with an armed, overprotective father, who dotes on her.” Sam glared at his brother. “I plan on marrying her, Dean, so please, let her see the cool guy I know, not the Hound Dawg you usually are with girls.”

”After college, right?”

”Yes, Dean, after college. She got a full scholarship to Stanford too. We are going to go out there together and find jobs, check into the dorms, before the final summer session begins on Tuesday of next week.” Sam's eyes were unfocused as he talked about how they both wanted to go to Bobby and Ellen’s annual bbq.

Dean could see that Sam was over the moon about this girl, so he cut him some slack. “I will behave tomorrow. She will think you are lucky to have such a cool, big brother.”

Sam closed his laptop and packed in its case. He looked around to make sure he had everything but weapons, clothes for tomorrow and his shaving kit. Then he flopped belly-down on his bed. “G’night, Dean.” Sam mumbled as he pulled the pillow under his arm like he liked it.

”G’night, Sammy.” Dean answered as he checked the wards and door again, flipped out the light, turned off the television and laid down.

They both were asleep in seconds.

Sam watched endless fields of grain race by as he stared out the window. Dean was busy jamming out to Sebastian Bach singing about being 18 and your life’s discarded. He closed his eyes and remembered his dream from last night. How she had been sitting on a log, with her face tilted up to the sun, her eyes closed, a secretive smile curving her lips. Her hair blowing freely in the gentle breeze. He let his gaze trail down her. Her shoulders were bare and glistened in the sunbeam she was sitting in. The white spaghetti strap lacy half top she wore cupped her breasts, clinging to her in a way that made her cleavage noticeable from a distance. Her toned tummy glimmered in the sun too. The skirt wrapped around her legs and her feet were bare. As he got closer he realized she was singing her favorite song, ‘What Might Have Been’ by Little Texas. Her throaty alto caressing the notes before they drifted away into the afternoon air. She turned her head slowly and those amazing eyes glittered in the sun. She smiled for him, only, slowly rising and sashaying to him. Sam took her into his arms and brought her to him for a deep kiss, she moaned in pleasure. She threw her head back and he sucked and nibbled on her jaw, neck, collarbone, shoulders before moving back to her mouth. She locked her hands in his hair and gently pulled it so she could nibble his jaw and neck. He began to open the little pearl-shaped buttons on her blouse, while she sucked along his collarbone. He slipped one pebbled nipple inside his mouth and began to suckle. She fisted his hair in her hands and shouted, “Sam, you idiot wake up. I don’t want to listen to you have a wet dream!”

Sam opened his eyes, confusion twisting his features. The sunlight was bright, he had a crick in his neck, his hard on pressed painfully against his zipper, and someone was moaning theatrically. Sam shook his head to clear it. Then looked at his brother.

”Dean. Why are you moaning? Y’hurt?” Sam asked as he yawned and stretched, then he adjusted himself, because his damn zipper was trying to imprint itself in his dick.

Dean bursted out laughing. “No. I’m fine. I just hope the real thing is as good as that dream was.” Dean had to correct the wheel he laughed so hard when Sam, still trying to put things together adjusted himself again.

”What dream?” Sam was annoyed now and beginning to think he was going to have to ask Dean to pull over so he could settle his Dick down. He tried thinking of Agatha Morris, from the three weeks he had spent in third grade having to sit behind her and watch her eat her boogers and how one had been trapped in her teeth when she smiled as she turned around to pass back a handout. Sam sighed his dick had retired from the field. Now he just had to deal with his idiotic big brother.

”Agatha Morris?” Dean asked through his laughter.

Sam nodded. “What are you laughing at?”

”You feel asleep. Then you let out this deep sigh and this really, happy smile spread over your face. Then you chanted, Ari, Ari, Ari quietly for a couple of minutes. Then dopey smile again. Extremely, happy lower body part.” Dean saw Sam frown at him. “It waved, I couldn’t help but notice. Then you started to moan. If I hadn’t stopped it you would have just moaned your way to exploding, right there. I wasn’t gonna let that happen, but then you were so out of it. I just lost it.”

”Jerk.” Sam tried not to blush, but he could feel the heat of the blush warm his face.

”Bitch.” Dean watched the road for a moment. “Sammy, you know I usually only offer advice on how to treat someone, so they are a one night stand.” Dean squirmed. Sam knew it was important to him to say whatever he needed to say, so he stayed quiet and kept looking at Dean. “You are up to your armpits in love with this girl. She’s a hunter, so no worries explaining and lying to her when you forget and start telling her a story about your childhood. But, Ari is Bambi and the monsters are the hunters trying to kill her and the world is the wolf trying to consume her. I want you with a nice girl, you deserve the best, but realize that Bambi, in this case will never grow up and be able to take care of herself. She is just not going to come down to Earth, unless something horrible happens and then she might not be strong enough to survive it. I don’t want to see you get your heart ripped out because she couldn’t make it. Or stuck because you are loyal and if she can’t survive on her own you will never leave her, so you are miserable.”

”Dean, I hear you. But what I love is that she doesn’t let the world pull her down. I want to help her stay dreamy. I want someone who needs me to take care of them. Although, if it turns out that she is feistier than anyone gives her credit for, I will still love her.”

”Then, one last question. Do you have plenty of protection. Because I doubt she would think of it.”

”I do. If I need more than I have, I am going to die a happy man, so I won’t need to worry about it.” They both laughed.

Sam was pretty sure he was about to explode by the time they roared through the arch for Singer Salvage Yard. Dean pulled over to the left away from the arch and the other cars, so he could protect Baby. They both got out and went to the trunk to get their duffels and sleeping bags. The Singer house was four bedroom, three and a half baths and each year somewhere between 70 and 80 hunters showed up for the two day hunters respite. The yard was full of tents, cars, Porto-potties and hunters and their children. The noise level was insane and if Bobby and Ellen had had close neighbors they would have constant police presence. It also helped that the sheriff was a good friend of Ellen’s and had been for years. The sheriff’s son would be the same age as Jo, if he hadn’t been killed along with Bobby’s first wife and the sheriff’s husband, when their bus crashed coming back from a field trip.

Dean smiled at a pretty blonde, who walked by and winked at him. “Tell the parentals I made it.” He said as he went to follow the blonde.

”What about the very bendy, Lisa?” Sam asked.

“I’ll get my turn eventually, everyone does who wants to.”

”Why would anyone want to?”

”Most guys don’t pass up a free ride as long as it’s clean. She keeps her ride clean.”

”To me that’s sad, she is younger than you.”

”I guess it would be sad to me, if she felt obligated or had a poor self image. But she is the female equivalent of me. I’m not gonna be hypocritical enough to judge her for it, just cause she’s a female.” Dean smiled. “You shouldn’t either, Sammy, she’s honest about it. She enjoys sex, she’s careful, and she knows just how most people view her. She could care less.” Dean took off after the blonde who had stopped to wait for him. She led him to her tent by the hand. Dean turned to him and smiled.

Sam just shook his head and headed for the house. He stopped and chatted with old friends, met new significant others, held a few babies. After about half an hour, he finally made it through the back door, where he was pulled into a tight hug by the woman, who had boxed his ears whenever he needed it and his Mom was away on a hunt.

”Hi, Ellen! You look wonderful!” He kissed her cheeks and hugged her again.

”You just keep growing and growing.” She pinched his cheek, lightly. “And getting more and more handsome. There are plenty of young, single girls here this year.”

”Ellen, I am fairly certain that Ariane Malloy told you that she and I are a couple. Especially since she considers you her mother.” Sam smiled at her.

”Good. I didn’t want to have to put extra holes in you. I love you.” She kissed his cheek. “Your Mom is out showing the men how to shoot and your Dad was out in the shop with Bobby and your future daddy-in-law.” Sam shook his head as he headed back out the door and around to where the annual shoot off was held. The field had thinned to his Mom and Ellen’s 14 year old daughter, Jo.

He watched Jo line up her shot and he looked out at the field quickly. She had hit two out of three. The petite blonde, breathed out and nipped the third target, but not nailed it. He felt bad for her, the only person that he knew of who could beat his Mom was Dean. Mary Winchester stepped up, she stretched her neck and quick as a whip, nailed all three targets. Some of the unwise who had bet against her started to grumble. Mary ignored them. She went to Jo and hugged her.

”I’d say if not next year, then the year after, you’ll have me.” Her green eyes shone with pride in her godchild.

”Really, Aunt Mary?”

”Really. You get better each year. Last year, Dean showed us both up and you got squeezed out. This year even if he’d been here you wouldn’t have been squeezed out.” Jo hugged her, then turned around to go tell her Mom, when she saw Sam.

”Sam!” She ran up and gave him a hug. “Where’s your more obnoxious half?” She asked in mock exasperation, everyone in the family all knew she had her eye set on Dean. Personally, Sam was rooting for her. The spitfire was just the type of girl, his brother needed to never be bored and to feel like he had a life partner.

”Blonde.” Sam said and shrugged. She shook her head and then ran on to tell her Mom.

”He can’t keep it in his pants long enough to come say Hi to his parents?” Mary sighed. “How is my college bound son?” Mary gave him a big hug. When she pulled back, she saw his eye, her brow wrinkled in concern.

”He looks worse. He’s dead.” He smiled at her.

”That sounded like something your brother would have said.” She started walking towards the shop with him. She easily navigated him through the people much faster than he could have alone. “Your father and hers want a word with you. Promise me that you will wait to marry until you both finish school and I will unconditionally have your back.

”I promise. It’s what we already planned. I am going to ask for her hand now, she’ll wear my ring, but we both finish undergrad before we marry. She will probably go for her masters in Library Science, while I do Law School. Then we will come home, so, Jo, Charlie, you and Ellen can help her plan. She doesn’t care, but I want her in the big foofy dress and with attendants, the cake exchange, the bouquet toss, etc. I want to look in her eyes as she walks down are flower strewn aisle to me.

”You big softie. I have no idea where you get it from.” She laughed.

”Me either.” He laughed. “Wish me luck.”

”Luck.” She gave him a thumbs up as he walked into the shop.

John saw him first. Sam tensed as he prepared for his father’s disappointment that he was going to college and he had finished his last hunt hopefully. “Sam!” His father hugged him and pulled him outside. “Does whatever look worse?” He pointed at the black eye.

”Yes, Dad. He is dead.” Sam repeated. His Dad tried to look stern and finally gave up. “That was something Dean would say.” I just wanted to tell you how incredibly proud I am of you, Sam. I don’t get you anymore than you get me. But, never doubt I love you and am proud of the man you’ve become.” He reached into the pocket of his Denim jacket and pulled out a ring box. I know you have to talk to Colm, but he told me, for you he will be saying yes, but if it’d been my oldest he would have sadly said no. For my oldest is not the type to stay at home of a night and he’d be breaking her heart and then Colm would be after breaking my boy.” John laughed, he was a tad tipsy on Colm’s good Irish, but he still meant what he said, so he was proud of Sam.

”I thought you would be disappointed in me.” Sam said as he looked his father in the eye.

”Sam, I knew that you would give your life for your brother when you were still too young to hunt. I was watching you boys spar. I guess it is when you had had that growth spurt and shot past Dean and weighed more. Dean is a tough, mean son of a bitch, wily and cunning too and he was not going to be okay losing to you, but he was just outweighed and outreached. He flipped you and played dirty to do it. You could have flopped him over and pinned him. But your big brother’s pride was much more important to you than winning, so you tapped out. You had this look of intense love and pride on your face, as you watched him strut around and crow about still having it. You let him help you up, like you were really winded from being pinned.” John patted Sam’s cheek. “I knew right there and then, that the one who loved his brother and would kick the ass of anyone who hurt him, but still fought dirty to pin him, had the meaness in him to put any beast down. And the one who let love stop him for going for the throat was not a hunter. The training was so that you could protect yourself out there in a crazy world. But, I knew I would be standing in an auditorium someday while waiting for them to call your name, so I could scream my head off with pride.” He opened the box and inside was a dainty silver ring, inscribed with the runes for eternity and love, the stone was an opal. “ This was your Grandmother Millie’s, she gave it to me the spring before she died and said to give it to the youngest boy, the sweet one. He will only put it on the hand of the girl he will love even after he dies.”

Sam took the box. He sniffed, trying his best not to cry in front of the others. “I will only put it on one woman’s hand, Dad.” He stepped in front of Colm and lifted his chin and looked him in the eye. “With your blessing, Mr. Malloy, I will place it on Ariane’s left hand and on the day I marry her, I will place it on her right hand and place her wedding ring on her left. A symbol on her right hand of my promise for her to always be the love of my youth and on her left a symbol of my oath of fidelity, protection and eternal love.”

It got very quiet as Sam held his future father-in-law’s eye. “Samuel William Winchester, I give you my blessing to ask my daughter, Ariane Rhiannon Malloy, for her hand in marriage. I ask that you let her get a little older and wiser, to finish school, before you marry.”

”I will sir.” Sam said as his heart raced and he tried to remember to breathe.

”Then, go on with you, she wandered into the clearing like she has been doing all her life.”

”Thank you, sir.” Sam turned around, nodded in acknowledgment and stepped out of the shop. All three men broke into laughter at his feigned calm.

Colm poured his friends another shot of Irish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Sam have their parents blessings. They can’t wait to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!!

Sam pushed his way into the clearing and stopped. She lay in a sunbeam, that seemed to make her glow. Ari was reclining on her elbows on a baby blue blanket. She had a cooler full of ice with two water bottles stuck in them like champagne, sitting just of the edge of the blanket. Her shoes were on a nearby log. Her mahogany brown hair curled impossibly perfect to the blanket and off, the ends dancing in the breeze. Her silver cross hung into her cleavage and sparkled in the sun. The top she wore was a modified corset in a bright white gauzy material, the matching skirt had a handkerchief hem and left different parts of her legs visible depending on where the pleats fell. He stepped a little closer and could hear her throaty, alto voice floating on the air. She was singing, _Take My Breath Away_ from _Top Gun_.

As she finished the refrain, _Take my breath away. Ohhh oh Ohhh, ohhh oh ohhh. Take my breath awayyy._ She turn her head and her tricolor brown eyes burned into his hazel ones. She lifted an arm and held her hand out to him, a secretive smile tilted her lips up. She didn’t have on any makeup, Sam realized, she just looked like this naturally. He could no more have walked away from her, than he could stop breathing. Sam sat down on the blanket and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked up at him, her eyes full of trust and need. He laid down beside her and brought her knuckles to his lips. She kept watching him.

”Hi.” Sam whispered.

”Hi.” Ariane whispered back.

Sam leaned down and flicked his tongue along her bottom lip. She sighed and opened her mouth, he moved his tongue to dance circles around hers. She used her free hand to run her fingers through his hair, then she reached for his other hand. When he slid his hand over hers, she intertwined her fingers with his and used the connection to pull him down, so he lay partially on her. He laughed and deepened the kiss, when he pulled back, she was breathing heavily. He nudged her head up with his nose and nibbled and sucked along her collarbone. Sam was careful not to leave any marks there where parents could see them. She whimpered. Sam pulled back to see if the whimper was good or bad and she raised her head and sucked and nibbled along his collarbone. Ariane smiled mischievously and nipped his earlobe. He tickled her ribs and she giggled.

”We don’t have to do anything more than this if you aren’t ready?”

Ariane smiled at him again, she pulled her fingers free of his and sat up. She pulled on the tie on the back of her top, wiggled it lose and pulled it over her head. She leaned in and kissed him hard. Then she stood up and pulled on a tie on the back of the skirt, she wiggled her hips and the skirt slid down her legs, she stepped out of and tossed it with the top. “If you’re not ready to be with me Sam, I understand. All you have to do is put my clothes back on me. And we can set here and talk about _The Kobiyashi Maru _and how Kirk legitimately beat the test, because he found a way to save the ships.” 

Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He skimmed his fingers over her pebbled nipples and kissed her deeply. He pulled her down on top of him and then flipped over so he was on top of her. He locked her hands together in one of his, gently, not wanting to bruise her petal soft skin, and he pulled them over her head. She moaned when he took her nipple in his mouth to suckle, then he let go to switch, chuckling at her whine when he stopped and her sharp intake of breath when he suckled the other. He moved his other hand down her rib cage, she sighed at the feeling, then he slid his fingers into her folds, moaning at how wet she already was. She whimpered and said his name over and over, then she looked at him and whispered, “Please.” Sam dove a finger inside her, she clenched his finger and her legs fell open to rest on the blanket. Sam reminded himself that she was a dancer.

Ariane moaned when he slid in a second finger. She massaged his scalp. Sam slid in a third finger and she clenched again and pulled his hair, which made Sam growl with arousal. Her eyes went wide and her breathing picked up, but she reached up and pulled it again and he growled again. She clenched around his fingers, as if reminding him what he was doing. He began to move in and out of her. She tugged on his hair each time he pushed his fingers back in. She clenched down on his fingers and threw her head back, she was getting close. Sam gently sucked above her navel and she looked down at him with lust blown brown eyes. He rolled his eyes up and locked them on hers as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She let out a pornographic moan and bowed her back. He moved his fingers faster and kept flicking her nubbin with his tongue. She shouted his name as she flooded over his hand.

Sam made sure she was watching him while he sucked each finger clean, she whimpered, so he touched a dripping finger to her lips. She sucked his finger, then laved it with her tongue to get it clean. Sam felt like he was going to break his zipper. He stood and pulled off his tee and summer flannel, then slid his boxers and jeans down his long legs. He manhood sprung free and hit his belly, he stroked it a couple of times, smiling at how she looked at it, like he had just shown her the best toy ever. She smiled up at him and started to get to her knees. He sat down and pulled her back on to her back.

”Next time. I won’t last if, you...” He blushed. She leaned over and kissed him. Tracing his lips with her tongue. Then she laid back and crooked her finger at him.

”Please don’t get mad. I am bigger than a lot of guys and I just want to make sure you want this,” he stroked himself. Then ran a finger over her opening. “There.”

She ran her own finger through her folds, then lifted it to his lips until he sucked it clean. “Do I taste like I still want that.” She stroked him once. Sam moaned. She took her other hand and fingered herself until moisture ran out of her. “Here?”

Sam popped off her finger and nudged himself between her legs again. She put her legs around his waist. Sam nudged the tip inside her and she closed her eyes and moaned. He watched her face and he saw pleasure. Sam nudged more of his cock inside her, watching the pleasure over her face. Finally his balls bounced on her butt. She opened her eyes and he waited until he saw the pleasure turn to lust again, then he pulled almost out and quickly pushed back in. She squealed his name and he kissed her to quiet her. She chanted his name like a mantra as he thrust in and out of her. She threw her head back and came over his cock. He kept thrusting and she writhed under him, sliding her feet to the crook of his back, nudging him deeper. He started to finger her clit and she did the porn moan again. His thrusts became irregular and faster, she clenched down, she flooded over his cock again and he emptied himself into her.

Sam kissed her, wet, open mouth kisses that were sloppy and she whimpered and pulled him closer. Ariane slid her feet off of his back and he slowly slid out, she whined and then she laughed. He lay on the blanket beside her, trying to catch his breath.

”Did you happen to bring anything to clean up with?” He asked her.

She raised her finger and then she leaned over to a picnic basket, he hadn’t seen, flipped one side open and pulled out a pouch of baby wipes. Sam smiled at her, took them and began to clean her up. When he was done, she stood up and put her clothes back on. She reached in her purse, took out a comb and began to detangle her hair. Sam just watched her until he started to feel sticky. When he reached for a wipe, he froze.

”Sam, what is it? Are you alright?” Ariane grabbed his arm in alarm.

Sam started to clean himself while he tried to figure how to bring it up, because she was too relaxed to have noticed. He got clean, her eyes watching him nervously the whole time. He pulled his clothes back on. Then sat on the log. She handed him a water. He opened it a chugged half. She sipped hers and watched him.

”Sunshine, we never talked about this, but are you on the pill?”

She sipped water. “No. My father doesn’t believe in birth control. I guess when I think about it I agree with him.” She looked heartbroken and tears spilled down her cheeks. “I guess that you will break up with me. How can we work past something that big and fundamental to our relationship?”

”Ariane, I do not have any intention of leaving you ever.” He reached in his pocket and in his haste he pulled out several condoms with the ring box. But, Ariane being Ariane ignored the condoms and looked at the box and then at him. So, Sam ignored them too.

”This was my grandmother’s engagement ring. She told my father to keep it and give it to his youngest. She said because, I was the type who would never put the ring on any other finger but the the finger of the girl I would love even after my death. I pledged in front of our fathers that I would put this on your finger and ask you to marry me today. Then when we graduate and get married, I would take it off your left finger and put it on the right as a reminder to love you always like I love you now. And I would put one on your left hand that was a symbol of my vow to love, protect, and honor you for all eternity.” Sam got down on one knee in the middle of a sea of unopened condoms he forgot to use and presented the ring to her. “Ariane Rhiannon Malloy, will you vow to marry me when we graduate college and prepare to start our lives. I promise I will love you forever and something like a believe in birth control will not stop me from loving you.”

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She looked up into his hazel ones. “Yes. I vow to love you forever and to marry you when we graduate and to build our lives together.” Sam kissed her breathless. “Why don’t you put those away? We will have some of my famous as far as Dad’s concerned, fried chicken, potato salad, Cole slaw and turtle mountain brownies.”

Sam chuckled as he put the condoms back in his pocket. He took a bite of chicken and thought he had gone to Heaven. “You cooked all this?”

”Yes. It is all organic, cage free, grass fed, etc.”

”I can already tell if I don’t want to get pudgy when we get married. I am going to need to add to my workout regiment.”

“Does sex burn calories?”

Sam almost choked. “Actually, it does.”

”Then we will just have to have lots of sex” She commented as she bit daintily into a chicken thigh.

Sam laughed so hard water came out of his nose. She laughed til she cried.

”Seriously, Sam how do we handle our religious differences.” She trembled. “I don’t want to lose you. Neither of us will find this again, God doesn’t give this type of blessing twice in a lifetime.” Sam kissed her hard.

”First, we pray that you are not pregnant now. Then, from now on, I will have to pull out and come someplace else.” He crunched potato salad. He looked at her devilishly. “You do have other openings.”

She smiled wickedly. “Yes. I do. I love the way you taste. You do taste like your finger everywhere, right?”

Sam sputtered again. “I might taste a little different there and my semen will definitely taste different to you, but I think you will like it. You adapt quickly.”

She finally blushed. Sam sighed. “What?”

”I absolutely love it when you blush.”

”Thanks. I just don’t want you thinking I lied about being a virgin.” She put her fingers over his mouth before he could speak. “The way I acted today.” She blushed. “I couldn’t act like that with anyone else. You are my everything, at the risk of sounding like a stalker. I trust you with my heart and my soul, so my body responds to yours like it wouldn’t for anyone else.”

”I know that, Sunshine. I have been with exactly ten other women. Most of which probably lied about their names and I will never see any of them again.” He rubbed his fingers over her cheek and across her mouth, then he kissed her. “I would love to excuse it like Dean does, with the logic that they are lying too and I never promised them to even be there Come morning.” He put his trash into the basket with hers. “I could never do that. They are somebody’s sister or daughter, and I would kill anyone who treated Jo or Charlie or you, before me, that way.”

”We better go before Dean or Charlie come looking for us.” Ariane folded up the blanket and put her high heeled white sandals on.

Sam bent to pick up the basket and saw her shoes. “How are you going to walk back in those?”

”I am a female. I think it is a gene or something. It defies logic, but if I wear completely flat shoes, unless they are toe shoes, I fall down. But it doesn’t happen in running shoes or barefoot.” They started walking back, holding hands.

”Must be some kind of recessive gene that not even all females have. Like Charlie, she puts on heels and she falls down.” Sam commented as he watched her walk without trouble around twigs and roots.

That night, the teens and twenties went out into the clearing where they had spent the afternoon. Ariane leaned on him and hummed a song he couldn’t quite catch. Dean lit the fire with his Bic. He speared a marshmallow and handed it to Ariane, she thanked him. He handed one to Sam and arched an eyebrow at him. Sam understood he was just being nice, but Lisa who had hated her pseudo-cousin all her life immediately acted like Dean tried to kiss her or something, glared at Ariane like she had asked him for the marshmallow.

Jack and Krissy looked on with amusement, they both hated Lisa, they wait for her to annoy Dean, because he really didn’t care if she stayed with him or not, like the other guys so chased after her do. Lisa’s face turned an ugly shade of red when Ariane handed her perfectly melted marshmallow to Sam and Dean handed her a piece of chocolate and a graham square. He gave Jo some too and she thanked him in open adoration.

”What is the little girl to stupid to figure out how to get her own chocolate and graham cracker?” She asked Dean. She could have been referring to Jo or Ariane. Jo sniffled because it embarrassed her in front of Dean.

”Lisa, you are the one acting like a child. Handing her a graham cracker is not a proposal of marriage, it’s Dean being nice. How tragic that you are so threatened that you are jealous of a fourteen and a sixteen year old.” Ariane said quietly.

”Why don’t you shut up? Everybody knows that the vestal virgin spent the afternoon in the woods letting Sam make her scream and pant like a whore.”

Sam and Dean both sputtered.

Ariane looked at her like she was something mildly disgusting on the bottom of her shoe. “Obviously, no one was making you scream and pant like a whore if you had time sneak around the woods listening to me scream and pant like a whore. What I do our don’t do with my fiancé is my business and nothing I am ashamed of.”

Lisa stood up like she was going to hit Ariane. Dean grabbed her arm. “Lisa why don’t you find some place else to be. You’ve warn out your welcome here.” He took her by the arms, turned her around and gave her a slight shove back to the salvage yard. She glared at him and set off to find someone else to share joy and happiness with.

Sam looked over at Ariane. She had tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her hand as Jo put an arm around her adopted sister. She always deflects Lisa off of me. Because she can make it seem like Lisa is nothing more than annoyance. Which drives Lisa crazy.” She stroked Ariane’s hair. “Only problem is, Ari hates confrontation, so she cries until she makes herself sick, as soon as Lisa leaves.” She pulled her sister in for a hug. “Congratulations! I know how much you guys love each other.”

Sam gently pulled Ariane onto his lap and rocked her. Eventually, she stopped crying.

Krissy came over and said. “Ari, please sing something. It will make you feel better.”

Ariane blew her nose and wiped her eyes. She closed her eyes and hummed a little, the sound floating through the trees.

”_Baby cried the day the circus came to town, because she didn’t want parades just passing by her. She thought that she someday might be a clown. Or fly up very high upon the wire. I know a lot about Baby you see, cause Baby is an awful lot like me. And I told her. Don’t cry out loud, keep it inside, Learn how to hide your feelings. Fly higher ground and if you should fall remember you almost made it...”_

Dean watched Sam watch Ariane. He looked like he had found the secret of life. And maybe he had. He was glad his little brother was starting to make his dreams come true. Now, if he could figure out what the heck he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short. But it was the best place for a chapter break for a long while.


	3. Love Is A Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer before our story began, when Ariane returned from a mission trip to build a girl’s school in Peru, she endured torture, threats to harm her father, or remove her soul, or gang rape, and she was found near death in the Washington wilderness. Her father was able to find her, and though she always marched to the beat of her own drum, the experience has made her more oblivious and dreamy. Colm was thrilled that a couple of weeks after the attack she had bumped into Sam in a library when they both were working cases. Sam had taken a liking to Ariane and the connection had kept her from disconnecting with the world. After a fight with Lisa has her hiding out, Ariane finds herself back inside her nightmare. Will Sam be able to keep her here or will she be lost in her mind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> GRAPHIC, BRUTAL, BATTERY  
RAPE  
LYNCH MOB  
VIGILANTE JUSTICE
> 
> Please take care of yourself accordingly. If any of this will trigger you, please skip this chapter. The story will still hold together if you miss this part. Hugs! Be safe!

When Ariane got back from her run with Sam, she was dancing on air. The incident with Lisa forgotten. Sam let her shower and dress first. She came bouncing down the stairs and pirouetted into the kitchen, which made Jo and Ellen laugh. Ellen took in the white jeans covered in several colors of daisies, peasant blouse in a bright, royal blue that matched the flowers and left her midriff bare, royal blue scrunch socks and yellow sneakers, she just shock her head.

”Where are the aprons? So, I can get started on the salads, Aunt Ellen, she kissed Ellen and Jo on the cheek.”

”There all on the pegs, pumpkin. I put up the special ones already, so just grab one.” Ellen laughed when she chose a white canvas one, that had Cookie Monster and ‘C is for cookie’ on it in Cookie Monster Blue. Ariane smiled and started gathering ingredients to make the sweet, refrigerator salads and icebox pies.

”Are Dad, Uncle Bobby and Uncle John, starting up the smokers and pits?” Ariane started crumbling a variety of nuts. “Jo, think you’re ready for the apple Brown Betty and the BerryCrisp?

”Really? Mom, can I?” Jo bounced up and down, her big blue eyes begging.

”Sure, honey. Just make sure you don’t burn them.” Ellen laughed when Jo twirled in a passable pirouette of her own and went back to making cranberry glaze. “Pastor Jim And Caleb pulled in this morning not long after you and Sam went to run. So they are helping with the meats. Other than the meat fixers, Sam and the three of us, I think everyone else in the house is still asleep.”Ariane poured a mug of black coffee and grabbed a bran muffin she had made last night before going to her sleeping bag, and sat them on the edge of the counter.

Ellen and Jo, frowned at each other because she hadn’t gotten them for herself. Then she went back to crushing nuts. Jo smiled and Ellen raised a concerned eyebrow, when they heard footsteps on the stairs and Sam came bounding into the kitchen. He glanced at Ariane, who smiled and pointed to the coffee and muffin. Sam gulped coffee and then kissed her on the nose.

”Ellen what can I do?” Sam offered.

”Can you mince?”

”Yes ma’am, I can mince, dice, chop, and slice.” He puffed his chest out proudly and Ari laughed.

Ellen chuckled. “I need the stuff for potato salad done. The onion, garlic and celery need to be minced. The boiled eggs need to be diced. Then after you strain and let the potatoes cool, they need to be mashed slightly. You will take your ingredients and put them in that big yellow bowl above the fridge. You add in salt and black pepper. Then mayonnaise, a squirt or two of mustard, four or five tablespoons of the dill pickle relish not the sweet, you mix it all together. You should have a chunky, but adequately creamy consistency, if you don’t add more mayonnaise, until you do. Let the person who is gazing at you like you are the second coming, taste it, if she gives it the okay smooth out the top, sprinkle a light layer of paprika over the top, put plastic wrap over it, real tight so it doesn’t make the pies and salads oniony, and put it in the fridge.” Ellen expected him to ask questions and then retreat to the manly activity of charring meat over fire, but he put on an apron and poured the potatoes in the strainer. He smiled at her mischievously. “Mom let’s me make it at Christmas.”

Ellen laughed and shook her head. She watched the way Sam, made sure to brush against Ariane every chance he got. How she would watch him, until he looked up and they both smiled. She worried over it, there was no way, they were not intimate. She hoped that Sam was prepared to take care of Ariane. Since, her mother placed the newborn baby girl in her arms, an hour before she died of internal bleeding, Ellen had done her best to be there for the girl. Loving her was easy, she didn’t have a mean bone in her body and her heart was as big as Texas. But, she was out of step with the outside world. The hunters that she and Bobby associated with, looked out for her too. She could be in the middle of a hunt and the sound of the wind in the trees would enthrall her. After a lot of tests, it was decided that she had an abnormally high IQ, was hyper attuned to sound, and humans, while she was friendlier than most, seldom were fascinating enough to hold her interest. Ellen’s mother would have called the girl fey or a ‘a child of nature’. 

Ellen remembered the panic that Colm had called her in, when he had come across her setting a full grown black bear loose from a trap. She had motioned for her father to be still, then she had spoken in this soft tone and the bear had settled while she got it free from the trap. She had made sure the paw wasn’t broken and then the bear had slurped her face and limped away. Colm had grabbed his daughter and called in other hunters to deal with the wendigo. He talked to her about the whole thing, keeping his voice as even as possible because raised voices made her ill. She explained to her frightened father that the bear’s presence meant the wendigo was nowhere around and the bear would never have hurt her, she was in no way a threat. She did not smell like gun oil, she did not see him as food, and she was not threatening cubs, so no threat. She had expressed sorrow over the trap being in the bear’s home in the first place and asked him if he would like lasagna for dinner.

She spent her time reading, writing, sewing, singing, dancing, researching, so he would be ready for any curveballs when hunting, but he never took her hunting after that. The one time he did had almost gotten her killed by man, not beast. After spending twelve long hours in the i.c.u., Ariane had been moved to a private room due to the trauma she had suffered. Colm came home about two weeks after she had been discharged to find her missing. He went into the woods were she still loved to be, to search for her. He found her laying in a small clearing, looking at clouds and humming along with the wind through the trees. She smiled at him and serenely asked if he would like green chili chicken enchiladas for dinner. Talking to Sam seemed to ground her more, but the sweet, dreamy girl would always require someone keeping an eye on her. Ellen looked at Sam as he started softly singing the chorus, along with Jo, to the song Ariane had started singing about tin soldiers. Sam had always possessed a wisdom, maturity and strength beyond his years, and it was clear how much he loved Ari. Ellen knew he wouldn’t just walk away from her, she hoped it was enough to keep her safe.

Ariane was putting the baked beans she had made into the wrought iron kettle that would be hung over one of the pits to cook, when Lisa grumpily stumbled into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair. Ellen put a mug of coffee in front of her.

”Drink it down. Then take your hungover self to the store and bring back the ice, Irv is holding in back for us.” Ellen said firmly.

”You told me you needed me up early to make pie filling or some such shit. You didn’t say anything about me having to be seen in public.” She yawned and stood up. “I’m going back to bed.”

Ellen grabbed her arm and whirled her around. “Early meant four this morning. When Jo and I were up and in here preparing food for tonight. Ariane, has been helping me since five this morning, so has Sam, with smiles on their faces. Your cousin, Jack, Krissy Chambers, Lee Chambers and Mary Winchester did the early breakfast shift, before now. I am going to start the second breakfast shift, now that most people are up and moving around. And you, young lady are going to lose the attitude and take your lazy ass to the store for ice.” Ellen was only more scary for keeping her voice even. Sam knew her eyes meant that she was about to blow.

”I am not going to the damn store. I am sick of you bossing me around like you do whenever I come here. That might be fine for your brat and for that simpering little mouse you helped raise. But you are not my mother, you aren’t even my aunt. You are just the whore who spread her legs for my uncle, when your husband died, because you needed somewhere for you and your brat to go!” Lisa’s face was ugly it was so contorted with hate.

Before Ellen could knock her on her ass, Jo jumped in front of her. “ Don’t you talk to my mother that why, you whore! You’re the one who has had two abortions because you’re too lazy to use protection! You’re just in a bad mood because Dean Winchester spent the night as far away from you as possible last night.” Jo balled up her fists to ready to defend her mother’s honor.

Lisa balled up her fist and went to punch Jo. Lots of things happened at once, put only one surprised anyone. Sam moved to stop Lisa. Ellen started to put her daughter out of the way. Jo fought her. And...

Lisa’s fist was pulled behind her and her arm twisted up. Ariane pushed her away. When Lisa came back in, Ariane grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down and brought her fist up, their was a snapping sound and Lisa dropped to the floor unconscious. Everyone was in shock. Ariane quietly whispered. “Nobody hits my little sister.” Then she turned around and continued cracking eggs to be scrambled for breakfast.

Sam looked at Ariane who was crying, but still scrambling eggs. So, he went to make sure that it was Lisa’s nose that snapped and not her arm or neck. Bobby came into the kitchen to get the turkey drumsticks and asked what had happened. Dean walked in looking for coffee, he tripped over Lisa and didn’t even slow down in his pursuit of coffee. Jo, started laughing so hard that she cried, which set Ellen off. Bobby and Sam picked Lisa up and Dean woke up enough to see what was going on around him.

”Why’s Lisa on da floor?” Dean asked sleepily, yawning before leaning against the counter. Bobby and Dean took her out and dumped her on the sofa. Bobby checked her nose, it was sprained but not broken. Ariane slipped out in all the commotion.

Sam came back in and saw she was gone. Dean pointed at the back door. Sam started after her, but Dean stopped him. “She probably could use a minute to herself, after so much anger and negativity.” Sam looked at Dean like he’d grown another head. “What? Girl’s gonna be my sister-in-law. You are my little brother, I pay attention.” Sam just shook his head.

”So you and bendy Lisa are done? Sam observed.

”I sweet talked her after I sent her away last night. We end up in my tent, off of the west side of the property. No one around. She is bending in new and interesting ways. A good time was had by all.” Dean’s handsome face screwed up. “Then she hits me with, ‘Do I want to get married...ever’. I tell her, I am never getting married, that was your style not mine.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Then she asks me if I am going to keep hunting or did I want more out of life?” He slugged back coffee at the memory. “So, I got dressed and told her to get out. She left muttering about if a short, dumb girl can snag a Winchester why can’t she? I am checking the rubber making sure she didn’t poke a hole in it or something. And the blond from when we first got here, shows up. She is bendy, kinky, likes back door activity and has no desire to tie herself to one guy until she is at least forty and she is twenty. I had just said goodbye after a quickie, before I walked into this chaos.

”Lisa went off on Ellen, called her a whore. Jo, jumps to her mother’s defense. Lisa was going to hurt Jo, you could see it in her eyes. I stepped forward to grab Lisa and Ariane twist the fisted hand behind Lisa’s back, pushes her off. Lisa comes back in, because hitting Ari is even more appealing. Ari, pulls her down into her right jab. Lisa’s nose goes crunch and she hits the floor. Ari notices we are all staring at her, and says in a little whisper, ‘nobody hits my little sister’, then she turns around and starts cracking eggs into a bowel.

“I guess we should help with breakfast since Ari defended the maiden fair.” Dean smirks.

”Sounds good to me.”

Ariane quickly ran up the hill made by old cars, tires and dirt, where she had played when she was little. When she got near the top, she sat down behind a rusted out car and sobbed. She would have to go back and apologize for hitting Lisa. She should not have lost her temper, she probably broke Lisa’s nose. Lisa would milk the injury for all it was worth, making Aunt Ellen wait on her for the rest of the weekend. Ariane would just have to bite the bullet and wait on Lisa, since it was her fault, that way it wouldn’t add to Aunt Ellen’s work. Ariane shivered as she thought about Lisa pressing charges. Which she would do just to destroy Ariane’s life. Stanford would rescind the scholarship, if she had a criminal record. Ariane let herself shiver a little bit longer and wiped her eyes. She stood up and took some deep breaths. The sooner she dealt with Lisa the better. She heard footsteps walking up behind her.

“Whoever you are, I am not very good company right now.”

”Now that won’t bother me and my boy at all.” Ariane’s head popped up and she forgot to breathe when she saw Rogan Reilly standing just out of the woods, up the path from her. She whirled around to run and ran right into Eamon’s arms. His beefy, dirt-caked hand covered her mouth and Rogan came down the path. He pulled his hand back and backhanded her, stunning her. His cold, lifeless, ice blue eyes scanned the crowd below to see if anyone saw them. Seeing no one, they took the stunned girl into the woods.

”She is so pretty, Dad.” Eamon said as his dirty hand smeared dirt down her face.

”For now.” He looked at her with malice. Smiling, evilly when she started to stir. “Well look who decided to join the party.”

Ariane’s eyes widened in terror, but she was too scared to scream, she was trapped in her only nightmare, come to life. She just wanted to curl up inside herself and hide. She squirmed as they snapped her jeans button off and pulled them down. Rogan yanked off her shoes and socks and pulled her jeans off. Eamon took his father’s cue and ripped her peasant blouse off of her. Her vocal chords unfroze and she opened her mouth to scream. Rogan put his hand over her mouth.

”That long-haired boy comes to your rescue. We will tie him up, give him the good fucking that hair begs for and gut him, right here beside you. You can stare at his carcass and know it’s your fault he’s dead, while we take you apart.” Ariane stopped trying to scream. “Good girl.”

They both stopped to admire the trembling girl in her matching purple cotton thong and bra. Eamon squeezed her tit hard through her bra and twisted. The pain made her kick out with her feet. Her foot glanced off Rogan’s thigh and he lost it and started punching her repeatedly in the face, she felt her lip split and her eye clouded over. She opened her mouth to scream and Rogan stuffed her shirt in her mouth, he stuffed it far enough back that she started to choke. Rogan and a Eamon laughed, watching her writhe and her lips turn blue, then Rogan finally pulled it out of her throat.

”We definitely want you with us for the main event. Can’t die til we say so.” Rogan laughed insanely.

He watched her open eye go wide when he pulled out his eight inch Bowie knife. He trailed it down her face. Then across her neck, purposely slicing right above her collarbone. He circled each nipple and Ariane started to scream and beg behind the shirt. Rogan laughed. He slid the blade inside her bra, nicking her breast, before he cut her bra off. Eamon dove in and bit her tit as hard as he could, his teeth breaking the delicate skin. Then he switched tits and sucked it into his mouth hard, sucking the blood into his mouth, moaning in pleasure. Ariane felt her stomach twist and she prayed she didn’t get sick because she would choke to death.

Rogan socked the side of his son’s head. “Let me taste her blood, boy.” He started sucking, but it had stopped bleeding so, he made another nick. Ariane screamed behind the gag as Rogan sucked her tit into his mouth hard and worked the nick with his teeth to keep it bleeding. When it stopped again, he cut her thong off and jabbed his fingers into her, she bucked and squirmed and kicked. He just pushed her foot away and kept jabbing all four fingers into her. She was dry at first and the she felt something slick, easing the fingers in and out of her, she started crying when she realized it was blood. Rogan licked his fingers clean, groaning at the taste of her blood. Then he undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down his legs. He stroked his hard cock. She screamed again and he punched her in the mouth again. He climbed over her and shoved himself deep inside, moaning in pleasure when his balls hit her ass. He pulled back and slammed himself forward, she screamed again. He raised his hand to hit her again and she shied away, so, he went back to slamming in and out of her as hard as he could. Eamon, gathered her huge tits together and started fucking them. He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed, he liked the way the one open eye bulged. He let go when her pupil began to dialate.

Rogan growled as he pushed his balls inside her cunt. She scream in pain, the two made him come, he filled her up and he laughed when he pulled out, and some of his semen and her blood slid down her lips and dripped on the remains of her thong. Rogan smacked his lips and licked at her slit, savoring the combined taste. Eamon hit his father in the head with his come when he orgasmed and a Rogan hit him hard. He flipped Ariane's limp body over.

”Boy make sure she ain’t dead.” 

“She ain’t breathing, Dad.”

”I think she’s playing possum.” Rogan shoved three fingers inside her ass. She screamed and tried to scoot away. “Told you she wasn’t dead yet.” Rogan laughed. He pulled his fingers out, then pushed them back in. She squirmed, which just made his fingers open her up and go deeper. She finally stopped trying to move. “Boy if your hard again, try out that mouth. I think she’s settled down enough that we don’t have to worry about teeth or screaming.”

Ariane refused to open her mouth.

Eamon grabbed her jaw hard. “You can open it or I can break your jaw and open it, but one way or another it’s opening.” She opened her mouth. Eamon shoved himself in and hit the back of her throat, she choked. “Throw up on me, you bitch and I will cut your tongue out.” Her throat adjusted to him being there and she didn’t move while he fucked her mouth. She figured out how to gasp a breath as he pulled back each time. He came down her throat and pulled out.

Ariane cried out, but she was so weak, the sound didn’t carry far. Something was ripping her apart from behind. Then she realized that it was Rogan pushing into her ass. She cried silently as he pushed all the way in and groaned weakly when he pulled back part of the way, before slamming into her. He set up a rhythm that was so hard, that it pushed her forward into the dirt. Dirt filled her nose and covered the come around her mouth. She wanted it to be over so, they would kill her and go. She knew her father would know who, and he would kill them. She tried to be sorry that she wanted them dead, but she couldn’t manage it. When he sunk his balls deep into her ass, Ariane opened her mouth and let the dirt slowly block off her airway. She was floating into unconsciousness when he finished and pulled out. Rogan turned her over.

”Oh, no, you don’t get to die unless I say. And I want you to live. I want you to know, as your belly grows that it is my child. I want you to be alive for the pain the first time you try to take a shit out of the mess I made of your ass. But most of all, I want you alive so you can see the look of disgust on that long-haired kid’s face, when he thinks about who has been in that cunt besides him.” He rubbed her filthy hair away from her swelling face. “No you little slut, you don’t get to die today. After my whelp is born and the last of your sanity is hanging on by a thread. I’ll find you. And if you beg real pretty, I might let you die when I’m finished using you.”

“Dad, I want a ride in that ass.” Eamon squeezed her butt cheek and slapped it as hard as he could. Ariane didn’t even jerk from the pain.

“It’s nice and tight. Rip her apart son.” Rogan egged his son on.

Rogan switched positions with his son, choking her again, until she finally struggled weakly.

Eamon slammed himself into her blood-slicked opening. Ariane grunted. “Shut up bitch, before I cut it open and give you something to complain about.” He picked up speed, slamming into her as hard as he could, more and more blood seeping from her as he moved. He came and then got his Dad’s attention.

”Watch this Dad.” Rogan watched in fascination as Eamon stuck his fist in her anal opening. She whimpered weakly, then went still. Eamon did it again, this time pushing his fist in until he couldn’t move it any further. He took his fist out and when his dad turned her over, he forced it in her mouth until she choked on it, then he wiped it down her dirty, filth covered, battered face.

“Well, I reckon we are finished with you for now. You were worth the wait and the slap on the wrist sentence they gave me. Make sure you name the whelp, with a good Irish name. If you try to abort it, I’ll know, that child will call out to me, and we will come and take you away, chain you up and use until it’s born, then we’ll kill you slow.We got a parting gift. I think you have earned.” Rogan and Eamon, held themselves over her broken, bruised, bloody body and emptied their bladders on her. Ariane gagged. Rogan laughed again and then he slapped her hard enough that she went out again.

Lisa smiled at Sam when she walked into the kitchen, when she regained consciousness. “So where’s your precious little fiancé, Sam?” Lisa squealed as a huge hand grabbed her neck and turned her around. She looked in abject terror into Colm Malloy’s furious face.

”I’ll be asking you once what deviltry you had planned with the Reillys, Lisa Braeden?” He shook her once. “I don’t want to addle your brain anymore than it is. What did you do?”

”Dean kicked me out of his tent, so I got a bottle of tequila and went to be by myself. Eamon Reilly came up behind me. He told me how, Ari, got him and his father all worked up and then when you came she cried rape. They locked them both up for six months for it. He asked me if I would bring her out to the clearing where we both heard her begging Sam Winchester for it.” She turned her head and made sure that Sam knew that he had an audience yesterday. He went even paler. “I told them I would make sure she ran off to be by herself at about 8:30, this morning. I knew if I started in on Ellen or Jo, she would tell me off and then need alone time after, because fighting upsets her.” She gently touched her bandaged nose. “Didn’t count on the punch though.”

Dean looked at her in disgust and walked out of the room, to see how they were splitting up to find the Reillys.

Colm let go of Lisa with a shove. Ellen looked like she was going to be sick and Jo started to cry.

”We have their vehicle disabled and we have set up a perimeter. I figure we handle this like any other monster hunt. Slowly, tighten the circle so they run out of places to run. When we catch them, we end them, after we get the girl back.” Caleb said as the visions of her in pigtails chasing one of Bobby’s dogs around the yard filled his head. Part of him prayed they would find her unharmed and the other part hoped that they had killed her quick.

Mary and Dean headed up one group, Caleb and Colm another, and Ash, who had just pulled in, partnered with Lee Chambers for the last group. They headed out right away. John And Bobby organized a group to look on the property for the girl. John had said he wouldn’t be able to just end them, so he’d best stay and look for her.

Sam stood there in the kitchen struggling to hold in his rage, but then he heard his father and Bobby calling for her and he lost it. He slammed Lisa up against the cabinet, he lifted her off the ground by the shoulders, standing in too close for her to be able to kick him. He watched as the smug smirk she wore on her face slowly slipped away to be replaced with fear. He smiled, unaware that it was more of a snarl. “Lisa, you better pray to the patron saint of whores or whoever you pray to that she is alive and stays that way. Because if she dies. No matter where you run and hide. I will hunt you down and I will kill you slowly.” She started to spit in his face, but Sam held her up with one hand and squeezed her jaw with the other. “Spit on me and I will crush your jaw.” He dropped her and turned around to go join the search. “You don’t want to be here Lisa when the mob comes back, they will treat you no differently than the men you fed a sixteen year old girl too. So, scurry Away Lisa, like the skanky cockroach you are, everybody knows now, the light has been turned on people will know, so you better scurry away.” He walked out the door.

When Lisa managed to stand up, She ran out of the kitchen and into Ellen, who shoved a duffle bag at her. “Your sleeping bag has already been put in your car. Here are all of your belongings I could find in my house. Take it and go. Do not come back here ever, Lisa Braeden. Yes, your uncle knows and he agrees. He didn’t think he could bare to look at you.” Ellen’s eyes glittered with anger. “If that sweet girl dies. I will help Sam kill you.” Now slither your way out of this house and off this property. Lisa grabbed the bag and ran for her car, she started it up and pealed out of the yard.

John looked in and around the mound of old cars. His heart stopped when he saw a single purple daisy earring on the ground. He squatted down and picked it up. It was steel and not rusted, so it was freshly dropped. True their were dozens of women here, but not many likely to be wearing daisies in their ears. He heard a noise and froze. Then he heard a soft, broken moan. He stepped into the woods and stopped. He heard the moan again. He rushed forward and saw her shoes. He heard the moan again. He fell to his knees when he saw her. John vomited at what she looked like. There was too much blood, she was most likely gone. He thought of a little girl, who drew a big red, white and blue star on construction paper and wrote “America thanks you for keeping us safe.” and had cut it out and made everyone go quiet so she could present the hero with his medal, (she had already given her father one). She had seen a documentary about how people treated Vietnam vets and didn’t thank them and Colm said she was so mad she got red. She pinned it on him and kissed his cheek. He thought of the way his son had looked at her last night. This would kill him. John’s head sprang up, when she made that small moan again and pulled herself forward a fraction of an inch. And he ran towards her.

Ariane tried again to move in the direction she thought the house was in, but she barely moved an inch. She froze, she heard footsteps running towards her. She tried to scream, but it hurt her throat so bad. Whoever it was turned her over. She saw a Marine Spec Ops tattoo, just like her dad had, just like Rogan had. He came back! Ariane drew in her breath even though it hurt and shrieked. Then she realized the voice was gentle and familiar. She opened the one good eye and saw John Winchester, her other godfather, he would help her. She began to cry silently.

John took off his shirt and wrapped it around her as best he could. She was so tiny that it was as long as a dress on her. He picked her up and she made a small animal sound in her throat. He pulled her close. “Hang on, sweetheart. I am going to get you help.” He realized with horror that they had peed on the little girl. They deserved to be castrated before they were hung. John heard someone enter the brush. He gently laid her down, she whimpered weakly. John pulled out his Bowie, his eyes going flat and dead, he hoped it was one of them, he wanted their blood on his hands. The tall figure stepped out of the brush and spun around. Both men lunged.

John recognized his son. “Oh, Sam! Damn, I almost gutted you, and you almost gutted me. That would be horrible explaining to your mother.” John saw in his eyes when he saw her. He watched his son’s heart break, he made a loud howl of pain and threw himself beside her. John watched her trying to scoot away then catch the voice. She reached her dirt encrusted hand for his face, as if she were checking if he was real. Sam squeezed it, to let her know, then he held his hand to her face. He looked at his Dad when he smelled it. John shook his head yes. Sam wailed. He picked her up. She clutched weakly at his shirt. He pulled her in closer. John stepped out of the tree line and called for an ambulance. She turned her face in when the sun hit her face. Jo and Charlie came running up the hill when they saw him step out with her.

”Is she alive?” Charlie asked.

Sam shook his head yes.

”Son.” John’s voice broke through the numbness settling around him. He turned towards his father. “She’s bleeding out. It is running down your front. You can’t jostle her down the hill. We need to stop the bleeding, son.”

Sam blinked at him and started walking again. It took John, Charlie and Pastor Jim, who had run up with Ellen when they saw them, to get him down. He fought them. John finally had to knock him out. They took the unconscious girl from his arms. Jo started crying. Charlie helped Ellen stop the bleeding, while the men turned around, to give her a little bit of dignity after everything she’d been through. Ellen nodded at John that he could pick her up again. When they had gone a little ways, she and Charlie started waking Sam up. He sat up swinging. They both managed to avoid his huge fists. He eventually looked at them.

”Where?”

“Let your father carry her down, Sam, he can make it less jarring. You are partially in shock, you could pass out and drop her.” Ellen said softly. Sam threw his arms around her and started sobbing. 

“I promised her father and I promised her, I would always protect her and I didn’t even keep the promise one day.” Ellen held him while he sobbed. Finally, he quieted.

”You are done crying for now, Sam.” She is going to need you. “They most likely told her that you wouldn’t want her anymore. Every moment she can’t see you or feel you reinforces that lie. You have a hard road ahead of you, but if anyone can navigate it, it would be you. Now go down there and show her she has not lost you.” He hugged her again. Then he quickly started down the hill.

Charlie and Ellen wrapped their arms around each other’s waists and started down.

The ambulance pulled up to the arch, but couldn’t go any further because of the cars and tents. So, John carried her to the gurney the paramedics had waiting. He tried to lay her gently on the gurney, but she weakly clutched to his tee shirt. One of the paramedics tried to ease her fingers away from John, Ari started whimpering, it was a weak, small sound, but Sam who heard it, charged the paramedic. Pastor Jim stopped him from punching the man.

”Sam, calm down! You are not helping her by acting this way.” Pastor Jim wrapped his arms around Sam, who was crying.

When John saw, Pastor Jim had Sam under control, he returned to trying to get her to let go. “Ari, sweetheart can you let go so the paramedics can help us?” She keened, breathed in raggedly and then let go. John moved back, but stayed where he could tell her he was there.

Sam stepped up to the gurney and said. “She is sixteen. She was rr raped, by two assailants. They...they relieved them...selves on her.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “She is bleeding heavily from.. bb..oth openings.” He looked down at his clothes. “This is hers.” He pointed at his clothes. “They did something to her throat, she is having trouble breathing.”

”Who are you two?” The paramedic asked.

Sam just stared at him for a moment, then he brokenly said. “I am her fiancé. Sam Winchester and this is my father, John Winchester, he found her where...where they just left her to die.”

The other paramedic shouted. “We’re losing her..” John and Sam were pushed back, so the paramedics could work on her. The one who had been talking to them, yelled, “Clear!” And they watched in horror as she lurched up, but flopped back. The paramedic barked orders to the other one. Then shouted “Clear!” Again, Ari lurched up, then flopped back. He felt her throat. “Got her!” He yelled. He started pulling the gurney. Sam followed. The man considered for a moment, and decided that a broken jaw wasn’t worth following the rules. “You can come, but don’t touch anything but her hand.” Sam shook his head and climbed in. “We’re taking her to Sioux Falls General.” He told John. Then the doors closed and the ambulance sped away. Charlie flung the keys to her car at John, who muttered thanks. He turned back.

“Ellen, would you tell them where?”

“Of course!” She nudged him toward the car. He got in and pealed off the same way the ambulance had.

Sam held her hand and hummed, ‘All Through The Night’ to her. She had said it was one of her favorite songs. She planned on singing it to their children as a lullaby. Sam felt everything inside him go still, then alarms started sounding.

Ari saw herself on the gurney and saw Sam sobbing. She brushed his cheek and he leaned into her hand. She realized she was not in the in-between alone, she turned and saw a beautiful, black woman in black jeans an asymmetric charcoal tee and black leather duster, standing behind her. “I’m Billie, your reaper. I was called because you are in the veil, not sure if I’ll be escorting you today or not.”

”I’m not scared. I feel bad for Dad and my Sam, but I am not afraid.” Billie put her arm around her and began to sing “All Through The Night” to her in a beautiful, rich voice.

”Code Blue.” The paramedic shouted, making Sam flinch. He fought when the paramedic tried to pull his hand from hers. “Sam, you need to be clear, so, I can shock her heart and get it beating.” The paramedic saw that it registered and he let go. “Clear!” He place the pedals to her chest.

Sam noticed they came away covered in blood. He looked at her face, it was still but it didn’t look peaceful.

”Clear!” Ari’s chest bowed, otherwise, she was still. “Clear!” The machines still warned that there were no signs of life. “Dammit! Starting manual! Come on, Ari! Fight!” The paramedic stabbed her with a needle and plunged clear liquid into her heart. He started manual chest compressions. Still a straight green line tried to tell them to let her go. The paramedic punched her in the chest. Sam looked at her face. Then there was a beep, followed be another and another. “Sam talk to her, keep her here with us.”

”My boss says that you can come with me. You are very damaged, the recovery will be excruciating and it might not be full. You and the child do not have to go through this. You must choose. I will not be able to come if it becomes too hard later.” Billie said sweetly. She stroked her hair.

”This baby deserves a chance. I can’t leave Sam and my Dad. Please tell Death, I appreciate his generous offer, but I will struggle through. I have a feeling with see each other before too long.” Ari smiled.

”Goodbye, for now sweet girl.” Billie disappeared.

Ari laid down in her body.

Sam looked at the paramedic. “_The Kobiyashi Maru_ was to teach the students how to lose. To deal with the concept that not every situation has a pleasant solution. Kirk cheated, which not only showed disdain for the academy but a lack of ethics. It held no honor.” Sam stroked her hand. “Come on, Sunshine! Wake up and debate with me.” He kissed her hand. “You would argue that assuming that someone can be taught how to lose is stupid. Only true loss can teach that lesson. So, the scenario didn’t deserve respect. The principle that we drill into our young that everything has measurable perimeters, limits their ability to create, to not even see the box, because they will only see it, if they have shackles on their minds. Kirk’s solution to use his superior cunning, knowledge and will to alter the restrictive construct of the scenario, showed the type of boundary free thinking that when confronted with seemingly insurmountable odds, does not waste time thinking about the visual appearance of defeat. Instead, his mind is looking at the desired effect, he, his crew and his ship returning home alive, and he is working on how to make his goal reach his current position. All the cadets who learned how to lose we’re lost to time. And James T. Kirk was remembered as someone who overcame the odds again and again. His strategies were studied by future cadets. And Picard, Sisco And Janeway, succeeded in their missions because Kirk decided to think outside of that darn box.” He kissed her hand and stroked it.

”Is that really what she said?” The paramedic whose name tag said his name was Greg asked.

”Yeah, Greg. My girl never sees the box. Which is why we will get through this. She is looking at us graduated,married, taking nature walks with our children. And she is figuring what steps are needed to get there.”

”She sounds very special, Sam.”

Sam looked at her battered face and it made him see her sitting on their back porch, singing while watching the sun set, one hand rubbing circles on her rounded belly, while a toddler with big hazel eyes and mahogany brown hair chases a puppy. “We will get there, Sunshine. Just don’t you dare accept that we can lose.” Sam went back to singing to her.

When the ambulance pulled into the emergency room entrance. Doctors and nurses came out to wheel her in. Greg gave them her history and vitals. He lowered his voice, so Sam figured he was explaining what had been done to her. Greg’s hand stopped Sam as they wheeled Ari through a set of double doors. “You can’t go back there that is where they will clean her up and prep her for surgery, take X-rays, scans, etc. to see what they need to do to help her. You have to be sterile to go back there or it could make it worse by giving her an infection.” He led Sam to a waiting area, and guided him to sit. “Your Dad should be here soon and they promised as soon as she is stable, they will come and let you know.”

Sam rubbed his hand over his face. “Thanks man.”

Greg smiled at him. “_The Kobiyashi Maru”_. He smiled again.

Sam smiled as he walked away. He closed his eyes and he could see her fear when they grabbed her. He wondered if she even had a chance to call for him. He opened his eyes and jumped a mile when his Dad sat down beside him.

”How...Do they know anything yet?” John asked uncomfortably. When Sam shook his head, John thought about what stupid questions people ask in situations like this. “I talked to your brother.” Sam looked at him. “They cornered them in an abandoned shack. The scumbags started shooting. Rogan stepped into Dean’s sight and he put one behind his ear. Eamon went crazier and started screaming about killing Dean for shooting his Dad. He charged out the front door and your mother, accidentally shot him in his dick, then she stood over him for a couple of minutes. He reached towards his ankle, so, she pretty much blew his head apart at such close range.” John noticed the crooked smile on his son’s face. “The official story is Lisa told us what she did, we disabled their car, so they couldn’t just drive away and all started searching for Ari, everybody came in when word reached them, that she had been found. Nobody’s seen them.” He put his hand on Sam’s arm. “They will probably come here to question us. Why don’t you go and get cleaned up a little in the bathroom. Sam stood.

”I meant what I told Lisa. If Ariane dies, I will kill her slow.” He turned and walked off to the bathroom. When Sam returned from washing his future wife’s blood off his hands and face, a guy in scrubs was talking to John, Sam rushed to them. “Doctor can I see her, is she going to be okay?” Sam asked.

“Dr Groghan is the surgeon who operated on Ari, Sam. This is my son, Sam, her fiancé.” John said, the man looked frightened when Sam came running down the hall.

”Oh. I’m Doctor Groghan. Ariane’s biggest problem when she came in was the amount of blood she had lost. We were able after 15 units, to get her bleeding stopped. She has multiple injuries, so, I will start at her head. She has a moderate concussion, most likely from the trauma to her face while her head was on a hard surface. It doesn’t worry overmuch. While her face looks like it has sustained massive trauma, once cleaned, we found that the swelling from blows to her eye caused it to swell shut. The eye socket is intact. When the swelling recedes, we will check her eyesight in it. The bruising under the other eye is from trauma to the cheekbones, they are also intact but the repeated trauma to them has massively impacted her muscles, causing severe bruising and swelling. Her top lip is split, we were able to stitch the small rip in it. When the swelling goes down and the bruising fades she will look like herself. Her throat sustained severe trauma, her vocal chords while swollen are going to be fine.”

”So she will be able to sing?” Sam asked.

”Yes. She shouldn’t try to talk much right now, but when healed her singing and speaking voices will be the same. The bruising is from her attackers squeezing her throat repeatedly, her trachea is severely bruised and swollen. She had several bite shaped wounds on and around her breasts, some required stitches and they might scar. But the mammary ducts in both seem to be undamaged. The places where she was cut on both her collarbone and breasts will most likely scar, We delicately stitched them, we will just have to wait. Now, there was significant tearing to both her vaginal and anal opening. There was no tilting of her vagina and she shows no scarring, the massive hemorrhaging in the that area was caused by an vein being severed during the attack. Given time to heal, she should be functional, should be able to carry on normally. The anal opening, however in addition to the veins that were severed, there a fissures. They will require sitz baths and a special diet. Out of the injuries sustained this is her most severe injury. It will be painful the longest and will require daily strength building exercise of her anal floor and pelvis. If not treated as per instruction the injury could lead to her having to have a colostomy bag.” He looked directly in Sam’s pale, devastated face. “You are the only one who can help her with the hardest thing she will have to heal and that is her mind and spirit. Complete, unconditional support will be needed or she may retreat inside herself. I will also set her up to speak with a counselor. I recommend that you strongly encourage her to allow and participate in these sessions. Her father can provide her with these things, but you, her fiancé will help reaffirm to her that she is still loved and wanted by you.”

”Will she dance again?” Sam whispered.

”If she builds up her strength in her pelvic floor, she should be able to ease back into dancing. Be patient with her, don’t raise your voice if she is where she can here. Be careful of loud noises, crowds and allowing strangers to touch her. Don’t bring it up, unless she does because that can cause her to retreat inside her mind.” She is asking for you. “Your touch is necessary right now. Keep the touches normal for you.” Sam stood from leaning on the wall. The doctor motioned for Sam to follow him. He moved forward, trying to keep himself together. When the doctor stopped, Sam took a deep breath and went in her room. He smiled, “the nurse will be bye with care instructions. The counselor has a patient list for today, but will come by tomorrow.” He waved to Sam and he disappeared down the hall. Sam walked over to her bed, she was bandaged from head to toe. Sam’s breath caught painfully in his throat, her heart rate sped up to normal and then stabilized, her respiration’s increased. Sam realized that her eyes might be closed, but she sensed him in the room.

He stepped up to the bed and took her hand, it was cleaner that it had been in the ambulance, but not as clean as she would have had it. He stroked her hand, and he bowed his head and prayed, he wasn’t sure anyone was listening, but if there were the tiniest chance, he would not miss out on trying it to help her. Tears sprung to his eyes, when she squeezed his hand and weakly tugged up. Sam smiled, she wanted him to stand where she could see him. He stood and looked down at her, they had put gauze over the swollen eye, but one tricolored, brown eye gleamed at him, he knew that she would be smiling at him. Sam smiled down at her.

”I love you, so much Sunshine.” He kissed her forehead and noticed she was trying to whisper something. “Doctor said try not too talk much.”

She squeezed his hand again. He leaned down, so, he could hear her. “I love you, too. I’m sorry.”

Sam started to cry, what did she have to be sorry for, he didn’t protect her. “You have no reason to be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong. I am sorry, I wasn’t there when you needed me.”

”Said, kill you if you came. I prayed if you came, not alone.” A tear seeped out of her eye.

Sam fought to control his expression, he knew anger on his face could be misinterpreted as being mad with her. He hoped the Reillys were roasting on a spit in Hell for what they did to this beautiful soul, who had done nothing to deserve this. He finally, smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her nose. “Rest. They are dead. You are safe.” Her eye went bright with fear. “It wasn’t me. It was in self defense. It wasn’t your father either. Now, rest, Sunshine.” She closed her eye and with in a minute or two her hand went limp in his. Sam sat down and wept.

John looked down and silently counted to twenty. The detective questioning him was beginning to aggravate him with the “repeat question in ten different ways until the suspect trips up” method of interrogation. He stared at the guys soft soled loafers and trouser socks and for some reason it made him angry. He raised his head and looked at the detective as a marine spec ops soldier who had been hunting monsters for twenty years and surviving. The thirty-ish detective stepped back, caught himself and stopped. John smiled. The guy took one more step back.

”Look, the previous attack by these two people is a matter of record. The insane duo, who got a slap on the wrist for kidnapping and torturing a fifteen year old girl, got out wanted revenge or really wanted to finish what they started. They knew where she would be, they used the sour grapes of a jilted slut, to find a way to get the girl to come where they were. They dragged her into the woods, raped, sodomized, beat, and relieved themselves on this poor girl. And instead of combing the county in search of this dangerous pair, you are wasting time insinuating that either, I, a happily married man, who is her godfather or my son, who is her fiancé and so in love with her it is something alive and solid, did this to her.” John took a deep breath. “Go do your job and leave me and my son alone. And don’t think for one minute you are going to go in there and upset that traumatized, little girl! She can’t even talk!” John tried again for calm. “Now, get out of my face!” John yelled, as the last of his patience faded away.

John started to swing, when someone wrapped an arm around his chest, then he realized it was Dean. Mary stood right behind him.”Why don’t you get my statement?” Mary suggested.

”Detective Morgan, Sioux Falls PD, ma’am. And you are?”

”Mary Winchester.” She led him to a seating area on the other side of the waiting area from her husband. “Can we have seat here. Please don’t make me crane my neck up to see you, my shoulders are in knots, it’s been a long, horrible day.” She smiled at the detective when he sat down. “Please forgive my husband, but the strain of finding our much loved goddaughter and daughter-in-law to be is wearing on him. We never got a girl, it just wasn’t in the cards. So, for both of us the chance to have a hand in raising a girl as sweet and cheerful as Ariane was a dream come true.” Mary pursed her lips. “You can imagine the terror we felt, last year, when Colm, her father.” She sighed as he checked his notebook for the information and nodded his head when he found the notation. “Called and told us she was missing! I have never felt such fear before. The sweet girl is lost in her own thoughts a lot and she abhors Violence. The thought of her in the hands of the type of person who would take a teenage girl, was even more frightening. I began to fear the worst when those all important 48 hours passed and she was not found.” Mary rolled her eyes as he took all of what she said down, as though John and Colm hadn’t told him the same things already.

“Then we got the call she was in i.c.u. I broke down and sobbed. Worried that she had suffered what all women fear can happen to them, had happened to her. I went to St. Louis and went straight to the hospital.” Mary’s voice cracked for real. She took a minute to compose herself. “When I walked into the unit and saw all the tubes hooked up to her, the bruises covering her body, the cast on her arm. I sobbed. Colm told me that she had not been raped and that they had not broken her legs, she would be able to dance, if she ever came out of the coma they had put her in because her brain was swelling from being slammed into her skull repeatedly. He started crying. If you have met Colm, you can imagine what the sight of him broken and sobbing like a child, would do to you. He settled a bit and he looked at me and said, “Mary, my little dove, looked at me when they found her and brought her to this place, and she was after, takin care of me. She said in the sweet voice of hers, “Daddy you haven’t been sleeping, you need to take care of yourself.“ Then my little dove closed her eyes and she almost left us for St. Peter And The Pearly Gates.” She had flatlined. It was twelve days before they had her stable enough to move her to a regular room. When they finally let her wake up and the swelling had gone down enough for the danger to have passed. You can imagine how we all felt when the men who had done this to her only got a year in a psychiatric facility because the judge threw out evidence that had been handled incorrectly. And then both were released early because they were no longer a threat to society.”

”So, except for the time when the incident happened, she was being guarded?”

”Detective, the Singers have held this two day celebration of our country and our surviving another year in an uncertain world for ten years. The faces you see each year are for the most part familiar and any new face is introduced around, so people are aware who is there. Bobby Singer de-invited the Reillys, because their presence would upset his goddaughter. He had everyone on guard, looking for the Reillys. If Lisa Braeden had not assisted them in hiding out in those woods, by bringing them food and drink, they would have been discovered. The local police were on the lookout for them. She snuck them in and then orchestrated a scene that would send Ari outside to hideout from everyone else. That is when they grabbed here and pulled her into the woods. No one else did this. They left her die, alone, just feet away from 75 or so people who would have helped her. It was sadistic and cowardly and was revenge for them having to serve any time at all. Lisa has always hated her pseudo-cousin. She is Bobby’s sister’s child. Bobby married Ellen, who has been a mother to Ariane since she was a baby. So they are kind of related. The girl has a mean spirited disposition and is jealous. Enter someone who leaves rainbows in her wake, who is always kind and loving. Lisa was bound to resent her, none of us thought she would hate her to this depth. She set it up, so Ariane could be raped. She claimed before she took off that she didn’t know they meant to kill her.” Mary looked the detective in the eye. “Nobody at that time knew that she had been raped or that they left her to die.” She stood.”Those are your suspects, Detective. Not my husband and definitely not my son. If she doesn’t make it, neither will he. They are too in love to survive alone.” She turned and walked back to her family.

When she sat down and wrapped her arms around John, he turned into her and cried. He wrapped his arms around her. “I got sick, Mary. I thought I was looking at her dead body, there was so much blood and dirt. They tried to destroy her. She was trying inch by inch to pull herself to where help was. She screamed when she saw my tattoo, she thought I was him for a minute. The look on our boy’s face when he saw her. I’ll never forget it. He looked like someone was ripping his soul out. He howled in agony. I had to knock him out because he wouldn’t stop carrying her to safety, so we could stop her from bleeding out. Oh, my God, what they did to her little body, Mary!” He sobbed.

”I got you, John. You got her to safety. She is going to be fine. She is eclectic, but she has a strength people don’t see, she will make it through this, especially when she knows she is safe.” He stopped crying and just held his wife tightly. Dean signaled to his mom that he was going in, she nodded.

Dean stepped into the darkened room and gasped at the beaten, bandaged girl lying in the bed. The sound woke his brother who stood up snarling and reaching for who knows what kind of weapon. When he saw Dean, he went to his big brother for a hug. Dean hugged him tightly and let the tears he had been holding back all day fall. He pulled Sam back.

”I know you will never forgive me for stopping you from going after her this morning, but I would trade places with her if I could, she should never be that still.” Dean expected anger or maybe even hate, he didn’t expect his brother to start sobbing.

”You didn’t stop me, Dean. I chose to ignore my instincts. I would have gone no matter what you said if I had believed she’d be in danger, but I didn’t, so I let her go.” Dean stepped out of the hug.

”How bad? Nothing physical that won’t heal and only a couple of things that will scar. She can’t talk because of the damage to her throat. She will have to go through physical therapy before she can walk normally, but she will dance again. She will sing again. They ripped her apart, Dean, both sides, she had to be stitched together. They cut her and bit her. Then when they were done, they pissed on her and left her to die.” Dean watched his brother’s eyes harden. “I hope it hurt when they died.” He said softly. Then he whispered. “She wouldn’t let them give her the Morning After pill because she might be carrying my child.” Sam said even softer.

”Obviously, I am not gonna yell at you right now, but how? You had like twenty in your pockets.” Dean asked in awe.

”You saw her yesterday. She undressed and my brain stopped thinking. I really had to fight with myself to make sure I didn’t hurt her and that she wasn’t doing it because she thought it was what I wanted.” Sam shook his head as he remembered the girl who took off her clothes and gave herself to him, body, heart, mind and soul. “What you saw, did not do the real thing justice. And she didn’t have anything on under the outfit. She had taken it off and neatly folded it away in the picnic basket. She was so amazing. We were cleaned up, dressed and munching on fried chicken she had made before I realized.”

”What did she say?”

”She doesn’t believe in birth control. She thinks it is playing God, if you are wearing it to stop conception. And she knew I was clean and I knew there had been no one else, so why else would we need it. Then she thought I would break up with her. I told her that I loved her and a condom was not going to keep me from being with her.”

”Typical sappy, romantic Sam comment. Just think if Lisa was watching and listening yesterday, how mad that would have made Lisa, when I kicked her out for even sounding like she was heading the relationship direction. And there is someone she has always considered inferior, refusing to use protection and you said you loved her and okay. If she hadn’t made up her mind before then to go through with helping, that probably pushed her over the edge.

“When she was teasing me in the kitchen, before it came out what she had done, I could see she knew they meant to leave her dead and she was enjoying twisting the knife she knew would be in my heart when we found her body.”

”Dean, I hope you are done with her, because knowing Ari will probably live doesn’t change my wanting to hurt her.”

”Sam, I was already done. But I couldn’t be with someone who could do this to someone who they’d been raised with. Jo told me about how nasty Lisa had been to Ari, all her life, like by existing she was depriving Lisa of something.” Dean glanced at Ari’s sleeping, bandaged form. “You have to be missing a screw altogether to hate someone who hasn’t done anything to you that strongly. But, it being Ari, seats Lisa firmly in the crazy section.” Dean looked at his baby brother. “You are gonna have to push if she is going to make her scholarship deadline. If you need me for anything, I am there. Are you going to stay at Bobby’s until she is discharged?”

”Yeah. I can’t go home. I promised her I would be here to help. We will probably leave from here to go to school.”

”Baby and I can follow with a load of stuff. Colm said he was going to pick out her side of her dorm room, etc. so, she doesn’t end up with what nobody wanted. I told him, I didn’t think they would let him. He reminded me that he will not be looking for permission.”

”Him as an in-law will never be boring.” Sam smiled. They both whirled around reaching for a weapon as the door was shoved open.

”How is my dove, Sam?” Colm asked quietly. For the first time in Sam’s life, he looked smaller and older. He had dark circles under his eyes.

”She is resting, Colm.” Sam whispered.

”I made the mistake of going to the crime scene, as they are calling the place where those devils tried to kill my little dove.” He looked down for a minute. “The remains of her clothes are just tossed out there. They think where they found her personals is where they actually hurt her. There was so much blood there. I heard one of those forensic people ask how this one could be alive, with all the blood. I told him it was because she is a strong lass, she might be more fey than most, but she has the same steel in her spine as her mother had.”

”What did they say to that, Colm.” Dean asked him.

”They apologized then didn’t realize that the family was on scene. As if that would excuse the way they were talking about her like she was just another case. I marched right over to that nice female sheriff with the pretty eyes.” He wiggled his thick, red eyebrows. They both laughed quietly. “And demanded that she get someone here who respected the victim. She had them changed out and dressed down in ten minutes. I was impressed. I think she is okay with the culprits disappearing and she will make sure not too much goes into looking for them.” He walked down and skimmed a finger over Ariane’s brow. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed and began to sing quietly in a pure, sweet tenor. Sam smiled it was her favorite lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough to write. Please be kind to yourself if it bothered you.


	4. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariane heals and she and Sam head off for Stanford. She is remarkably back to herself. She gets a little more frightened at raised voices and confrontation, but she is still a walking ray of sunshine. As they settle in they do not realize that demonic forces have targeted them for revenge and angelic forces intend to stop them.
> 
> The Reillys have a mysterious relative, who begins to terrorize Ariane, threatening to first steal her sanity and then her life.
> 
> Dean finds out that his life was forever changed last summer and he has to endure his version of hell to protect the innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you are rejoining us after skipping last chapter. The Reillys attacked Ari with help from Lisa. They were put down by Dean and Mary. Though bad at the time, Ari rebounded quickly. John found her and she got help. The love that Sam and Ari had was put to the test and they came out more in love if that is possible.

.“_Hush_ was the best episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, because not only was the acting top notch, the cinematography and directing were masterfully handled. It was feast for the eyes and a study in minimalism.” Ari stated in defense of her argument. She took a sip of her water and shifted in her chair. Brushing lint from her rose suede pencil skirt. 

“Are you hurting, Sunshine?” Sam had concern in his voice, he frowned when she nodded. “The doctor said to not skimp on pain medicine.” He gave her the pill and watched her swallow it with a sip of water.

”I hate taking medicine.” She tilted her chair back so she could take pressure off of her tailbone and bottom. “Don’t think I have forgotten that you have not offered any evidence as to why you think, _Once More With Feeling_ was the better episode.” She smiled her big, open, cheery smile at him. It struck Sam sometimes what a miracle the ability and desire to smile like that were. He leaned over and kissed her deeply.

”I can’t wait until we have the all clear to be together. I know we only had the one time, but my body misses yours.” Sam smiled at her blush.

”My body misses yours. I just hope, I can.”

”I will wait until you are ready. Even if the doctor clears us, if you are not ready, then we wait. I love all of you, not just your body.”

”I love all of you, too.” She smiled and kissed his hand. “Now why is it the better episode?” She chuckled at his sigh.

Sam tickled her ear, until she agreed to let the debate go. Then he changed the subject. Dean had been a man of his word just like he always was. He had been there to hold Sam up when her recovery had been hard. And for the first time, possibly ever, Dean had a female friend, not mother figure or little sister, but friend. So, he knew steering the conversation his direction would distract from the unwinnable debate he had started.

”Dean and Colm will probably get checked in, before we get there, at this rate. With the layovers and the missed plane, we are getting into town, three hours later than plan.”

”We could ask them to pick us up from the airport?” She quietly suggested. She was looking at her lap. Sam gently lifted her chin.

”Where are my eyes? Sam gently asked, the way the therapist had said to do when she asked a question expecting it to be wrong or discounted.

”Your beautiful, amazing, rainbow, hazel eyes are right in front of mine. And I love them.” She smiled shyly. “It wasn’t a stupid question. I just don’t want you to think I am flirting with Dean, like the red-haired nurse at the hospital said. She said if I kept flirting with Dean, you would think I was more of a slut than you already think I am, and you would move on to some girl, you didn’t have to rebuild. I love Dean as a friend and a big brother, just like Ash.” She had tears in her brown eyes.”

“You are not even in the neighborhood of being a slut.” Sam kissed her with all he had, when she opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue in to dance with hers. He didn’t pull back until they both needed air. Her eyes were unfocused and she hummed in the back of her throat. Sam stared into her eyes, looking at the outer cognac colored ring, then the middle toffee colored ring, then the inner chocolate colored ring, while he waited for her eyes to focus and his brain to click back on.

”Did that kiss belong to someone who is looking for anyone else or who didn’t trust the love of the person they were kissing?”

”No. I just...I know it has been a hard nine weeks. And here you are taking a flight with me instead of getting to ride in Baby with your brother, so you could snap pictures of the scenery. I didn’t want you to think, what she said is true.”

”She was not a very nice person. And she had no idea what we have, now did she?”

Ari smiled, her eyes twinkling. No. I don’t think anybody can unless they are us.”

Sam smiled back. “I will quickly text Dean and let him know. Tell him, to keep checking on arrival time because, it has been changing all day and we have one more layover, in Salt Lake City. Maybe we can go get dinner. Let you practice being with a crowd before classes start next Tuesday and you have to dive in.” He squeezed her hand when he felt it tremble. “Does it sound like a plan to you, too?”

She sat up straighter, took a deep breath and said. “It sounds great! I’m starving. And I can’t eat ruffage yet, but pasta and Alfredo are definitely back.”

”Italian it is, then. I will text them from Salt Lake.” He kissed her hand and nose and her lips, quickly. He was not having an easy time remembering to wait, he wanted her so bad. It was like it was the only way his body would totally believe that he hadn’t lost her.

Ariane chuckled at him. “Do you think it would hurt for us” Ari blushed and then whispered by his ear. “To try oral?”

”Sunshine, do you think you are ready psychologically for that?” He whispered by her ear. “You were forced to give and what if receiving hurts or feels uncomfortable when, your muscles start to move?”

”Honestly, if it weren’t for the doctor saying to wait a week, before we do anything penetrating I would have jumped you already. I am ready to try. Like you said, I can be cleared and when we get going, I might have a flashback and need to stop. Time can’t heal that. My mind not associating the act with the trauma, is the only thing that can heal me. She blushed so much, it looked painful. “I’ve been physically excited since we got to sleep in the same bed last night. When you kissed me, just a little bit ago, I wanted to hike up my skirt and climb in your lap. It had nothing to do with what I thought you expected after kissing me like that. It had to do with wanting you inside my body. With feeling you there and smelling you and touching you.” Sam moaned. “I am emotionally as prepared as I can be. The doctor said genuine desire on my part would be an indicator that I am beginning to feel like a whole being again.” She looked into Sam’s eyes. “I genuinely desire you, physically, Samuel William Winchester.”

”Then, I say when we go to bed tonight, we try it, me giving you, first, and see if it goes okay. But, I won’t do anything else, until you’re clear. I can’t bare the thought of hurting you.”

”Agreed. My Love.” She kissed his nose. “I love you, so very much.”

”I love you, so very much, Sunshine.” He decided a change of topic was needed. “So, what classes are you registered for?”

She smirked at hm. “My Major is Library Sciences. I chose it because it combines two of my favorite things; books and helping people.”

”Smart Alec.” Sam chuckled.

”I replaced dance with Ancient World Mythology, Legend And Lore. I figured it might come in handy, if Dad needs me to do research for him. And it would be an easy A, especially if it is just regurgitating what I grew up knowing. Then next semester, I will fill the slot with the Spring session of Advanced Dance and Rhythmic Movement. I already spoke to the professor and she said she would allow me to skip Advanced Dance: Dancing Around The World, because of my former dance lessons and the year I filled in as Dulcinea for the St. Louis Ballet. She was impressed that Juliet Simone took me as a private student, she said she rarely does that. I just thought she was nice and enjoyed teaching. She was disappointed to hear that I will not be seeking a position with the San Francisco Ballet, but if I made the cut, I would probably get only chorus parts, not principals. I have too many technical flaws.”

”I’m thinking that this famous dancer and the St. Louis Ballet didn’t think you had too many technical flaws or they wouldn’t have bothered with you.”

”I love to sing and if someone offered me a recording contract with an established label, I would jump at it. Because, my singing is crisp, sharp, clear and strong, my breath well supported, my enunciation round and I never hiss. I have the talent to be an asset to the musical world. My dancing, while adequate is not special, and the dancing world swallows up mediocrity. I couldn’t spend my life doing something that my best will only be average, when I can be a fantastic librarian because of my fascination with all books. I could work with a restoration foundation or estate acquisitions at a local library main branch, and I know that when I do something I can learn to do it well, I can improve.”

”I think I understand. I can be a good, efficient hunter. I am skilled and the mechanics of it I can learn to improve. But the instincts the rest of my family has, the strategic planning, the cunning and coldness of a hunter, I will never be more than adequate, because they can’t be taught.”

”Exactly. You probably enjoyed some of the hunts you went on with Dean, but you knew you couldn’t be as suited for it as he is, so you found your own thing. You love to learn. You absorb knowledge like a sponge. Your mind applied to law, will make you a formidable opponent in court.” Sam loved the way her eyes lit up when she was closing in on a new idea, information or principle. He knew her professors would love it too. “I think my favorite class this semester will be, Elements Of A Story. The professor is world renowned. He has critiqued some of the most important books of the last four hundred years!”

Sam smiled. “You are such a geek.”

Ariane smiled. “Takes one to know one.”

The pilot came on and announced that they were about to land. They both refastened their sear belts and held hands. Sam easily reached Dean, who was watching television in the hotel they found near the campus, he told Sam that Colm had gotten the rooms and surprisingly had teamed himself with Dean and gotten a room for the “lovebirds”. Explaining the doctor said that intimacy was good for his Little Dove and he was willing to do the uncomfortable to make sure she recovered as much as was possible. Dean asked how, The Sunshiny Dove was doing. Sam laughed.

”She is doing amazing. She wants Italian, because she can have fattier meats and cheese now. She craves Alfredo Sauce.”

”Then I will find an Italian restaurant close by.” Dean’s voice sounded like he was forcing the cheer.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Sam frowned. He knew his brother better than anyone else did. “Don’t say nothing.”

Lisa called me. She wanted a meeting and wasn’t going anywhere near my family. So, I agreed to meet her at a diner we went to in Iowa once. I figured, I would let her make excuses until it made me mad enough to slug her and drag her slutty ass into the bunker, lock her up and let the parentals and Colm decide what to do with her. Because, yes I hate her, but I slept with her and we grew up together and I didn’t think I could just put her down like she deserves. So, I walk in, sit down, tell her to beg quick.” Sam could hear the catch in his brother’s voice.

”Do you feel sorry for her, Dean?”

”Absolutely not. She looked me in the eye and said she was pregnant and I was the only bareback riding she did that weekend. I reminded her of who else’s dick she rode that weekend and that last night I know we used a rubber. She said it was the afternoon we got there, after I finished with that blonde and she and I climbed in Baby’s back seat. She reminded me that it turned out neither of us had one on us and neither of us wanted to wait for me to pull my jeans up, go to the trunk and get one. We both were tipsy enough for it to be funny and we went for it.”

”Is she right?” Sam checked to see if Ari was were she could hear. She was talking to her Dad across the lobby. Sam forgot the roaming code for his cell and it wouldn’t work, until he could take it in, so he was in a phone booth. She felt weak, so she needed to sit. She smiled at him and blew a kiss. He smiled and blew one back.

”Yep. She said that if I don’t take her in, keep her safe from the hunters who want her head on a platter, she will get rid of it.” Sam, I hate Lisa with all I have, but I can’t let her kill my child. The child didn’t ask to have a skank for a Mom. So, Mom made up a cot in one of the basement bedrooms with the en-suite bathrooms and locked her and her belongings in. She explained to Lisa that for the duration of her pregnancy that she can stay there, where she will be kept to ensure she doesn’t get mad at me and leave to abort the child. When the child is born, she will agree to paternity testing, if the child is in fact mine, she will sign custody over to me and she will be free to go. She will never return or Mom will hand her over to Colm or you and see how much sympathy the two of you have for her plight. Lisa bitched and threatened to leave. Mom went and held the door open for her.” Sam could see his brother pinching the bridge of his nose.

”Lisa thought about what it was like out there with no family talking to her and Ellen threatening to fill her full of buckshot, if she goes anywhere near her children and she sullenly flopped down on the bed. She made a comment about maid service and Mom told her there were cleaning supplies in the bathroom closet and she was to keep the room cleaned at all times, until the pregnancy made it impossible. Then she would do her best and someone would help with the rest. Mom explained that once every two weeks someone would do her laundry, but other than meals and things she needed for the pregnancy do not expect anything from us.” Dean sighed heavily.

“She said since I had already showed my judgement to be skewed when it came to Lisa, I was not to go near her. I asked Mom what was she going to do if it turned out to be somebody else’s or the...you know. She said that the baby, whatever supplies they had for the baby and Lisa would leave with the understanding to never come anywhere near her family, which included Ariane, again. Lisa cried, but she knows it’s the best she is going to get.”

”I have to tell her. The therapist said secrets involving those who were connected to the attack can cause setbacks when she susses them out which you know she will.”

”Sam, I know I have zero right to ask favors, when she wouldn’t have gone through this, if I had just stayed away from Lisa.”

”Dean, this not your fault. The Reillys were insane and set on hurting Ari, they just used a twisted, unhappy, young woman to help them. Yeah, what Lisa did is messed up and I’ll want to spit on her if I have to see her. But there is no iota of a particle of a way this is your fault and you hurt her, and me and your loved ones when you try to own it. Ari adores her big brother slash friend, she, the victim, doesn’t blame you, she just wanted to know if you had been tested for STDs because of where that body part had been.”

Dean barked with laughter. “Tell her yes, twice. Let me tell her, Colm has already said okay. He thinks it will be good for both of us, if I tell her. It is going to be hard to hear that her family is taking care of the accomplice to her attempted murder.”

”Dean, one thing I am coming to understand about, Sunshine is she is infinitely stronger than any of us, accept Colm, think she is. They said when all the scans were back she would still be in the hospital and still monosyllabic with everyone but perhaps me, when school started. She is talking, singing, walking, dancing lightly, and as of this trip, horny. She is excited about her classes and has arranged for a class next semester that she would normally not be able to take without taking the one she had to cancel this semester.” Sam looked over at her where she was having an animated, but funny conversation with her Dad. She felt him and looked up. She licked her lips slowly and Sam’s pants got uncomfortable. She laughed and looked down and shook her head, letting him know she was aroused to

”Sam, did you say.” Dean whispered into the phone. “Horny?”

”Yes. Yes, I did. She is so amazing. She looked down for one question the whole trip and it was Because some idiot nurse told her that if she kept coming on to you, the one who takes care of her was going to go in search of easier pastures.” Sam frowned. “It was the trashy red headed nurse with all the tattoos, who gave Ari the creeps.”

”Yeah. I remember her. She just said that because I made it clear I was not interested when she came on to me. She just said it because by upsetting Ari, she got a swing at me.” Dean was quiet for a minute. I think I am just going to leave any female I might see again alone. That way they can’t swing at our little Nightingale. Don’t take this wrong, If you screwed up and Ari looked at me with even half the adoration, she looks at you with I would marry her in a heartbeat. And if I met someone else who looked at me even kinda how Ari looks at you. I would marry her so fast, it would make even my head spin. And I am not the marrying kind of guy.”

”Dean, I hope you find someone who will love you. Not want a provider, or a bed warmer, or a one night stand. But a woman who loves you with her whole self, because you are you. Not for what you can do for her, but because of what you can do together. I know chick-flick moment, but you deserve to be loved. And those of us who love you can see it, but you can’t.” Sam heard them call their flight. “That’s us. If everything is on time I should see you in about an hour.”

”Okay, Colm is ready, so see you in a bit.” Dean hung up. Sam hung up and went to grab the carry ons before she could forget and pick hers up.

”Daddy’s cool with Italian.” She said as they made there way through the concourse. Sam laughed.

The trip passed by quickly and soon they were back on the ground. Ari was so excited, he had to remind her to breath. He gathered the carry ons and she squeezed out into the aisle in front of him. Sam was watching Ari’s face, it went completely pale and her breathing sped up. She was looking down and trembling. The guy behind him, nudged him and said, “We would like to get off the plane today!” Sam turned around and told the guy to just shut up. Then he moved into the row where she had collapsed into a chair.

”What happened? Flashback?”

She shook her head. She was focusing on her breathing like she was supposed to. Sam look around the crowd and didn’t see anyone who could have caused her to panic. “Sunshine, please talk to me.”

She looked up at him. “I just thought for a moment I saw Rogan, younger, but definitely related. The younger son was killed by a witch when he was my age. And the other two are gone. So, I just saw someone who had similar coloring and my mind mixed it up until I saw the impossible.” She hugged Sam tightly, she was still trembling. 

“The therapist said that if you are under stress or trying something new, that you can take the ordinary and make it horrific. Half the battle is being able to say and believe how you thought you saw whatever and list why it cannot be true. You did exactly right.” He made her look up at him. “I am proud of you. Think you can stand now?”

Ari stood up and while she still had his hand in a death grip, she squeezed in front of him and they started off the plane. She walked briskly down the concourse. She squeezed his hand this time in excitement. “I hope Dad has been eating better the last few days. I will make sure he gets salad at dinner. I’m craving mushroom ravioli, with sausage in Alfredo sauce.“ She looked back at Sam. “What do you want?”

Sam pulled her close and whispered. “Besides you?”

Ari blushed but leaned into him. “Me too.”

”I could go for pasta primavera in Alfredo.”

”Mmmmm! Sounds yummy!” She waved frantically like it had been a year instead of three days since she saw them. “Dad!” He grabbed her and spun her around.

”I’m happy to see you, Sammy, but you get a hug.”

”I appreciate that.” He hugged Dean. “It will work out and you will rock at it. I know you will.”

”Thanks man.” Dean turned around and caught Ari mid flight, as she launched herself into his arms for a hug.

”Did you and Baby miss him?”

”Naah.” He pulled back. “I think you shrunk, since I saw you last.”

Ari giggled and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Tease later. Feed now.” She pulled Sam to her for a kiss. “Feed me.”

Everyone laughed. And followed her to baggage claim. She rented a cart and began to try to push it, but it didn’t move. Sam nudged her out of the way, pushed it over and started loading their many suitcases onto the cart. Dean moved her into her Dad’s arms and he and Sam looked around for more. Sam counted them. “19” he said out loud.

”That’s all of them. She gave the checker her stubs and he checked them all. They headed for outside. It was muggy and the air was ocean scented. Ari smiled. “I love that smell.”

”It smells like rotting fish.” Dean frowned.

”Dean, the rotting fish and the fish blood, smell like rotting fish. Close your eyes.” Sam watched in amazement as his big brother did it. “Peel away the fish smell, like it is a piece of plastic in between deli meat.” Dean smiled. “ Under that you can smell ozone, peel it away.” Dean exhaled all the way. “Now the smell that is left, is the ocean. That is the smell I love.”

”It’s crisp and salty smelling. It’s not bad.” He opened his eyes. “Is that how you smell everything?”

She nodded. “I do it with sound, or the view atop a mountain. With taste, too.”

Sam put his arm around her and pulled her close. “Let’s get you fed.” 

Sam held Ari’s hand under the table. Every so often, she would squeeze it. He loved seeing her being animated as she cajoled her Dad into eating salad. Then he was surprised when she picked up Dean’s plate and put salad on it and he sighed heavily, but he ate it. Sam smiled when he swallowed and she raised a forkful of her meal to his lips, just as he was going to ask. He took the bite, making sure he licked her finger with the tip of his tongue, she whined quietly. Sam smiled. It seemed that they were strangely attuned to each other, which was fine with him.

Ari picked up the dessert menu and a piece of paper the same color as the menu fell out. Ari picked it up assuming it was a part of the menu. She gasped, Sam felt a sharp pain in her head and she started trembling. Dean took the paper out of her hand.

”Son of a bitch!” He started looking around to see if he saw anyone too interested in them and if he saw any familiar faces. He didn’t.

Sam had Ari and Colm was quickly settling the tab. Dean looked down at the note again. He would need to talk to Lisa and see what all she knew about the Reilly family. He looked at the note again, because he had a feeling the sicko meant what he said.

_My Dearest Ariane,_

_You won’t remember my part of the days and nights you spent with my family. I erased them from your impressive brain. My father and brother were inbred and idiotic. Thankfully, I only share half of the DNA. However, family is family as I am sure you believe. Therefore, no matter how sweet the memory of your taste is, I am honor bound to avenge them. The pretty brother you flirted with all through your meal, shot my father behind the ear. And his whore of a mother, destroyed my brother’s manhood and then turned his head into burst melon. Unfortunately, they will be made to suffer first by witnessing, the destruction of your fragile mind, then by finishing what my father began. I will destroy your body and cause you to take your own life. The one who is your soulmate will know the great and awesome pain of watching someone you love unravel. Then when he begs for the agony to stop, I will be merciful to him and finish it quickly. In this way, I will inflict pain and horror in the whore who killed my brother and in the dull-witted but pretty man, who shot my father. Truly, the only part of this I look forward to, is more time alone with you. With that silken skin, those velvety folds and the amazing, warm heat of your mouth. The rest I simply, must do. I will see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_The god who holds your life in his hands._

They were very careful getting back to the car. Dean quickly checked for incendiary devices on the car. Colm watched the perimeter. Sam took care of getting Ari in the car. He climbed in after her and curled her into his body, she was having a full out panic attack. He rubbed her back as she struggled for breath. “Sunshine, breathe in and then breathe out all the way. Match your breathing to mine, if you can. She tried to match her breathing to his, she was on the verge of hyperventilating, so it was a fight. Slowly, her breathing steadied, but she was still trembling and her teeth were chattering, her face was colorless and her eyes were glassy with shock. Ari’s little fingers worked the fabric of his shirt. She was sitting fully in his lap and he was amazed, that curled into the fetal position her whole body fit on his torso, with extra room. He rubbed her arm and held her close in hopes of warming her.

“There was nobody there last year, except for Rrrogggan and Eeeammmonn.” It was still hard for her to say there names. “Neither of them could have known enough magic to remove a soul. When it happened Dad convinced the police to make sure that the second son was dead, because I remember hearing spells, and Dougal was confirmed dead. Dad wracked his brain and asked other long time hunters if they could remember any of them mentioning kin, other than each other, no one could. Who is this? Who would claim even half that blighted DNA?” She started shaking and looked up at him, her eyes gone wide with fear. “Call your parents, make sure they are being careful and Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby, please Sam. What if he decides to hurt one of them, while you are distracted with this note. She started to reread it and Sam passed it up front to her father.

”Sunshine you don’t need to read that poison again.” He kissed her softly, then he called his Dad’s cell.

”Yeah.” John answered after a few rings. Sam quickly explained the letter and what had happened on the plane to his Dad. “Sounds like he had another kid that he kept a secret. This person, might have known enough magic to erase her memory of them being in on the first attack. And this person was too smart to try anything with that many hunters in one place. You have to start classes on Tuesday, but maybe Dean should shadow her for a few days, she should be alone as little as possible, because he might decide to grab her early, if it is to easy.” John paused. “Sam don’t go anywhere unarmed, just be discreet and avoid metal detectors. For the same reason you called me. Get you focused on Ari, maybe you’ll miss them coming at you, watch your back.”

”I will Dad, you guys watch yours.”

”We’ll be careful. How is she?” John sighed. He wished the kid could catch a break.

Sam looked down at his sleeping fiancé. “She had a panic attack, but she pulled in pretty fast, she asked some pretty well thought questions. So, she was back to oxygenated and able to think, pretty quick this time. Now she is dozing in my lap.” He traced her cheek with a finger. “Dad when you fell for Mom, was it heard to be away from her, did you think about every second you were?”

”Not like you and Ari, but yes. Your paternal grandmother, Millie, believed in soulmates. She and Dad were one, and she said if she hadn’t had me, she would’ve followed him, when he died in Korea. She said that there were some who were soulmates because they shared a soul, for those as long as the other half is alive they will survive, but only together can either thrive. I believe that what you share with Ari is that. You would both cry like you were being murdered when one of you had to leave. I would get frustrated and your Mom, would remind of what my Mom said. You are both so young, that there may come a time where you choose to be with someone else, which isn’t fair to that someone, because you will never stop craving each other, deep down. As a parent it’s terrifying to watch, as an observer it is beautiful.”

”I am just asking, but, would you and Mom help us, if we wanted to get married before we graduate?” Sam asked cautiously, it was nice to just talk to his Dad, he didn’t want to fight as they so often did.

“Your Grandfather Samuel hated me. But your Grandmother Deanna said that we belonged to each other. I could go off to war, fall for some one else and your mother could fall for some new guy in town, but we would find our way back to each other, always.”

”Yes, Sam we would help, whether it was because you had to get married or if you just didn’t want to wait. I would just remind you, she is sixteen and you were her rock, when she couldn’t be around anyone else. However, she is healing, she may want to step back and see if she can spread her wings and fly.” John searched for the right words. “You have to love her enough to take that step and let her fly. She will definitely come back to you and you will push everyone else aside to be with her.”

”I never knew Granma Deanna was a romantic. When Mom talks about her she talks about what a warrior she’d been or her traditions, that Mom continued.”

”She wasn’t against your mother and me, she could see we loved each other. She was worried that my military, law-abiding, rigidity, as she put it once, would not find harmony with your mother’s warrior, the law is usually in my way, through, around or over, way of getting things done.” He laughed. “She told me, in those exact words, why she worried about us.

”What about Granpa?” Sam rubbed Ari’s back.

”Samuel was an asshole. He was classist, racist, specist, if it wasn’t like him and his Campbell heritage, it was wrong and probably deserved whatever happened to it. I wasn’t good enough because your Grams ran a garage by herself, instead starving genteelly, when your Poppa died in Korea. He started a rumor that he had run off with a nun, who disappeared close to the same time. He was way to hands on with your mother for my taste, she says nothing ever happen, but he would make her uncomfortable sometimes when they went on a hunt, just the two of them. She knows that he cheated at least once when they were away on a hunt, she just never said anything. She said that demon in her father making her seal the deal with kiss, made her ill, but she couldn’t lose me and her parents, if she could save one of us, so she did it.”

”Doesn’t sound like someone you name your child after.” Sam frowned.

”She Named you after your great grandfather. Her grandfather, because he was an exceptionally good man, she wanted to pay respect to her family history, without dealing with her father. So, that is why you are Samuel William and not Samuel Patrick.”

”Dad be careful. We are at the motel and I have to concentrate on getting safely to our room.” Sam started to wake Ari up.

”You and Dean watch each other’s backs and both of you watch over that sweet kid. In fact, call back when you are settled in the room, please.”

”I will. Thanks, bye.”

”Bye, son.”

Sam made sure she was alert and stable on her feet, when he got the all clear from Dean. He moved from behind cover and walked quickly to the door. Dean and Colm checked the lobby, where the same clerk was finishing off her shift, she smiled and waved, Dean waved back. Colm hit him the back of the head, which he rubbed before he signaled Sam. When they made it to Dean, Ari was trying unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh at the expression on Dean’s face. She mouthed, “Sorry.” At him, but she didn’t look sorry, which made Sam laugh. Dean shook his head and made a face at her, which made her just burst out laughing.

”For the love of Mike. Can you not be quiet. Just announced to the bad guy we are here in the hall!” Colm realized that he was speaking loudly, shook his head and joined in the laughter.

After the bout of hilarity passed, Colm and Dean checked the rooms, for surveillance, hex bags and actual bad guys, finding none they bid Sam and Ari a good night.

Sam sat down and called his Mom, since Dean was calling their father. Mary answered the phone. “Are you sure you are clear?”

”Hi, Mom.” Sam chuckled a little at her greeting.

”Sorry, but are you safe?”

”Yes, Mom. I promise we are safe and Dean and Colm are in the adjoining room, Ari just finished Salting the doors and windows. I helped her tape a Devil’s Trap on the floor in front of the bed and under the bathroom windows. There is no way anything demonic is getting to us. She has a pistol with consecrated, inscribed silver bullets in it under her pillow and a bag of blessed salt in her robe pocket, which is hanging by her head. I have the pistol and a consecrated, inscribed knife that she gave me for my birthday. We are as ready as we can be for an enemy human or otherwise, we both know self defense tactics and if she is protecting me, I would feel sorry for the person coming after me.”

Mary sighed. “I will call Ellen for you. You’ve had a long day and you have a lot to get done tomorrow. Don’t forget the bookstore will be closed on Monday and so will the parking permits and ID offices, so you have to get them done before they close at one. Colm already staked a claim on each of the dorm rooms, your roommates were cool with it. I don’t know if I like yours, he was standoffish. Ari’s, is named Meg, a nutrition major who is attending with her high school boyfriend who is a computer geek and gamer. She promised that she wouldn’t dig but she would do her best to be around if Ari needed to talk to someone with adequate amounts of estrogen to understand.” Mary laughed.

”She sounds talkative.” Sam smiled. She would be perfect for getting Ari back to chatting with strangers, she still got real quiet around people she didn’t know. “Mom, I just want this over, so Ari can go on with her life. Who knows how far that note is going to set her back. She hadn’t had a panic attack for nine days before this. That is the longest she has gone and no she is jumping at shadows and cold all the time again.”

”I’m assuming she is in the bathroom and that’s why you are telling me this?”

”Of course, Mom.” Sam smiled, she was trying to diffuse him, and it worked.

”Sam, I look at it this way. Your father said when he found her, she was struggling to drag herself to where someone could help her. She couldn’t, really see that well, she was battered and bruised, but she was trying to get to help. If she was going to quit, I think I know my godchild well enough to know that is when she would have done it, when you would never know she didn’t fight with everything she had to get back to you. Once she decided to drag herself to help, she’d decided she was not going to let this beat her. She may have stumbled a little tonight, but I think it had more to do with the threat to you, than because someone else wants to kill her. You are her lifeline. Then her Dad, then the rest of us. She loves all of us, but anything happening to us, she would be sad or angry, like with Jo when that creature was going to punch her. However, if anything happened to Colm she would be devastated and if anything happened to you, first she would be accurately homicidal, as in she wouldn’t miss, then she would be accurately suicidal, because she can’t live in a world that your not in. Not to discount that girl’s backbone, she is scrappy.”

”Thanks, Mom it helps to hear it. It’s moments like when she read that note, that I feel like I am still a kid and I want my Mommy. It completely unman’s me. Because I can’t stop it from hurting her. And then she burrows into my chest and curls her body up in my lap and I feel like an adult, like the man who is worthy of that trust.” Sam rubbed his neck in frustrated confusion.

”Secret. Your Dad will never admit it, but sometimes he wishes Millie were still here so he could run to her. Another secret, Dean wants to run to me. I assume you heard about our bunker guest?”

”Yeah.”

”Dean ran to Mom to fix it. The point I am trying to make is, you will never outgrow the want for your mother to fix it and make it all better. What makes you a man, is acknowledging that you are scared or confused or unsure and that there are people who are depending on you, so you pull it together and do your best, even though your scared. You don’t whine and you own up to your mistakes. You have grown into a remarkable man. You are smart, compassionate, competent, etc. and you stuck to Ari when a lot of boys would have run. The man you are never considered it, not out of duty, but because you love her. You could have gone on to summer session, knowing we would take care of her and then come back and picked her up, you could have skipped the pain, blood, sweat, tears, surgeries, etc.. But the man, my baby has grown into, would never abandon his mate. Trust me, Sam you are a man and you will handle this like a man. And if you need to call and lean on my shoulder it doesn’t mean you aren’t a man, it means you’re smart enough to know you need to be held up for a little while.” The bathroom door opened and Ari walked out singing about going crazy, complete with toned down dance moves. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she wiggled her sleep short clad bottom in his face. “She sounds like she is doing just fine. Tell her hi for me, when she’s finished the guitar solo.” Mary laughed. “I love you both.”

Sam laughed as she began to walk on sunshine. “I will, Mom.” Ari mouthed to tell her Aunt Mary hello. “Ari says hello.”

”Tell her I said I love her and goodnight.”

”I will Mom. I love you, Mom. Goodnight.” Sam hung up the phone and watched her dance to her music, which was so loud through her earbuds his Mom had heard it on the phone. He turned it down and she stuck her tongue out at him. Then went back to walking on Sunshine. Sam just laughed.

His gun was suddenly in his hand and surprisingly, so was hers when someone knocked on the connecting doors. “Sam motioned out from the straight line through the door, she went around the corner to the bathroom and her gun peaked out. “Who is it?”

”The Candy Man” Dean’s voice announced from the other side of the door. Sam shook his head as he went to unlock their side. “Where’s Colm?

“He’s snoring like a freight train. Why don’t you go take a shower while I entertain my sister-in-law?” Dean looked at Sam pointedly.

”Sure.” He turned to Ari who was now singing about Janey having a gun, while she tamed the wild mass of curls into a braid. “Sunshine I am going to take a shower. Dean wanted to talk to you.” She looked puzzled but she shook her head yes and leaned up for a kiss. Sam kissed her hungrily. She smiled dreamily at him. “I love you, Sunshine.”

”I love you too, my Sam.” She smiled at him, it was a little worried, but it was for Dean. Sam went to the bathroom and shut the door. “Would like a soda? I saw one in the fridge.” She motioned got him to have seat in a chair by the table. She folded up in the other like she did when she was scared. Dean hated being the cause of that. He frowned when she laughed and pointed to the candy bar in his hand. “So, did you and the clerk have a good time.?”

”Why, whatever do you mean?” Dean said as though his integrity had been maligned. He wriggled his eyebrows at her and opened the candy bar.

”You wouldn’t risk leaving the considerable safety of the rooms for a candy bar. But you would for a little action with a cute pixie-haired, brunette desk clerk, who was seriously flirting with you when we came in.” Her eyes danced with amusement.

”I made sure your Dad was safe...”

”Of course you did. I never doubted that.” She raised one perfectly arched thin eyebrow.

”Her name is Frankie. She is a double major, Philosophy and Education at Stanford, she has two more semesters to go. She plans on becoming part of the faculty, she is from somewhere with lots of cows, so California is a much better fit, no cows unless she goes looking for them.”

”This girl has a serious hate on for cows.” Ari laughed.

Dean snorted. “She is into tantric. I had no clue, but was up for a challenge. It was pretty spectacular, but it was too new age, blending of souls, touching of auras for me. I prefer the direct approach, especially when, I don’t plan on continuing to blend and touch. It kinda reminded me of horcruxes.”

Ari guffawed and almost tipped her chair, but she managed to find her center of gravity and right it. Dean just shook his head, most people would have fallen.

”Horcruxes, Dean?” 

“Yeah. What if every time you tantric with someone you live a piece behind. If you are active, you could end up leaving little pieces behind until you are down to your snake...”

Ari laughed so hard that she had tears running down her cheeks. She end up snorting water out of her nose when she took a sip thinking she was done laughing. She just laughed harder, which set Dean off again.

”Now as I was saying before your mind journeyed to the gutter.” She didn’t look the least bit contrite, with her eyes sparkling and a smirk on her face. “Your snake and your empty husk of a body.”

”That is a valid argument about tantric sex and multiple partners. You could always do a study, lots of research and see if other people who have been at it longer feel emptier than when they began. A school might even allow you space to conduct the interviews and study the data.” She was still fighting to keep a straight face. “Seriously, Dean, it would creep me out too, my soul, my aura, my essence are to be shared with the other half of them and no one else.” She leaned in and touched his hand. “I doubt you came to have a philosophical conversation about the desk clerk. What’s wrong, my wonderful big brother?” At that moment her eyes looked ancient and wise far beyond her sixteen years.

”I have been trying to figure out how to tell you this since I found out. There is no easy way.” He took her hand. “Lisa” Dean felt her wince at the name of the woman who had served her up to die, but she didn’t let go of his hand. “Lisa called me and demanded a meeting at a diner in Iowa, I agreed. I figured I would get her alone, knock her out and take her back to your Dad, because I couldn’t kill her, we grew up together, she’s a female, we did share some good times before she changed, and I had been intimate with her. So, I planned to take her back to the bunker.”

”Make sure you get a paternity test. Please tell me, you aren’t going to let her ruin your life by marrying her?” She looked at Dean with horror in her eyes.

”No. Mom fixed her up a glorified cell in the basement. Told her she would stay in it until the baby is born. She knows a midwife who is married to a hunter and who won’t ask questions, plus most hunters know what she did, no one is going to alienate the Winchesters, Singers and Colm Malloy to offer shelter to a skank. Lisa tried to bluff her way to better accommodations, but Mom showed her the door. In the end, she realize she wasn’t going to find a safer place to be anytime soon. When she has the kid, she will allow the child to be tested for paternity. If the child is mine, she will sign custody over to me. Mom’s cousin is family lawyer. And Mom told her she will disappear from all of our lives or Mom will give her to Colm or Sam to end. If the child is not mine, then Lisa the child, any supplies we had bought for said child and a small amount of money will be booted out.” She just stared at their joined hands. “Please say something, even if it’s get out, you weakling!”

”Dean Winchester when will you see that you are not weak or a sap. That you deserve to be loved completely and for the right reasons.?” She actually snapped at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, but that is just a button pusher. You are my second best friend, only because your brother is my first best friend. I have excellent taste in friends, therefore, you are excellent. Got it?”

”Yes, ma’am.”

”I know it is a lot to ask of you.” She took a sip of water and looked down at their hands. “If the child is not yours. You are one of six possibilities from that weekend. I know the Rrrreillyys” She pulled in a full breath and pushed it all out. “They didn’t ever use condoms, he told me, he liked the feeling of bareback too much. If the whore they decided to bang didn’t want to end up pregnant then she needed to take care of it, or there was plenty of other cod in the sea.” She looked up. Lisa has no clue who the father is. You are the only one she knew is too decent of a man to just walk away if there were any chance the child could be yours.” She sipped water again and chewed on her bottom lip. He tapped it and she let it go. “If Lisa doesn’t shove the child out the window, she will either dump the child at the nearest hospital or she will raise it. The window might end up being the best choice if she keeps the child and leaves the bunker. She would be a worse mother than a crack whore. She might even try to sell the kid to people who would buy the child to train as a slave, you hear horrible stories and growing up like we did, we know they are true.” She looked into his forest green eyes. “Dean, please keep the baby, either way. She will sign custody over to you just to be rid of the baby. If you really don’t want anything to do with the child if it’s not yours, please raise it until I graduate, I will work extra hours to help and then if Sam agrees I, we will take the child and raise them. My scholarship prevents me from living in family housing or being married or I would take the child as soon as you know. We cannot let a tiny baby be left in the hands of someone who would hit Jo or treat Ellen so badly. Or do what she did to me. She knew they were going to kill me, what might she do to a defenseless child?”

Dean cleared his throat and blinked back tears. “I have always admired how easily you love. But in this minute, you blow me away. I thought you would be mad or hurt that I even talked to her. Or you might wonder how you would ever love your niece or nephew. I never expected you to show me love and to have compassion for Lisa’s child.” He kissed her hands. “You don’t have to add to your load. I will keep the child, with some help from Mom, because, I don’t even know how to change a diaper. Because you are right the child whether he or she is a Winchester, deserves better than Lisa for a mother.”

”My turn?” She listened, to make sure Sam was singing, _Wanted Dead Or Alive _slightly off key in the shower.

”Go ahead.”

”When, I came to in the hospital, they had to because I am emancipated, ask me, and not Dad if I wanted the pill to kill any child, the rrrape created. I pretty much freaked out. Sam and I forgot to use protection, then I told him I do not believe in birth control. We worked through our first problem and went on. Then everything happened and the doctor asking me that reminded me I could have Sam’s child growing inside me.” She looked up at Dean and when she only saw shock, she continued. “The doctor ordered a pregnancy test done, so he could know as far as dosage and types of medicines to use in treating me. The first one of course didn’t show anything, but he was still cautious. I had forgotten all about it and right before he released me he did one, so I would know for sure. I am two months and change pregnant.” Tears started to flow down her face. “I am not afraid that Sam and I wouldn’t figure out what to do. I am afraid at how either of us will handle the news that it’s not his. I would want to chargrill my insides and douche with pine-sol. I am afraid I can’t love an innocent child, like I asked you to do. I am a little less afraid that Sam will say okay and come to hate us both. The idea that a part of either of them is inside me, made me throw up. The idea that I might have a little Sam growing inside me makes me want to dance for joy, how could having his child ever make me anything but happy?” She smiled at the thought.

”So, the only reason you haven’t told him is because the timing is too impossibly close to know?”

”I’m no better than Lisa. I have no idea who got me pregnant.”

”Wow, sweetheart! Lisa doesn’t know because she was sleeping with anyone who would put their thing in her! You don’t now because the day after you have sex for the first time with the man you love and are going to marry, you were brutally raped.” She flinched. And Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath and made her look up at him. “Where are my eyes?”

”Up here.” She looked up and into them. “Thank you.”

”You were raped the very next day. That is a very different reason. Yours, no choice. Hers, choice. So, no more comparing yourself to her. Agreed?”

”Yes.” She whispered.

”Tell him. Make the choice together. My brother’s only concern will be if you can handle carrying a child that may be your attackers. Whatever you talked about doing if you hit first time bingo, as we call it.” She smiled. “Will still be his plan.” He brushed her bangs off her face so he could see her. “You have known for a week now and he will understand the fear factor. But any longer would be hiding it from him.”

”Thanks, Dean. You are the world’s best big brother.” They stood up and when he hugged her, she was trembling. He squeezed a little tighter. “If he doesn’t behave like he should. I’ll beat some sense into him. Nobody dumps my little sister.” She gave a watery laugh.

”I thought no one beat up your little brother?”

”Then I would have to beat up myself.”

”Wouldn’t work. Nobody hits my big brother. I will have to break their nose.”

”Which puts us back at nobody makes my little sister cry.”

She started to laugh. “Don’t take this wrong, but, if he dumps me, you want to run away with kids in tow to Kathmandu?”

”Okay. But absolutely nothing but tantric sex, so you will be too drained to leave me and go back to him, when he realizes he’s an idiot for letting you go.”

Ari laughed so hard, she had to hold her sides. Dean admired her ability to live in the moment. He told her goodnight and went back through the connecting door. He made sure he heard the lock turn before he closed his own and locked it.

When Sam came out of the bathroom she was sitting curled up in a chair, reading _Gone With The Wind_. She looked up at him nervously. He could tell she had been crying. He knew it would upset her, but he wasn’t expecting the level of devastation that showed on her face. Maybe she was upset that he knew and hadn’t told her. He sat down in the matching chair. She put the book down.

”I asked Dean to rescue the child whether it is his or not. Lisa is not mother material. He said he would do his best. I am not mad. He said he asked if he could tell me. And it wasn’t yours to share.” She bit her bottom lip until it was colorless, it was sure to bruise, he tapped it and she let go. “Sam when I was checking out of the hospital, Dr. Groghan wanted to be sure that I knew if I was pregnant or not.” She chewed on her lip again, he let it go, she was too nervous to just set and this was better than clinching her jaw. “I’m pregnant, nine weeks.”

”So, you are scared because there is no way to know if the baby is mine or theirs?” He took a deep breath and looked at her again. “Of course I wish you hadn’t had to go through what you did. But this baby is a part of you. I could never hate or resent a part of you. I had a friend who knows a witch who traffics in dark magic to perform a spell that could answer whether or not the child you carried was mine or not.“ He looked up because she was so quiet. She looked at him with such open love, that he felt his heart clinch.

“She did this spell, it required the blood of the innocent. I stole some from the hospital. I stood there while the witch I hired performed this dark spell, praying to God that I didn’t just offer you up in some way. But, I had to know. Not because I cared, but because I didn’t think you could stand to have a part of them growing inside you. The therapist said it would stall your recovery or worse, reverse it.” She started crying and he took her hand.

He got down on his knees in front of her. She looked into his wet hazel eyes and cried harder. “I never said anything because the tests he did after you would have been able to tell if you were pregnant, all came up negative. She said because she realized the severity of the situation and hoped they were suffering in Hell, she would do me a boon, as she called it. She pricked my finger and mixed our blood together. Then she smiled, she told me congratulations, we were expecting. I trusted what She said, she seemed to sincerely wish harm to the ones who hurt you, but you kept turning up negative test results. I began to wonder if nothing she said was true.” Sam brushed away a tear with his thumb and then placed it in his mouth. He smiled when her breath caught. “She told me the boon was so that so I would know she was telling me the truth. That I would be down on my knees in front of you. Your eyes would be full of tears and you would be wearing a pajama top with monkeys running from bananas.” They both looked at monkeys being chased by bananas all over her top. “She said when I told you that I already knew you were pregnant and that it was mine, that I would kiss you until you went limp in my arms.” He kissed her. She whimpered and deepened the kiss, Sam wrapped his arms around her and stood up and she put her legs around him and ground her core against him. He walked over to the bed and laid her down on it. He knelt at the foot and pulled her so she was on the edge of the bed. He groaned when she pulled off the shorts and there was nothing under them but her. 

Sam gently spread her knees apart and leaned his shoulders between them to keep them open. He pulled her feet up by her cheeks. Sam leaned down and sucked and nibbled on her upper thigh, he pulled back, smiling when he knew she would have a love mark tomorrow. He breathed out and flicked her nubbin with his tongue, she reverently whispered his name, and he slid a finger in slowly, watching her face for pain or freakage, when he saw neither he moved it in and out slowly, she tilted her head back into the pillow and let her legs fall open until they rested on the mattress. He smiled, only a dancer could hold that position and not be uncomfortable. He flattened his tongue and licked from her back to her front. Ari begged him not to stop. He began licking and nibbling her outer lips, she buried her hands in his hair and tugged, which made him growl in arousal. “I love it when you growl. It makes me nuts.” She whispered as she tugged again and he growled again. His finger squelched when it slid out, so he added another one and went back to tonguing her clit. She writhed beneath him. He sucked on her clit and she threw her head back and clenched down on his fingers. Sam moved them in and out of her faster, flicking her clit with his tongue and sucked every little bit. She moaned his name, clenching and unclenching repeatedly. She bowed her back, rubbing her head back and forth on the pillow, she tugged his hair and flooded over his fingers. She went still except for her heavy breathing. He slid a third finger in and moved them in and out. He looked up and she was watching him. “My turn.” She said in a throaty, sex soaked voice. Sam slid his fingers from her and while she watched, he sucked his fingers clean, she moaned in the back of her throat. She sat up and licked his ring finger clean, then she kissed him hungrily. She nipped his tongue with her teeth and Sam groaned. He made himself pull back. He waited until she looked at him.

”Are you sure? We can wait. I was having a good time pleasuring you.”

Ari kissed Sam until he was panting. “I am sure. I am fine. I refuse to let them take this away from us. He wanted to break my sanity. He wanted to see me do myself in. He, they, do not get one second of my time spent with you.” She pushed forward until she was standing. She undid the string on his sweats and pushed them down his legs and Sam stepped out of them. She pushed him onto the bed and knelt down on the floor. “Move yourself down to the edge, please.” Sam moved to the edge of the bed. She pushed his legs wide. Ari stroked him, watching the pleasure travel across his face. “Close your eyes, Sam.” Sam closed his eyes. He felt her lick his head and he moaned. Ari licked down one side and then the other, Sam kept moaning softly. He felt the warmth of her mouth over his tip and fought not to thrust. She kept stroking him, slowly moving her mouth down his length until, first she reached her hands and Sam’s eyes sprung open and his head shot up, when he felt her nose bump his pelvis. She moved her tongue along the vein on the bottom of his cock. She grabbed his hand and rested it against her throat, she swallowed and he twitched, he could feel it with his fingers. She swizzled her way back up him, stroking him while she caught her breath. She slid him back in until her nose was on his pelvis. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking in as hard as she could. Then she bobbed up and down, before she pulled off with a pop. Sam reach down and stopped her, before she could swallow hm again. “I am close. I don’t want to do that in your mouth.” She pushed him back. Ari climbed up and straddled him. “What are you doing?” She stroked him.

”When we were together that day in the clearing, it seemed like everything would be just that wonderful and not even 24 hours later. I was left for dead in the woods. We had a wonderful dinner and then we have to leave and come back and lock ourselves in, because there is a crazy after us. Tomorrow one of us could be dead. I don’t want to spend my whole life wishing I had skipped six days of recovery and spent that last night making love to you. I don’t want you thinking it if something happened to me.” She rose up, watching him, and slowly lowered her herself on to his cock. She moved up a little then she moved back down, until she had all of him in. Sam wrapped his arms around her and turned them over so she was under him.

“Good. I don’t think I like that way. I like feeling protected by you, claimed by you, surrounded by you.” Sam whimpered. He began to move slowly. “Please Sam, make love to me. Don’t treat me like I’m broken.” She licked his nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Sam moaned.

“Put your legs around me and lock your feet” Ari did what he asked. “I know you’re not broken.” He held her hands, intertwining her fingers with his. He locked eyes with hers. Sam pulled out part of the way and thrust back in. He pulled out and thrust back in a little faster and her eyes hazed a little bit. Sam never took his eyes off hers as he moved. She started meeting his thrusts. They stared into each other’s eyes and held hands. When she came he watched the shocked pleasure move over her face. They kept thrusting until he lost rhythm and slowed, so, he could slide in deeper. He slid back one more time, licking a tear that spilled from her eye before locking eyes again, he thrust one last time slow and deep and filled her. Sam leaned down and kissed her. He buried his head in between her breasts and listened to her breathe.

”I love you, Sam.” She whispered in his ear.

”I love you, Ari.” He whispered back.

Her breathing evened out and she stopped actively holding his hand, when he looked down at her she was sleeping. Sam kissed her brow, slid out of her, moved off of her and pulled her to his side. He covered them with the sheets, turned off the lights and cuddled in close to her and he was soon sleeping too.

Ari was all smiles as she finished up her shower and toweled off. She decided to let the air do what it wanted with her hair, she put on a headband and left the rest curling down to the middle of her thighs. She started singing about begging for water as she rubbed cream she had made herself into her skin. She thought about the things Sam had done to her in the shower and chuckled, where exactly did Dean learn these things that he described to Sam, who was curious but had never had the trust factor going to ask a girl to let him try them? She felt the blush rise up her face as she thought of Sam lying behind her, holding her leg up and using her front hole to bury himself in. The angle made him hit the spot inside of her that made her shout his name, every time. She had almost bitten a hole in the pillow trying to be quiet when he woke her up for their run, by trying out the new position. “_I wouldn’t beg for water, but I’d get down on my knees for youuuuu....ohhhahhhhh! _Ari sang as she opened the bathroom door, a secretive smile crossed her face as she thought about getting down on her knees for Sam, in the shower. He loved when she did it, Ari was glad that nothing about being with Sam seemed to bring up any PTSD issues. She turned out the light and noticed a shadow move across the main room. She stepped out from the wall and leveled her pistol. “Hands where I can see them, turn around slowly or I will have to pay for new carpet.”

”And have a lot of explaining to do to your aunt about why you shot your uncle.” John said quietly. 

She lowered her pistol and went to kiss him on the cheek. “If we knew you were coming I could have done something about making sure you had breakfast, maybe I can catch him before he leaves.” She leaned down to her purse and pull out a red, pink and purple-striped cell phone. She pushed a button to call Sam. They both heard the phone ring right outside the door. She hung up laughing. “I will share mine with you, Uncle John. He went to get the works times four.” 

They heard Colm’s loud voice and then there was a knock on the door. John started for it, she pushed him out of the direct line of sight and did the same for herself, closer to the door. “Sam, My Love?” Ari asked quietly.

”Yes. I love you, Sunshine.” Sam answered back. 

Ari unlocked the door, smiled at John, grabbed an outfit, undies and shoes. She leaned up and kissed Sam. “He knows, I think.” She whispered before heading for the bathroom.

”Dad did you come to make sure that your sons are okay? Did Mom finally leave you for Pastor Jim?” Sam asked mischievously.

”Doctor Groghan called Ari’s home number and didn’t get an answer for several days. So, he called and got me. She signed paperwork that he could talk to me, when she was in the hospital, so talk he did. He wanted to see how she was doing and if she had found an obstetrician in the area, if not he had a couple of names. I took the names.” He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table. “I didn’t say anything to your mother she is still coming to terms with your brother’s idiocy. I figured the news that both her sons can’t remember simple things like wearing protection when you have sex might make her explode. And decide to kill her young and start over.” He rubbed his eyes and chuckled, but when he looked up he was serious. “She loves you and she loves Ari, she will deal with this. How do you plan on dealing with this, Sam? This will put an end to both of your scholarships. And physically, the doctor was worried about her body being ready to carry a child to term, especially if this is your child.” John looked vaguely ill.

”I had a witch cast a spell to see if the child is mine. It is. I did it before she even knew she was pregnant. The doctor kept trying to get me to convince her to let him terminate any possibility of her being pregnant. I know how important her belief system is to her, so, I couldn’t do that, but he said it could crush her if it turns out any child is her attackers. I had to know. If the child was one of theirs, then I would have convinced her for her own sanity to end the pregnancy.” Sam sat down and shook his head. “I had twenty condoms in my various pockets and I got so entranced by her, that I forgot about them. Turns out she doesn’t believe in them, so she wasn’t thinking about them.”

”Why doesn’t... Colm, He is Catholic and Annie was pagan, neither religion believed in birth control or abortion. They believed that if God wanted you pregnant, you were pregnant. And no matter how hard you tried, if He didn’t you wouldn’t be. Same for the child, if he wants the child to be born than it will be. If he doesn’t then nothing and no one can save it.” John shook his head, that belief is the reason, he lost his wife and if he isn’t careful, at some point, it might cost him his child, if her body isn’t ready for this.”

”She knows, you know. Who knows how, maybe your tone of voice or a glance at her belly. A subtle change in how you hold yourself around her. When it comes to those she loves, she is spookily attuned, but otherwise she is usually clueless. It makes her an amazing lover and a lousy hunter.” Sam paused and blushed. “ Oh my God! I can’t believe I just said that to my dad, her Godfather.”

”Me either. Let’s just pretend you didn’t. That way I don’t have to think about my son having sex and I do not have to break you into tiny pieces for having it with my goddaughter.” 

They both laughed. Sam dished out some food to John and himself. He held up a finger. “Watch this, so you see what I mean about attuned to me.” He turned toward the bathroom door. “Where done talking about the baby.” Sam whispered. She was mid note about Manic Mondays, it stopped and she crept the door open and looked at John. Who was staring in amazement.

John held his hand out to her. She came and took it. “You have to keep little Whosit fed.” He put his hand on her flat, toned belly. 

“Thank you for not being mad, Uncle John. We still have to tell Dad.” She sat heavily in the chair between them. Sam dished up a little bit on a plate. She thanked him and ate slowly and deliberately. “Too much excitement and my appetite disappears or I get sick.”

”Dad we figured on going like normal this semester. Until she is requesting room for herself and her child, they cannot ask her out of the dorms. If we stay unmarried and our grades stay up, then we are also not violating the conditions of the scholarships.” Sam took a bite of his breakfast, noticed that Ari was making circles in her syrup, he tapped her plate gently, she sighed softly, he tapped again, she took a bite. “We will save as much as we can, so we can move off campus when the child comes.” He noticed that she was back to drawing circles and he pushed her plate away, she kissed him and went and got a huge notebook from her satchel, she brought it back and sat it in front of John.

”This is what we will need for a somewhat safe, reasonably clean apartment when we started school in the Spring session. I will be due sometime between Spring Break and the Easter holiday. So, we can only get away with this semester in the dorms.” John looked through the book, it was well planned, especially for two teenagers in love.

”This looks well thought out when I get home, tell your mother, wait for the yelling to stop, we will sit down and see what more we can do to help.” He pointed at her. “Yes, we do. This is our grandchild. Yes, we would rather it be on its way, four years from now, but I already love this kid and so will Mary. If it’s has too many obstacles, Ari will end up dropping out and working, so you, Sam can finish school. If we can smooth the road, maybe you can both have your dreams and start your family.” He wriggled his eyebrows at her and she beamed her smile at him. “Now this other business. Can I see the note?” Sam got up and went to the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a mustard yellow piece of paper with elegant script written on it, he handed it to John. John read it and looked up at the serene face of his godchild as she looked at Sam. “Sweetheart, will you go get your Dad and Dean?”

”Yes, Uncle John.” She got up and practically skipped to the door.

”This is how she reacted when they kidnapped her last year. Serene and not really aware.”

”Dad, this is how she deals. She is aware, she is worried, but in this moment, she has me, you still love her even though she might have derailed my dreams, which is not how I feel, she has family and a baby coming. Worrying about some insane guy hurting her, she can’t do anything about, so she leaves it to those who can figure out what to do.” I know it can make her vulnerable, but her therapist said that if it wasn’t how she compartmentalized problems and trauma she wouldn’t have been able to survive what happened. So, I have adapted to it. If you tell her something she does it. Like the pistol, before she let me in.”

”You have to be prepared for him to turn up and or be anyone. He might be your roommate or her Econ professor, etc. it could be a woman. Be paranoid, it can keep you alive sometimes.”

”Okay, Dad.”

”If this is too much, you can walk away and both of you come back to the bunker.”

”No. Here she has the library and her job at the rare book store. She has the experience of going to classes where nobody thinks she’s a freak because of her intelligence. There is the new and unexplored and she is excited. At the bunker, everyday will remind her that a maniac is after all of us.”

John sighed he wanted to gather these chicks and take them back to the nest, but they wanted to try to spread their wings. “Okay, just remember if it gets to be overwhelming, you can come home.”

”Thanks, Dad. Here she comes.” A second passed and there was a knock on the door. “Sunshine?”

“Yes. My Love.”

Sam opened the door and the three walked in. Ari went and sat on Sam’s lap. She was trembling slightly. “Can you all excuse us for a minute?” Sam said smoothly. He stood with her arms around his neck, she then lowered her feet to the floor and released him. Sam started for the bathroom, grabbing her hand and tugging her with him. He clicked the door shut behind him

”What’s wrong, Sunshine?” She was looking down and pulling inside herself, she hadn’t done that for awhile. He gently lifted her chin, when he saw the tears in her eyes, he didn’t finish the therapeutic phrase.

”Dad’s mad at me. He feels hot, far away and he called me, Ariane. He never uses my name, just Dove or My Dove. He is very angry. What did I do since last night to make him so angry?” She began to openly cry.

”I am not sure, but he was different with me when I dropped of breakfast.” He soothed her, pulling her close and tracing an infinity symbol on her back. Their sign for how long they will love one another. “Maybe, he heard us last night. Knowing we are intimate is very different to hearing it, and we still had a week to go before the doctor said you would be healed.” Sam kissed her forehead she was full out shaking now.

”What if he knows and he is mad? To him, having our child means I am stepping away from dreams to chain myself to your kitchen and bedroom. He often thinks it is still 1952. I have never disobeyed him, never got grounded or got a spanking. I had a perfect attendance record for all of school, first grade until high school, was my school valedictorian. And now, in his eyes I am the Whore of Babylon.” 

“First, Sunshine stop crying. You know that I do not think you are a whore. You know my father and brother think you are amazing and too good for me.” She slapped his arm.

”They do not think I am too good for you.” She stopped crying.

”Your father loves you. He may be upset at first, but he will get over it.” Her shaking was back to trembling. “Let’s finish talking about the bad so we can go check out our dorms.”

She sniffled, grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, splashed some cool water on her eyes and took his hand. “Okay.”

Sam laughed, then he sighed when he turned the corner and saw a red-faced Colm Malloy sitting at the table and his father and brother gone. Ari stepped in front of him, he tried to push her back, but she refused to let him go toe to toe with her father.

”Its my thinking that you have had your hands on her enough, Winchester!” Colm yelled and he tried to snatch her away. He looked at her in disgusted dismay when Ari wouldn’t let him. “Ye have become his whore so completely that you would go against your own father?” Ari flinched like he hit her.

”Wait just a minute! Don’t call her a whore!” Sam shouted. “How dare you? You know what she’s been through because you didn’t just put the dogs down, last year? She pulls it together twice because of your mistakes and you dare stand there and call her that because she can still find love with someone.”

Colm advanced on Sam, he pulled back his meaty fist and swung, but Ari butted his chest with her whole body weight and he missed his target. “Dad get out of Sam’s room. You and I will discuss this sanely in your room.” Colm shot her a murderous glare, then turned and walked to his room.

”Sunshine. Should you do this alone?” Sam didn’t want her to go in there by herself, he was afraid Colm was mad enough to kidnap his own daughter.

”Yes, My Love. I have to stand up to him and let him see I am an adult. That he has to let me make my own decisions. I don’t want him thinking that your influence is controlling my will.” She raised up and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

”I love you, too.” He watched her walk through the connecting doors with a sinking feeling in his gut. 


	5. Papa Don’t Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Colm have a major blowout. Sam comforts her. They hear from her secret psycho. Get checked into dorms. Start classes, make friends, begin life together with tons of support from The Winchester’s and The Singers and assorted other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if my version of the dorms has anything to do with Stanford dorms. I have based my dorms on dorms at a school I’ve actually seen. There is a large common room, with shelving for a microwave and bachelorette refrigerator. Above are some cabinets. The common room has an ugly vinyl couch in an industrial color and two matching chairs. Off the common room are four double bedrooms and a bathroom with just a shower. Each girl has a roommate, so the dorm room holds eight girls.

Ari walked in and sat across from her father. He sat at the table, a glass of Irish in his hand. He didn’t look up at her.

”Dad, you heard him announce his intentions, saw this ring before I did.” She fingered Her engagement ring. “This is not when you and Mom were courting. This is a new millennium, not just century. I let my fiancé make love to me the day before my life was almost destroyed. And that is part of what saved me. The fact that the Reillys were not the first men to touch me.” He still sipped the whiskey, but he turned and looked at her. “When they were ripping me apart, I could close my eyes and picture what it felt like to have a man inside you because he loved you, not the one who was there because he wanted to destroy me.”

”He is not your husband, Ariane Rhiannon!” Colm shouted.

”Because some piece of paper says he isn’t? He made a pledge to me and I to him, he is my husband and soulmate, in my heart.” She took a deep breath and prepared, he didn’t know all of it. “This child growing inside me is created by our love”

Colm stood up, his face red with anger, he glared at her, then hurled the glass against the wall where it shattered. “You’ll not be having a bastard child! You will get rid of it and that boy, before he destroys your future, lass.”

”He is not destroying, he is helping me build a future. His family has welcomed me with open arms. Uncle John told Sam, they would help us out so we could stay in school. As long as we don’t marry we will be able to keep our scholarships. They are going to help us with rent for an off campus apartment.” She explained quietly, while looking at her feet. “I do not believe in abortion, Dad. You taught me it is wrong. You don’t just have a belief when it is easy, you have it when things are hard, too.”

”Ariane Rhiannon Malloy, you will get your belongings and come with me, or I will have no daughter!” He towered over her shaking with rage that she would defy her father.

”So, you honestly believe the daughter you raised can murder a child, because you suddenly throw your beliefs out the window and order her to? That would make me your whore or your property and I am neither.” Her face caught on fire as she hit the ground. It took her a minute to realize he had slapped her. When she saw him, pull his hand back again, she whimpered and curled in over her belly to protect it. That made him madder, and he slapped her face again.

”Stop this nonsense and get up now, Ariane! Do as your told and I might let you stay in school!” He kneeled down to get close to her face. “When it gets hard that boy will go off and live a life free and easy and he will leave you with your bastard child and no future.” She just shook like a leaf, her eyes unfocused, she scooted away from him and began to rock and keen. He followed and slapped her again. “It would have been better for your soul, if the Reillys had finished your blighted life. At least then you would have died without disgracing yourself by choosing to be some boy’s whore.”

”I am not a whore! He doesn’t hit me because I think for myself! And he would never wish me dead!” She tried to get up, but he pushed her down. He slapped her harder and she heard her neck pop, like when you pop your knuckles.

“Whores belong on their knees. Get use to it. He threw an envelope down on the table. “That and the car are all you will ever get from me!” He stuffed his clothes and shaving gear in his duffle. Then he retrieved his pistol from beneath his pillow. He turned around and leveled it at her head. Several seconds passed and Ari felt the ties of Father and daughter snap between them.

”Go ahead. It would end my blighted life and the bastard child’s too.” She whispered. He sited on her and took aim, pulled back the hammer and put his finger over the trigger. She waited for everything to go dark. Then he took his finger off the trigger, pushed the hammer up.

He put the pistol in his waistband. “I’ll not waste a bullet on the likes of ye.” He opened the door, stepped through and slammed it shut without looking back. 

Ariane could hear Sam banging on the connecting door, but it seemed far away. She curled up on the floor and let the darkness at the edges of her vision swarm her.

Sam kept pounding on the door, it was too quiet in the next room. He screamed her name, but she didn’t answer. He ran around to the other door. He wiggled the knob and his heart dropped when it turned and he pushed the door open. He saw the shattered glass first, then a tipped over chair, then he saw her. Her face covered in hand-shaped bruises, curled into a tight ball, she was so still. Sam ran to her and squatted down beside her. He pulled her into his lap. She stirred and her eyes were unfocused and full of fear. He could see when she recognized him. She held onto his hand tightly.

”He wanted me to kill our baby. I said no and he hit me. He’s never hit me. Then he said that it would have been better if the Reillys killed me. He pointed a gun at my face, then he left. He left money on the table, said I could keep the car, told me to get use to being on my knees because that’s where whores belong and he left.” She just kept saying he pointed a gun at me. Sam squeezed her tight, his tears hitting her bruised face.

They were still sitting there when Dean and John burst into the room, figuring the open door meant the stalker had hurt someone. John saw his youngest son curled in the corner over the still, unconscious form of his goddaughter.

”Sam?” John crouched beside him. “Dean, I need you to be prepared to hold your brother back. Ari’s hurt or she would’ve said something when we called her name.” Dean got into position by Sam. “Sam, I need to see if Ari is hurt. I am going to pull her into my lap, okay.” Sam’s eyes opened but he didn’t say anything. “ John pulled Ari away from Sam, who pulled his knees up and sobbed. Dean saw to his brother

John assessed Ari’s injuries. Her face was covered in livid bruises all on one side. Her knees were rug burned. He started to tell Dean it was nothing serious, when they saw her green skirt had a slowly spreading red blotch on it. “Dean, get her purse and bring your brother, she’s bleeding!” John picked her up and started for the car with the unconscious girl. He laid her on the back seat of Baby and Dean helped Sam get in with her. Then he jumped in the front seat and John backed out of the parking lot and down the street towards help.

Sam had carried Ari in and they had wheeled her away, just like before. Sam , Dean and John waited for word. While John tried to understand how the man he’d known since ‘Nam’ could have treated his much beloved daughter that way. And then it hit. “Boys, Colm could never do this to Ariane. I am going to go check out the room, she if there are any signs we missed trying to get Ari some help.”

”Okay, Dad. I am going to stay with Sammy, he’s still a little shocky.” Dean looked at his brother who was just staring off in space.

”Okay. Let me know, when you know. I will. Your Mom is on her way, she said a woman’s touch would be soothing right now. She got on a plane, insisted on getting herself here.”

“Wow! Mom flew! She is worried about her chicks.” Dean tried to smile and almost made it. “Be careful, remember our unrevealed guest player.”

”I will. Call me.” John walked back to the car.

A few minutes after John left a woman with Asian features and atypical light green eyes stopped in front of them, she was wearing scrubs. “Mr Sam Winchester. I was assigned the case because she became combative when a male colleague of mine tried to examine her.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Doctor Okuda.

Sam stood up and Dean smothered a laugh when her eyes widened slightly at his height. He shook her hand. “ I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. We tried but we could not stop the miscarriage. Their were no broken bones in her face.” She saw Sam collapse back into his chair, she bent down. “She can still have children. The loss of any child can be devastating, but her body wasn’t quite able to hold onto the pregnancy after this latest trauma. Sam paled.

”Did us not waiting another week, until she was cleared medically to be together cause this?” Sam asked. Guilt settling onto his face.

”No, Sam, it couldn’t. She is weakened inside, where your activity couldn’t have reached. It takes an incredible amount of force to thrust against the cervix and cause bruising to the uterus. There is no way anything but the bruising and hitting the floor today, plus add in the stress and the shock of a much loved parent hitting her, she had little to no chance of this baby surviving.” She squeezed Sam’s hand. “She is asking for you. She also wanted to make sure that Dean and Uncle John were safe.”She looked at Dean. “Are you Dean?”

”Yes. After they’ve had a few minutes to talk, seeing you will be good for her. I am going to observe her for a few hours, she should be able to go by early evening and as long as she takes it easy for about a week, she should be able to start school on Tuesday. She stood up. “Sam, please come with me.” Sam followed her. “Her face is very bruised, but she is not concussed, but it is shocking to see purple handprints on her face. “She’s in here, I figured the quiet would be good for her.” She turned and walked away. Sam tried not to see the similarities to the last time his fiancé had been in a hospital. She could go home today, so this was nothing like last time. He entered the room and walked to her bedside.

”I’m sorry, Ari. I should never have allowed you to go alone. I love you so much. I’m sorry.” He dropped to his knees and put his head down next to her hand. She grabbed his hair a little hard and forced him to look at her. “Samuel Winchester I do have a mind of my own and I make my own choices. You did nothing wrong and whoever was riding my father probably would have shot you. I can only exist as long as you are alive, period. I’m glad I went alone.” She put her hands over her belly. “I just wish it hadn’t had such a high price.”

”I love you.” He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.” Dad went to check the room. Her breathing sped up, the heart rate monitor went crazy. “Get him out. It’s a trap. What better way to pay your Mom back, then to kill your father. Call him, now!” Sam turned around as Dean entered the room, he started calling as he turned to go back to the motel.

Ari’s machines going off, brought nurses, who watched from the doorway as the two teenagers kissed each other like their were no tomorrow. Doctor Okuda urged them away. She watched for a second, that type of love was always beautiful to see. Then she left them wrapped up in each other.

John cautiously picked the lock, he had forgotten to ask for the key. He stood out of the doorway and opened and pushed the door in. The heavy, nauseating smell of sulfur drifted out. John quickly peaked into the room. He knew the asshole was in there, but he didn’t know where. John heard footsteps behind him, he whirled and almost shot his oldest son. Dean stepped up close to him.

”Ari said it wasn’t her father, she sent me, because she said the room is a trap.”

”That was you lighting up my phone.”

”Yeah.”

”I was a mite busy.” John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You go in low. I’ll go in high. We need to get the bastard in the trap, so we can question him.”

Dean gave him a thumbs up. John counted to three with his fingers. He swung partially around the door and Dean crouched on the other side of the door, partially covered by the door frame. John shrugged his shoulders then he stepped into the room. Instantly, a large man, with a bald head, who was like a pro wrestler appeared. He swung slow and heavy, John dropped and kicked out with both feet, pushing the giant back a couple of steps. Dean came into the room firing repeatedly, the shots forced the man back until he was trapped into the devil’s trap.

”You cut up a section of the rug and put it on the floor, then put the cutout back over it?”

Dean nodded.

”Nice.” He sat down backwards in a chair outside of the circle or the demon’s reach. “So, I don’t suppose you will just tell us what we want to know, so we can exorcise you and call it a day?”

”I will feast on the marrow from your bones.” He said in a surprisingly melodic tenor.

“I bet your vessel has a beautiful singing voice.”

”Don’t tease the demon, Dad it’s rude.” Dean said. “My sister-in-law to be came up with this blend she is a student of nature.” Dean shot the demon in the shoulder. It howled with pain. “Start talking or more pain.”

The demon’s eyes flashed black. “The girl will never talk to her father again, my partner took him and when he leaves him, there will be hemidemogorii waiting for him. He will be found in tiny little pieces. So, no matter what you do to me, we completed our contract. We were offered additional souls if we could kill the two of you. So, exorcise me you cannot save the father.” He smiled with perfectly capped teeth.

”Hemidemo what?” Dean asked.

”They are also assassin demons. Ancient as in created by the other four fallen, before they were sealed away by Lucifer.”

”Other fallen?”

”When Lucifer fell, four other archangels fell, they setup their own kingdoms deep below the level of Hell your average demon comes from. They want revenge on heaven. In order to get there they would wipe out this plane. Lucifer hates humans but he likes playing, so he sealed them away. Some of their creations were on Earth at the time, so, occasionally we run into them. The Hunter Killer demon, which us humans call them are one of those trapped here. They along with guys like this sack of shit in front of us became assassins. Dark witches, other demons, whoever can control them hire them to complete a contract for souls to consume.” John stood and went to call his friend one last time.”Dean send this asshole packin.”

”With pleasure, Dad.” Dean started a standard exorcism, first it growled and then howled, in nonhuman octaves. It started to smoke. Then it exploded all over Dean and that side of the room. Dean could feel it eating through his clothes. He started stripping and running for the shower.

”Dean! Put this over the nozzle, so it is holy water, that’s the only thing that will get it off.” Dean caught the rosary on the fly and threw it over the nozzle, saying a quick prayer he stepped under the shower and heaved a sigh of relief when the few places that started to sting stopped. He got out and dried off. His father was packing Dean’s clothes, which were on the other side of the room. Dean looked at the melted furniture in amazement.

”I’m going with you weren’t expecting that either.” Dean smirked at his Dad.

”Nope. Hope nobody left a real name or credit card.” John chuckled.

”Colm’s fake card. You think we can save him, Dad?”

”No. I tried, it answered. Knew we had destroyed its partner. He is staying in Colm until he delivers him to the HKs. Colm won’t even have a chance to register he was ridden before they are ripping him apart. His GPS is disabled. The demon won’t go anywhere we could find him.” John rubbed a tired hand over his face. “This is courtesy of the note leaver. First, her father beats her unconscious. Then the thing riding her father is taking him to his death and she can’t stop it or warn him or even tell him she knows it wasn’t him. This will just about do her in.”

”Then we don’t tell her about what’s waiting. She already knows he is being ridden. We give her a break until we find the body. We don’t play their game Dad. She will not hold it together if she knows he is being taken to his death.”

”Agreed. So, the story we tell them is she was right about the trap, we got confirmation about that not being her Dad, before the thing exploded. That’s all we know.” John took Dean’s shoulder. “I know you hate lying to your brother, but he can’t deal with keeping anything from her, plus she would know he is keeping something from her. They are like one person sometimes.”

”Okay, Dad. They said she could go home today, so we need to get their stuff. Check into another motel, close to campus, so we are on hand if they need us. Move her car. Did the money escape the explosion?”

”Yes. I have it. Let’s get er done.”

Dean entered the other room carefully, finding it clean, he shoved his brother’s belongings into his duffle. He gathered their stuff from the bathroom and put it in his brother’s shaving kit and her overnight bag. He checked for weapons and uncovered an arsenal. He sighed with relief when his Dad carefully folded her clothes and placed them in her dirty clothes sack. He put the clean ones neatly back in her duffle. Then he took her small suitcase and put her shoes in it. Smiling at it taking a suitcase to carry her shoes.

They each took one more look around, then closed the door and got in the cars and went in search of decent put not too pricey motels for them to stay in. John decided that he would take them to get checked in the dorms tomorrow, but they were spending the night together, through a connecting door and he hoped it kept them safer than the last room had.He got two doubles, just in case Ari wanted to sleep alone, though he doubted she would. When the stuff was unloaded and the rooms protected, he and Dean climbed in Baby and headed back to the hospital.

”I don’t care what you think! My goddaughter is not safe here and I am taking her where she’ll be safe! Now get the damn paperwork ready!” Mary glowered at Doctor Okuda. With a sigh, she went to get discharge paperwork started.

John and Dean walked into the room. John grabbed Mary’s shoulder and pushed into a chair. “Christo!” John barked. Dean throw holy water from a flask in her face.

”There had better be a gigantically good reason, you just threw water in my face Dean or...”

”You are usually the diplomatic one and Dad’s the yeller. We heard you down the hall, yelling when you know that, your goddaughter’s reaction to raised voices is that.” Dean pointed to where Ari cringed and burrowed into Sam as though she was trying to climb inside.

Mary was instantly on her feet. “I’m sorry sweetie.” She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled both her damaged chicks into her arms. “I wasn’t thinking. I couldn’t get them on the phone and I thought something really yucky might be headed here for you. I can’t protect you here.” She kissed Ari’s brow and then Sam’s. They both just clung to each other and Ari trembled. She looked up from Sam’s chest at Dean. 

“Did you reach my Dad? What was waiting in the room?” Ari asked Dean. Dean knew it was because she could read him easier and he took a steadying breath.

”No word from your Dad. There was a nasty demon waiting to take me out. Dad and I trapped it. It told us it was hired to kill us all. I exorcised it and it exploded, melted half of the room. I got it off of me before it could do damage.”

“Effectus Acidum, lower level demonic force forged from acid spit from the four Fallen ArchAngels of the Lower Kingdom, they are contracted as assassins. It would take someone incredibly powerful to call them, control them and pay them.” She burrowed back into Sam. “How do we stop someone who can control something like that?” She murmured from inside Sam’s arms.

”Sweetheart you don’t. You focus on getting strong and going to classes. And my overly tall little brother. You make friends, which you will easily, because you are a little bundle of Sunshine. We have hunters on the trail of your father. And we are here and if we have to leave, your Uncle Bobby or Aunt Ellen will be here. You know that Ash is going to swing by and cause mischief and....” He did a drumroll on his Mom’s chair. “Charlie transferred from MIT to here so she can help keep you safe. Personally if I were a demon I would avoid her, she is always coming up with new ways to kill them.” She smiled at him. “Tonight you and Sam sleep safe and tomorrow we get you checked into the dorms, you can meet your roommates and suite mates. I know you are bursting at the seams to see the library.”

”We are.” They said in unison and everyone laughed. There was a knock at the open door. Four people reached for guns, one for a knife. Hands went back to resting when Dr. Okuda walked in frowning.

”You are released as soon as you sign these discharge papers. It is a few hours earlier than I would be comfortable doing so. At the risk of being indelicate, because I doubt I’ll be allowed to speak with you alone.” Everyone including her patient shook their heads. She sighed. “You should refrain from sexual activity for a week, at the very least. I know you are starting college, but rest as much as you can, leave the social life alone for a month or so, and spend quiet evenings watching movies with your main squeeze.” Ari laughed. Dr Okuda looked shocked for a second. She was amazed the girl could laugh and at the musical quality it had. She smiled. “You should be fine. If you have any questions or concerns, please call. She handed Sam the discharge papers and Ari a form to sign. When she finished Dr. Okuda took the form. “Take care of yourself, Ari.”

”I promise, I will.” Dr. Okuda smiled and left.

”We’ll be outside if you need us.” Mary ushered her husband and son out the door, closing it behind her.

Sam laughed. He stood and helped Ari make sure she was steady on her feet. Then he got her clothes, he looked down at the blood on her skirt and undies. “Have a seat for second Sunshine.” She sat in the chair her godmother had sat in. Sam opened the door and got his Mom’s attention. “Mom, can she get a matching pair of undies and a skirt or jeans to put on. I know we are just going to the motel, but I think these will upset her.”

”I’m on it. I’ll be back.” She grabbed Dean and went down the hall.

Sam came in and picked her up, sat down, and put her in his lap. She leaned into him.

”Do the boys dorms have the eight to a suite plan too? I never thought to ask.” She tried to start a conversation that had nothing to do with why she needed new clothes.

”Bobby, this is John, if you see Colm, shoot first, ask questions later. He is locked with a ancient demon inside him. The demon is taking him somewhere so that HK demons can rip him apart. We don’t know where. I asked Caleb to spread the word, to be on the lookout for Colm and for Colm’s body. Ari doesn’t know anything other than he is being ridden by a demon. It needs to stay that way.”

”Okay, but Ellen and I are going to need the whole story, when you can. Hug the kid for us.”

”Will do. Thanks, bye.” John hung up before to many questions could be asked the less people who knew the better the chances that Ari wouldn’t find out.

Mary brought a sea foam green gypsy wrapped skirt and a sea foam thong. She handed them to Sam and went back to the hall. Sam stood them both up and helped her get dressed. She slid on her sandals and he rebraided her hair. He grabbed the old clothes and opened the door, a nurse came in and insisted she ride out. Dean and John went to get Baby and Sam and Mary stayed with her. The nurse let her walk the last steps and they settled her in the back between Dean and Sam and pulled out to head for the motel.

Ari insisted on sleeping in the same bed as Sam and offered Dean the other bed. John and Mary took the other room. They congregated in the kid’s room as Mary christened it. 

“Ari are you hungry, honey?” Mary asked.

”Yes, a little. I will eat from wherever the majority decide.”

”I vote for Chinese, no msg. It will give her iron, protein and antioxidants and vitamins from the veggies.” Sam suggested.

”Fine with me. I can eat Chinese and avoid veggies.” Dean smiled at his brother. Ari giggled. Sam shook his head.

John chuckled at his oldest son. “Chinese works for me.” He went to the nightstand that had a folder with menus from area takeout restaurants. He handed it to Sam.

”Mom, I think that Ari and I would like to split an order of Szechuan veggies and order of Sesame Beef. That okay with you, Sunshine?” Ari shook her head and curled into his chest, yawning. Within seconds her breathing evened out.

”Don’t worry. Let her sleep until the food comes. It will probably be a bit with this being the Saturday before classes begin.” Mary said quietly when she noticed Sam trying to decide which Ari needed more sleep or nutrients.

Mary placed everybody’s orders and pulled out a deck of cards. “Anyone feel like getting beat at poker?”

They all sat around the table, including Sam who had to play around the sleeping girl in his arms, who didn’t even stir with their trash talking. Mary had skinned everyone twice and was working on a third time when there was a knock on the door. Sam stood and placed Ari on the ground behind the bathroom partition, moving in front of her with his gun out. Everyone was armed and ready when John opened the door. “Christo.” He whispered. The kid, just said, “Huh?” And repeated the total. John paid him and took the order.

Sam woke Ariane up, she stretched like a cat in a ray of sun and smiled at him, sleepily. Ari sat up and gave Sam a kiss that had him blushing and the room going silent. Sam was going to say something but when he opened his mouth, she stuck her tongue in, teasingly chasing his. Sam growled in his throat and took control of the kiss. Ari hummed and started to pull him down to lay on the floor, Sam braced so he wouldn’t land on her. He nibbled on her neck and bit her earlobe and she moaned.

”Samuel.” Mary said as she looked anywhere but at the couple. They didn’t even slow down.

”Sammy, you have an audience.” Dean tried, he hid a smile. And made note of the fact that her thong matched her outfit. Sam’s hand disappeared inside her blouse. Ari let out a throaty moan. She stopped kissing Sam and pulled his tee up and sucked and nibbled on his nipples, pulling his hair in the process. Sam growled, bit her neck lightly and sucked.

”Samuel I am not going to watch you have sex with my goddaughter, young man. Now knock it off.” John said in his most commanding Marine voice, but he was fighting a smile. He looked over at Mary who smiled at him. They had been, still were just as bad. Sam disentangled himself from Ariane, who let go, when what John said sank in. She turned red. Sam stood and helped her up. She buried her head in his shoulder.

”When I woke up, I forgot where we were. I’m sorry.” Ari murmured.

”Food’s here.” John said nonchalantly. Then he cracked up.

Ari was red when she sat down, but she laughed too. Pretty soon everyone was laughing.

”Do you wake up like that every morning?” Dean teased.

”Only if the first person I see is Sam.” Everybody chuckled again.

The atmosphere in the room was easy and relaxed, but all of them worried about Colm.

”What are you thinking about so hard, My Girl?” John asked as he climbed onto the bed with her.

”Do you think the level of intimacy between them is normal?” Mary asked. “I mean, if Sam had not been trained from birth that your voice in that tone means business, we would have had a live sex show on our hands. They literally stopped being aware of anyone but each other.” Mary brushed her long, wavy, blonde hair. “Seems a little intense for two teenagers, one of whom has never even looked at another man, in that way. She showed no hesitancy or shyness, she initiated and she already knows his body well enough that she can drive him crazy.”

”It is a little intense. But remember how they would act when it was time to separate them. Sam would play with dolls if it were only her. And she would run and climb outdoors if Jo and Charlie wanted to play” He took the brush and finished her hair. Then he massaged her shoulders and nibbled on the nape of her neck. Mary sighed. 

“There is no way they make it through school with him knocking her up again. She doesn’t do birth control, he is too wrapped up in her to pull out. She will be pregnant as soon as she can again.” John turned her and kissed her breathless. He moved her night gown off one shoulder and nibbled and sucked on it. She threw her hair back out of the way and rubbed his sleep pants, where he was hard as a rock. He moaned and turned out the light.

”Dean.” Sammy whispered the next morning, trying not to wake Ari, she had nightmares and had only been asleep for a couple of hours.

”Sam? Something had better be falling off or bleeding.” Dean answered grumpily.

”Shhh...” He looked over and she was soundly sleeping. “I need to go for my run...”

”Are you insane or just stupid?” Dean whispered angrily. “Assassin demon, waiting for one of us to come back. There may be more and you are going running alone, at the inhuman hour of 4 in the freaking morning! No way!”

”We’re gonna be alone at school sometimes, we can’t just stop living.”

”No. But you don’t make it easy. You think if she woke up and you were gone I would be able to keep her from going after you?” He looked at Ari. “I wouldn’t without restraining her and upsetting her, like she needs anymore trauma.”

”Sorry. I wasn’t looking at it that way.” Sam said sadly. Dean watched as he put his sleep sweats back on and cuddled up next to her.

“Sammy this will be over soon and you can just be you again, but right now, you are not just you, your choices can get her hurt or killed. If you want to all three of us go running together, I will.” Sam kissed her neck and she turned into him.

“No. She barely slept.” Dean listened until his brother’s breathing was even, then he went back to sleep.

Mary watched Ari practically pulling Sam as she all but skipped into the housing office and looked at John. “Sam explained that Ari lives in the moment, otherwise she can’t function. Today, in this moment, it’s a gorgeous day, she is with her soulmate, her doting godparents and her best buddy and she is going to get to meet her roommate and suite mates. Then we are going to see where her classes are located. In this moment, her life is just as it should be. Tonight, she will deal with her missing father, lost child, stalker and the fact that everyone she loves is in danger and cry herself to sleep. It may not be healthy, but everything she has been through this summer, would destroy most people, and she is still kicking.” John smiled as she motioned for them to hurry up.

Once inside the office, the signs pointed where to go. Ari beamed when the lines she and Sam needed were short. She stepped up to the desk and smiled at the older gentleman sitting there. “Hi, Mr. Portnoy, she peered at his name. I am a new freshman, my last name is Malloy, first is Ariane.”

He stuck out his hand for her to shake, she shook it. “I was a new freshman, years before you were born. I volunteer as a way to keep my wife from killing me, since I retired last year.” He look through some notebooks that were all Stanford red, and had names sticking out of the top. “Here you are young lady. The back.” He turned the notebook over. “Has a map which shows you were your dorm is and the quickest routes to the cafeteria, library, your advisor’s office, and each of your classes. Your dorm is right here.” He pointed at a red star on the map. “My name is Alastair Portnoy, Class of 1973. I am here Monday, Wednesday and Fridays from 8 a.m. until noon. If you need help finding anything or accessing tutoring services, anything at all. I will do my best to help.”

”Thank you, Mr. Portnoy. I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day.” She hugged her notebook to her chest. She whirled around and ran to Sam and kissed him. “I have my notebook! And I made a new friend.”

She turned and waved goodbye to the kindly older gentleman, everyone was watching her and they missed his eyes turning completely white as he watched her walk out of the building with the murderous hunters, the Winchester’s. “Poor lamb should have hitched her wagon somewhere else, this family will most likely be her undoing.”

Sam insisted that they lug her stuff in first. So, they found temporary loading and unloading parking. Ari raced ahead and got two carts, which were rented by the hour so students could haul their belongings to their rooms. She tried to push a cart and Dean and Sam laughed when she couldn’t get it to budge. “Not supposed to moving heavy things yet, anyway.” Dean fussed. She shrugged her shoulders and said a sheepish. “I forgot.” Then she looked at Mary puzzled. “Aunt Mary” who’s watching your bunker guest, while your here?”

”Caleb. He promised he wouldn’t do her in and would remember to feed her, while we were away.” Mary wiggled her eyebrows. “I’m pretty sure he will remember to feed her.”

Ariane looked concerned. Mary hugged her. “I’m kidding honey. She is well taken care of. Though how you can care astounds me.”

”I am not sure I care about her, but I would want it to be fast if she were to die, no suffering. I think I mostly care about my niece or nephew. I’m not sure.” Ari frowned and Mary hugged her.

They reached her dorm on the second floor and as soon as the elevator opened a scream filled the air. They all surrounded Ari, who squeezed under them and went running forward. Charlie grabbed her best friend and hugged her tight. They both talked at the same time and cried. Then they hugged some more. Charlie held Ari’s cheek in her hand. “Now you get to have good stuff. Your roommate is not me, but she is pretty, freakin, fantastic anyway. My roommate is stunning and she plays for my team.” 

“No way. Is she spoken for?” Ari smiled at the prospect of fixing her friend up for a date.

”No. And she is interested. I just got here like an hour ago and I already have ‘find a source of pleasure’ crossed off my to do list.”

”Charlie, you are too much. I missed you so much. Thank you for doing this, I don’t even know how to begin to thank you.” Ari hugged her again.

”You don’t have to thank me. I wouldn’t be anywhere else when you need me. It’s what we do. You were there when Ash and I lost our parents. I don’t know if we would have made it if it wasn’t for you mother henning us to death.”

”Speaking of Ash, where is Mr Party?” Ari asked. 

Dean stopped with his stuffed cart. “Hate to break up the reunion, but can you tell me which way to lug this stuff?” He made a face at Charlie, who kissed his nose.

”If I were straight I would so have to jump you. You get better with age.”

”Darlin, if you were straight, I would wait patiently for you to be legal, then I would jump you.”

Sam stopped his cart. “As long as both of you remember this one is taken.” He whirled Ari around, dipped her and kissed her breathless. Then he slowly put her back on her feet and held on to make sure she was steady.

”Who are you?” Ari said evenly. Then she squealed when he started tickling her. 

“Say my name!” He teased as she squirmed.

”Sam, Sam, Sam!” She gasped for air and giggled. “You’re my Sam” She put her arms around his neck and tippy-toed so she could look in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, slowly, letting the heat build. When Sam moaned, she kissed his nose. “You’re my Sam, I love you.” 

Sam just sighed. “I am going to take this to the room, now.” He said quickly. He ran into the wall going around the corner. “Everything’s fine.” He righted the cart and disappeared around the corner.

”That was cruel woman. He is trying to find some place to adjust himself.” Dean grinned.

“He wanted to make sure I knew I was his. So, I said his name and kissed him, the way I only kiss my Sam.” Ari grinned. “I am going to see if he needs any help unloading.” Ari dashed off to find him.

”Did that kiss make you itchy?” Charlie asked as she looked after them.

”Oh yeah. But they almost had sex on the floor with Mom and Dad in the room, last night. She fell asleep. He put her on the floor behind the bathroom partition when there was a knock at the door. When it was safe, he went to wake her up. She stretched and smiled at him and then she kissed him, like they were the stars in a porno. Mom and I try to get Sam’s attention, but nothing. Dad had to do the Marine voice before they stopped. They both were so red. I laughed so hard it hurt.”

”So, Dean, how is she?” Charlie looked at Dean with worried eyes. “My God! Her face.”

”Doctor said nothing’s broken, it just has to heal. He did that with an open hand, can you imagine if he actually hit her with a fist, it might have snapped her neck. As for the rest, she is Ari during the day and she has nightmares all night long. There are moments when a shadow will pass over her face like a cloud rolling by and she fights it off and smiles. She is going to crash like before, if you and Sam are here when it happens, she will be okay.”

The elevator dinged and John came out pushing a cart, followed by Mary. “You were taking too long to come back with the carts. Now, I see why.” He hugged Charlie. “Hi, honey. Where’s your brother?”

She hugged Mary. “He is flirting with the girls in our suite.”

”Sounds like him. Thanks honey. She needs someone who will be here when Sam can’t. “

”I never liked being all the way in Massachusetts when she was in California anyway. Any word about Uncle Colm?”

”No. Try not to mention him, unless she does. You know how close they are.”

”Got it. Follow me to the madness that is our suite.” She led them down the hall and around the corner. They were the corner suite.

John laughed when he wheeled the cart in. Ash was flirting with two girls in the corner, he raised a hand in greeting. Several other girls were running from room to room trying to decide if they wanted to trade. Sam and Ari were standing in the doorway to a room, looking flushed and satisfied. All the girls looked at Ari’s face, then politely looked away.

”Just think these squealing girls will help run our country someday.” He said with a bemused smile.

”Terrifying.” Mary answered. “They have already been up to something.” Mary pointed her head at the couple.

John just laughed.

Ash excused himself from the tall, busty brunette and short, sassy, blonde southern bell, when he saw Ari. He grabbed her up and spun her around, then dipped her, smiled, and nibbled on her chin, she squealed and giggled with laughter. “There She is! You’re still short and ugly as homemade sin.” He righted her and hugged.

”And you are still skinny and stuck in the eighties, but you’ve got a nice smile, so you aren’t a complete loss.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ve missed you mi compadre!”

”Me too. I was gonna stick around for a couple of days, but Bobby is out trying to find your Dad and get him singled out and Ellen is anxious to see her chick with her own eyes. She asked me if I would watch Jo and Jack for her, and tend bar at The Roadhouse while she’s gone. I told her no problemo.” He looked at Sam. Then he stepped closer and whispered. “Dude, if you are gonna drag my sister into the bathroom for a quickie, you should remember your fly.” He stepped back. “I was thinking we could all grab some grub tonight and I’ll head out, first flight in the a.m.” Ash tried hard not to look at her face. He did once and looked up at Sam who shook his head, asking Ash not to mention them.

”We could have a family dinner.”

”Actually, the parentals wanted a night alone, before John heads out to join the search. So, it would just be the young and wild.” He howled like a wolf. The other girls looked, then laughed when he wiggled his booty and did a poor Elvis dancing imitation. The brunette waved him back over. “I will talk to you all later, my public awaits.” He swaggered away.

A short, shapely brunette with a beautiful face and long wavy brown hair stopped in front of Ari. She smiled shyly. “Hi, I’m Meg Masters. I think we are roommates.”

Ari smiled her thousand watt smile, trying to put her at ease. She stuck out a tiny hand. The girl shook it. “I’m Ariane Malloy, soon to be, well as soon as we graduate, Winchester.” She pulled Sam closer. He put his arms around her. “This is Sam Winchester my fiancé.”

She looked up at Sam and said. “Nice to meet you. You two make a cute couple. You are so tall and you are so tiny, it’s adorable. How long have you been together?”

”Well, we grew up together. I got a crush on her the summer I turned thirteen. She claims she had one on me at ten. But she would barely talk to me then.” Sam kissed the top of Ari’s head. “Then she didn’t show at our shared godparents annual bbq last year because she was in Peru building a girl’s school. And I was devastated. Drove my brother crazy talking about her.”

”He wouldn’t shut up. I was planning a mercy killing in his sleep.” Dean stuck his free hand out. “Dean Winchester, big brother extraordinaire.” Meg smiled her shy smile.

”Meg Masters, only child.” She smiled and blushed.

”Dean, don’t you have stuff to move?” Sam asked bluntly.

”Yes. They think I am going to ask you out, because I’m flirting, but I already saw the engagement ring on your finger. Otherwise, I would have asked you out right away, you have beautiful eyes.” Meg blushed. “I hope he realizes how lucky he is.” Dean winked at her.

”He does. We have been joined at the hip since we were in grade school.” Meg smiled dreamily.

”Good. They say that romances that start in friendship are the strongest.” He looked at Ari. “Sweetheart, where do we put all of this stuff?”

”I wanted you to pick first just in case you have a closet thing or needed to be by the window. We have a bay, because we are on the corner. It looks perfect for reading.”

”You like to read?” Ari asked excitedly.

”Yes. Anything really, but my favorites are Shakespeare, poetry and modern romances.”

”I am a Library Sciences major. I want to restore books and track down rare books.” Ari practically bounced. “I love The Bard and poetry too. I love historical romance, supernatural romance, romantic thrillers, and anything by Nora Roberts or her alter ego J D Robb!” Ari pointed Dean to the side by the window. “We could turn the beds so we have the window between them and we can find fabric that we like and I’ll sew pillows for it and a cushion, and matching curtains if you like.”

”That would be awesome! You sew?”

”I make all my own clothes. I am between a size 0 and a 1 for most things that go around the waist. And a large for the top, so I can’t wear dresses just coordinated skirt and blouse sets. My allowance always went for shoes, which I have dozens of. What size shoe do you wear?”

”4”

”Me too. You can borrow them, since I will probably be begging closet floor space for all of them to fit.” Ari looked sheepish.

”I am not into fashion much, just give me jeans and a tee and a good pair tennies. So, you can help yourself to the closet floor space. I don’t mind.”

Ari hugged her. “Thank you!” She remembered Dean. “Sorry Dean. Would you and Sam mind swinging the beds around and against this wall here.” She pointed at the inner wall. “Then you can dump my stuff on my side and I will sort it later. I promise, I’m a neat freak. I just have a lot of stuff.”

”I’m neat too but I didn’t want to start putting things away until I knew which side.” She looked at her watch. “I promised Tom that I would meet him at the cafeteria at noon. I’ll see you later. Are you sleeping here?”

”Meg, Ari had a rough summer and I would like to stay, just in case her first night on campus without my parents in the next room is too much. I promise I won’t be a fixture and we would never make you listen to anything that would make us all blush.” Sam asked as he kissed Ari’s fingers.

”One question. You had nothing to do with the gigantic hand-shaped bruises on her beautiful face, right?” Sam shook his head and closed his eyes seeing her lying on the motel room floor, so still. “Then, Sam you are welcome whenever you want to stay. Just no jungle noises, please.” They all three blushed.

”Thanks, Meg. We’ll see you later.” Sam smiled.

”Since, I know I will not be abandoning my roommate, I might see if I can stay with Tom, if his roommate doesn’t mind.” She hugged Ari, her face away from Sam, so he couldn’t see her eyes flash black for a second. “I think we are going to get along great! Maybe this coming weekend we can go look for fabric.”

”Cool! Have a great lunch!” Ari laughed as Meg rushed out to meet her fiancé with a wave.

”The beds cool?” Dean asked.

”Perfect.” She kissed him on the cheek. “ I’ll buy you a beer at dinner tonight.” Dean’s grin got bigger. He and Sam started offloading the cart. When they finished, Dean moved his cart out and John offloaded his, Then Mary offloaded hers. They all had to keep slapping at Ari’s hands because she would forget and start helping.

The tall brunette who Ash was flirting with came to the door. “Hi, I’m Sylvie. I’m Charlie’s roommate.” She glanced at the bruises. “Did they get whoever did that?”

”Not yet. Manhunt is on. He won’t bother any of you. Promise he accomplished his goal.” Sam said bitterly. Ari looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Sunshine please don’t cry. I am not upset with you. It is hard knowing you’re hurting and I can’t fix it.” He kissed her sweetly. She sighed.

”Honey here’s a tissue. I just wanted to make sure we didn’t need to eject him, because he has a Mr. Hyde side. The way he looks at you, he would cut his hand off before he would raise it to you.” She patted Ari’s hand when she took the tissue and murmured thank you. “Delivery guy dropped off five huge boxes, that we can’t move to the side for you. And the florist dropped off three dozen yellow roses and the boxes had a card dangling from them and the flowers had a card too.” She stepped in and hug Ari. “I know a way to fade those bruises, maybe I can show you later tonight.”

”I’d appreciate that. I don’t want everyone missing the professor’s discussion of the syllabus, because they are staring at my face.” Sam hugged her from behind. Sylvie, smiled at her.

”I see why Charlie is crazy about you sweetie.” Sylvie turned and sashayed out.

”So far I like your suite mates.” He kissed her deeply. “I miss you.” He nibbled on her neck. “I need to be inside you.” He whispered, watching the pulse in her neck speed up. Sam slipped his hand in her blouse and under her bra, to brush his fingers across her nipple, he moaned when it pebbled, then he gave the other one the same treatment. Ari arched under his hand and rubbed back against his crotch. Sam closed his eyes and stepped back. They both sighed then laughed. “I’m going to blow up way before you’re cleared.”

”Me too.” She opened the card from the boxes and sobbed when she saw the loopy handwriting. Sam took it from her. Dean came running back in.

”I heard her crying.”

Sam read the note out loud.

_My Dearest Dove,_

_Your mother would have been so proud of who you are. She would have burst with pride at your academic achievements, but the part of you, my wonderful girl, she would have celebrated is your boundless love, unswerving loyalty, bottomless compassion, joyful disposition and unfailing kindness. She had a little of the ready set aside from her parents estate. She said if anything happens to me, use this account to make her stay at college more comfortable, so I ordered what I think you and your future friends need to feel at home. That truly ugly couch and chairs you can take care off with your sewing machine and the magic you create there. And in the box from home you will find your Grandmother Dubois’ hooked rugs and a rug I saw in a store that screamed “let me help that awful couch and chairs!” When I saw it. I will always love you my darling Dove. Samuel Winchester is a good man and he will treat you well. _

_Love you my Bonnie lass,_

_Dad_

_p.s. - Mr Darcy is at the bottom of the box from home. Shhhh!_

_xxoo_

“Mr Darcy is my stuffed penguin that Aunt Ellen gave me when I was born.”

Dean held Ari while she sobbed. He wanted her to have hope, but there was so little possibility that they would find him and exorcise him successfully, he didn’t want her to get her hopes up to have them dashed. She wiped her eyes and stepped back. She took the card and put it in her skirt pocket. She opened the card from the flowers. Sam and Dean watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Dean was closest and he lowered her to the floor and rested her head in his lap.

Sam’s jaw was clinched with rage. “Asshole. He is dead if I ever find out who he is.” He read the card out loud.

_Ari,_

_I am sorry about the harshness of my first gift to you. I know it almost broke your mind as he slapped you repeatedly and considered shooting you. The whelp you carried had to be removed, you will only bare my children. I know that losing your father this way will be hard on you. Your hunter associates will not find him in time and if they did they could not separate your father from the demon who inhabits him without destroying both. Any hunters that are there when your father is handed to the Hunter Killer demons to be ripped into tiny, messy pieces, will die as well. So, you might want to call them off. I do not wish most of them harm. _

_Your face looks quite frightful. Though not even the bruises can distract me from the beauty of your face. You should wear teal often, it makes your skin shine, the gauzy fabric reminds me of the tropics. Perhaps, I will take you there on our honeymoon. Do not worry, you will leave him of your own free will, and so, he will live. John also I will leave alive. But the whore Mary and her male whore son, Dean will die painful, slow deaths for their crimes. I suppose it is the romantic in me that had me sending a dozen roses for each of the children you will bear me._

_I hunger for the touch of your skin, the taste of your full breasts in my mouth, and I dream of the first time I will bury my hard cock in your warm tightness. Study hard, earn your scholarship and I will be in touch, my truest angel._

_Love,_

_The God Who Holds Your Life In His Hands_

“This guy is seriously deranged.” He took Ari from his brother. “Why did you lie about Colm?”

”Sam because Dad and I felt she had enough to deal with. If you know she knows. You two are so linked to each other it is a little creepy sometimes, but still beautiful. Sam, if he killed Colm this way. What do you think he will do to Mom? We have to figure out who he is and stop him, before he makes a grab for Ari or goes after Mom.”

”I’m sorry, Dean.” He patted his brother on the shoulder. “Would you please call of us in here? I am going to try to find a place on her bed to lay her.”

”Yep. I’ll get Ash and Charlie to watch over her, so we can get you checked into your dorm.” Dean hustled out.

Sam pushed some stuff off with his foot, it looked like books and movies. He laid Ari down and kissed her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes, which immediately filled with tears. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Sam. He held her while they both cried for the larger-than-life, Irish whiskey drinking, elite hunter, who was a teddy bear when it came to his only child. Sam rubbed her back, she knew now that she would never see him alive again, never be able to let him know she knew it wasn’t him. He rocked her while she mourned the father who would have worried but supported his pregnant daughter and doted on his grandchild. Sam vowed he would kill the man responsible for doing his best to break his soulmate’s spirit and mind. Dean violently grabbed the roses and the vase.

”Bad break up?” Theo asked as Dean went by.

”Psycho mystery stalker.” Dean answered. He went to the trash chute and dumped them down.

Dean came back in and told his parents, Ash and Charlie that they needed a quick family meeting. He walked in Ari’s room, followed by their family and Sylvie, who closed the door. “Before you kick me out. I kinda heard the letter from the psycho. I was raised to be a hunter, my family name is Larkin. I remember playing in your bunker John when I was little. I went to Singer BBQs until my parents split when I was fourteen. My mother got custody, because Dad didn’t even have a permanent address. Mom remarried a complete douche named Stuart Rodgers, he adopted me, so he could claim me as a deduction. I graduated. Stuart is footing the bill. I only agreed if I could spend the summer with my Dad, we hunted, it was great.

I am majoring in Ancient Mythology, so, I can learn more about what we hunt. Then, I am going to hunt with my Dad, Conrad Larkin.” They were looking at her with the usual level of hunter trust. “ First Charlie, I had no idea who you were or who your best friend was and I meant it when I said you were smokin hot. Second, I will take whatever test you want, to prove I’m human. Third, this guy sounds like a warlock, truly nasty individuals, who use their souls to bargain with a very powerful, upper level demons, to use the demon’s power and regularly feed him souls. If you can break the bond between the warlock and the demon before the agreed upon end of the bargain, the demon eats the soul of the warlock and goes home.”

She squatted down in front of Ari. “I am so sorry about your father. Colm Malloy’s laugh always reminded me of a cross between Santa Claus and the Ghost Of Christmas Present in ‘A Muppet Christmas Carol’.” Ari gave her a watery smile. “I mean no offense but you always seemed to be seeing and listening to things I couldn’t hear. I always felt like you could read my mind.”

”I can’t read minds. I am just more attuned to nature than most people. I can control the getting lost in windsong more than I used to be. So, people don’t think I am out there.” She sniffed.

”I remember you, Sylvie.” He handed her a flask, she smiled and took a big gulp. “I hope it doesn’t offend you that while I liked Conrad, we just lost touch with him working the southwest and me working the midwest, but I did not like Martha Larkin, even a little. She thought she was too good to spend time with hunters.”

”I’m not offended. She drives a BMW now and lunches at the club with the bridge ladies. I’ve slipped her holy water a couple of times to make sure she was human. If she even halfway suspected my plans she would have Stuart pull the plug on college.”

”Okay. Since were all acquainted, let’s go get Sam moved in. Then figure how we are keeping warlock psycho from putting a finger on any of my family ever again. Ash, Sylvie And Charlie, please keep Ari company.”

“Okay.” All three said in unison.

”Wait, please.” Ari asked. “I still want Uncle John and Aunt Mary to have a romantic dinner. I think you are safe until Dad is dead.” She swallowed and blinked back tears. “He hasn’t orchestrated more than one thing at a time. I think he could, but he likes savoring his work.” She looked at Ash. “I want the young and the wild to howl at the moon.” This guy and his whole sick, twisted family has taken enough from me. They don’t get my last hurrah, before I am chained to my desk with studying.” She sounded fierce and she snarled. “Let’s show him, that we are not hiding in some corner waiting for him and his pet demons to show up. We are living our lives, because who knows what may come.” She looked down and when she looked up, the look on her face was cold and deadly. “It may take me years, but I am going to personally rip his throat out with my teeth and feed him to his demonic buddies. He has cost me too much. One day, one way or another, I will avenge my father and my child.”

”With God as your witness, is tomorrow another day and you will never stop seeking revenge?” Dean quipped.

Ari surprised everyone by guffawing. “Go. Get my man settled in the dorms, Dean. Maybe you and Ash can find one of my suite mates who wouldn’t mind spending the evening with a gorgeous guy?”

”Ash my man, that sounded like a challenge.” He stood smoothed his hair, straighten out his shirts. “You in, Ash?” Ash stood up and shook his mane.

”I’m in. The short stacked blonde, umm...Theo was leaning towards asking me out.”

John and Mary shook their heads. “I am heading out. I have to try and find him. He would do the same for me.” He hugged Ari. “Take care of each other and I will call every night, even if I didn’t find him.”

”I love you Uncle John. Yes, Dad would look for you, but I know he would not want you to die and leave your family without you. Remember what the note says, if you are there when the HK come, they will shred you too. Get out of there if you suspect it for a second.”

”I will, promise.” 

Mary hugged her tight. “He would be so proud of you. Good night sweetheart. I will see you at the cafeteria at 9 tomorrow morning.”

”Good night, Aunt Mary.

She hugged Sam. “Be careful.” 

“I will. I love you, Mom.” Sam hugged her back.

John hugged him. “You even think you see anything suspicious, shoot, while running and getting to people.”

”Yes, sir. Be careful, Dad.” John nodded his head.

”I love you, Sunshine.” Sam kissed her and hugged her tight. “We’ll be back as quick as we can. Then we’ll get cleaned up and head out to howl.” He smiled at her. 

“I love you. I’ll be ready.” Ari kissed Sam quickly. They both chuckled.

”Let’s go get the boxes out of everyone’s way” Charlie suggested. She walked over and bent to see if she could budge the small one. It didn’t move. Sylvie, checked out Charlie’s butt, blatantly. She felt Sam watching her. “You can ogle Ari’s butt, but you have issue with me checking out Charlie’s?”

”It’s not a girl and girl thing, it’s a she’s like my sister and someone is staring at her butt thing. Charlie figured out Charlie when she wasn’t even a teenager yet. Those of us who love her, don’t care as long as the person makes her happy.”

”Charlie I think I just got the better not hurt my sister comment from Sam.” Sylvie went over and put her arm over Charlie’s shoulder. 

“How sweet.”

”Can we maybe move them back, if we all push?” An average height, weight, hair color and eye color girl, asked politely. “Sorry, my cousin dropped me off and he wants my stuff out of his car, so he can go find a bar. I’m Hannah.” When the light hit her hair you could see that it had several shades of brown in it. Ari, thought a different shape around her face and different clothing or less layers, could accentuate her and make her less average.

Ash, Sylvie and Charlie all gave it a good shove and the medium sized box moved out of the doorway. “Yay!” Ari exclaimed.

Just then a dark haired girl an inch or two taller than Ari came out of one of the rooms. “The prima Donna, had her minions move the box and she gave them a cheer.” She would be beautiful if it wasn’t for the permascowl on her face. She had brown hair, too. However, hers was styled in a way that made it her eyes pop, they were, a warm chocolate brown, now that she thought she had been appropriately mean.

Hannah shook her head. “This is my roommate, Ruby.” Hannah’s voice sounded like she was already tired of Ruby. She pushed her cart in and started offloading it. Ash and Sylvie started helping. 

“Instead of being snarky to someone who can’t lift anything because she just got out of the hospital, you could help get the stuff off the cart.” Sylvie told her. Ruby reluctantly started helping. They got it empty and Hannah started to take it back.

”Hannah do you have another load?”

”Yes. And cousin Bart is just leaning against his mustang trying to look cool. Just one more load and then he can go away. I can take an Advil and spend sometime with a book.”

”Ruby, Ash and I can help and then you can send him to the bar quicker.” Sylvie grabbed Ruby’s arm and pulled her towards the door. “Ash you and Hannah go ahead we’ll be right there.” She waited until they turned the corner. “Look Ruby, maybe you had a lousy childhood, maybe your boyfriend broke up with you right before you came here, maybe you have a boil on your butt. I don’t care but I want a happy suite. If you can’t stow the attitude maybe you should find another suite. Am I unclear in anyway?” 

To Sylvie’s eternal mortification Ruby started sobbing. Ari came running over with a tissue. Ruby took the tissue and blew her nose.

”What happened, Ruby?” Charlie asked.

”My boyfriend was suppose to come here with me, he got accepted and last night he calls the house and says he is going to state and that he met a guy. I got dumped for a guy. And now, I am three thousand miles from Minnesota by myself and I accepted a scholarship here, so my parents told me Stanford or get out.” She looked at Ari. “Everybody doesn’t immediately like me, no, I’m not normally snarky. I’m sorry I talked to you like that. I’m just scared. What if there’s an earthquake?” She realized what she just said and started to laugh. She looked at Sylvie and Sylvie started to laugh, Charlie laughed. Ari offered her another tissue.

I know it is not much, but I think Hannah is scared and lonely too. You are good with your makeup, I’ve never worn any, but maybe you could help Hannah. You could end up with a friend and you both could meet nice men who deserve you. I know it probably sounds catty, but I love fashion and I noticed that everything about her is designed to make her blend in. I would hate for you to go through school missing someone who did such a mean, humiliating thing to you, and miss meeting a really nice guy from Minnesota who, is here alone and would love to have someone to date who knows about his home state. And I’d hate for Hannah to be invisible for four years and someday wish she had tried to make friends and date.” Ruby just looked on fascinated as Ari got up and started dancing and twirling around.

”Fascinating isn’t she? She can’t just walk. You see her face. Her father is missing. She fell when the face happened and they said no heavy lifting, but we’ve stopped her about ten times from picking up something heavy. She said what she said from the bottom of her heart, she was thinking of a way two such different girls could become friends.” Ruby’s mouth hung open.

Ari came skipping out of her room. She had a autumn gold high-lo cotton blouse in her hands. And she was holding a pair of rust cotton wide leg capris. The capris had a gold belt. “She is about a size six. When I made this I had no idea who it was for, it would look okay on Charlie but it isn’t really her. I made it for Hannah. When she comes up, I will fix her head with an acupressure technique I use on myself. And you, Ruby will do her make up and we should between all of us have some gold jewelry that will pop. We probably have the right boot between us. I think she might be a six or seven and mine are 4. She could do heels if they were a pump, in rust or gold. Ruby, you are going to de-raccoon and redo your makeup, but on a killer outfit and then the two of you are coming to dinner at Hugo’s Huge Hamburgers, which I hear is The Place to dine. Then we are going to this dance club, I heard about called The Q?, which is such a cute play on words that alone makes it worth checking out. According to Ash, Nothing is more attractive to male of the species than a group of beautiful females enjoying themselves and not actively looking for a connection. There is no question, there is only submission. Up, up.” She pulled Ruby up. “Go make men weep that you are not theirs. Now we just need to Shanghai Hannah. Has anyone spoken to Anna and I don’t remember the other girl’s name. I don’t want them to feel left out.”

A squealing Meg came running in the room and hid behind her roommate. A few seconds later a tall, lean man with light brown spiky hair, ripped black jeans and a The Who tee came in looking for her. Charlie noticed that Ari couldn’t tell if they were playing or not. When the man stepped close enough, she dropped and swept his legs out from under him and had a knife in her hand. “I am sick of men who think they can bully a woman around just because genetics made us physically smaller.” She put her little foot on his sack. “If you want these you better apologize to my roommate and friend.”

Meg stepped out from behind Ari. “Honey, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Tom was just chasing me to tickle me. He’d never hurt me. Please put the knife up, honey. And I really like his jewels so could you not grind them into dust.” Tom just rested his hands, palms up by his head and smiled, trying to look harmless.

”I’m sorry. Got this knife last year for my birthday. I’ve been carrying it all this time and I’ve never even thought about pulling it.” She removed her foot, breathed in, the knife disappeared, and she shakily breathed out. “Tom, I know you have no reason to believe this...but I am not psychotic. I just had a very bad summer.” She sank down onto a box and fought back tears.

Tom bent down in front of her. He gently caught a tear on the unbruised cheek. “Whoever he is, I hope he suffers long and hard for laying a finger on a woman in anger.” He waited until she looked at him. “I’m Tom. Meg is my Reason For Existing or as we call it, my RFE.”

”I like that, RFE. My RFE is checking into his dorm. I’m Ari Malloy for now.” She held up her left hand.

”Nice to meet you. Your RFE wouldn’t happen to be at least 6’ ft 5”in tall with chestnut hair that is shaggy, muscles, but not overdone, has a big brother named Dean, his name is ...Sam, Sam Winchester?”

”Yes.”

”He’s my roommate. I’m shy, so I didn’t say much when his mother called that other day, but I liked him, he seems easygoing and like he is here to learn, not party. There’s this dude named Tyson Brady, from some big pharmaceutical dynasty, and he looks like that is the only reason he came here and because, “Brady’s are always Stanford men”, he seems like a jerk. I didn’t see your face, but Sam put this 8 x 10 framed photo of the two of you at Christmas time. He was talking about how you got the ugliest sweaters you could find and put on Santa caps and posed. Sam’s face is all lit up and Brady says, “Does that fine piece of ass have a twin or even a young grandmother.” Sam looked like he wanted to kill him, big bro looks even less like Brady is going to survive for more than a couple minutes then your father-in-law says in this gravelly, deep no nonsense voice. “Son, that is my godchild you are talking about, shut your mouth before you spend the rest of your life feeding yourself through a bag.” Brady shut up and went to his side of the suite. “Then your RFE invited us to come out with the young and wild, as he put it. I walked Meg home and that should give Sam and Dean a chance to clean up, then I could cleanup and we will all meet in the parking lot and figure out transpo.

Ari laughed. “Uncle John doesn’t mince words and Aunt Mary can be scarier if you can imagine.” She took a deep breath. She nodded at Sylvie and Charlie and mouthed an apology to Meg, who hugged her “You wouldn’t happen to be a size six and have a pair of rust or autumn gold boots or pumps, would you?” Charlie smiled the crisis was over and she was back on mission. “Please relax, wherever you can and we will be out or Sam will be back.”

”Actually I am going to head back and put on jeans without holes, shave, put on a nicer shirt. That way Meg stays happy and she is my RFE.” They closed the door to their room. Tom’s eyes flashed black, then back when he heard the door where Meg went opening.

“Tom see if you can get a box open. Oh, I forgot, you need to head back. We’ve been trying all day to get one open, but we keep getting sidelined. Again, thank you for being so understanding about my mini-meltdown. See you in the parking lot.” Ari closed the bathroom door back and he heard her singing, “Pour Some Sugar On Me” along with a playlist, since he didn’t hear any music. He walked out, just as a slender redhead with shoulder length, straight red hair and a short, stacked blonde walked in. 

“Ladies.” He stepped back to let them in. Then he smiled and left as Hannah And Ash came in with her last load.

”Hello, ladies. I am Ash Bradbury. Genius, snappy dresser and big brother to Charlie one of your suite mates.”

”We met earlier Ash.”

”I know, but it gave us something to talk about while we all search for something else to talk about. So, Theo, did you invite your tall, also beautiful friend to hit the swank spots with us?

“She is actually already attending as the guest of one Dean Winchester.” Theo twanged at him.

The bathroom door opened and Ash could see whatever Sylvie had given Ari had reduced the swelling and faded the bruising. She smiled her warm, glad to see you smile and turned around slowly to get Ash’s opinion on her appearance. She had on a sleeveless lace over silk shell the color of ripe peaches, which hung loosely to just above her belly button, the matching genie pants were silk with lace insets down the sides that gave tantalizing peeks at her skin through the lace. She had on stiletto pumps in the same shade. Her hair was wild and loose. And she had on peach moonstone drops and the matching bracelet.

”Well, big brother do I look suitably hideous?” She asked.

”Yes, you look totally hideous. Good thing your taking someone with you or you would be dancing out on the floor alone.” He smiled at her. “Excuse me ladies, I must remove some of the dust that clings to me.” He opened the door to his sister’s room, someone yelled at him about knocking, he came out and bowed to them before he made his way to the bathroom. Soon, the shower turned on and he was singing Sweet Home Alabama. They both shook their heads. Then they noticed that Ari hadn’t said anything, they looked over to her and she was staring at the door with a look of naked want on her face. They turned towards the door and saw Sam, in a tight pair of jeans, a tight black tee, that showed his well toned abdomen to perfection. He was looking at her like he wanted to drag her to the nearest private place and rip her out of her clothes.

”Someday, you wait and see, somebody’s gonna look at me like that.” Theo said. “Let’s go change so we will fit in better with a club night, instead of the casual burger night I thought we were having.” Anna nodded and they headed off to find something to wear.

Hannah stood there looking lonely. Ruby opened her door. “There you are. I have orders to transform you from the hiding butterfly to the strikingly beautiful butterfly that she can see. She will take care of your headache. There is no no. The tiny despot will come and frighten you into doing it, so, just go with the flow. We will have fun, she promises.” She pulled a protesting Hannah to their room.

Dean moved his brother and walked over to Ari. He stood her up from where she leaned and motioned for her to turn around slowly. She still watched Sam, but she turned around. “You would be any man’s wish to pop out of the bottle.” He kissed her cheek.

Sam finally came into the room and slowly crossed to Ari, he put his hand on her chin and pulled her to him. He kissed her , nibbling at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and nipped her tongue making her moan. He changed the angle of the kiss and pulled her up against his crotch. She turned around and ground herself into his hard on. He slid his fingers under her shell in back and traced them around her harden lace covered nipple. He swung her hair over her shoulder and sucked the back of her neck, leaving a mark before he moved on to her shoulder where it showed outside the shoulder of her shell. She slowly moved herself back and forth across his lap. They both moaned. Sam swung her back around and kissed her breathless. He slid his hands up under her shell, making circles on her belly with his fingers. She sucked on his neck where she could reach, nipping at him, making him growl. His fingers slid into the front of her waistband.

Dean cleared his throat. “Not alone. I can see it now the two of you get arrested for lewd behavior in a public place and I get to tell Dad. Do you need to be hosed down?”

”No, but could you stay on the sofa?” Ari ask timidly.

”Yes. You sex starved, spider monkey.”

” Why a spider monkey?”

”Because you were about to climb my brother like a tree.”

Ari turned her face and buried it in Sam’s lower chest. Dean chuckled.

”Who are you escorting tonight?” Ari smirked at him.

”Your gorgeous suite mate, Anna!” Dean rubbed his hands together. “And she is 18. I asked.”

”Dean, my brother, you are a hound.” Sam shook his head.

Ari gasped at Hannah when she came out. “You look beautiful!” Ari walked over to a cupboard, sprinkled so cinnamon on her palm, whispered some words and touched Hannah’s forehead. She whispered again and Hannah looked up at her and smiled. “You are magical! My head is fine!”

Ari smiled. “Not magic. Cinnamon dialates blood vessels, which increases blood flow, which relieves the inflammation that was causing the headache. It will penetrate the skin.”

”My Mother’s people were from Louisiana, a long French tradition and African tradition of herbal medicine. The words were just prayers asking that God relieve your pain. You are a touch dehydrated. If you are going to drink tonight, make sure you drink plenty of water or it will get worse.”

Eventually, everyone was ready and headed out for the parking lot. Tom and one of Sam’s suite mates, Max, a good looking mixed race guy, with a cosmopolitan flair we’re waiting, along with a beautiful, mixed race girl, with long, curly hair. “This is my twin sister, Alicia.” He said in a smooth voice that made Ari’s spine tingle and gave her goosebumps.

They split up and went in three cars. Sam scrunching himself into the Leaf and making Ari giggle. They followed behind Ash and Charlie followed them in her Escape

”So how long have you all been hunting?” Max asked with a smirk.

”I haven’t been for years and these two are practically vegetarians and care if their chicken was raised in a cage.” Dean answered for all of them.

”Both of are parents are hunters. Our Mom comes from a long tradition of hunters and white witches. Our father almost got chomped by a were when he was ten, the woman who saved him gave him the inspiration to start saving people. Her name was Mary Winchester.”

Sam had a gun through the seats in a second. Ari had an polymer punch blade at Alicia’s ribs. Sam thrust the flask back for each to take a sip. Max looked amused, but took a sip then cautiously passed it to Alicia, who took a sip. Sam put the flask away.

”Sorry. We have a lot of crap going on right now. We didn’t need demons joining the parade.” Dean said eyeing Max in the mirror.

”We know. We are also witches. Alicia is more intuitive. I am more active.” Max explained.

”Dean, Alicia has more non active, psychic abilities. Max has more active, kinetic abilities, like he is aerokinetic, he can move air.” Ari looked lost, why did she know that and what was the tingling she felt whenever Max spoke? She could feel herself changing and it was happening quickly.

”There is someone working some major league dark magic on campus. We have not been able to narrow it down any more than that because he is good at hiding his power trail or footprint, for lack of a better word. He wants one thing above all else. He wants to own Ariane. Killing people close to her, justifying it as revenge, is not a true objective. He won’t mind avenging his brother and father, though he looked down his nose at them. But the true reason for it, is the psychological pain, it inflicts on, you Ariane.” Alicia said softly.

”We kind of figured that out on our own.” Dean snarked.

”Dean they are trying to help.” Ari whispered but Dean heard her.

”She’s right. Terrified is not a good place to be, it makes me cranky. He has hurt Ari so badly. If he breaks her, then why take her?”

”Not trying to be crass, but have you seen, your future sister-in-law? Even with a broken mind, she’s still going to be beautiful.”

Ari sank down in the seat in embarrassment.

”Could we stop talking about her, like she isn’t here? And embarrassing her by talking about her beauty is not cool either.”

”Sorry.” Max said. Sam glowered as Max put an arm around her shoulders. “Sam debristle, I am not going to make a move, mostly into guys, with one exception.”

“Yes, Dean, if you play your cards right you could have one of the best nights you’ve ever had, tonight.” Max winked and Dean blushed.

Dean parked the little green Leaf in a parking spot and everyone crawled and struggled out, except for Ari, she just rose out of the backseat, regally. Everyone laughed. “Sometimes small is better.” Ari smiled. She kissed Sam until he was panting. “ I am going to help Ruby calm Hannah down, she’s never been out as part of a group or clubbing before. She jogged over to the two girls, graceful in her stilettos.

”How you females run in those things is a puzzlement.” Dean watched with admiration.

”Could you two go on? I need to talk to Sam.” Dean looked at Sam who nodded. He started walking. Sam heard him ask Max if he was serious about a play date later tonight. Sam shook his head. “Your brother has been searching for something his whole life. He doesn’t know what or with who, so, he tries all the chocolates in the box. He will find it and he will be happy.” She touched Sam’s cheek. He went to pull away and her eyes stopped him. “Your foe is clever. He will take her from you for a time and you will recognize that it is time to let her do what she must do.” She took her hand down. “Sam I know the doctor said at least a week, but she is fine physically. Losing your child left her hyperfertile for a short period of time. You must get her pregnant again. Now. Or he will succeed in stealing her sanity. He will convince her to go of her own free will and you must let her. What she learns during the dark times will prepare her to end him, for only she can. It will be for your children, twins, that she will find the courage to leave him. She must destroy him or the balance of good and evil will be lost forever.” She put her hand to her head and swayed a bit. Sam caught her. “I’m fine. I hate it when I get visions like that, I feel like a fortune cookie.” Sam chuckled.

“Sam, she can’t know what I told you. You are strong enough to hide it from her. If she tries to fight him now she will lose and she will die slowly in constant pain. The event where you see her again is my funeral.” Sam gawked. “Precognition is the pits. You and your brother, will be very involved in our lives until then. Guess it’s a good thing I like you.” She smiled at him. “You wonder what Ari is? She is the Earth, she is an elemental, when she is mentally able and physically strong enough, her powers will freely flow through her instead of fits and starts. The power of the planet Earth. It can be addictive and can corrupt. Power like that is like a lover’s stroke. The evil one who pursues her wants to possess her, command her, subjugate her. It makes him feel powerful when she teeters on the brink of life and death.” She put her arm through his. “Let’s go have a good time before the war starts.”

She laughed and pulled him to Ari who took his hand and placed hers over his heart. “Whatever she told is for you. But I know we win, good will eventually remove evil from this plane. It will not win every battle, but it will win the war, My Love.” She smiled. “I can’t wait to try a chicken burger!” They caught up to everyone else.

It took them an hour to get a seat and everybody watched in fascination as Dean finished a burger called the _Bacon Mountain Burger_, which was a heart attack waiting to happen. Two pounds of crisp bacon, piled on top of one pound of beef with bacon crumbles, smothered in pepper jack cheese, habanero mayo, a thick slice of a beefsteak tomato, fried and battered onion strips, on a sourdough bun with bacon baked into it. They had a Dr. take your blood pressure and the customer signed a release before the order was put in. It also came with steak fries and optional bacon cheese sauce. Dean finished it and got his picture taken. He won $50 for being the tenth person to do that to his body. Anna was a stick in the mud. She thought Dean was vulgar for being proud of gluttony. She took a cab back to the dorms. No one was sad to see her go.

”Her loss is our gain.” Alicia told Max. Max wriggled his eyebrows and Ari laughed hysterically when Dean asked if it was real bacon in the bacon sundae. Dean blew her a kiss. “Have fun.” She mouthed at him and tilted it to the twins, who were watching him hungrily.

They were on their way out of the restaurant when a group of ten fraternity brothers were coming in. They were rough housing and an overly muscled blond got tripped by one of his brothers and he backward body slammed Ari. She went flying backwards toward the ceiling to floor windows of the entryway. Sam, Dean and Ash all reached for her, but they missed. Max used magic to slow her down and Tom caught her. She hit him hard enough that his shoulders cracked the glass.

”Watch where the fuck your going, you little cunt!” The obviously intoxicated blond yelled like it was her fault.

Dean caught the guy in the jaw with a roundhouse punch, blood went flying and there was a grinding crunch as his bottom jaw went out of alignment with his upper one. Tom and Sam pushed the guys back outside. The frat guys were mostly too drunk to land the punches they were throwing. A guy with a swimmer’s build, who was about six feet tall swung at Tom, missed and hit Meg, she pulled back past the moon and clocked him the face, the guy dropped. The girls started pulling on the guys to get out of there before the cops came. They all heard the sound though it registered on different levels to different people. Ari who had just been staying out of the way heard it and saw the switchblade come out of the frat guy’s Bermuda shorts, heard him hit the switch and start moving it through the air at her brother-in-law.

”Dean!” She yelled. She put herself between the knife and him. Sam’s breath caught as he saw her moving. She knocked his knife hand off its forward path, bent the guy’s hand down and back, causing and audible snap. She blocked his fist and clothes hangered him across the upper chest, cracking several of his ribs. His buddy charged her and she calmly did a backwards flip which caught the guy twice with her feet, moving her away from him as he went down. She calmly stood in a fighting stance and looked around to see if anyone else was coming for her. The mobile frat guys grabbed their immobile friends and jumped in their cars. Dean started moving Ari and others to the cars. They got in and pealed out of the parking lot, just as they all heard the first sirens. They were in different cars, but phone calls quickly verified everyone was there.

Ari ended up in a car with Ash driving, Ruby riding shotgun and Hannah, Theo and Ari in back. Ash answered his phone. “No problems, I’ll ask?” He looked into the rear view mirror and asked. “The Q? Or the dorms it is only ten.”

Ruby didn’t say anything. Hannah and Theo were discussing it. “The Q? I am tired of jerks, nimbnells and evil trying to steal my fun. I am going dancing even if I have to take a cab to do it.” Her eyes were fierce, her voice strong, and her little hands balled up into fists. Everybody got quiet, then shook their heads at Ash. “We vote for dancing and Ari is going to go with or without us, because the bad guys are not taking away her fun.” Ash looked back at Ari she had closed her eyes and was trembling. “Think we need to go, because I don’t think she can take anymore disappointment right now, she is wound very tight. Okay see you there.”

They drove in silence. The girls with the exception of Ari, checking their appearances. Ash working the fingers of his right hands where he had punch a jerk who actually swung at Theo. He felt cool hands taking his arm and pulling it, he realized it was Ari, she had a dollop of cream on her hand. Ash oohhed when she worked the cream across the knuckles of his sore hand, she prayed under her breath. Ash felt a spark of warmth and then his knuckles stopped burning. He looked at his hand, his knuckles were a little red, but otherwise they were fine. Everyone started asking what was that? Ari noticed that Ruby had a grimace on her face and looked away when she felt Ari watching her.


	6. Let’s Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat hates music. Go figure! So, my version of a dance club plays an eclectic mix of several genres and speeds to dance to. Most of the songs are pre-kitty, so before 2012. And any after 2000 might be from movie soundtracks, with the odd radio released song. I love music, but I got old and unless the song is cute and catchy, a-la 1980s or slow and gut-wrenching I don’t pay it any attention. I’ve heard some music by a group called Louden Swain, that I love. So, anyway, we’ll just say that the night they go to the club is eclectic, old dj night.

They arrived at The Q? Dance Club around 10:30. Everybody disembarked. Dean was wearing a tight fitting red tee, instead of the vintage Metallica shirt he had on to begin with. Ari ran up and pulled his shirt up checking for a wound.

”Ari, sweetheart, I didn’t get hurt my fearless protector saved me.” She threw herself into his chest and trembled, her breath kept catching.

“Ash why don’t you get everybody inside, we’ll be along in a minute.” Ash motioned everyone inside, the line wasn’t bad and they could hear good music spill out.

”Sunshine, Dean is fine. None of us got hurt because you were a fierce, little warrior woman.” Sam took her out of his brother’s arms. She was trembling like a leaf, but her breathing was becoming normal.

”I saw the different shirt. I thought maybe you got cut. I wasn’t thinking, just reacting.” She hugged Sammy tight one more time, then pulled back. He was surprised there were no tears, but she was pale. She didn’t have a smudge on her from her kicking ass.

”My RFE is an Amazon warrior princess.” Sam teased she smiled.

”Lets go dance my favorite goofball.” She smiled and started for the door.

They excused their way to their group. Charlie hugged her. Sylvie held her arm up in the air and declared her undefeated champ. Ari laughed and flexed her small but toned biceps. Sam and Dean heaved a sigh of relief. They finally got up to be stamped. The guy stamping took Ari’s left hand to stamp. He fingered her ring. “Pity. All the pretty girls are taken.” Ari just smiled and reached for Sammy’s hand.

”I am going twin-hunting. I will check in later.” They watched him find the twins, laugh at something one of them said and sit down. He didn’t even flirted with the server.

”I wish him loads of luck and hope that don’t devour him whole. They’re my age, but they have played in worlds he’s only seen in pornos.” Sam watched as Max leaned over and nibbled on Dean’s ear. Dean jumped, but he didn’t pull away. Max rubbed his back. Sam sighed. He’ll ‘try anything once’ is his motto.

”I just hope he takes notes and is in a sharing mood. I have questions.”

”Like...?”

She blushed. “How does everyone play at once, without Alicia ending up a pancake? Is Dean going to let Max...? Does Max...? Or does he only receive. If he does, then what will he do while Dean and Alicia have sex?” She smiled up at him impishly.

”You are getting me all excited. Let’s dance.” He pulled her out on the floor and started doing his version of dancing, which was on the beat was the best thing she could say.

”It’s our song.” He smiled at her and pulled her close. “For the rest of our lives. Whenever I hear this song, I will see you lying stretched out in the sun like a cat, your face tilted up to the sun, the breeze blowing your hair and you singing this song. You were and are the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.” He kissed her forehead. “You took my breath away.” She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. As the last notes faded away, Tom asked if he could have the next dance. Sam begrudgingly switched partners to Ruby.

”You guy’s have been doing a great job of making the two of us who came without a date feel included, thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek.

”I’m glad you and Hannah are having a good time.”

”Are you kidding this whole night has been better than even Prom in Minnesota!”

”Hopefully not every one will have a parking lot brawl. With a tiny, very breakable Amazon saving my brother’s arse.” He smiled and twirled her as “I’ve Been Waiting for a girl like you to come into my life.” When it ended he heard the squeal and looked up to see Max dancing with his woman.

”Let’s go crazy! Let’s get wild” She and Max we’re singing the lyrics and she was dancing, dancing, like only thirteen years of dance classes can teach you how to dance and Max was keeping up. She was laughing and if you didn’t know any better, you would think she didn’t have a care in the world. She sounded young and carefree like she should be. Sam decided that even if they tied his very willing brother in a pretzel, he would always like Max Banes for giving his RFE, his Sunshine a moment where she was just a happy, problem-free, sixteen year old girl. Sam felt seventeen for the first time in his life, watching her clown around and do the club dance from Bye, Bye Birdie to Prince, he laughed and felt the constant weight that had been on his shoulders since he carried his fiancé out of the woods bleeding to death, lift.

Sam cut in just as the first notes of At Last by Cyndi Lauper began. He stared into the brown eyes and soaked up the love coming from them. She sang the song to him, “I found dream that I could speak to. I dream I could call my own...” Sam leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, she smiled dreamily. The rest of the world disappeared and Sam swayed back and forth while the music swirled around them and wove its magic. Ari looked into Sam’s eyes and her smile grew dreamier, her arms moved down to his waist as she pulled in closer to him. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent, memorizing it. She hummed softly with music as she nuzzled his tee and he smiled happily, closing his eyes so he could just feel her and smell her soft scent, floral with hints of vanilla. 

Neither of them noticed when the song shift to “Ill Be There For You” by Bon Jovi. They just kept swaying. Dean noticed them, he smiled as he looked around at their friends noticing them, then he realized other people were noticing the two teenagers who were completely lost in each other. Dean’s smile grew when he realized that it was quiet enough that you could hear her voice singing the old Bon Jovi song. Charlie and Sylvie held onto each other, Charlie thumbed a tear away from Sylvie’s cheek and they smiled at each other. Max and Alicia held hands across the table, he pulled their hands to him and kissed Alicia’s knuckles. They just stared into each other’s eyes. Dean made sure that when the song ended he was on hand to trade Hannah for Ari, just as the music switched to “Lets Go All The Way” by ICP. Ari smiled a full wattage smile at Dean and started moving her shoulders to the beat, then added her upper body, then her pelvis and then a leg at a time. Until it was choppy and somehow anarchist at the same time, it fit the words perfectly. He just did his generic move to the music dance and she laughed.

Sam watched from the twins table. “Has she missed a song since we walked in?”

”Nope!” Max answered.

”She’s fine, Sam. She needs to be a kid for awhile. She loves to dance, it shows in each and every movement and she is good.” Alicia finished.

Ari walked up to Sylvie and Charlie. “May I borrow your dance partner, Sylvie?”

”Certainly, Ari.”

Ari smiled at Charlie. “I promised sometime before you were too old to enjoy it.” Charlie threw her head back and laughed as “Closer” began. Ari spun around so her backside was to Charlie and she began to move her hips in a seductive sway, reaching back and putting Charlie’s hands on her swaying hips. Ari danced in a loose limbed feline roll and then spun around and stepped into Charlie. The music broke and she dropped in a deep squat right against Charlie’s legs. When the music began again she slowly pulled herself up Charlie, until she was standing as close to her as possible. She moved back, the music broke and she lightly kicked up and rested her ankle on Charlie’s shoulder. The music went crazy and so did Ari’s pelvis. When it broke again, she was facing with her backside to Charlie who put her hands on Ari’s hips by herself this time. She managed to dance raunchier behind Ari, they both looked at Sylvie. The music faded away, Ari kissed Charlie on the cheek. “I love you. Go get ‘em tigress” She nudged Charlie towards Sylvie, Charlie grabbed Sylvie and kissed her stupid.

Ari turned around and found herself confronted with 6ft, 4in, of muscled, incredibly aroused male, breathing heavily and looking at her like she was prey he had just cornered. He tugged her off the dance floor and scooted her into a corner booth. Sam scooted in next to her, before she could say anything he pulled her to him and kissed her. He pushed his tongue against her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and then he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced almost like they were battling each other. Sam nibbled on her collarbone, leave tiny marks as he nibbled and sucked his way along it. Ari whimpered, her hands dove into his hair and she pulled him up so she could nibble on his collarbone, she sucked and laved across his leaving marks as she went. She licked her way up his neck and nipped at his ear lobe, she smiled at the low growl he made, and did it again. Sam pushed her against the wall and kissed her as his hands slid under her top. He slid his hands under the bottom of her bra and rubbed his thumb across her pebbled nipples. She moaned his name. He felt her hand slide inside his boxers and slowly stroke his rock hard length. Sam rested his forehead against hers as she continued to stroke him. He twitched in her hand and she groaned and nudged him up for a kiss. Sam pulled her hand up. She chuckled, he slid his hand into her genie pants and thong, he kissed her to keep her quiet as he slid a finger inside her, she moaned into his mouth. He kissed her deeper and added a finger, she moaned deep in her throat and he growled as he took her mouth in a raunchy kiss. She started to clinch down on his fingers her eyes were lust blown, when he pulled back to watch her face, her eyes widened, she gripped and ungripped his shoulders, her breath sucked in and her mouth became an o, as she shouted his name and flooded over his hand. She trembled as an aftershock hit her. “You are so freakin hot, Ari! I love you!” He kissed her again. “Can you stand yet?” She shook her head yes. He scooted out and helped her out, holding on to make sure she was steady. “I’m thinking we could both use a trip to the bathrooms.” She looked at him surprised. He just laughed. They went to their respective bathrooms.

Ari could hear other people in two of the stalls, but she didn’t feel any menace from them, so she used the last stall. She cleaned up and thought about how much she just wanted to be alone with him, somewhere private. When she finished and stepped out of the stall, she grinned when she saw Charlie and Sylvie were the other occupants. She washed and dried her hands then went to look in the mirror. 

“Just wanted to thank you.” Sylvie said. Ari looked perplexed.

”I told you she would have no idea what you were thanking her for.” Charlie smiled. “I told her that I saw you dancing to that song in the dance studio in your house when we were thirteen. That for you, you were just dancing what the music made you feel. To me, it was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen. I said something. We had the awful. I don’t care that you’re gay, I love you, but not that way talk. Then you kissed me sweetly on the lips, my first kiss, and promised that you would dance it for me sometime before I was too old to enjoy it and we were old enough not to get confused.” She kissed Ari on the lips softly. “She was thanking you for getting me so revved up that I attacked her in a back booth.”

They both looked puzzled when Ari laughed. “You’re welcome. I was practically thrown into a back booth on the other side and...” She smiled happily and hummed under her breath.

They laughed with her. When the three girls headed out of the restroom. It looked like everyone, except Ruby looked like they were ready to go. Ruby was being kissed by a blond guy, who didn’t look like he planned on letting her go anytime soon. “He’s a student, he lives in the same dorm as Sam, Tom, Max and Theo. She thanked Ari for convincing her to come out and have fun.”

”Hannah, I think everyone but Ruby, who has made a connection, is ready to go.” Ari whispered in her ear.

She smiled at the tall, dark skinned man, standing a respectful distance before her. The guy was gorgeous, his muscles were all sculpted and covered with smooth dark skin, where they were visible through the black fishnet shirt he wore with skin tight black jeans and black boots. He handed Hannah a slip of paper. “I would like to take you to dinner and a then a movie, sometime. If you are free some Saturday, please call me, perhaps we could arrange a proper date.” Hannah shook the pen she had in her hand and went to write her number down, he stopped her. Please, and he looked at the three girls waiting for her, “ Don’t give any guy your number, if he is not a good guy, it gives him a means of tracking you. If you ask for his and he refuses then you are better off without it, if he truly would like to spend more time with you, he will give you his number.”

”Thank you, Uriel. I will need to get settled into a study pattern, but as soon as I do, I would love to have a proper date.” He kissed her hand. She blushed.

”I am from a small town in France, in the Auvergne, we still behave as though it is 1950, it is overwhelming here, but Hannah is a rare jewel. She is intelligent and feels no need to hide it, as so many of the girls I have met in my three years of studies here. She is a lady. I truly enjoyed talking to her.” He kissed her hand again. “You ladies have a pleasant night.” He smiled and walked back to a booth where several rowdy boys were singing along with the announcement that the boys were back in town.

Hannah whirled around. “I think I am in love. He is so grown up and well read and funny.” They giggled as she floated towards the doors and they followed.

”We got everyone?” Dean asked when they were by the cars.

”Ruby met a guy who lives in the same dorm as Sam and she is going home with him. But everyone else is here.” Ari answered.

”Okay. I am going to point at you and you tell me where you and your whoever are going.” He pointed at his brother.

”Ari’s room.” The look he gave her could have melted titanium. Ari blushed.

He pointed at Meg. “So my roommate and her RFE are going to be utilizing our room. Tom and I are going to his.”

Dean pointed at Hannah, who yawned. “My room.”

He pointed at Ash. “Theo has extended me an invitation to her room.” She shook her head and nibbled on his ear.

He pointed at Charlie. “Sylvie and I are going to our room.” She grinned.

Dean shook his head and pointed at Theo, “Won’t Anna be in your room?”

”Yeah. I am going to kick her out. Maybe Hannah wouldn’t mind bunking with her for the night?”

”Sure, as long as she lets me sleep. I am beat.”

Dean pointed at Max and wiggled his eyebrows. “Dean is coming with Alicia and me to her room. Her roommate met someone and said she would see her after classes Tuesday.

”Meg, you can drive my car to Tom’s room. You hurt the car I haven’t even driven yet and I will be forced to dye your hair a variety of colors that can be obtained from plants, they take longer to wash out. Love ya.” Ari offered and threatened.

”Thanks, roomie. I will be careful. We can drop Dean and the twins off at Alicia’s dorm.” Meg offered.

“Okay, so the rest of you, half in one car and half in the other.” Everybody started moving. “Sam don’t forget breakfast with Mom at nine at the cafeteria. Could one of you give me a wake up call?”

”Yes.” Several voices answered.

”Silly man, assumes he is going to be sleeping.” Alicia said as she pulled him towards the Leaf. Max laughed wickedly.

”Dean, we will give you a wake up call. However, if you aren’t on time you can tell the truth about why you’re late.” Sam teased.

”That’s heartless, man.”

”It’s a healthy respect for who our Mom is.” Sam called back.

Dean waved as the little car went zooming off down the street.

When they got to the dorm they pulled numbers to see who to go in the bathroom first. Everyone got what they would need in the bathroom, to make it as quick as possible. Sam and Ari volunteered to go last and to hold the numbers. After everyone had picked on from Ari’s gardening hat, Ari would count up to six who ever had the highest number would go first each time. Only regular residents of the suite could draw.

Ari smiled, having a good time. “2”

Theo sighed. Ash did a dance.

”Ash, there’s a bathroom off the lobby on the other side of the elevators, just commodes.” They all laughed as Theo and Ash dashed out of the room.

”3” Hannah sighed and sat on a box to wait.

”4” Sylvie chirped happily.

”Thought I be different and be happy I have to wait, like these two, She wiggled her fingers at Ari and Sam. Ari Laughed.

”5” Anna grumbled about one bathroom for eight people.

”6”Charlie grabbed Sylvie and they disappeared into the bathroom.

Sam followed Ari who used a box cutter and opened a box. Inside the tall, heavy one was a bachelorette refrigerator. Sam and the newly returned Ash, nudged and swung until they had it back where it would plug in. Theo climbed behind it and plugged it in and then Ash lifted her out. He and Sam pushed it into place.

”Swank.” Ash proclaimed.

Ari smiled. She went and hugged Ash and kissed her head. “Her father sent this stuff and he is missing.” Theo hugged her. 

“Thanks.” She murmured. Charlie and Sylvie came out of the bathroom. Anna grumbled and went in.

”Theo. I hope you are a saint or Sam here might be defending you for murder.” Sylvie shook her hair. Maybe we can switch and Hannah will take her permanently.

Hannah spoke up. “I don’t mind. I have ear buds and a very strong study ethic, so I will only notice her if she starts using my study space for garbage collection. Ari had to set down the box cutters she laughed so hard.

”Guys, come on? Oscar the Grouch and his garbage collection?” One by one they processed it and laughed when Anna opened the door, and grumbled about hard toilet paper, they all lost it again.

”I won’t be long. Lots of siblings, five minute shower rule.” She smiled as she picked up her bath bundle and went to the bathroom.

Theo was opening a box. “I just needed to potty, so unless Ash needs to do something else, the nice people are up.”

Sam laughed. “Totally describes Sunshine. It only applies to me if I’m caffeinated. And just so people know, do not caffeinate Ari, under any circumstances.” Ash spurted a laugh. 

“Why?” Theo and Sylvie wanted to know.

”It is like giving ...Sonic the Hedgehog, Speed or Stay Awake. You get a manic, hyper, overly friendly, kitten, who goes and goes and then collapses into a heap wherever the caffeine runs out and has to be carried to a bed. Pretend she is a Mowgai and you can’t feed her after nine or spill water on her.” Theo laughed.

She looked at the sweetly smiling girl who was caressing the buttons on a coffeemaker like it were Sam. When they all saw what appliance it was. They lost it.

”She loves the decaffeinated version, in flavors, she switched her Gevalia subscription to here and changed half of it to leaded versions so we can have the good stuff too. Theo approached the cabinet they had put coffee in and taped on the front a sign that said.

ONLY USE CAFFEINATED COFFEE IN THE LARGE COFFEEMAKER, THE SMALLER ONE IS FOR DECAF ONLY. ARI HAS AN ADVERSE REACTION TO CAFFEINE! THANK YOU, HER SUITE MATES!

Ari thought it was sweet and kissed Theo on the cheek. Theo kissed her back. “Nighty night campers, me and my date are gonna go have monkey sex.” Ash started acting like a monkey. Ari laughed, but blushed.

“Goodnight, Theo. Goodnight, Mr. Party.”

”Goodnight, Sweetheart, Goodnight, Ugly.” They said at the same time. Theo hit Ash.

”He means the opposite. He’s called me that since I was two or three. He didn’t want me to get a big head, from Da..”

”From her Dad telling her how beautiful she is so he would remind her to be humble by it not being a unanimous feeling.” Sam put his arms around her.

Ash came back and kissed her forehead, loud and wetly. She squirmed and squealed. But she smiled. “Goodnight, gross one!”

”Love ya squirt.”

”Love you too.”

The door closed behind them. 

“So what is the story with her?” Theo asked.

“She is one of those rare people you meet who’s default response is kindness and love. She has been through hell but she still is probably worrying about Ruby, somewhere off in there and feels sorry that Anna is miserable. My sister left MIT so she could be here to help her best friend since diapers adjust to college life. She is spacey sometimes.

”My Grandmother, would have said she is fey.”

”That is what nice people say. She has been called a freak, retarded, etc. Yet, she got a perfect 1600 on her SAT and she’s CLEP tested out of her freshman year. So, did Sam. She can be friends with anyone, but she does well with people who are smart and can change topics quickly, because she is in eternal debate team mode when discussing Darth Vader vs. Voldemort and who was more evil and the better symbol of Hitler? Then she will make a random comment about the color of some passing persons eyes, then start talking about how well they did with the eyes of the muppets in A Muppet Christmas Carol, to the French Revolution symbolizing a deep depression in A Tale of Two Cities. She doesn’t have Asperger’s and she is not autistic. She has a eidetic memory, loves books and Sam. She saved Charlie and I when we lost our parents, she told her Dad to take us in, which he didn’t mind, he just hadn’t gotten that far. She fed us, as in cooked healthy, awesomely good meals, did our laundry, help us study if we needed it. She has always been there for the two of us. She is a little sister. So, let’s talk about why you are wearing so many clothes?” Theo laughed and undid her robe. “I stand corrected.”

Sylvie grabbed Charlie and they said goodnight and went in their room. Hannah excused herself and went in to hers. Sam led Ari to the bathroom with their bundles. He closed and locked the door, he took her bundle and sat it on the counter. He pulled her into him and kissed her. His hands unzipped the shell and he helped her pull it over her head. Then he slipped his hands in the waistband on the genie pants and pushed them down. He whimpered at the matching peach lace bra and thong set she had worn underneath.

”She looked down at herself and smiled. “I love to read anything.” Her hands smoothed down her own body. “Books on baking in Medieval Europe.” She ran her hands over her breasts, thumbing her nipples, until they pebbled and she moaned softly. “Byzantium Architecture” She ran her fingers in slow circles over her abdomen, slowly moving down. “Auto Mechanics of the 19th century.” Her fingers slid into her thong. She gasped when she dipped a finger inside herself. “Female Mastrubation Through The Ages.” She leaned against the door and widened her stance so she could reach better. She licked her lips and stared into Sam’s eyes as she added a finger. She took her free hand and undid her bra, letting it fall off and slide down the busy arm. She rubbed her nipple between her fingers, when it wasn’t enough she lifted her nipple and lowered her head and sucked on her own nipple, rolling her eyes up at Sam. He groaned.

She threw her head back against the door when her hand started making a squelching sound. She bowed her legs out and brought her hips forward, chasing after sensations, whimpering when she would find one and exploit it. Her eyes went unfocused, her mouth dropped into an O. Sam could her the squelch when she clamped down on her fingers. She gave a shout as she made herself climax. Sam pulled her thong down her legs as she slid her fingers out of herself. His eyes were lust blown, when she offered him a soaked finger, he sucked it in his mouth. She used her free hand to unbutton his jeans and undo his zipper. He finished cleaning her fingers and she let her bra drop and pulled his jeans down, taking his boxers with them. He pulled off his shirt, while she stroked him. Sam took her hand and kissed it. “I won’t last.”

Sam turned on and adjusted the spray, then he picked her up and climbed into the shower with her, she slid the shower door shut. Sam quickly washed her clean, driving her crazy in the process. She washed him quickly. They turned off the shower each drying off and lotioning their skin. He combed out her hair and quickly braided it. She put on her robe, he put on sweat pants and they went to her room. Sam groaned when he saw her bed.

”If you pull some blankets on the floor. I will get the alarm set for 6, that should give us enough time to get together and leave time for the others to get dressed.” She dug in a crate and found her clock, she plugged it in, set it and set the alarm, she turned it on.” When she turned around Sam was out of his sweats and on the pallet of blankets. She slid her robe from her shoulders and it pooled around her feet. Ari walked to Sam and straddled him, she kissed him with everything she had. He growled and rolled them. He started to slide down her, but she tugged on his hair.

”I just want you inside me. I have been wanting that all day. We have had all kinds of fore play. Now I want to feel you inside me.” She kissed him, as Sam lined himself and slid into her with ease.

”I guess we have been revving each other up all day.” Sam kissed her and began to move. He started thrusting long and deep in response to her chanting his name. She tightened around him and came. He thrust through her climax and it wasn’t long before he followed her. She surprised them both by flooding around him again. He slid his torso off of her so she could breath but stayed inside her. He smiled when he heard her breathing even out. He smiled and fell asleep still inside her.

The next morning when the alarm went off he found himself alone. He peeped out the door, the bathroom was free, he grabbed a quick shower and threw on jeans and a tee. Ari was preparing coffee in the second, bigger coffee maker. There was already a pot of decaf brewed and she sipped from a cup. He noticed her hand trembling as she measured out the coffee. He sighed, she had nightmares, that would explain the rigid posture, the lack of greeting though he knew she felt him. Her hair was in chignon and she had bangs and artful curls framing her pale face. The stones on the chignon were royal blue like the long, button down, shirt she had over diagonally royal blue striped leggings. She had on thigh high boots with high heels in the same blue. Her ears had complicated twists of silver dangling from them and she had on a silver choker and clutch bracelet. She had probably been going for sedate or adult, she had accomplished bohemian sexy.

”Nightmares bad, Sunshine?” He walked up and put his arms around her. She trembled harder and then her shoulders shook. He turned her into him.

”They were from him. I could feel him. He was showing me, Dad trapped in a box canyon somewhere. He is running from HK demons and possessed animals. He can barely rest, his cell phone is not with him. And the worst part is the other demon is still in him, it is just pulled back so Dad can feel the fear. Nothing that will tell me where he is, just a glimpse at him playing with him.” She squeezed tighter. “You know how Dad is so straight that he can’t even enjoy television with a homosexual character?”

”Yeah.”

”Periodically, He has the smokers show up. They chase him, overpower him and they do what he may not be able to survive. I woke as he screamed, when one was forcing himself on Dad. I could hear this guy laughing in the background the whole time. Dad didn’t do anything to his family. Why doesn’t he just let him go?”

”Because he needs to break you down. Because it hurts Mom and Dean that the two of you are suffering.” Sam held her while the trembling passed.

”Do you think he would take me in trade for my Dad?” Ari asked quietly.

”No! Even if I thought he would which I don’t. I would not let you do that.” He pulled back so he could look her in the face. “Do you think your father would ever be okay, if he knew that all his freedom cost was your soul, your sanity, your life?”

”No. I just. Lord help me. I just wish... I wish, he would just go on and kill him. Dad is so terrified and he doesn’t know if I am alive. They keep telling different stories, they even made him think I was in the canyon too. He spent hours chasing my screams, before they laughed and told him I wasn’t even there.”

Charlie and Sylvie went into the bathroom with there bundles. They showered and dressed and then stumbled their way to mugs and leaded coffee. Charlie’s eyes opened enough for her to see Ari trying to calm herself down in Sam’s arms. Sylvie noticed too.

”Dude’s tormenting her by letting her see what is happening to Colm, but of course, doesn’t tell her where he is.” Sam looked at Charlie. He didn’t know how much more she could take. Charlie stroked her face and Sylvie stroked her arm.

Sam, Ari, Ash, Theo, Charlie and Sylvie decided on Charlie’s Escape. They had all managed to pull themselves out of the car and each couple was kissing. Ari and Sam turned when they heard Baby roar into the parking lot. Dean jumped out, humming “Enter Sandman”, he was caffeinated, showered, shaved and obviously thrilled with how the night went. He walked up and grabbed Ari, twirling her around. 

“Good morning, Sweetheart!” He said happily.

”I am going to go with your night went well?” Sam said as he pulled his giggling, slightly dizzy fiancé to his side.

He grabbed Sylvie, dipped her and gave her a short hard kiss. “Charlie you are more secure than my brother you know a kiss doesn’t mean I’m trying to steal her, right?”

”Get your own, Winchester!” Charlie barked. Then she fell out laughing at the look on her adopted brother’s face.

Dean stuck his tongue out at her. His phone rang. “Where are you, we’re waiting?” His entire demeanor change. “I thought I told you to never call this number again. The other person was yelling at Dean. Ari whimpered and hid her face in Sam’s chest. Dean’s demeanor went frosty. “Look, I care about the kid because I helped create it. But make no mistake, if you bother my brother or Ariane, and I think that helping you is hurting them. I will boot your bendy ass out onto the street, so fast it will make your head spin. And she can give my Mom the grandchildren she wants. How do you even know about that I doubt your caretakers told you. Oh, a little birdie told you. You know, I already dipped my dick in alcohol, to kill anything I might have caught from you, I will have to make sure to clean my child off too. And Lisa, if I find out you know who this dude is and you are enjoying her suffering, I will leave nothing but your body hooked up to machines, to finish incubating my child. You conscious is not a requirement. Goodbye, Lisa.” Dean was so mad he squeezed his cell phone until it broke. He took a few steps away. Sam tried to stop Ari, just in case, but she just smiled at him and kept walking.

”Dean. Do you want to talk about it?” She reached out and touched his tense shoulder. He took her hand, but didn’t say anything. “Lisa doesn’t get anymore of our happiness, Dean. Yes, she is living in your basement, but you don’t have to be around her. You can block her cell. She will call Aunt Mary, not you, if it is baby related. You were flying from an amazing time with twins, the beginning to many a persons fantasy. Don’t let her sickness, take that away.”

He turned around and hugged her. “I never wanted the children I dream about to enter the world through a twisted soul’s womb, conceived when I was too drunk and lazy to get up and get a rubber.”

”Never let your son know that. She won’t be around, so, tell him, that you and his mother didn’t love each other, but always remind him, when the subject comes up, that you loved him from the minute you knew he was growing inside his mother. Pick out a name yourself, change his diaper, be there when he gets chicken pox. When he is sixty and he looks back, he’ll see the big picture, but he’ll also see the little things, the details, like you picked his name. Benjamin, because you always liked Ben Franklin because he was a tinkerer and he was into free love and experimentation. And Samuel, because some people, if they’re lucky have a brother, but few can say that brother is their best friend. So, you wanted to name him after your best friend and brother.

”How did you know that? It’s true and thank you for making me feel like someone who spent the night learning new and interesting things about sex, from two people who are younger than me.” Dean stopped and leered at the memories. “How did you know about, wanting a boy and the name I’d pick?”

”No idea. I am changing Dean, the weird seems to be settling into a gift of some kind. I can look at Theo, over there, know that she passes out for a second when she comes, that she thinks that Asher is awesome in bed and out but she wants to call her ex and see if it is over, because being with Ash made her realize that, she can be adventurous which is what her ex wanted. And between you and me, my time with Sam while we are this young is short. I will be away from him for ten years and will only make it back if I fight hard.” Dean pulled her back into the safety of his arms.

”No! You will see.”

”No, I’m not. You will see.” She pulled back. “Dean, I need you to remind him. That I will never give up or stop. When he sees me again, he must reach out to me, because it will be dangerous for me to reach out to him first. Dean, the first time, I loved you, but I failed and God erased that timeline. I can’t fail or he will never be stopped.” He pulled her back and her eyes were unfocused, she shook her head. “Sorry. I didn’t get a lot of sleep. Don’t let her spoil your day.” She smiled at him. She clearly didn’t remember anything she said. He just hugged her and looked at Sam. What was happening? “Here comes your Mom. She helped Uncle John get started on his hunt.” She skipped back to Sam.

Dean shook his head. Then he went to tease his mother about being late.

After saying goodbye to Ash. The girls started working on getting their suite organized. Hannah was talking to Ari when she realized Ari hadn’t heard a word.

”Earth to Ari! Come in, Space Cadet Ari!” Hannah teased.

”I was thinking about Ruby. It is almost lunchtime and nothing. She promised she would call this morning.” She looked panicked, worry growing in her brown eyes. “Did she give you her cell number?” Hannah went to check. “I promise I won’t be a mother hen, but I think we should each have all of our suite mates’ numbers in our phones. That way we can check on you if you aren’t home when you said and if you are stranded you will have seven chances of finding help.” Ari pulled her flowers on a yellow background phone out of the pocket of her paint-speckled, bleach splotched, holey -kneed khaki shorts. Theo looked at the khaki shorts that were paired with a tan, light cotton blouse, which was well-worn too, a matching bandana done in tie dye browns and tans and khaki colors Keds. Theo took the phone when Anna handed it to her and smiled as she added her number. 

“First, you have a text message, maybe it’s Ruby. Second, you are even perfectly matched and neat as a pin, to clean.” Theo stuck her phone out for Charlie.

”Theo, just assume that Ari believes the fashion police can show at any moment and you must be inspection ready at all times. I’ll bet money she ironed those clothes before packing them.” She blew her BFF a kiss, which Ari directed to her backside. Charlie hooted with laughter. “After my special dance last night there are at least two women who might take you up on that!” Sylvie nodded her head. Maybe Sam will allow us to arrange a threesome, if he can watch.” Sylvie almost choked when she saw the horror on Ari’s face.

”I am not offended. I am curious, Charlie knows that. I just don’t think I could get sexual with Sam in the room and not jump him.” They all chuckled silently, even Anna as she calmly turned around and kept lining the cabinets.

”What are you curious about?” Sylvie asked.

“Well, let’s make the sexual act into a battery. Men are carrying the positive charge, or the part of the battery that sticks up. Women are carrying the part of the battery that is flat or concave. So, when the male part of the battery is pressed into or against the female part you get electrical current. Now, two guys I get. Because one guy uses his positive charge and he puts it inside the other guy’s, primary opening or negative part still creating a charge. Fingers, are great. I discovered that mine work quite well on me, last night and the response from Sam was really, really, ...wow!” They all laughed. “What I read in a book that said that guys enjoy watching the female pleasure herself.” She looked puzzled. “While my fingers were nice, they were nowhere near the neighborhood of Sam’s positive part. So, two women only negatives to work with, how do they create a charge?” Hannah, shook her head and then passed it to Ari to put her phone number in. She put her in Ari’s and handed it back.

Ari got a really serious look on her face and every one sat down close so they could hear her. “This past Summer, I was raped by a father and son team that got slap on the wrists sentences for kidnapping and holding me for over a week. They pulled me off a path on my godfather’s land and into the woods. They left me for dead. I would have bled out. Thank the Lord! My father noticed I was missing, found out that they had help from my godcousin, they started searching for me and Sam’s Dad, John, my other godfather, found me. I died once there in the yard, then two times in the ambulance, from blood loss and spent the next eight weeks healing enough to not have to pass on my scholarship. I am telling you all this, because, if I had taken five seconds and told Dean where I was going when I left. They would have known just where to find me. Wanting independence is great, but being safe can make the difference between getting beat up and getting raped enough for a total of 109 stitches, not counting the ones need in other places.” She bent and got a colorful bordered dry erase magnetic board. “So please it just takes a minute to move the pretty, little unicorn magnets, which you can each pick, so we know where you are supposed to be, when you think you will be home. I’m not asking because I want to be intrusive, but so that we all have someone who is expecting us, so, if we aren’t where we said, attention should be paid. When the really good looking forensics guy or detective shows up we don’t have to stand there and look like pretty but dumb future victims.”

Hannah kissed her cheek and choose the yellow unicorn. Ari hung it on a nail by the door. Hannah put hers on home. The each selected one, and even Anna didn’t complain. Charlie tried to hump Sylvie’s unicorn with hers, which made everyone giggle. Then she came over and squeezed her BFF. “That took big, hairy balls, Chica. I am so proud of you.” Ari smiled shyly.

Ari phoned Ruby first. It rang four times and then Ruby answered. “Helloh?”

”Ruby, I am sorry to be a pest. You just said you would be back by breakfast and I am going to be making pastrami and cheese melts and twice-fried fries on the electric skillets we are not supposed to have. Will you be here for lunch in about an hour and a half?”

”Sorry. I’m sorry if I worried you. I’ve never done anything like this before. Brad was great in the sack. I have a couple of errands I have to run then I will be their for the incredible sounding melts.”

”Glad you’re okay. Sorry to be a noodge. I didn’t even see his face and I watch too much Discovery ID.” Ari laughed.

”It’s okay. It’s nice knowing that even though I was exiled to the state that shakes, there is still someone who cares about me.

”Bye, Ruby. You can bring him if you want.”

”I don’t think he will remember my name when he wakes up. I believe it was a hookup. I’m okay. I figured a guy who kept calling me Pearl was not interested in long term.” Ruby chuckled. “See ya, Ari.” She hung up.

”She’s okay. She is running last minute errands. The guy kept calling her Pearl.” Ari told the others.

”Sounds like a prince among pigs” Anna retorted. “I am not good at this, but here it goes. I am sorry about me, since I got here.” She looked around at everyone. “My family has money. My great grandparents, grandparents, parents, older brother and two older sisters graduated from here. My parents never even considered I would want anything else. But I did, I wanted to go to Iliff School of Theology in Denver, CO. And only there because I didn’t think I could find the discipline to be a nun. I love God. I love serving his children, literally. So, I was all set to go to Iliff, my admissions had been accepted. I was planning my first semester’s classes. The school called and at the last minute they had someone ask where his packet was, they discovered a mistake, they had overenrolled. They had spoken with my parents who assured them that I could get into Stanford. They hoped I understood. I confronted my parents, they admitted to buying my way out of Iliff, by bribing someone who was going to another school, with paid tuition to Iliff. If I stopped pouting, I could pick my first semester classes, if not they would.” She looked at Ari. “I have been so busy being mad I have taken it out on others and when I think of how one of us survived something terrible and is nice, even when I’m not, I realized, how ungracious I had been. I am sorry. Please give me another chance. And I would like to switch with Ruby, not because you aren’t amazing and fun, Theo, but because Hannah and I talked last night and we have a lot in common.”

”if Ruby is cool. I am. Welcome aboard, Anna!” Theo went and hugged her.

”Anna, they have a degree in Religious and Philosophical Studies here. Your parents pay for you to get a theology degree. Sounds like God is still sending you to walk the path of the Shepherd.” Ari smiled.

”I’ve been so depressed, I hadn’t even thought how to go around the obstacle and get where I want to go.”

”Ari always thinks about things with the hawkish eye of a strategist. What happened to her, for instance, the doctor said to be realistic with ourselves. If she did really well physically and she wasn’t catatonic, we might be ready to let her take a walk around the block by September. She was out of the hospital, back to her regular routine, a week ago.” Charlie said with pride.

Theo looked puzzled. “So why were you in the hospital right before you moved in?”

Charlie tried to come up with an answer. “I got pregnant the first time Sam and I were together, my first time. The next day the rape happened. I don’t believe in birth control or abortion, though I think everyone deserves to make their own choices. The part of my father I never see decided that I shouldn’t be pregnant, so he made sure I wasn’t.”

”I’m sorry. Boy when you say it was a rough summer, you are drastically understating it.” Theo apologized.

”It’s okay. Sam and I are fine. I can still have babies when the time comes.”

“That’s still a lot of time before you will be ready.”

”We will be ready. We have been together for a long time, we plan on getting married and then starting our family.” Ari’s face went dreamy.

Ruby rolled her eyes when she hung up her cell phone and went and leaned against Tom. “By the way, thanks for stealing a body and posing as a drunk, horny guy. I got to have sex, instead of be surrounded by meat sacks.”

Alastair smiled his eerie smile. “She is so clueless to be what she is.”

“And what is she again?” Meg said to her father’s oldest lieutenant and closest friend.

Alastair sighed. He had patience for teaching Meg to torture for she was quite skill. However, he had no interest in teaching the other two anything. _“Ise co’ co’mrhag a’ dlu’thdroch te’ _ or in a newer tongue “She who fights the most evil one.” the people who came up with the name truly believed that this warlock, Duluth Dorcha Te, who is born once a millennium was the biggest bad out there. A warrior is chosen in that generation, she is born of a Grand White Witch, who gives herself in sacrifice to bring forth the _mor soillise loach or _Great Light Warrior.

The sweet, spacey, sex, kitten I helped get registered for the dorms is the only one who can stop this evil. The evil doesn’t realize it, he just knows he wants to break her, rape her mind and soul and then destroy her body, culminating in her handing all of creation over to him, by offing herself. He seems to be doing a good job, I say we sit back, watch the show, and give little pushes whenever we can. Meg, my flower of pain, you are in the perfect position to amp up the horror of the nightmares he’s feeding her. You and Ruby can make sure you are there for her, no matter how crazy it sounds. Ruby, I think you have her believing you are struggling with leaving good ole Battle Lake and dealing with a school that has a larger population than your whole town. This can be used to drive a wedge between her and the redheaded lesbian.”

”Alastair you have been a real doll.” He beamed when she kissed his cold cheek. “ I think you can go back to your chambers below, if you wish.” He smiled peacefully and disappeared.

”Tom, oh brother dear.” She leaned over and kissed him hard. Ruby whimpered. Meg smiled. “Ruby, love how about I have an old friend take over, that stuck up rich boy...”

”Tyson Brady.”

”Tyson Brady for you. You will have someone who can indulge your cravings and kinks.”

”Mmmmmhhhh... Thank you, Meg.”

”We will see you and Brady at the cafeteria for dinner at six. We all agreed on no boys, this last night before school starts so we can harness our girl power, have pillow fights in our pjs, indulge in lesbian sex, I don’t know what a bunch of teenage girls do together when there are no boys. It will give me time to ramp up her fear.” She kissed Tom again. “Tom, discreetly see if you can trace Oz the great and powerful and either help him or send help his way, without letting anyone know what you are. The spell I used is strong and will last all semester and change. But with her powers morphing, we need to be ready to up the dose, the more we take the longer she and everyone else thinks we are just college kids. See you tonight.” She blew him a kiss as she and Ruby walked away.

When they walked into the dorm room. Ari smiled. “Meg, I hope you’re not mad. I went to the fabric store to get material that the majority of those present liked. So, I can work on making covers that match the rugs my Dad sent for us.” Meg looked at the turquoise, purple and light teal blend in the rugs. There was a small table in front of the cabinets with a cloth tablecloth that had a murky tie dyed version of the colors on it. It really was nice.

“If you are going to say you picked the fabric for the window seat and curtains. I don’t mind. You have good taste, kiddo.”

”Thanks!”She tossed a bag at Meg, who caught it before it could hit her. Ari giggled. Meg looked into the bag, there was fabric inside that took the sage and forest greens of her bedspread set and the rainbow tiger stripe of Ari’s bed in a bag and came out with a green that had a hue of blue in it. Meg was puzzled.

”Come with me, roomie!” Ari playfully nudged Meg into their room, where Ari’s side was immaculate and the room itself smelled subtly of flowers and vanilla. “Sam. He couldn’t stand to be away from me anymore so he tried to con his way into bedroom time with a dozen tulips, my favorites. The vanilla is from my meditation candle. Does it bother you?” 

“No, hun. It smells good. Now let’s she how that fabric is going to bring these together.” She pointed at their very different comforters.

Ari pulled the fabric out enough to drape it over the window seat. She pulled Meg back. “Now, I’m going to keep the ruffles and stuff off, the pillows I got, two or like your darker green and two are like my rainbow tiger. Can you see it now?” Meg was surprised, she could see it creating a jungle feel to the space. 

“I could see about rounding up a plastic palm tree with bananas and I have a stuffed monkey that Tom gave me for Valentines last year. She rummaged and came out with a brown monkey that looked like he was stoned. Ari laughed.

”It will be perfect. Oohhhh! We could get one of those wall motif stick ons that come off to be reused and won’t mess up the paint. We could get a jungle one.”

”Perfect. I’m gonna work on my half of the room in the hour and half before we need to leave for the cafeteria.”

”Okay! I am going to distract myself from missing Sam, by sewing slipcovers.” Ari giggled and bounced out the door.

Meg smiled. When Ari was gone her eyes flashed black, then back. She refigured her plan if she just murdered the perky little bunny in her sleep. She decided against it and started cleaning her side of the room.

Ari came in about an hour later and grabbed her shower stuff. “I’m impressed! You are almost done, we can get a plywood armoire if you need more space for clothes. My side is completely stuffed so is my dresser.”

”No. I think I’ve got it. You hitting the shower?”

”Yeah. I feel grungy from all the dust and grime. The floors are like two shades lighter, mega gross.”

”You gonna be able to handle a night without Sir Dreamboat?” Meg asked like it didn’t give her shivers of delight to think of just how bad the girl’s nightmares were going to be that night. I was thinking it wouldn’t be cheating to have your mother-in-law stay the night. She has the right equipment.”

Ari looked like she was going to cry. “She leaves about nine tonight flying out. My Aunt Ellen gets here in the morning. Dean is going to get her. She is going to bunk on the newly covered sofa.”

Meg ran to the door. “It looks great!” The sweet girl had taken one afternoon and turned their suite into a home. “Better hurry and de-grime!” Ari raced for the showers. “Charlie, Sylvie.” They walked over. “Do you think she can handle sleeping a night without Sam? She seems pretty scared.”

”Hey everybody?” Everyone gathered around. “Can Ari have Sam. Her nightmares are bad with him, without him, they might turn into night terrors. She needs as much sleep as possible before the first day of classes.”

”Will she get sleep?” Ruby asked.

”If we explain to Sam that the only reason we relented is so she will sleep better. He would make sure he behaved and she got sleep. He’s really worried about her. Last night in the parking lot was so not the girl I grew up knowing. She was taught self defense, we all were but she usually she hides behind one of us. Last night she was...”

”Buffy The Vampire Slayer tough. She totally messed up those guys. That running, flip, kick thing she did was out of “The Matrix” or something.” Theo volunteered.

”The girl having a panic attack in Dean’s arms because he had on a different shirt was more in line with my best friend, she is all things fluffy and soft, not a Amazon Warrior. Look at this room, it no longer feels like we are living in a motel, she did it in an afternoon, mostly by herself, unless it involved something heavy. She automatically nests wherever she lives. She painted these paintings.” They all looked at the ballet dancers, fairy forests, and seasonal landscapes. At the details, like two squirrels with intertwined tails, making google eyes at each other.”

”Yes, he can stay. Why does she want to be a librarian? She is a fashion designer, interior decorator, chef, singer, dancer and artist.” Hannah laughed.

”When we were like two or three she moved like she does now. And I would catch up. My first memory is of her lugging this book of our Uncle Bobby’s shelves that was bigger than she was and sniffing it. Then she sat down and started reading to me and Ash and Dean and Sam about Blackbeard’s ghost and how on a foggy night an unlucky person might see the ship and hear the cannons and they would be dead by morn. We all had nightmares, she slept like a baby. She has always loved all the worlds that can be found in books, even nonfiction ones. The smell to her is probably only beaten by the smell of Sam.”

Everybody laughed. She hurried out of the shower in her robe. “I’ll be five minutes.” She promised as she rushed in and took off her robe. Sylvie’s eyebrows rose. Charlie chastised her. Ari pulled on a light grey cotton thong and bra. Then quickly covered the bottom with a light grey cotton leggings and the top with a light grey tee that stopped way before her belly button. She gathered her hair and put it in a grey scrunchie and slipped into ankle boots that had spike heels made of metal. She put a light grey duster on over it. “Time?” 

“Three minutes, forty seven seconds. I should hate you. No makeup, took a total of not even ten minutes to get showered and dressed. You look like a fashion model taking a night off. And you probably made that duster.” Theo grumbled playfully.

”She made it and the leggings.” Charlie helpfully supplied. As she tugged on the ponytail.

”Keep it up and I will tell Sylvie all your ticklish spots.” Ari teased.

Charlie put her hand over her heart. “You wouldn’t. Not that.”

Sylvie leaned over Charlie’s shoulder. “I already found them all. I have examined each inch carefully.” Ari blushed.

Everybody laughed as they walked out to meet the men at the cafeteria.

When they got to the dining hall, Dean swooped down on them and carried Ari away. He kissed her forehead and nose and cheeks, then he nibbled on her neck until she squealed. He handed her an envelope. She looked at him puzzled when she saw at least a thousand dollars in it. “Dad sent that Western Union today. He said he went to the house, just in case. He said it had been ransacked. He knew where your father kept his household emergency escape fund, so, he cleared it out.” He hugged her and rocked. “He told me, that he got all the pictures of your family, the photo albums, the journals from your ancestors anything he thought might be precious to you, your mother’s jewelry out of the safe. He said to tell you, he used the same combination since you’ve been born.” She cried and held tighter. “He said it should be here tomorrow after classes. I already told Sam and Charlie. I am leaving in the morning, there is a hunt in a town, just across the Utah border, looks like a ghoul.” She started to sob. “You and Sam will be okay. Ellen is coming in, you’ll be fine.”

”Dean, you are in danger too. He knows what losing you again will do to me. You will be hunting a ghoul or a ghoul family and HKs could be hunting you. You shredded is something, neither of us will ever get over. Can’t someone else handle it? Here we are together. Uncle John is already in harm’s way, why do you have to be?”

”Sweetheart. I have to hunt. You have to read. I have to hunt.” He kissed her softly and chastely on the lips. You won’t lose me again. I will come back by on my way home, even though it is in the opposite direction, so you can stare at my buns.”

She smiled.

”Ahhh... I got you. That was a smile.” He wiped tears from under her eyes. You and Sam watch out for each other and get good grades.”

”I will. Dean, this is all way confusing. I just want you to know that I am clear that you are my brother and friend this time. I love Sam so much it’s hard to breathe when he is not here by my side. Please let me know you are okay as often as you can.” 

“I will Sweetheart. Please take care of my brother for me.”

”With my life if needed.”

She put the envelope in her crossover bag, just as Sam walked over and put his arm around Ari. “This jerk tell you he is leaving us here?” Sam informed her.

”Yes, bitch I did.” He kissed her. “I am going to hit the road. Not that they aren’t fun, but I am four years older than everyone, etc. for you who I am five years older.”

”You’re going to trade in a night of bliss with the twins, who are looking at you like they’d like to cover you in chocolate syrup and lick you clean?”

”Well, it really is better to get a good night’s sleep.” Dean headed off to talk to them.

”I need to talk to you. We can catch up with the demented ones, later.” He pulled her through a door, that said private and then through another door.

”Sam, what are you doing. If we get in trouble it can affect or scholarships.” However, she let him pull her along. He locked the door. He pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue slowly down hers. She moaned. Sam pulled the duster off and placed it where it would not get damaged, then he pulled the tee off and unhooked and eased her bra off. He leaned back in and kissed her again, while he took off his shirt and undid his jeans, he pulled them and his boxers down, toed off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He nibbled on her collarbone while he peeled her leggings down, she toed off her boots and managed to get her leggings and undies off, with a lot of hopping and giggling.

When they had both shed their clothing, he pushed her back against the door, trapped both her hands in his and slowly pulled them over her head making sure she was on board with everything, she slit her lust blown eyes open. “Sam just this once, forget to be careful, just take me. I want you to, put it both places. I want you to do that in this place, because it will make me feel like you just see the woman you want, not a broken doll you love.” She leaned forward and licked his lips. “Please?”

As an answer Sam pulled her arms over her head holding them easily in one hand. He kissed her wantonly, hungrily, making a little growl in his throat that made her moan. He slid his tongue along her jaw and nipped her earlobe, she gasped and said his name. Sam moved down to take her breasts, one then the other in his mouth to suckle. Her head writhed against the door and she sucked in her bottom lip to chew on it. 

“Leave your hands here unless I say to move them.”

“Yes, I will.”

He knelt in front of her and used his left hand to hook her leg and lift into a proven method of standing sex. Sam dove into her folds, licking a stripe up her and hooking his thumb around her clit sucking it lightly. She groaned. He started slipping his tongue into both places she started chanting his name. He soaked both holes with his tongue and flicked her clit. She came apart. Sam slid in, pulled almost out and then slid back in faster, setting hard, steady pace. She moaned like a porn star and came over his cock. She hissed, the whined when he pulled out. Sam turned Ari around and realized the table might give her splinters, so he grabbed his shirt spread it out and then pressed her down over it. He scissored his fingers a couple of times just to make sure she was ready, then he slid in the head of his cock, she moaned. He slid in more and she began to beg him to just bottom out, he was driving her insane, she couldn’t get any leverage to do it herself, she begged a little bit more and he slid in all the way. She clinched down and came, he remained still while she climaxed when the last tremor left her body Sam started to move. She chanted his name.

”Faster and harder. I promise I won’t break Sam. I want to be taken. Please.” She groaned. Sam took her at her word and slammed himself forward harder and faster, she keened lowly, in between chanting his name and moaning. Sam felt her beginning to clinch and this time when she went he would follow her. He looked at the ecstasy on her face and watch her pupils dilate and her mouth open but no sound came out for a second. She clinched down on him and shouted his name. Sam followed her filling her up. He pulled out and she hummed in the back of her throat. Sam went and filled the bucket he bought and left there for the purpose. He took the rags and he dunked a new rag in the water and cleaned her out as much as he could, then cleaned her up. Ari took a rag and cleaned him up too. They both got dressed.

”I think we may have gotten left, but...” He could see the concern about either of them walking home alone. “ Your suite mates said I could stay. I had already set this up, because I could not lie next to you all night and not do anything, if I haven't had my fix.”

”So, you planned to debauch me before they told you that you can stay?” Ari grinned.

”Yes. I most certainly did.” Sam got closer and kissed her. “We are still naked.”

”Yes we are.” She climbed him and lock her feet around his waist.

“You have protein bars and stuff at your room, right?”

“Yes. I do.” She nipped his bottom lip.

Sam was just about to bury himself inside her, when there was a knock on the door. “You guys alright? You said quickie man, people are getting tired of waiting for you.” Dean said quietly.

Sam lowered his head and dropped her back to her feet. “Let’s get dressed. If you go over there he won’t see you. He waited for her to get her clothes and move. He leaned his torso around the door when he opened it. “Give us five, Okay dude?” Dean smirked. “Five.” He looked at his watch. Sam shook his head and closed the door, he put on his boxer and pants. Then he pulled his shirt on. He turned around to help her and she was redoing her ponytail. Her clothes were on and looking like they had never been off. He took her hand and kissed her nose. Then led her out of the room. Dean made sure they had everything.

”Ari. Can you go ahead? I need to talk to my brother.”

”Sure.” She came back and kissed Sam, then walked to the door and back into the dining hall.

Charlie walked up right away. But Ruby who was late because she was waiting for her date, insisted we all wait for you and Sam to come back. Short of telling her and some dude we don’t know that your in The maintenance closet having sex, we had to wait. She sent Dean to make sure you were both okay, she just was not getting the hint.” He looked at Ari, who was practically floating. “What’s up with you? Closets do it for you?”

Ari laughed. “Charlie he treated me like a whole woman! He wasn’t overly gentle. He didn’t measure how hard or deep he moved. He just made love to me in this passionate frenzy,” She looked to make sure no one else was close. “He used both sides. I haven’t been able to get him to consider it, even though he admitted he liked it, since the rape. He is finally getting past it.” Ari was beaming.

”Not asking because of the rape which you couldn’t even say three days ago.” Charlie shook it off for later. “Asking because it can be intimidating and humiliating and painful the first time.” She noticed Ari’s eyebrow raised in question. “Pegging. Because, I was curious and a fwb offered, so, I took her up on it. Hurt for three days. So, I just want to make sure you’re fine.”

Ari kissed her best friend. “I am fantabulous!” She pirouetted away.

”Save any and all lectures, Dean. My relationship, my girlfriend, my business.”

”Are you trying to knock her up again? Because you are rarely around her before you guys are half way to giving the room a show.” Dean yelled.

”Lower your voice, Dean.”

”Sorry.” 

“Yes. I am. This dude whoever said she would never bear my children. She will. We are running out of time, before he takes her. But, she will have given birth or be about to give birth to my children. They will be twins. Don’t know why I know that her survival depends on me knocking her up now, but it does. And the miscarriage made her hyperfertile for a small window of time. So, I am going to fill her full every chance I get until I know she is pregnant.”

”She know about your plans?”

”Yes. We even discussed her, postponing school, if Mom and Dad can’t help us afterwards. Same plan, we live off campus until we graduate or until whatever is coming comes.”

”I’m with you, you know that. I just want to see you two happy, because it seems like the Universe wants to see you fail.” Dean hugged his brother. “Be careful. I’ve got Bobby working on what we know. He came home so, so Ellen can come here and help her settle into a routine. If he finds anything he’ll let you know. She doesn’t want me to go and she’s terrified for Dad.”

”Same here. I love you man.” Sam said

”Me too, Sammy.” Dean said back

They walked out into the cafeteria.

”Finally! Brady exclaimed. “She’s Hot, but you could eat then tap it?”

”Brady, I am going to give you some advice. If you need to say anything to or about Ari, don’t. Because this is the last time I don’t take your dick and tie it in a bow behind your worthless ass. Am I in anyway unclear.” Charlie let him get in enough air to answer.

”Crystal Clear!” He choked out. She let go and shoved him into Sam.

”Good.” She went to where Sylvie was stroking a mortified Ari’s arm.

”What she said, Dude, except I will just cut it off.” He shoved Brady away.

”I hope for your sake, brother of mine, that the other five dudes are like Tom and Max, or it is going to be a long semester.”

”Tell me about it.” They both looked at Brady where he stood telling Ruby on them. He looked over and saw two bitchfaces looking at him. He went back to talking to Ruby she left and he trailed over. Ari’s phone rang. She answered and muttered a few words, then she cried into a Charlie’s shoulder.

Sam ran up and buried her face in his chest. Anna walked over.

“He said some really foul things about what you and Ari were doing. Then he told Ruby what Charlie and you said to him. Ruby left and took him with her. She said Ruby said she would not be dining or hanging out with Ari, unless you and Charlie weren’t there or the two of you apologized to Brady.” Anna looked at the sobbing girl. “She kept telling those of us who are new that she is not a whore. If the choice had been left to her, Sam would be the only man to touch her. And that you were engaged, so, it wasn’t wrong to let you have her. I think she had a panic attack. The way she kept repeating that she wasn’t, sounded like a PTSD response to me. I worked with traumatized children at my church.” Anna turned Ari to look at her. “I can only speak for me. And I am a Bible thumper if ever there were one. You are virtuous, kind, loving, compassionate and willing to help anyone, however you can. You and Sam have a love you read about in books, it is beautiful and whatever the two of you do within that union, I believe will be blessed because in your eyes and God’s you pledged yourselves to one another.Only man’s law does not consider you wed, and that will happen when God says so.” Anna kissed her on the cheek. I suggest we order some pizza hang out for a bit and get a goodnight’s sleep.” 

Ari hugged Anna. “Thank you. And pizza in our room sounds wonderful to me.” Anna pulled out her phone and placed the order. Then she rounded up the gang.

”Sweetie, you know. I think you are amazing. Ruby is lonely and afraid and unfortunately thinks a man, any man can make her feel better. She is wrong. Brady is a jerk. I hope she does not let her rob herself of her first friend here. You are nowhere in the neighborhood of a whore. Ruby if she keeps trading herself for affection, she might end up one. You and Sam are one person. Of course you need to physically be close.” Charlie kissed Ari’s cheek. “My tummy says, Feed Me!” She followed Anna.

Meg and Tom walked up. “Honey. She is full of...how would you put it? Ah, yes. Organic refuse. You would be Mother Teresa and completely boring if it weren’t for your incredibly hot sexual relationship with this stud muffin.” She smacked Sam’s abs. “We got to run a quick errand and then we will be there, save us some crumbs” she smiled at Ari. “Room 214 rules!” She raised Ari’s hand a did a high five. Everyone echoed her and then they all started out. Ari frowned when she noticed the twins hanging back. “Max, Alicia do you agree with Ruby?”

”No way. Whores don’t blush when someone says thong.” Max laughed when she blushed. And he hugged her.

”We didn’t want to just assume we are part of the group.” Alicia said as she kissed Ari’s cheek.

Sylvie, Charlie and Theo all said in unison.”Of course you are.”

Charlie smiled at Ari, when she smiled back. “We were kinda hoping to talk to you about other combinations you might be interested in.”

”Me too.” Theo added.

”Come on, dude. Gay or straight or somewhere in between, every guy has a fantasy about him and several girls at one time. Mine are always a redhead, a really sweet but sexy brunette, a blonde, and currently besides your smokin hot sister, a tall, built, brunette.” He grinned wickedly at Charlie. Although I thought my favorite redhead would do it with a guy when Hell froze over and her best friend was doing triple axels there.”

”Maybe college is broadening my horizons.”

Sylvie watched Charlie and Dean trade quips, with the twins right behind them. “I was jealous of you and him, when I first found Charlie. ”She looked at Ari. You are not a whore, you do not cheat and you are bug-eyed in love with The Tall Guy.” She turned back to the banter. “And while, if I offered, he was sure it was okay with Charlie and she was not in the room, Dean would cheerfully jump my bones. But, Charlie is now and forevermore his little sister.”

”Yes.” Ari said. “You are a hunter and your love for her has you in this now. So, what I am about to say will explain the question in your mind about how close Dean and I are. This timeline from the bbq until last night was lived before. I angered this guy until he just killed me. That time I was with Dean. I get glimpses of it, so does he, so does Sam. God refused to let this monster steer creation towards darkness forever. So, he erased the timeline, which angered this guy, which is why he is making me suffer before trying to make me his. When God redid the timeline, my soulmate was Sam. Charlie knows, because she my sister of the heart, but she doesn’t remember.”

”It’s weird when your brother knows your RFE’s body as well as you do, when he is drawn towards her, when he gets lost in the memories and kisses her.” He looked at Ari, who shook her head. “Dean asked this psychic he knows, she said the angels had big plans for us, which my parents derailed when I was a baby, by killing a demon who was going to change me so I would bat for the dark side. In that path, if you will I would be evil’s champion and Dean would be good’s. They wanted us to grow-up close like Michael and Lucifer did, then turn on each other and battle like they did, with Dean Killing me. So, they broke a soul in half and put half in Dean and half in me. We share each other’s thoughts, feelings, etc. So, I know how strong what he feels for Ari is, but I know he is my brother, my other half and would never hurt me or deceive me. You’ve met the third player in this drama, you know she would never hurt me. She will have to appear to soon, to get her in the enemy camp. Then we will wait for her to fight her way back.” He squeezed Ari tightly and she kissed his arm.

”I’m pagan and proud. So, I will say this without fear of losing Heaven. I think it sucks that all of this “save creation bullshit” is put on the shoulders of three kids. Dean is only 21. You two can’t vote yet. Yet she is supposed to take on creation-killing level bad guys, let them take her, fight her way out to you. And what, you defeat ultimate evil together?”

They both nodded their heads.

”Then screw him! You’re pregnant Ari. Not more than a day, but I can feel the new life growing. They have a very strong energy signature, just like their Mother.” She laughed at the two mouths hanging open in front of her. “I met Charlie and thought that is why I am at Stanford instead of Columbia. Then I heard your family talking and thought maybe I was supposed to help when I could. Then, last night when you were turning Charlie inside out with that dance I thought for half a second, I was supposed to be with you, because if I’d been any wetter I would have floated away. Then Charlie turned around and looked at me like she was a starving lioness and I was a steak. And I knew Charlie and I are meant.” She looked down into Ari’s tricolor eyes and her eyes went unfocused. Ari smiled. “I am with all of you until we end this guy. He will hurt you very badly. You will become lost in him. You will fear even thinking Sam’s name because it could cause his death. When you are reunited, you must reach out to each other or he will eat her soul and she will be lost to the netherworld.” Ari trembled. “I am sorry to frighten you, but your time is short enough, that though your children will be born, they will only know him as Daddy when you meet them. You must let him think you are broken apart or he will kill you like last time. I hope you have the acting chops.” She hugged Ari to her side and smiled at Sam. “Let’s go get some pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the story was inspired by a song, I decided to name each chapter after a song.
> 
> Chap 1 - Those Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer by Nat King Cole  
Chap 2 - Take My Breath Away by Berlin  
Chap 3 - Love Is A Battlefield by Pat Benatar  
Chap 4 - All of Me by John Legend  
Chap 5 - Papa Don’t Preach by Cyndi Lauper  
Chap 6 - Let’s Dance by David Bowie  
Chap 7 - In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins  
Chap 8 - Don’t Close Your Eyes by Kix  
Chap 9 - She’s Out Of My Life by Michael Jackson
> 
> Each song belongs to a summer when I was younger. They all have memories attached to them.


	7. In The Air Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall semester goes by as a backdrop for all that is going on in room 214. Sam and Ari spend every second they possibly can together. If he can’t be with her then she is with Charlie and Sylvie who realize they are soulmates and belong together. Max and Alicia have become close confidants. And are trusted enough that Ari is allowed to be alone with them, too. Dean stops by whenever he can and keeps telling them that giving the parentals a heads up about the babies is the way to go, but Ari says it’s not time yet. She is 13 weeks, but she is already showing a bit and her “anytime of the day it wants to” sickness is bad, due to the stress about her very much alive and calling out to her, father. Her nightmares are worse, leading her to believe she has enemies on campus for another reason, but she is not strong enough to see through the fog of darkness that is always around her. Her friends help all they can and Ari and Sam, have Celestial help they don’t know about. Sam is worried that Ari will break from all the pressure.

Ari listened to Barry Manilow bemoan October going and wished she could write a pretty song about November going. Next week she had a semester long observation project to polish and turn in. In addition, she had four papers due. Of course, all of them were worth some ridiculous percentage of her total grade. It had taken her until yesterday to convince her godmothers to hold Thanksgiving dinner at the place that had room for guests and have the one who actually cooked do the cooking. The resulting snark from her ill-phrased attempt at diplomacy has caused her to actually almost snap that they work it out or she would stay there and study. They had stopped instantly and agreed that Ellen would do the cooking in the bunker’s kitchen, with help from her girls. Mary agreed. Ari had told them she loved them and ended the conference call. She knelt in the cold grass and snapped pictures of squirrels chattering at each other before taking their treasures and scampering up the same tree. The bigger one came slowly back down the tree, crept across the grass and placed a shiny object in front of her. She clicked pictures. He chattered at her, touched her shoe, almost in comfort and ran back up the tree. “Thank you.” Ari said softly as she fought back tears. A chatter came from the tree which she took as you’re welcome.She stood up shakily and popped a hard cinnamon candy in her mouth to fight nausea, then she picked up the shiny thing, it was a hair barrette with little silver dolphins on it. She wiped the dew off it and placed in her hair, smiling up at the tree.

She had taken the course in Observational Biology, not realizing it would require following squirrels around and observing the same ones all semester. She had started following this dray of squirrels out in the wilderness and slowly they had followed her to the tree outside the dorm. She knew most people would be inclined to think she made it up, but several of the squirrels had distinctive markings, like the large male, who had approached her had a crow claw scar above his left eye. She figured when she wrote up the story with photographic proof, she should at least get an A in the class. Now, if she could only say that about “The Element of the Story, she knew it was ridiculous but the professor Ramiel Sohn Morgenstern, seemed to have taken an instant hatred of her. Part of the grade was participation, but if she raised her hand he either ignored her or ripped her observation apart even if Ruby who had the same class said the same thing. He had actually thrown back his head and laughed at her when she had suggested that Shelley’s poetry was written to Lord Byron and not his wife or her cousin as had been supposed because in letters found in Bryon’s belonging there had been poems that matched the style of Shelley and had been signed “Avec mon coeur, PBS.” Ruby raised her hand and defended Ari's response. The professor said the idiocy must be spreading. He had not been able to give her anything but the 100% she earned on exams, but a paper was subjective and it was worth 33% of her total grade. So even with a perfect grade on exams between 10% of the grade being participation and 33% being the paper she could be in trouble. She sneezed, and that made her toss her cookies into a nearby trash can. It would stop then she would sneeze again, and vomit again. After three such cycles, things started to go fuzzy around the edges. Arms grabbed her as she fainted. 

When she came to, she sat up fast and passed out again. The next time she came to, a gentle hand on her middle kept her from moving. She slowly turned her head and recognized Sam’s scent. She blinked hard to stay awake. She looked to see who was holding her down, because even though she was on his bed, the person touching her wasn’t him. After a couple of blinks to clear her vision, she saw a white man, with light brown straight hair, dark blue eyes. She started to squirm, but he easily held her still.

”Shhh... Rest, Sam will be here in minutes. I am Daniel one of his suite mates. I recognized you from your photo when I stopped you from hurting yourself when you fainted. I couldn’t remember what dorm he said you lived in, so I brought you here and called him.” He moved his hand and slowly helped her sit up. You have a fever. He mentioned you only use folk medicine so, I brewed a cup of feverfew and elderberry tea, it should bring the fever down, help your immune system, and not endanger your children.” He handed her the mug and smiled gently. “You know if I am being truthful or not Ari. You cannot afford to get sick now.” Ari read him, and scanned the tea. She drank it quickly. Smiling at him.

”Thank you. It does the job, but feverfew is bitter.” She handed him the cup. “Thank you, Daniel. What are you? You are not human, and you are not evil. You feel like Anna and Hannah feel, they make me feel safe and like I am a little girl who believes that faith and love can keep the monsters away.”

”I can only tell you that, I like they, mean you and yours no harm. We will be here when trouble like today arises.” He smiled that gentle smile again. “You should report the professor’s behavior toward you to the Dean of the English department, ask him to send a proctor into the class, someone he will not notice, when he behaves unfairly towards you the proctor can support your claims as well as your lecture tapes, which you kept to figure what you did to anger him so you can apologize. You did nothing, he is one of a team of the enemy’s minions who wish The Winchester’s harm, you are a way to harm them all. Other than those you know and trust, trust no one else here. You are surrounded little lamb.” He felt her forehead, “See the fever is already breaking. Drinking cinnamon tea, will help with the nausea, just as the candy does.”

”Daniel, is Ruby my adversary? She seems to delight in the professor’s treatment of me. Everyone else feels embarrassed. She is impossible to pin down as friend or foe.”

”I cannot answer, but two in your room, are not your friends. Just as two in this suite are not Sam’s friends, and I am not alone here.” He smiled again. “Be careful when you tell Sam, that only he hears. Here he is now.”

”Ari! Ari! Sam ran into the room.” He wrapped his arms around her and placed her in his lap. “Thank you, Daniel, she forgets to eat with the sickness and the time crunch.”

”Just glad I happened by just as she collapsed. When I turned her over I knew I had seen that beautiful face somewhere.”

Sam just kept kissing her. He rested his head against hers. “I’ll just..ummm.” Daniel chuckled as he left them wrapped up in each other. Ari, just nuzzled in to Sam and closed her eyes.

”Ellen is cooking dinner at the bunker.” She said as she pushed out of his lap and steadied herself. He frowned. “5 papers, Sam. I finally got the last of my squirrel pictures. I have to file a complaint against my Elements of Story prof, probably battle for my grade.” She looked at her watch. “My suite in three hours and we can eat haystacks and chocolate chip cookies, that were leftover from my Thanksgiving bags for everyone. I think there’s fudge too. And we can write papers and study and then have private time because you are being booted out, Meg is horny.” Sam just shook his head.

”Three hours. It is getting cold out there.” She had on rust colored leggings and a huge, baggy purple sweater dress that stopped mid thigh and hid her slowly rounding tummy. She had purple thigh high suede boots, with at least four inch heels. She had added a rust colored swing coat to protect against the chill. She sneezed again. Daniel peeked in a puzzled expression on his usually serene face.

“Just a sneeze. I’m good to go.” She kissed Sam on the lips, kissed Daniel and thanked him again and she was off.

”No wonder when you are here you sleep soundly.” Daniel chuckled.

”She is moving slowly today because I don’t think she feels well. She is only 13 weeks, but they are twins. She is tiny so, she is hiding her baby bump.”

“I felt it when she collapsed into me. It scared me, she was puking into a trash can, the smell from the can had to make the nausea worse, and she keeps sneezing and people just kept hurrying by. I went to rescue a damsel in distress. Imagine my surprise when I recognized her face from your picture.”

”I am glad it was you. People can be so evil. She could be trying to replace her license or worse right now, if you hadn’t come along.” Sam shivered at the idea.

Ari worked on her rough draft of the squirrel report, while she waited to see the Dean.

”Miss Malloy. The Dean will see you now.” The secretary offered her some coffee.

”Thank you, but I am allergic, would you have any decaf tea?”

”Actually I think we have cinnamon decaf tea. I will bring you a cup as soon as we get you in with the Dean.”

Ari quickly shoved everything back in her bag and made sure she hadn’t dropped anything, then followed the secretary to the door. She knocked, was invited in.

”Miss Malloy to see you sir.” She motioned Ari in. “I’ll be back with the tea.”

”Thank you.”

”Come in, Miss Malloy and have a seat.” Ari sank into the chair she felt horrible. “What seems to be the trouble?” The man’s loud voice, reminded her of her father, who was still being tortured. Ari fought back tears.

”Dean Phillips. I do not know if you have had a chance to take a glance at my past academic performance and see that in every other class I am taking here, I have an A and my professors seem to value my input in class. If you look at my test scores in “The Elements of a Story” I have the maximum possible points, this could not be achieved were I not reading the material. This is a tape of me responding to a question and his response to me.” She took out her little pocket recorder she always had in her pocket for each class everyday. There was a knock. The secretary peeped in. He motioned her in and sat the prepared tea in front of her. “Thank you so much, I’m freezing.” She managed to cover her mouth with her arm when she coughed. “I’m sorry, sir, back to the tape.” The secretary left.

”Would anybody like to offer an opinion on who the poems that Shelley wrote might be addressed to” She paused the tape, “This was not even part of the class, we had been discussing and speculating on why Mary Shelley wrote such a tale, as Frankenstein. He asked the question after another student said because she was married to a junkie who was using her as a beard.”

”Yes. Miss Malloy, what imbecilic opinion do you have to offer the class today?”

“Professor. I would like everyone to consider the idea that Shelley’s poems were in fact written to Lord Byron and not His wife or her cousin as is often supposed. I think this is made a viable opinion by the discovery of several unpublished poems, authenticated by Shelley scholars as most likely his work that are all desperate love poems signed Avec Mon Coeur PBS.”

Insane and vicious laughter rings out into the room. “That is perhaps the most simple-minded drivel I have ever had the misfortune to hear. Yes, Miss Fabiano?” Silence. “Well sir the Shelley scholars, conferred with the Byron scholars and they have come to the same opinion as Miss Malloy explained. So, it is not outside...” Miss Fabiano, I know you share a suite with Miss Malloy take care her idiocy is not catching. Now back to Frankenstein.” Ari was trembling when she pushed the stop button.

”Well, that is not acceptable behavior toward a student by any means. Your answer, showed that you are well read and your opinions are based in researched fact not just flights of fancy, though that would not be a problem in a class where the idea is to use your mind. That is why such a high percentage of your grade is based on participation.” He steepled his long, thin fingers. Ari thought he looked like the type of gentleman Dickens would have spent evening speaking with.

“The Professor is obviously threatening the other student. I can see your concern with the paper coming up. As of now you meet your deadline for the paper, add in a paper, typed, single-spaced, three to five pages long, not including references, which must be in APA format on your theory about Shelley’s poetry. You do not need to prove anything just show why enough evidence exists for scholars to examine the possibility that your opinion might be truth. I will grade both papers, the second paper will replace participation points. The deadline will be the same for both. Between you and me, Visiting Professor Sohn Morgenstern will not be visiting next semester if he tries to discourage thinking. My dear, forgive me for saying so, you look like you are ill. Please take yourself home, dress warmly and create the masterpieces I am sure the papers will be.” He stood and escorted her to door after she had gathered everything. Ari gave him a tape. 

“It is a copy. And here are the other days. Every class lecture since day one.” He looked amazed. 

“Thank you dear. Now home, good food, warmth, write.”

”Yes sir. Thank you, sir.” He smiled at her. When Ari was out his door his eyes shone blue as he called his subordinates in to let them know to be on alert.

Ari made it back to the the suite just as the rain started. Sam was already there. He helped with her computer bag and book bag. She fell into a coughing fit. Anna heated up water in a mug and put cinnamon tea to steep.

”Thanks, Anna.” She croaked. She cleared her throat, kissed her hand and put it to Sam’s cheek.

”Uh unh. Real kiss. If I am going to get sick, you got me this afternoon.” He kissed her deeply. “How did the meeting with the Dean go?”

“You finally did something about Professor Pretentious?” Anna asked as she sat the mug at the table.

”Anna, I know you are busy too, but I looked all over the kitchen this morning and I couldn’t find any of those homeopathic cough lozenges. Do we have any more and if so may I have one?”

”Not a problem. I dumped in my sweater this morning when I was rushing, I didn’t even think you might need one.” She reached into her pocket and handed one to Ari, then put a bunch on the table.

Ari got a lozenge and picked up the warm mug and held it in her cold hands. “Yes. I went to see the Dean and he was appalled and supported me 100%, and to replace the participation points in my grade, I just have to write a short paper on the topic I was debating on the tape. I just have to turn them in on Wednesday to him. He expects they will be stellar and my 4.0 should be intact. Bad thing, I think he is going to be investigating Ruby’s grade in the class too, because she defended me that day and got yelled at. If it is the only class she is doing well in, it could go badly.”

”Well if she did something wrong, she shouldn’t get away with it. You are sick, pregnant and stressed out but you are doing your work.” Anna never really bonded with Ruby.

”I can make haystacks. When everybody is in, I’ll start them.” He sat Ari down at the table. His little interior decorator, future librarian had purchased a WiFi, cordless printer, then setup a data hub in the corner where the printer, the landline, and supplies for the production of paper after paper and occasional photographs were kept. It turned out all the girls had laptops that could operate with the printer and they took turns purchasing ink. Since the girls considered Sam their suite mate more than Meg because she was always at Tom’s and Sam was always there, he chipped in too.

”My one true love, would you please move me to home?” Sam placed her purple unicorn magnet under home. Ari pulled out her laptop. “Thanks.” She hopped up and was across the room, before either of them could stop her, she loaded in several sheets of photo paper. She looked at the board, just she and Anna were home, so she came back and pushed print to start the squirrel pictures to printing.”The Professor wants them printed out and labeled on back, then placed in a photograph envelope, which was expensive, then we have to reference the photo’s label in the paper when discussing it.” Ari paused. “Ahhh Shoot Fire! I forgot to go by the library and get books supporting my theory on Shelley’s Lost Poems.” She stood up, coughed painfully, wobbled, and headed for her coat.

”Look them up on their webpage, then write it down. I will go and get them for you. You are not going back out in the rain to get books, when you sound like Lou Rawls and Sneezy the Dwarf.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. Then had a coughing fit, which led to a sneezing fit. She pulled up the information and wrote it down. She handed him the paper. He kissed her red nose. She felt hot. 

As he put on his coat. “Anna does she feel feverish to you?” Anna checked her forehead. She nodded. I will brew some feverfew and elderberry tea. It will bring it down.”

”Be careful, please.” Ari croaked.

”I will, Lou. Promise.” He moved himself to Library. Meg had pointed out that it was only fair since he pretty much lived here, that he have a unicorn.

Ari made it part of the way to say goodbye, started coughing, couldn’t breathe and passed out. “Ari!” He tapped her cheek. “That’s twice today. She passed out after throwing up in a trash bin. My suite mate, Daniel found her and knew she belonged to me.” She started struggling to get up and get back to work. “Stop or you are going to bed.” She stopped.

Sam picked her up and carried her back to the chair. “You will have sometime before you meet Dad for your interview of him, about his experiences at war, which I am still not sure how you got him to agree to.” He stroked her face it was cooler, but colorless. “I’ll be back. Promise you will stay seating unless you have to be sick or go to the bathroom and I will bring you a cheese curd on a stick.” Her eyes brightened. He kissed her nose and swung out the door.

Anna put the feverfew tea in front of her, she slugged it down like it was a snifter of brandy. “Anna, I met Daniel today and he and the Dean, make me feel like you and Hannah do. I know you can’t tell me what you are, but if you promise you aren’t here to hurt my babies or Sam, I’ll believe you and leave it alone.” She watched Anna closely. She sneezed and blew her nose. 

“We are all the same and we mean you and yours no harm.” She brushed Ari’s curls out of her face. Fever is already broken. She smiled at Ari. Ari smiled back.

Sam came back with all the books she asked for and one more that seemed to really focus on the Shelley-Byron romance and a fried cheese curd on a stick. Ari kissed him and thanked him and dug in. He laughed. He sat down and got to work. He watched fascinated for a few minutes as she sped read the first two books and rejected them. She picked up the third one, speed reading until she came upon the Chapters the author had devoted to the alleged romance. She took notes in shorthand, in French because she thought in French when she was tired or ill, because Colm taught her Gaelic and French first. Then let her pick up English. Then he added Latin. He figured if she knew she had already learned four languages before her third birthday, she wouldn’t be afraid to keep trying to learn others, it was pure Colm Malloy thinking, but it seemed to work. She spoke over a dozen dead languages and five modern languages. She set the notes aside to percolate.

She switched gears to putting the finishing touches on her Ancient World Myth paper. She actually loved the class, but the professor was young and he kept subtly hitting on her all semester. His class consisted of seven unit tests and the comprehensive papers. She had an easy A in the course, and actually found her comprehensive paper on the similarities and contrasts in Djinn lore and Sylph lore, fascinating. Especially the mention of Sylphs and Undines having tricolor eyes, like her own. She was reading through the paper one last time, the little trash can by her foot full of Kleenex, sucking on a fire candy, when she became aware of a presence in her personal space that wasn’t Sam. Exhausted she turned her head and found herself staring into forest green eyes full of mischief. She stood up and threw her arms around Dean.

Everybody laughed. Dean frowned. “You’re feverish kiddo.” She smiled at him. 

“Fevers do not change the fact papers are due in college. Quote, UnQuote.” She said as she went to sit back down. A coughing fit hit her hard. When it was over she, gasped for breath, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped. Dean barely managed to keep her from hitting her head. 

“Ari?” Both brothers called. Anna pushed them out of the way. She gently tapped Ari’s cheek and smiled when tired brown eyes focused on her blue ones. She helped Ari sit up and Hannah handed her a cup of tea.

”This will break your fever, soothe the cough and settle your tummy. It is a simple blend of herbs you already had in the cabinet. Safe for tiny Winchesters, I promise.” Ari chugged the tea. Made a face. She smiled at Anna.

Sam helped her back to her chair. “Thank you guys. I was thinking grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup, if it’s okay with everyone? I think it would be a mistake for me to have chili tonight.”

”I’m fine with it and Dean makes a wicked grilled cheese.” Sam kissed her. “You fever is already breaking.” He sat down and went back to his paper. Ari tapped the seat beside her, so Dean would sit down. He saw the trash bin full of tissues and he snapped.

”Are you all insane? The pregnant girl with the dark circles around her eyes, who just coughed up a lung, before toppling like a log! Just goes back to work?” Dean was so mad he was red. Then he noticed that Ari was already absorbed in her work, Sam was already quizzing himself with some homemade flash cards, Hannah was working on a laptop too and Anna was organizing prompt cards for a speech. Nobody even heard his tirade. He headed for the very sick pregnant girl.

”I wouldn’t Dean. She has been known to bite since Insanity Week began. She has 5 or 6 papers, and an observational report on a family of squirrels all do before 3p.m. On Wednesday. The professors don’t care if she has a ruptured spleen, they are still due. She is here on scholarship, if she doesn’t maintain a 3.5 or better GPA she loses her scholarship. Again, no one cares why.” Theo licked her lips. “I am an art major, who like those two, she pointed to Ari and Sam, has to maintain a certain GPA, but I either have tests I am ready for or the Paint is drying on my final or it’s in the kiln.” She took his hand. “They won’t want food for a couple of hours and Charlie’s last class doesn’t end for an hour yet on Fridays.” She opened the door to her room and then undid the buttons on the shirt she had on. “I have been wondering about you since that first night. Why don’t you let me distract you for a couple of hours?” Dean looked back to were Sam sat next to Ari, then he smiled, the smile that had been making women drop their pants since he was thirteen and followed Theo into her room, shutting the door behind them.

Sam looked back. He would have to thank her for distracting Dean until dinner. Ari simply didn’t have time, if he was going to get her to sleep at all, to deal with an angry Dean. He listen to her sneeze into a tissue, toss it and continue typing without breaking stride. His Sunshine had a steely core most people underestimated. He’d learned not to.

Two hours later, as Sam did a final read through of his own Political Science comprehensive term paper, the door opened to admit Ruby and Brady. Sam stood up. Everybody at the table but Ari stood up. Ruby was drunk and loud and without a shirt, she was still giggling when she noticed that she had lost Brady’s attention, she turned around and saw two suite mates glaring at her, and Sam practically snarling. What annoyed her was Ari’s lack of attention. She walked past Sam who didn’t want to turn his back on Brady. Ruby walked up beside Ari who was reading a paper on her computer and she hit control, alt, delete, faster than you would expect someone drunk to do. Ari turned sideways in her chair and swept Ruby’s legs out from under her and nudged her across the floor a bit, before rebooting her computer, stretching and continuing to work. “I save often anyway. But I heard you when you walked in the building and saved again.” Ari went back to ignoring Ruby’s existence.

Ruby got up and started for Ari. Ari turned around. “Ruby, I have tried since day one to be your friend. I put up with the repulsive things that come out of your Neanderthal boyfriend’s filthy mouth. I taught myself not to worry when you refused to use the board or you used photo paper to print out porn shots of you and said boyfriend, for him to hang all over his room. She kicked her leg up and put it behind her head, avoiding her baby bump. I am thrilled that it delights him that you can do this. But you trying to destroy my end of semester work, because I didn’t stop to watch you behave badly was it for me. If you touch my things, speak to me, eat my food, look at lasciviously or touch my fiancé; I will simply put you on your butt and continue on. This right here is the last of my attention you warrant. Oh. Theo and Dean are screwing in your room, so maybe you guys should find somewhere else to be loud and crude.” Ruby started toward her again and before Sam could do anything a little fist flew out and connected with Ruby’s chin, knocking her on said butt. Ari gave Brady a look as he collected Ruby that said she would be happy to do the same to him. He picked up Ruby, her shirt and her jacket and walked out, slamming the door. They all turned to look at Ari, she was crying and typing up the report part of the squirrel thing, now that Sam had labeled her photos for her. Sam shook his head at Charlie and everyone else when they went to comfort her. 

“The loss of potential friendship, concern for the mess Ruby’s making of her life, concern what Brady could do with an unconscious girl, even his girlfriend; they are not tears about the conflict. Still not her favorite thing but if you give her no choice, she stopped feeling guilty for standing up for herself or those she cares about.”

”Turn your head for a moment and they grow up on you.” Charlie said as tears slid down her cheeks. Ari stood up, ran to Charlie and threw her arms around her.

”I will never stop needing you in my life. I’m sorry, I’ve been so absorbed in school and stuff that we haven’t had just us time in a while. I love you Charlie, I will always love you. You are my twin from another mother.” Ari smiled at Charlie, who smiled back than ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, they could hear retching.

”Insanity week?” Hannah questioned.

”Pregnancy.” Everyone else answered.

Dean walked out of Theo’s room grinning. Then stopped when he saw them all standing looking at the bathroom. “Ari?” He asked. They all nodded their heads.

”You missed her taking Ruby down, threatening her, staring Brady down, confessing her undying love of Charlie as a sister, and then the grand finale, anytime sickness.” Sylvie answered.

Theo came out. “Sam, hun, why don’t you take her some comfy clothes and get her in a steamy shower. Not bein gross, but make sure she blows out, spits out, whatever, anything the steam loosens. Then get her in comfy clothes.”

Sam went to get the clothes, he stopped when he heard his brother.

”I guess I will start the soup and sandwiches.” Dean looked in the cabinets.

Charlie pointed to the freezer. “She makes it in bulk on the hot plate, we’re not supposed to have, then freezes it for nights like tonight. It should have defrost instructions on it.”

Dean looked at the laminated, handwritten card taped to the container, written in Ari’s loopy, totally feminine script. He touched it and smiled. He looked over at his brother who could see the memory of her doing that for him, when he had a cold and she had to go back to Columbia. Sam smiled. Dean sighed. He walked over to the microwave and started it defrosting. Sam walked into the bathroom.

Ari was curled up on the floor, her eyes closed, her hands over their babies, he could hear her breathing rasp. Sam smoothed her hair back. “Let’s get you showered and steamed.” He helped her stand.

”I don’t have time to shower. I need to finish the squirrels.” She protested. Sam kissed her and she returned the kiss.

He took off his clothes and her eyes followed every move. His cock slapped his stomach when he freed it. He stroked himself. “All of this will be in the shower.” He stroked himself again, she whined, and he stepped into the shower and slid the door closed. He didn’t hear bathroom door open. He heard a sneeze and then the shower door slid open. Sam felt himself get harder when he looked at her body. Sexy as ever and now there was the slight bump, where their children slept. He growled as he pulled her into the heat and steam, kissing her as filthily as he could. She stroked him and soaped him up, then leaned back against the wall and spread her legs. Sam smiled, sat down on the shower floor, turned her away, helped her straddle him, then pulled her down. He held her cheeks apart and guided her so her ass slowly swallowed his length. She seemed to prefer back door since the babies started showing. It took away his fear that he would squash his children or hurt her. Sam moaned when she rested on his lap. He kissed her neck, she moaned and he held her still while he moved. He smiled it was a great ab and thigh workout this way. And she made the best noises when she couldn’t move and everything was his choice. She threw her head back and breathed in steam. She coughed and Sam writhed when it made her clinch the head of his cock when he pulled back. They both laughed and then he moved steadily, she let her head stay back, as she chanted his name, like a prayer. 

“So, should someone let them know dinner is almost ready?” Dean asked as he flipped two sandwiches.

”The babies will tell her.” Sylvie said.

Dean laughed.

”Whenever she has a bad tummy day. The babies flutter around when it is time for dinner. They don’t let her miss the only meal her body is likely to let her keep.” Theo supplied.

”No insult intended to any of you. But is she seeing a midwife or high priestess or someone who can make sure her tiny, little body is okay. I mean, she’s showing, not much, but enough that my mother and Ellen will notice. And she is meeting with a Dad tomorrow morning. I think the conversation will go better if someone is looking after her.” Dean said, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

”Max and Alicia’s Mom Tasha is a midwife, licensed and everything and she has been checking her every month. She would like to see Ari gain about ten pounds, but she is settling right now for her not losing anymore. She only weighed 93lbs. At her last visit. Ari has weighed 85 since the summer her boobs showed up.” Charlie said, knowing that Dean, just like her would remember that Ari had gone through precocious puberty and by summer’s end she looked like she does now. “Eight pounds gain, three months into pregnancy is not anywhere close to enough. She drinks the tea to help with the barfing. And until this wonderful week, she was hardly ever having a tummy day.” She kneaded Dean’s shoulders. “You know Sam stays on top of everything. He added extra hours when she got fired because she kept calling in sick. She fixes him dinner and takes it to him, so he doesn’t have to spend to eat. They are like one being. She will make it through this week because he won’t let her fail and vice versa.” Charlie smiled at Sylvie. “She and I both lucked out and found the rest of ourselves.” She walked over and kissed Sylvie. Hannah sighed dreamily and Anna laughed. Dean shook his head and loaded the table down with soup, bowls, spoons, plates, and sandwiches. He sat down and smiled at Theo.

”Sounds crowded to me.” Theo said. Dean kissed her hand.

”Not trying to ruin your appetite, but I hadn’t asked you for a while. How is your kid coming along?” Charlie asked.

”He is at 20 weeks now. He’s very healthy and the incubator is healthy as well.”

The bathroom door opened. Ari had a little color in her face and her breathing sounded more even. She smiled at Dean and cleaned her computer off the table during dinner, so did Sam. They had discovered as her power changed and shifted and grew, that the three were very much linked. They couldn’t feel Dean’s one night stands. But Dean was along for the entire ride whenever Sam and Ari made love. He experienced it through his brother, which was weird for both of them at first, because they could feel each other’s sensations and when she touched one, she touched both. Dean had learned quickly to control his outward reaction. He had almost died when Ari calmly asked him, if he was along for the ride. He had looked her in the eye and said, he was, she smiled shyly and said, she liked that she could make him feel good too. She loved Sam with everything she had, but she more than he remembered loving Dean the same way. Dean thought it was cruel to her, because sometimes she felt like being with Sam was cheating on Dean. It was like God was punishing her for losing last time. It had made he and Sam closer and far more comfortable with sharing a soul.

They ate quickly and quietly. Theo and Dean cleaned up and the laptops and flash cards, etc. soon covered the table. Dean made sure the door was locked because they couldn’t be counted on to notice danger unless it cut the power first. He and Theo went back to her room. She shoved him up against the door, opened his jeans, pulled them and his boxers off, after he toed off his boots. She dropped in a squat and nibbled on his lower abdomen, ran her tongue across his dents and then with her hands tucked behind her back, swallowed him, until her nose touched the blondish, curly her over his pubic bone. He twitched and he could see himself in her throat and he groaned. She swallowed and his knees almost gave, her eyes glittered with amusement. Then she hollowed her cheeks and bobbed up and down his length. Dean felt himself getting close and he tried to pull out of her mouth put she pushed his hands away. Dean leaned back against the door and let her suck and bob until he shot down her throat. She swallowed it all and cleaned him up, without using her hands once.

”Why didn’t you do that before?” He ran his fingers through her tousled blonde hair.

”You show a guy you can do that the first time you fuck him. He thinks you’re a whore, forgets his manners, assumes that he is staying the night, and doesn’t take care of you.” She climbed up him and kissed him stupid. “I know we don’t do relationships. However, anytime you are in the area, you have an open welcome to stay in me while your here. No strings, no hurt feelings if you’ve made other plans or I have. You’re funny, sexy as hell, hung like a well-endowed horse, take care to make sure your partner has a good time too. I did, what I just did and you just admire the skill, not assume it took a lot of practice on different men and treat me bad. You are worth repeats.”

”Please, take your clothes off it is your turn.” He enjoyed the show she gave him. He held her hand while she sat where he asked and kissed her hand. “Please put your feet up on the bed, scoot the part in question to the edge of the bed, please lay your head back. She flopped back on the mattress, which made them both laugh. Dean kneeled between her legs, keeping them open with his shoulders. “Please place your knees on my shoulders and relax.” She did what he asked. “My hands are behind my back, if you would like to observe you may.” She lifted her head and watched him. “I will make you squirt, with just my mouth. Hold on tight, here we go.” Dean dived into her folds, letting his loose tongue flick her clit, then hardening it and licking a stripe from her butt crack to her pubis. She groaned and he could see her wetness beginning to leak out, so he did it again, and earned another groan. He stuck his tongue inside her slit and moved it back and forth like it was another part of him. She was writhing her head on the pillow. He put his mouth against her slit and hummed low in his throat sending vibrations traveling through her. He nibbled at the crease where thigh met torso, then laved it with his tongue, then he switched sides. He licked down her ignoring her clit and licked the rim of her puckered opening, in circles, switching directions whenever the whim struck, the lack of rhythm had her whimpering. Dean hardened his tongue and stabbed it at her opening, he kept doing it until the tip of his tongue slid in to the rim of her muscle. Then, he flicked her rim again and again, before stabbing his tongue back inside her and humming again. She screamed. He licked his way to her perineum and nibbled lightly and sucked and laved it. He smiled her butt was spasming but he continued up and fucked her with his tongue. When she clinched down on his tongue he pulled away and she whined. Dean suddenly sucked her clit and stopped again, she pleaded with him. He tongued her folds again, placing his mouth opened against her slit and clit and hummed. She moaned his name. He stopped again and began to flick his tongue to her rim, then he stopped and sucked her clit and flicked his tongue across it then sucked it until he felt her clinch, then wrapped his mouth around her clit sucking, then humming. She exploded, squirting all over his tongue, the bed, herself. Dean licked her clean. Then kissed her thigh as she weakly slid it off his shoulder. She moaned and slid the other one down.

Theo leaned up and smirked at him. “I can see why you don’t do that the first time. You would have a harem of girls promising you riches, their souls, their lives if you would just do it again.” Dean laughed and lay down beside her. “I know this is a weird ass time to ask. But can all Winchester men do that?” Dean guffawed now.

”I think Ari might scoop your eyes out with her yogurt spoon if you tried to get Sam to do that.”

”I know that. I was wondering because sometimes Ari screams during it. I was wondering if this is what he does that can get that shy girl to scream his name in reverence?”

”Well, my Dad found and adventurous woman when I was 13, who let me watch him, take her up. Then he instructed me on how and where to do what. Now Sam and my Dad love each other but there was no way he would let Dad teach him anything in this area. So, when he was 13, I found an older woman of 25 who was more than willing to let me teach Sammy. Then she taught both of us some things we will always remember. She taught us how not to be afraid to let the woman take charge sometimes and what a woman in charge can do to and for a man. She turned me inside out. I think Sam had his first crush. We were in town for a week long camping trip. By the time we left I had to fight not to tattoo Amanda’s name on my ass.”

Theo laughed.

Brady dragged Ruby into the underground room, beneath the electrical plant for the university. She fought him, but his vessel’s muscles were quite well developed. He threw her at Meg’s feet. Ramiel glared down at her. Ruby finally had the sense to be scared, too bad it was too late.

”I told you, Ruby that the last time you almost blew it, by losing your temper and the girl seeing a glimpse of what you truly are that there would be no more chances.” Meg closed her hand pulled up with it. Ruby rose up in the air, kicking and screaming, holding her stomach. “Today Ramiel was asked to hand over his lesson plans for the rest of the semester and vacate his office, because you claimed she didn’t record her classes and she does. Everything he said trying to erode her self confidence was recorded crystal clear and you were screwing some human, when she called to let her suite mates know she was headed to the Dean’s office.”

”Well, if you spent more time being her roommate and less screwing your brother maybe she would have broken before now.” Ruby said smugly. She screamed when Meg started to squeeze her insides.

”No, Meg. It should appear an accident.” Ramiel said matter of factly.

”Your supposed to be so powerful, Ramiel. Why don’t you just kill her?”

Ramiel’s eyes flashed yellow for a moment and Ruby went still. “Shove more alcohol down her gullet. Add some nice hallucinogenic drug. Leave her blouse off, throw her clothes like she was having a drug episode of some kind. Then, the poor thing tripped and fell off the cliff by the bridge, where students go to make out.” He looked one last time at Ruby in disgust. “Brady, rape her, hurt that body, muddy the waters with the possibility of foul play. Don’t leave your jizz behind so they can’t tie it to you. When the family of hunters who killed my brother are punished let me know, otherwise do not disturb my solitude.” Ramiel faded away without a backwards glance.

”Have a good time, ripping into that human flesh. Make her beg. Let me know when she is no longer an issue.” Meg smiled. Oh, how she loved the sound of begging and screaming. Now, she had to go play roomie who had a spat with boyfriend. And decided to sleep at home, but Sam can stay. Meg thought even with the hiccups, the destruction of one Ariane Rhiannon Malloy was going very well.

Sam stretched and yawned. He looked at his watch. The clock said it was only 10:30 p.m. but he felt like it was at least 1:00a.m. He looked over at Ari, and realized he could hear struggling to breathe, the trash can was overflowing with tissues, her eyes were red and her face was pale. He felt her forehead and was satisfied she wasn’t feverish. Anna jumped up and grabbed a mug out of the microwave and add a bag before she took it and sat it in front of Ari, then she went back to flash cards. Ari chugged the cinnamon tea, sneezed, coughed, popped a cinnamon candy in her mouth, then went back to reading a paper. She blinked several times, sneezed, blew her nose, sneezed, and ran out of the room. He shook his head, then started saving, shutting down and packing her laptop. He heard the shower come on and cleaned up her papers and put them in the folder labeled “ISWK Papers”, he carefully put the photos in order and, put them in their envelope and put them in her book bag. He emptied the little trash into the kitchenette trash. The phone rang. Nobody stopped studying to answer, so, Sam leaned over and answered.

”214, Who are you calling for?”

”Yo, Winchester! You warmin your piece tonight?” Brady obnoxious, upper crust, eastern accent came through the phone.

”Ruby isn’t here Brady. She hasn’t been back since she stormed out with you.” Sam was annoyed. His fiancé was going to end up hospitalized by the end of the week. He didn’t have the patience for dealing with Brady right now.

”Well can you blame her? Your piece is a bitch sometimes. Maybe if you slapped her around some she would lose some of that attitude. She is the reason, I fought with Ruby. Ruby wanted to go get high, I don’t mess with the serious stuff, Ruby wanted to go get some coke of this guy she heard about off campus. Sounded sleazy. I refused and she said then I could sleep alone and she was going straight to her room and if that uppity bitch got in her face she would kick her in the gut. I told her that trying to kill a baby because the mother embarrassed you was uncool. She hit me and left. I thought I’d give her a bit to cool down, then I’d call and remind her how much she loves my dick.”

”She is not here and if she or you upset my fiancé, they will never find your body. You want to get in her pants and Ruby hates her for it. Leave her alone and I will leave you alone, Tyson.” Sam snarled into the phone. He slammed it on its receiver.

”He can’t find Ruby” Hannah said.

”No. They had a fight.” Sam said as he rubbed his neck trying to calm down.

”Am I horrible if I hope she is just with her backup boyfriend?” Hannah asked.

”No.” Everybody said at once. Then they all laughed.

Sam instantly relaxed. He turned around and she was walking toward him. He smiled at her and gathered in his arms. The door opened, everybody turned towards it. Meg walked in, with a giant pizza, her book bag, computer bag and a duffle.

”Hi everyone! Man is a moron, he’s about to flunk out and he’s not taking me with him!” Meg announced. “Because, I have been a sucky suite mate for the last month, I bought a loaded Large, and a medium pepperoni!” She changed her unicorn to home. “Dive in, even dedicated students need to eat.” She laughed as everyone went for the pizza. “Sam as long as you guys are quiet when you jump her bones, I promise I’ll sleep through it, because she needs you to get any real sleep.” She put her hand on Ari’s belly. “How are the mini-martians?” She smiled sweetly.

Meg shivered, so did Sylvie and Ari, Hannah and Anna, moved toward Ari. “Need to get some heat in here.” Meg said as she watched the shadow slink into their room. Ari didn’t notice, she was coughing her head off. 

When she stopped, she wobbled, then leaned against Sam. Meg watched Sylvie and when she didn’t react and Hannah went back and sat down, Meg acted like she hadn’t seen anything. Anna, stood were she was, she looked at Meg, she motioned towards the room. Meg shook her head once, Anna nodded once and went to set down. She was surprised that Ari and Sylvie hadn’t picked up on the two angels who they roomed with. Meg seriously doubted Ari missed it, she just didn’t see any reason to out them, when they were the good guys. Meg picked up her stuff and looked around the room. Suddenly she was slammed into the wall, something cut off her air and had her dangling.

”Raise dispelling magic, now or die.” Meg raised a cleansing spell, let the magic bounce around the room. “Stop the spell.” Meg stopped it. “You will not interfere with my night’s working or I will eat your soul. Do you understand?” Meg whispered. “Yes.” She was dropped back to her feet. “Discourage the angels from entering or I will peel your skin off, before I eat your soul. Leave now. Return for bed as normal, try to leave and you will know more pain than all you ever gave to others.” Meg took a deep breath and went back out to the common area.

She looked at the angels and signaled it was all clear. They each nodded once and went to their studying. Meg pulled out a laptop, plopped down on the floor, with her back against a chair. Ari, brought her a piece of pizza.

”Thought you should get some of what you bought.” Ari smiled. “We’re going to bed.”

”Not going to studying anymore tonight. I am dragging. It wouldn’t be productive.” She said goodnight to everyone and they all sighed when Sam swung her up in his arms. He laughed and said goodnight.

”Goodnight, Lancelocks!” Dean rolled his eyes. Even though he squeezed her hand when she was in range. “Goodnight, Sweetheart!”

”Goodnight, Jerk.” Sam said. Ari lean into him and giggled.

”Goodnight, Bitch.” Dean replied.

Dean looked after her worriedly.

”Do like she does. Look past all the shit in the middle and remember that they will get the chance later to fight and win. She will succeed. They will get married and she will put that ring back on her finger.” Theo traced her fingers down his back and he relaxed back into the couch.

”I was never very Kirk like, except for the women. I am more a Sisco. He would have legit beat that simulator without tampering with it, because he fought his way out of the moment. In this moment, I see a very sick girl and a baby brother who has lost weight from the stress and worry of being her champion. I am trying to figure out how to get them to the end of the study insanity.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

”Sometimes even the strongest warrior has to continue on with nothing but his faith, he will win the war. Let’s go. You can show me some of the other things, Amanda taught you.” Theo smiled and Dean laughed as he followed her.

Ari came back out. “Police coming here. Where’s Ruby?”

”She hasn’t been back since the performance earlier. Brady called looking for her.” There was a knock at the door.

Hannah opened it a short, solidly built man with thinning black hair and blue eyes in his forties stood there with a tall, thin man, who looked like he’d been stretched with a taffy puller, this man looked about ten years younger, he smiled.

”University Police Officers. I am Officer Collins.” The short one said in an all business tone. “This is my partner, Officer Farley.” The tall man waved again. “May we come in, ma’am?”

Hannah stepped back and let them in. “What can we do for you, Officer? We you like some coffee or tea?”

”No thank you.” Officer Collins answered for both of him. “Does a Ruby Fabiano live here?

”This is her assigned room, but she is usually with her boyfriend, Tyson Brady. We saw her earlier, about five this evening. She was with Brady then. She was drunk, shirtless and loud. She tried to erase Ari’s paper by hitting, control, alt, delete on it and crash it. Ari swept her legs out from under her and stated that she had saved when she heard Ruby come in the building. Ruby got mad that it did not have the desired affect and left. She wasn’t here more than ten mins.”

”Which one is Ari?” Officer Collins asked.

Ari stepped forward and Sam stepped behind her. Dean moved closer. Charlie and Sylvie stood up where they were sitting together studying. They officers instinctively reached for the taser batons. “I am Ariane Malloy, Officer Collins.” Ari stepped back into Sam’s arms. “When we all moved in the Sunday before school started. I think we all had high hopes that we would be friends. Charlie.” Charlie waved her hand. “And I grew up together, Meg and I hit off right away. Everybody fit together so well. Ruby was scared, she wanted to go to school up the road from home in Minnesota and her parents made her come here.” Ari coughed until she dizzily leaned into Sam and she instinctively held her tummy, afraid the coughing would make her sick, but it didn’t. Dean handed her a cinnamon candy, she unwrapped it and popped it in. Anna went to make Elderberry tea. “She was hostile. I ignored her, she reminded me of a cousin, who was always mean. Then she blurted out to Sylvie.” Sylvie waved her hand.

”I’m Theo, he’s my squeeze of the day, Dean, that’s his brother, Sam who is engaged to Ari, and those are his babies’. Now we’re all introduced and she can tell you what you want to know. Oh, sorry Meg, she was in her room, She’s Meg. And the perpetual tea pusher is Anna, you already met Hannah.”

Ari smiled at Theo. Anna pushed the mug of tea in her hands. She thanked her and chugged it. “Tastes awful, but it is good for the congestion and won’t hurt my babies.” Anna took the cup. And went to stand by Hannah. “Anyway. She blurted out how lonely and scared she was, how she was from a town that didn’t have as many people as the university has and she was worried about earthquakes. She cried. Hannah is shy. I thought since at the time they roomed together they could help each other. We all went out to eat and dancing and Ruby met a guy and she stayed with him. I didn’t want to just leave her with random college guy, so, she gave me her cell and said she would be back for lunch, which we were all going to do together. She was mad because I called her when she didn’t call or come to lunch. Sylvie told her that we were all worried, we weren’t trying to impose a curfew or be her mother, but we could help keep each other safe.”

”Ari bought this board and we all got to pick our own unicorn.” Hannah pointed at it. The officers walked over to it. “Nothing intrusive. Just a if I’m not here please check on me, sort of thing. We all agreed to use it.” She pointed to the seven unicorns that were under HOME. One was under the name Ruby. “Ruby refused to use it.”

”The wilder she got. The more she cheated on Brady, with random guys, got drunk, skipped classes, bad behavior, the more I worried. Every time we would have to make up something to her mother who would call twice a week at first. The more I worried, that the big city was going to eat her up.” Ari leaned against Sam more, she was trembling. “I’ve had this bad feeling ever since Brady, who was here this evening, called to say they fought because she wanted to go into the city and buy hard drugs from some guy she’d heard of. Brady said no. She stormed out, he figured she was coming back here and that he had given her enough time to cool off.” Ari looked at the officers, her big eyes already full of tears. “Officer Collins, please, where is our suite mate? If she needs bail we can pay it.”

Officer Collins had her sit down. “Ari. I am sorry. However, Miss Fabiano was found dead in an alley way in the Tenderloin, the drug hub currently in San Francisco.”

”Ari with the recent behavior, the statement made by her boyfriend, it I is my belief. She encountered someone who she had a business transaction with who wanted more based on what she was wearing, he thought he could get. When she fought back and refused. They used her and dumped her.” Officer Collins said in his best comforting voice. He robotically patted her shoulder.

“Thank all of you. If we find enough to change the current status of Homicide by Unknown Person or Persons, we have all of your statements and we will let you know. We will send the information to the San Francisco Police. I know you are all probably going home for the Holiday. So, if we need to speak with you, the records office can provide the information.” Officer Collins started for the door and Officer Farley followed him.

”Actually Officer Collins several of us are going to the Winchester’s for the holiday.” Sylvie supplied. You can reach Charlie, Dean, Sam, Ari, Theo and myself at the Winchesters’ or by our cell numbers.” The officers both scribbled down who would be going to Winchesterville.

“Are the you three going home?” Officer Farley asked. When he looked towards Meg, she saw a faint glowing blue for a second. Her eyes flashed black. Ari and Sylvie both noticed the exchange but did not react.

“I’m Meg Masters. My boyfriend, Tom Lovell and I are staying in his dorm on campus. He shares a suite with Brady and Sam.”

”I’m Hannah Johnson. I will be reachable by phone for a short while, then Anna Milton” Anna raised her hand. Ari gasped softly when she saw the slight blue to Anna’s and Hannah’s eyes. “Will be camping in Colorado, it is a religious retreat my family goes to every year, there is no electricity or phones, technology is forbidden. I am sorry, but we both distanced ourselves from Ruby because she was so disruptive to the home the seven of us have made here. We have told you all we know. This is the first I had seen her all week.” Hannah shook her head sadly. “Like, Ari said, we all just wanted to help her and be here for her. She was determined to act out, I believe, because it might force her parents to let her come home.”

”Thank you, Miss Johnson. It should be fine. You gave a detailed statement and will be back on Monday.” 

“Goodnight.” They said in unison. Hannah shut the door.

”I am a horrible person. I keep trying to be upset that she is gone and beyond the passing thing we feel when we hear of death, I can’t feel anything.” Hannah said. Anna rubbed her back.

Charlie and Sylvie just held each other and cried. Theo cried into Dean’s chest. Ari just sobbed, Sam picked her up and she snuggled in as close as possible. Then she just let herself go.

”I need to let you know something. I can see what you three are.” Sam put her down and steadied her. Dean pulled out a deadly looking pistol. Charlie had a sword out of nowhere. Sylvie’s eyes went dark with power. And surprisingly to everyone except Dean, Theo pulled out a huge Bowie knife with runes seared into its surface. “The two of you are angels.” And she turned to Meg, her face pale and hurt marring her features. “And you’re a demon. So, Tom probably is too. Why Meg? I trusted you. I have let Sam fall asleep with you in the room. Why?”

”Okay. I am going to try something new for me, honesty.” She leaned against the wall, like she had been accused of eating the last Pop Tart, not being a demon. “Beginning of the semester, Tom, who is my brother, and I came to get revenge on Sam for our father Azazel, who his parents killed protecting him. So what could by more poetic justice than other demons killing him anyway. Then we got orders from Ramiel.” Ari gasped and backed into Sam, who pushed her behind him. “The Princes Of Hell are forces of nature, you do not get in their way, or you die. Ramiel wanted Ari to die because it would hurt them more, because she is an innocent. Azazel was his brother.” She looked in Ari’s eyes and lied. “We couldn’t do it. You were the first true friend I have ever had and Tom really liked you, too. But there was no way out.” She looked at Anna. “I approached those from the other camp, who were watching over you. After I convinced the very, stab happy, Anna that I was not attacking, they listened to me. I would do what I was told as long as it didn’t harm you, permanently. I amped up your nightmares, but someone else was sending them. You knew Ramiel as Dr Ramielk Stohn Morgenstern. The last name means, “Morning Star”. Ari, please try to understand. If we did not stay in place, he would have done it himself, it would have lasted for years, and when you beg, he might have killed you.” Meg begged. “If he sends me to Hell, he will move someone in to take my place or he will just kill you. As long as he thinks I am reporting on you and I do the things he says to do, that are not going to permanently mar you, he stays away.” She walked closer to Ari and everyone walked closer to Meg. “Ari please forgive me. I was in an impossible situation and I had to figure out a way to avoid this very conversation, which he might hear, keep you safe and keep my baby brother safe. I don’t want to harm Sam or Dean or anyone you love. I want to protect you. I love you.”

”I love you, too. I just wish you could have told me.” Ari was still crying. She and Meg hugged. 

“I have managed to flunk out. It will give us an excuse to leave. And you will know to be wary of anyone new. Like your new roommate.” She looked down. “Or Theo’s new roommate. They will be our replacements.”

”What will happen to you?” Ari asked with a crack in her voice.

”If we are lucky, we will just be sent back. If we are not lucky, Ramiel will rip us apart for failing our assignment. Tom and I talked. He will start to expect results soon. He will become suspicious. All of you cannot.” She glanced around. “You cannot stop Ramiel. He will make her watch him kill each of you and then he will take her. He likes young, pretty girls. He will kill the babies, then he will use her for years, keeping her young, keeping her smooth, watching the life fade from her eyes. And when she is dead inside, a year, ten years, a century from now, he will kill her slow. The best thing to do is act like we never had this conversation and be watchful next year. Maybe an opportunity to kill them and him will make itself known. He won’t be watching as closely, I think he may suspect us. He won’t be watching them closely, because they will be his.”

”We were assigned because of what is happening to Ari. She is critical to the safety of the world.” Anna explained.

”What I need to know is why you didn’t send someone to save my father?” Ari trembled.

”We reported it, the second you told us.” Hannah walked towards her and Ari threw her arms around her and sobbed.

Hannah rocked her, while she cried. “We were told that he could not be saved. It is an element of the battle with ultimate evil. A parent must be lost. I argued, so did Anna, we were threatened. Other angels could be put into the shells. We talked. We decided on that first night that we needed to stay with you. Just like new demons to watch can be bad, so can new angels, they might just see a lesser being they have been ordered to protect, they won’t see our Ari.”

”Okay. So, more people than I realized want me dead. I guess having Celestial and demonic bodyguards can’t hurt.” Ari wobbled and Sam scooped her up.

”I know this is horrible. I just keep thinking how it could have been me. I could have been the one who didn’t. I know I’m an acquired taste. I can’t cry for her because I never liked her. Yes, Dean I can cry. Ari tried and tried to be friends with her. Let’s face it something is wrong if you can’t be friends with Ari. But I am sorry for the fear she felt and for her parents and friends.” Meg wiped the tear that slid down her face. “I found a tear. Sorry, Ari. I’m not making it worse on purpose.”

”You are just being honest. Can we please agree that her parents never hear who she’d become from us?” Ari said from Sam’s arms.

Each of them agreed. Her parents would never hear about how they sent a little kitten into a city full of lions and they ate her alive. Meg laughed internally. If she didn’t know her roomie like she did, she would say it was the appropriate words, but none of them really felt them. Meg knew that Ariane Malloy was really mourning the loss of a skanky demon, named Ruby.

She found it interesting how much the elder Winchester touched and caressed the younger Winchester’s fiancé. She wondered if it was possible that Ari was getting some on the side. Then she decided that she would never do that. Even if the man whore, would stick it in any hole he was offered, Ari loved Sam completely. She watched Dean stroke her arm and kiss her forehead and Sam leaned in beside him and did the same. Ari twisted in Sam’s arms to hug Dean and Theo. Maybe it was a foursome. Whatever it was, there was definitely something there.

”Goodnight, everyone.” Ari croaked. She sounded horrible. You could hear each breath. She sneezed, everyone froze. Ari giggled. “I’m good. I am sorry I’m terrorizing my friends and family. I think Anytime is over for now.” 

“Goodnight, everyone.” Sam said. He went in her room and shut the door.

Sam let her stand up and stabilize, then he pulled the covers back. He kissed her and lifted her up to place her in bed, then he climbed in behind her, spooning with her as the big spoon. “I love you, Sam.”

”I love you Ari. “ With in seconds she was asleep, he followed right behind her. 


	8. Don’t Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Sam face true evil, find out that not everyone is who they say they are, and the end of college for them. Ari tells John where to find her father’s body, he tells Bobby and they handle the mutilation of their old friend. Not a happy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> Soul Rape
> 
> Suicide Attempt  
‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️
> 
> Be cautious,may be triggering because of the violation and restraint. Please take warning seriously!!

Meg said goodnight and went to bed before the powerful Anima Vastator Demon, decided she was stalling. When she crept in she almost felt sorry for them, Sam was practically encircling Ari, and it wouldn’t stop what was about to happen to the girl. She thought briefly about the angels that surrounded the girl, to protect her, but she knew they would not be strong enough to get through the cocoon the demon had surrounded his meal with. Meg watched in shocked horror as the demon, slid down the wall, floated over Sam and put him deeper in sleep. Then it turned to the girl and became a blob of dull grey fog, with occasional melted wax drippings of black and sickly green. The demon, stroked its hands over her hair. Then it pulled her from Sam’s arm and straightened her out on her back. It’s skeletal hands scraped down her torso hard, but Meg could hear her flesh rending inside. She actually gagged as it scraped over Ari’s full breasts and the smell of blood filled the air, to Meg’s heightened senses, making her eyes slide to black. It skipped over the baby bump and it’s hands became translucent and slipped in between Ari’s legs and caressed her until she moaned, making Meg gag. When the hands came back into sight, they solidified. The demon stroked down her legs. Then it became the exact shape of the fitfully sleeping girl. He sighed in contentment as it lowered itself inside her. The anti-possession tattoos would not help her because the demon was not trying to use the vessel, he was destroying or severely damaging the soul, then it would leave. While eating the soul was its preferred meal, sucking all good feelings from the soul was filling as well. Meg watched as a foot shaped protrudence appeared several times above, to the side of and below the baby bump. The girl had made sure her children were protected and the demon was very upset at not getting to feed on such a delicacy. Everything went still and Meg could hear the pulse rate slow, the breathing become more labored. The girl’s usually almost luminescent skin, dulled to grey, her hair dulled. The demon rose up out of her, turned grey, fog bank, bottomless eyes on Meg and smiled a hideous, toothless smile, then it belched. It put a long finger up to its mouth and in a whisper that sounded like metal being scraped across ground glass, whispered. “Shhhhh” at Meg. Meg nodded and watched as it slithered out the window.

Ari sat straight up her eyes wide, screaming, “Get it out of me! No! Please! No! Don’t take them, I need them! No! Oh God, please help me! Noooooooo!”

Sam grabbed her and shouted for his brother when his hands slid down her and came back slicked in blood, yet he couldn’t see any on her arms. Her sleep shirt was soaked red with blood, but there were no wounds on her. She put her hands in her underwear and shrieked again, when she saw blood, but there was none there, no wounds anywhere. Yet she was hemorrhaging blood. She began to cough it up and choke on it. Sam tried to clear her airways and blood clots came out. Her lips were going blue.

”Dean! God help me! She’s choking to death! Where are the wounds, she is bleeding everywhere! Dean! Oh God!” Sam gathered her to him, she was convulsing, her eyes were blood red from her straining to get air into her body.

Dean, pushed into the room. He took Ari and did the Heimlich maneuver above the baby bump. Ari vomited a fountain of blood and her eyes rolled back in her head. Then she went still. “Meg you skank did you do something to her?”

”No, I was asleep! It’s optional for demons, unlike angels, where they never sleep!” Meg exclaimed. “I woke up when she started screaming!”

Sylvie said some words in another language and tapped Ari’s forehead three times. Ari opened her eyes and they were full of tears but otherwise normal. “I feel like someone stole my joy and I feel dirty inside my soul.” She started to sob. Sylvie touched Ari. She pulled her hand back, the girl’s skin was like ice and it looked sickly pale, her hair was dull. Her breathing rasped.

”Ari, honey can you tell me any happy memory?” Sylvie asked.

Ari blinked a few times, then closed her eyes and thought. Then she opened them and tears poured down her cheeks. She leaned into Sam and shook her head.

”Ari, laugh for me.”

She opened her mouth and she couldn’t.

”Ari, do you love Sam?”

”With all my heart and soul!” She sobbed until she made herself cough, then she ran out of the room and they could hear her retching.

”Well, babe?” Charlie said.

”Her soul has been raped. She has been defiled spiritually. Wherever she had a feeling that was of the light, it has now been replace with one of grey, of sorrow and despair. She loves you, but she will never be what you need, so you will leave her. Her father, will be found dead, but if he isn’t his mind will be gone, so he’s never coming back, etc.The blood was actually from her soul and her spirit hemorrhaging, there are no corporeal wounds. However, her soul is severely damaged and spirit barely there. When I touched her, it was more like touching something in a coffin at a funeral, than our favorite ray of sunshine.” They heard the shower. “If she is ready to hand in everything, you should do that and we should all leave, the stress of worrying about us driving alone could literally kill her.”

”She has one more paper to finish, she has a breakfast date with Dad to talk about his experiences in Vietnam, then she has to type it up and discuss how his current life and his past experiences correspond or don’t To what her research showed. It shouldn’t take long.” Sam looked at Sylvie. “Will she be able to do it?”

”If anything she will be more objective, the conclusions better supported by statistics, etc. She will see no reason for anything that came out of that experience or any research to show anything positive.”

Charlie and Theo said they could be ready to leave by Sunday morning. Sylvie agreed

“So, we turn in everything early then we get out of Dodge.” Theo said. Dean smiled at her.

When Ari came out Dean lead his shocky, little brother to the bathroom and told him to get cleaned up it looked like he had bathed in blood.

Sam came out in clean sweat pants, no socks or shirt. He stood there watching Ari getting her book bag and computer bags, then she turned on the printer. Ari went to the table and finished up her paper except for its comparison, which could only be done after the interview. She printed out her other reports. Put the final copies in whatever it was supposed to be turned in as and put them in her folder. Sam laid down in one of the chairs and fell asleep.

Dean came out in sweats and a tee and socks that Hawaiian dancers all over a mustard yellow background. Theo shook her head and pointed at his feet, he wiggled his toes. He looked at his little brother sleeping.

”Sylvie, will the babies be alright?” Dean asked.

”They should she has powerful magic around them. I have never felt a source like this, but nothing was getting to the babies. As long as Ari kept providing, nutrients, blood and air, they would be fine.”

”Why did you put it like that?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

”Ari dealt with the rape and miscarriage, etc. by remembering little good things in the middle of those horrible memories. Like the fact that her father never tried to shoot her. That when she was so hurt, her Uncle John found her and her Sam held her hand and sang to her. That you were there each time because you wanted to be and you loved her. Knowing Ari maybe one is the way a bird was singing in a tree, like it was trying to tell her which way help was when she was so weak and lost. You take all that away, all she has is she was brutally gang raped by someone who wanted her to lose her sanity and end up pregnant with his child. The illegitimate son of this man, just happens to be a very powerful warlock, who had Her father possessed, then attacked her causing her to lose her baby, then he has kept her father alive all this time torturing her because she didn’t just die when she was attacked. And now, that warlock has sent one of the vilest demons up here to defile her soul.” Sylvie looked over to where Ari was typing manically. “That doesn’t leave her with a lot to fight with and for in the middle of all this darkness. She doesn’t believe she will get to keep Sam or those babies. It doesn’t matter that we know Sam would cut off his favorite body part before he would leave her. Ari doesn’t believe it. This thing robbed her of her ability to shine in the middle of the darkness and she can get very lost in there.” Sylvie hugged Dean, then Theo then slipped in her room.

Everyone else went back to get more sleep, but Sylvie had explained that Ari probably wouldn’t sleep until exhaustion shut her down, because sleep required relaxation and she couldn’t relax until her body stopped struggling to find the rest of itself. She compared it to the Sun still doing its thing but if the moon were missing it would look for it, except it was gone and then learn to do its job without the moon. Dean laid down on the couch with Theo, so he was close to them both and she and he fell asleep.

Ari cleaned the room. She packed her bags, Meg pretended to sleep through it, then Ari cleaned up her side, changed the sheets, organized her shoes. Then she typed out and printed a note to each professor and Dean Phillips, explaining that enclosed were the requested end of semester assignments. She thanked the Dean again for kindness and understanding. Told each professor, with the exception of Sohn Morgenstern, that she had found their classes informative and she had learned a lot. Ari informed each that she had an emergency arise at home and she would have to leave before classes the next week. She asked for leniency for the participation points, but stated she understood if they could not. She reminded them that she was aware of the academic requirements of her scholarship, but her father who had been missing all semester had been found. And that he had only recently been killed, the police were going need to speak with her and she was an only child, so, there was no one else to begin the funeral arrangements. She got Manila envelopes from the data center and put each paper and it’s corresponding note inside an envelope, sealed it and labeled it. She put them in her bag and protected it with a warding spell she remembered from a book.

She started a pot of caffeinated coffee and one of decaf. She drank her cinnamon tea while she made waffles and sausages for everyone. Ari stared at Sam with tears streaming down her cheeks she knew it was beginning, her time away from him would begin soon. She stroked her hand through his hair and down his cheek, when he opened his eyes, she leaned in and kissed him, deeply and desperately. Tears welled in his eyes at the sorrow that dripped from the kiss. She held his eyes for a moment then she looked away.

”It is time for me to meet your Dad. I am going to go turn in my papers, stop into see if there is any form they need signed by the coroner or funeral director to say I had a legitimate reason to leave early. I also did your papers, I hope you do not mind. You need to sign each one, so we can put them in their prelabeled envelopes and I will drop them off while you pack. As soon as I am ready to drop off the last paper, I will be ready to go. Perhaps, we could get a room off campus until everyone else is ready. I don’t want to stay in that room after what had happened, I want to get away from it for awhile until I can get my feelings under control. You should suggest to the others the notes and envelopes. I left breakfast and coffee.”

She waited for him to sign the notes and seal them and his papers in their envelopes. “Sam, Uncle Bobby is going to find Dad today, his heart gave out, so they ripped him apart in the house, so it will never be home again. So, if I am too messed up between what happened last night and his death to tell you or show you later that I love you.” She kissed him desperately again, weeping the whole time, “I will always love you. I have not and will not ever love anyone else. You are it for me.” She stood, stuck his envelopes in with hers, gathered her bags and grabbed her black swing coat to go over a baggy red button down shirt that came to just above her knees and flowed out over her bump cable-knit tights that were black and red short heeled thigh boots. Then, she walked out without looking back.

John sat at the restaurant table, sipping coffee, trying to figure out what to say about three years of hell. He had been spared some of the nightmares because he had learned that as bad as that had been worse happened everyday to people who had no training, no weapons, and in some cases couldn’t even see the thing attacking them, to add to their horror. He rarely even thought of those years anymore, because he had a full life. He had a feisty wife, two smart handsome sons, one about to be a father, the other engaged to his goddaughter. And when he wasn’t focused on his family or the monsters, his oldest friend was missing and being tortured far worse than what he’d heard of P. O.W. Camps. His goddaughter had some major league evil after her. The same evil was after his wife and oldest son. He just didn’t go back there often in his mind. He knew buddies who spent all their time looking back and it took everything from them including their sanity. He’d known others who couldn't come back and ended up eating their guns. So, what would he tell the little ray of sunshine that wouldn’t give her nightmares or make her cry?

John heard the door ding and he turned expecting to see Ari. He turned back around because the woman who had come in was wearing black, which he was pretty sure she didn’t own any of, her eyes, skin, and hair were dull and they were rail thin, except for a small baby bump. The woman stopped at his table and said in a throaty alto voice devoid of emotion. “Uncle John, May I sit down?”

John’s mouth hung open. He recovered quickly and helped her sit down, she was rasping and she was trembling like she was cold. John ordered another coffee with lots of cream and sugar, she corrected him and ask if they had decaf tea. The waitress listed some flavors. Ari chose a rose hip and orange blend. The waitress asked what else. She shook her head. “That will be all, thank you.” He looked at her staring out the window at something he couldn’t see. He touched her hand, it was freezing, she pulled away like it hurt to have him touch her. “Honey what is happening to you? Are you Ill?”

She turned those dull, lifeless eyes towards him. It hurt to look at them, but he made himself. “Uncle John, I bought a questionnaire that you can fill in, while we talk about other stuff.” She thanked the waitress for the hot water and tea and started it to steep, right away. “Uncle Bobby, will check the house this morning and find Dad strewn in pieces all over it. He is going to need you. The three of you were always the Three Musketeers. If anything can make this better, which it can’t, his heart gave out, before they took him home and shredded him.” John dialed Bobby and told him what Ari said. He was on his way down the street. He said he would do a welfare check, cause he told his goddaughter he would, then the police are there when he is found. John reminded him that Colm didn’t believe in cremation, so to make sure to have the remains gathered for burial. Bobby must have asked how she was because John said. “She looks like death warmed over twice. I’ll tell her.”

”I still want Thanksgiving held. I want my friends and family to be together. This should remind us how very much we do have to be thankful for and how blessed we are.”

”Did you get that? I’ll tell Ellen and Mary, you just take care of our brother. I will be out as soon as I find out what happened to our girl. Be careful. Bye.” John hung up. 

“Uncle John, He has been tormenting me through nightmares. My spaciness developed into some very bizarre psychic abilities and powers. Last night, an Anima Vastator demon, raped my soul and almost drained my spirit. I think I am only alive because the warlock that is doing this wants me alive and broken.” She drained her tea. “Oh, and I am almost four months pregnant with twins. Of course, they are Sam’s. However, he will not get to hold them for ten years, when we make our way back to all of you. You don’t have to worry about school. I will have Charlie pack up my stuff and send it to my new address in Denver. On second thought, he might burn it, so, can I send it to the bunker?”

”Of course honey. I’ll put it in your room.” John saw her wrap her coat tighter around herself. And offered his, she shook her head. I can’t get warm, it is a side effect, I will be cold until or if he cures me. “He won’t let me finish school or be around any of you. That phone call to Charlie will be the last time I hear any of your voices, Uncle John. It will get worse before he takes me. You won’t stop it. This battle is fought once a millennium and I am good’s chosen warrior this time. The children will be born healthy, but he will forbid me to tell them he is not their father and for a long time I will only be able to do what he tells me. Sam knows it’s coming, but not how close it is, please don’t tell him. He is suffering enough. He’s lost weight, he doesn’t sleep well, especially if he sleeps away from me, so my suite mates think of him as one of them. I won’t see Jo and Jack graduate. Or Dean’s son. I won’t see Dean and Jo get married or the birth of their children. Uncle John, I know that I’ve been nothing but trouble to you for months now and I am messing up Sam’s life. I wouldn’t blame you if you hate me. But, please believe I never knew any of this was coming. I was such a happy, silly little thing that I don’t think I imagined this kind of evil was real.” She tapped the questionnaire. He put the pen down.

”To Hell with the questionnaire! Of course I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I love you. I have loved you from the moment you grabbed my nose when you weren’t even a day old. And I had always wanted you for Sam. I still do, because the two of you are beautiful together. And if you have to go off and fight this warlock, then we will wait for your signal to lay siege to the enemy castle, so we can rescue our princess and her royal heirs.” She tried to smile, but she couldn’t really, but John could see it in her eyes. “So, I am going to fly into St. Louis. You are all leaving together tomorrow, right?” She shook her head. 

“I can’t go back to the house. Please save anything important. His personal papers are in a safety deposit box in Lawrence at the Lawrence Wells Fargo Bank. I have everything from my room. You already sent me the pictures and photo albums. “If you find anything else that you think I might really want, could you please store it with my things?”

”Of course. They will go in your room and wait for you.”

”My roommate and Sam’s roommate are demons. They want revenge against you for killing their father to save Sam. She was afraid of the thing last night. The other one turned up death by misadventure because she tipped me off, so they killed her. Two of my suite mates are angels. One’s a witch, who is in love with Charlie. And the last one is a hunter. She and Dean have an understanding.” She motioned to the questionnaire. “I care because I thought I’d get another semester and I worked really hard on them. My one semester of college will be a straight A semester.” John smiled at her with tears in his eyes and filled out the questionnaire, he knew what to say now. War comes in a thousand different ways and none of us are untouched by it. All that matters is that when the war is over you remember those who fell, be thankful you survived and hold onto those you love and who waited for you, as tightly as you can. Because sooner rather than later War will come for them. He saw what war was doing to the sweetest of them, and his heart hurt.

They chatted for a bit. He told her tales about her Dad, Bobby and him and some of the early hunts they went on. The learning curve involved was steep and Aunt Mary, Aunt Ellen And her mother were patient and laughed a lot.

”When we all found out Annie was having a girl, your father was ecstatic. He climbed up in the attic and came down with an antique pram from like 1890s and this handmade, crocheted, christening gown, that managed to stay white all this time, it hadn’t faded. He looked at Bobby and I and says, “it was just a wee bit of faerie magic for keeping it clean and bright. His mother she had the sight and claimed to be a bit fey. My Annie is after naming her French, but I want her to have a fine Irish name.”

Ari went paler if that was possible and the trembling became shaking. John moved around the booth and pulled her into his jacket. She cried and held to him, with her fingertips like she had that horrible morning. She felt so fragile, so brittle. John closed his eyes, he realized now what had upset her. She told him, that Rogan had told her she could not die until he said, that he wanted her to have his child and “Give it a fine Irish name.” He kissed her dull hair. Finally, she stopped crying and slid out of his arms.

”I love you Uncle John. I will see you at the bunker. If you can find it. I would love to put the gown and pram aside for if I have anymore children with Sam.”

”I will look for it. Have a safe trip home, kiddo.

“I will. Thank you.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, he noticed her lips were freezing cold. She stood up and fled the restaurant.

She drove back to the library and used a computer to type up and finish her interview report. She slid it into the envelope. She felt him staring at her, the warlock was watching her. She lowered her head and projected her thoughts out towards his presence. “You had my father tortured and killed because you lack the ability without your pals to be in my league. It may seem like you are going to win, but in the end I will kick your ass all the way to Hell. This time unlike all the others good will win and my children and Sam will dance on your grave. You should let it go and you should have never hurt my father!” She gathered her papers and she cleaned her work space up, then she left the library. She could see the storm on the horizon gathering because of his anger. Good, she made him mad. Mad people mistakes.

Ari dropped off their papers and ran her errands. Then she went to her dorm to be with Sam. 

John sat sat on a flight going east wondering how they got past losing Colm. He was the vibrant one, the larger than life one, while he and Bobby were content, to let him do the talking. He schmoozed best, Bobby researched the best and John killed the best. He always figured he would leave the other two behind because of always being out front when they hunted together. He didn’t know how to keep his promise to look after Ari, should anything happen to Colm. John leaned back and closed his eyes. How did he get Sam through a decade without her? How did he just watch their little girl, shutdown, go with her torturer voluntarily and not try to fight to break her free? How did he keep his sons together when they were both in love with the same girl? John foraged for his wallet and pulled out a worn photograph. He traced the faces with a big, calloused finger and smiled. It was of their kids, as all three couples had called them. Dean and Ash had just about hit teen hood, but they loved being with the littler kids, they were in back each one lounged against an old car. Then a nine year old Sam leaning on his brother with his arm casually over Ari’s shoulder, Ari looking serene and like she heard something no one else could, Charlie plastered to Ari with her infectious smile, Jo sat in front of Ari, looking at her in worshipful adoration, with her arms around her brother Jack who was holding a reptile of some kind. Lisa sulked between Ash and Dean. Glaring at Ari. Even then she’d hated the tiny little girl. And that was the year Lee Chambers had become a regular fixture at the salvage yard, his little Krissy was looking at the reptile Jack held in delighted glee. They were all dirty from playing outdoors, except Ari and Lisa. Lisa thought playing outside was for “little kids”. Ari because she never seemed to get dirty.

Five years after the photo they had lost The Middletons, Charlie and Ash parents’ to a horrible car crash, in which a demon had borrowed the driver and slammed the car into the Middletons to kill two hunters, they had been on their way to pick Charlie up from Ari’s because Charlie was having a recurring nightmare about her parents dying. Colm had without missing a beat taken both children in. Ash had changed their last name through hacking, so they could remain off the grid until Charlie could be emancipated. The two children had been folded into the Malloy household as Colm’s sister’s kids. It had been a relief that Charlie was placed ahead academically, so Ari wouldn’t be left to the bullies, because fierce, feisty Charlie would and did annihilate anyone dumb enough to look at the tiny, different girl funny.

Looking at the photo in hindsight he could see so much of who they would become. Ash seemed nonchalant and flippant, but he was a deadly hunter, who doted on his little sisters. Dean could appear as though he took nothing seriously, but he too, had grown into the deadliest hunter at 21, that John had ever met and would do anything for everyone in the picture, with the exception of Lisa. Sam, with his gentle nature, big heart, and intelligence was a damned good hunter, but he cared for his brother, Ari and his family too much to handle being with them in danger, it would flip a switch inside him that scared him because it was ruthless. Ariane, already seemed to want to be with them, but something out in the woods or by the water, etc. was calling her to follow, her eyes had seemed wise in her dreamy face. Charlie was completely loyal to her “twin from another mother”, she was small but deadly as a hunter or an enemy and could be like the freedom of birds soaring over the rainbow and in a second be like a mythic monsters from one of her beloved sci-fi books. Jo was loving, quick to defend her loved ones, anxious to be a hunter, which she would be good at. Jack was more like Ari than any of the others, he would be a fount Of info for hunters, but he would much rather wonder about how far the universe went? Or did the reptile in his hand love its children? Why did spiders need eight legs? Krissy, was fearless, sharp and viscous, you add in the ability with weapons and she was a force to be reckoned with at 14. 

John looked out the window and wished he could give the kids in it a world with no monsters, human or otherwise. He wished that they could be safe. He wished that none of them had to suffer to save the world and by this picture, some of them had already lost because of the monsters. And the next generation was going to start life some place bad, watching their mother be treated badly. The stewardess announced that they were circling at The Lambert St. Louis International Airport So John put the photo up and got ready to support a friend who had found the mutilated body of another friend.

John stopped the large pickup he had rented outside the yellow tape that surrounded a coroner’s van, several police cars, a forensics van, an ambulance and a dozen or so police officers and prepared his performance. He jumped out of the car and ran toward the taped off area, frantic, yelling, trying to get through and not being allowed.

”Colm!, Bobby! Please, what happened? Are my friends okay! please! Colm! Bobby, Bobby Singer answer me!” John let tears gather in his eyes. Colm Malloy answer me! Somebody, what happened, are they alive?”

An Officer held him back and another helped when John struggled to get past them. John gasped when Bobby walked out of Colm’s house with blood all over white protective booties, he was splotchy and pale beneath his baseball cap and beard. He looked up at John and dropped to his knees. John wasn’t sure if the officers had let him go or if he had put them down, but he was rushing across the lawn, where he dropped on his knees next to Bobby. He put his shoulder on Bobby’s. Bobby looked up, tears rushing down his face.

”God! John! Oh my God! He was in pieces strewn all over both floors.” John squeezed Bobby’s shoulder. “Ari!” Bobby pulled him down. “I looked everywhere before I thought about trying her cell, she’s at school. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her.” Bobby wiped at his tears. “The biggest piece was an eyeball. They took the remains out in bags, it didn’t look like near ‘nough bags to hold all of Colm Malloy.”

John hugged him. Bobby actually sobbed. John hadn’t seen him this distraught since they had lost Colm’s wife Annie in childbirth.

John noticed another pair of blood soaked booties had stopped beside them. He looked up into hard, brown eyes. “Be with you in a minute detective.” Bobby got himself together and wiped his face, then he nodded. John helped him gain his feet and a small smile crossed his features when Bobby pushed him off so he could do it himself.

”I’m Detective Pattinson, I have been assigned to this homicide case.” He moved flat cop eyes back and forth between them. He sighed. “This is the part where you tell me who you are, why you are on my crime scene and why I shouldn’t have you thrown off of my crime scene.”

”You shouldn’t have us thrown off your crime scene because it was our brother’s home. We are here because his pregnant sixteen year old daughter couldn’t find him by cell or landline for a week or more. I am John Winchester and this is Bobby Singer, we have been close enough to be brothers for going on thirty or so years, so we promised the girl who is our goddaughter that we would check on him. She called Bobby who drove down from Sioux Falls and she mentioned it early this morning to me. Long enough ago, she could have been inside.”

”I meant no offense, but this home holds most of the clues that will tell us who did this to your brother and why they killed him so violently.” Detective Pattinson said. “Has his daughter been informed of this?” He pointed behind him.

”No. She could not physically or mentally or emotionally have done that to a fly, let alone her much loved, only parent. Her mother died in childbirth. We will decide whether to tell her fiancé and have him tell her in person or whether to wait until she comes home to John’s house for the holiday and tell her. You do not have permission to tell her.” Bobby managed through gritted teeth. “The girl was raped this summer, went through nine weeks of hell, and a miscarriage and now she is pregnant and sick. She’s not finding this out by notification by University Police, who notified her last night her suite mate had been found dead in a San Francisco alley.”

”Normally, I would ask can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Mr Malloy. However, the better question would appear to be, is there anyone who would like to harm the daughter?”

”Detective if you met Ariane you would know that she literally wouldn’t hurt a fly. She chases them outside, she won’t swat them. She prayed for the souls of the men who raped her. She was the only one in her suite who hadn’t written the murdered girl off as a complete loss. Nobody would have any reason to come after her like this. Whoever did that is crazy. Ariane is not exposed to crazy that often. Her rapists are still at large but Colm was big and even caught off guard he was ex Marine Special Ops, it would not be easy for even two men to do this.”

”What are their names?” The Detective didn’t look affected by what he’d seen inside or the rape of a young girl. John was done talking to him.

“Rogan and Eamon Reilly. The Sioux Falls Sheriff’s Office should be able to give you info on the manhunt. I checked week before last and they still had no idea where those animals were.” Bobby supplied.

”Here is my business card, Detective. Please call us with any questions or updates. Also, if you could let us know when we can claim the remains. Colm was a devout Catholic and they have specific beliefs about the handling and burial of their dead.” John handed him the card for his garage in Lebanon, Kansas. Bobby dug in his wallet and handed him a card for Singer Auto and Salvage.

”I am always reachable on the cell number. With the holiday coming and our family gathering at John’s might be best to try me on the cell first.” Bobby had sensed that John was done with polite, so he nudged him towards the truck.

”I will definitely be calling you, gentlemen. I have tons of unanswered questions.” The Detective said with enough suspicion in his voice to set John off

”Look! I know you have a job to do and that the pieces they just took away in bags are just your next case. So, compassion or even acting human is not something I expect. But I do expect that you do your damn job. And the nice, shiny detective’s badge says you’ve been doing it long enough to know looking at this man’s family for his murder is a waste of precious time. You know that a girl who weighs less than 100lbs. and is pregnant and sick with it, did not fly out in the middle of the night, mutilate her father and hop back on a plane and attend classes like nothing, while frantically sending her godfathers to check in on him. And you know that Bobby was at a motel or on the road last night and can be accounted for every minute before he knocked on a neighbor’s door asking about Colm this morning. You probably already know that I was in Palo Alto from about 11p.m. Last night until I flew out this afternoon to check on Colm and found all of this. So, leave us the hell alone so we can grieve and take care of that little girl! While you stop looking this way and look for people who might actually have done this!” John was yelling.

Detective Pattinson waved off the uniformed officers who started to come subdue John. Noting that two had bruises on their faces and one clutched his side. “Mr. Winchester. I am doing my job, the sad truth is most homicides, even ones this gruesome are committed by family or friends of the victim. The sooner I was certain that I could cross you and other family members off the list, the sooner I can find out who made that pregnant teenager an orphaned girl. I am sorry that I had to be suspicious and cold to get you to give me genuine reaction to this murder. Mr. Singer, truly broke and sobbed for his lost brother but you held it together until I pushed the right button.” He handed John a card. “You can call me whenever for updates or if you remember Mr. Malloy mentioning a strange vehicle he kept seeing, because small conversations just are not in your mind right now. The body will be released probably around the Friday after the holiday. Due to the...condition of what the coroner has to draw her conclusions from.”

”Thank you. Sorry.” John looked at the house. “This is all surreal. I remember when he and his wife Annie bought this house so the baby would have room to explore. Colm wrote Lore Fantasy short stories under a pseudonym, M Nightsound. His books did well, but he wasn’t famous because of the fake name and nothing on the jacket about his personal life. He made sure no photos were taken at book signings because he wanted his life with Ari to be private, she is a prodigy with an eclectic personality. Colm protected her, all of us, protect her from cruelty. She might make it through this with us, if she were alone she wouldn’t, they were incredibly close. He gave my son his blessing and I gave him his grandmother’s ring, when they wanted to marry. Colm couldn’t have been happier for them, neither could my wife and I, they are magical together. Until this summer, our world was one of a big, united family that worked because of the love we have for each other. It just felt like another kick in the teeth for someone to think this type of violence could come from any of our family.”

”I will let you know as soon as you can have your brother for burial.”

”Thank you.” John said as he and Bobby walked to the truck. The detective watched them the entire way. There was just something about both men’s eyes for a second here and there that said cold-blooded killer. It had given him the creeps, though he knew they would have to be magicians to have been present or to physically do what had been done to the victim. He had a feeling this would end up as a cold case. He sighed and went to sink back to his ankles in blood looking for something, anything that would give him a sane explanation for how a six foot, 260lb, solidly muscled man who was still in his prime, could be ripped into tiny pieces and strewn all over his suburban home.

“Good performance. I would give you an award. Your terror at seeing the tape. Your clutching my arms while I sobbed. Your righteous indignation that he would think we would do this. And then your teary-eyed, unfocused gaze at the house as you gave him info that would send him looking for a crazed fan. You are good, John.” Bobby commended him.

”You too, Bobby. The stagger and collapse and you shaking your head to my questions about him. Your helpfulness, but determination that they would not pester Ari. Your herding me away two words before my explosion of temper. Your mute and subdued presence as I reminisced about the house, Ari and Sam.” John returned the compliment.

”What’s going on with our girl?” Bobby asked and then cleared his throat to hold back real tears when he realized that she was really theirs, they were activated godparents to the girl.

”Yeah. That grabbed me by the throat on the flight here. The three couples who legally made each other joint godparents to their children, never thought it would actually be needed. And now here we are and she needs us.” John pulled over into a park parking lot. “Both sides of the oldest battle have had her under tabs all semester, Sam too. The suite mate that was murdered was a demon, whose hatred of Ari made her blow her cover and she was terminated.” John closed his eyes as the memory of how she looked hit him. “She is almost four months pregnant with twins. She is nauseous all the time. She worked herself sicker through Insanity Week as they call it, because she wanted good grades and thought she’d have more time before the warlock that had Colm possessed took her. But she knows now she isn’t going back. She is going to have Charlie and Charlie’s girlfriend pack up her stuff and send it to the bunker. I told her it would be waiting for her.”

”Where will she be?”

”First she made me make you promise, too, that you wouldn’t get killed trying to get her back before it is time.”

Bobby sighed and glared at the roof of the truck at God. “Balls!” He took off his cap and scratched his head. “Fine. I promise.”

John smiled. “That is about how I sounded. She wanted to smile but whatever that thing did to her, she couldn’t manage even a small one.”

”What thing?”

”Ari was attacked by a...” John got out a notebook and flipped a few pages. “An Animas Vastator demon.”

Bobby’s face went pale. And he covered his mouth. “I’ll be back.” He jumped out of the truck and vomited into some near by bushes. When he thought he was through he took off his cap and wiped his brow. John offered him a bottle of water he rinsed his mouth and spat. Bobby turned around and got back in truck. John followed him. When they were both settled. John spoke.

”That bad?”

”You know I adore that girl, but I wished it had killed her. She probably used whatever she had to protect herself to protect the babies, so her soul and her spirit were completely vulnerable. The victims of these things that I have heard about and seen in books, they were basically the undead, a zombie. The demon’s attack is called a “soul rape”. The elements are very similar physically to a rape. They lock her in her mind, where she can see and feel what is happening to her, but do nothing to stop it. Then they run their skeletal hands over every inch of her flesh they can from the outside. They make their hands go ghost like And actually stick them up inside her and scrape while mimicking the sex act, but none of this shows on the outside. Then they seep into her and casually touch every organ, until they find her soul’s seat, it peels the soul like a grape and drains her spirit, her life force, until she is a shell, but if they are contracted to leave them alive, they leave some of her essence, her spiritual juice, for lack of a better description, behind so she can suffer. It stays inside and slows her heart rate, her breathing, you said she is sick, so she is probably gasping for each breath. It steals her vitality, so her skin, her hair, her eyes become dull and lifeless. They take from her soul every good memory, which are stored in our souls not our brains. They take her ability to make more, to laugh, to smile. As time passes unless someone magically, reverses the damage, she will linger become more and more lifeless and brittle until she dries out and turns to dust. When the body dies, the soul is trapped inside the dead body forever.”

”Jesus!” John thought of how fragile and dull she had looked. “She looked gray, like a dead ash tree, her eyes were just flat and lifeless. She knows this warlock, is going to take her before she can husk out. She told me of the future she sees and all the things she will miss, that she wants us to document, so, when she finds her way back with Sam’s children, that he will have to wait a decade to hold, she can at least see the pictures.”

”According to Dean, they are only apart when absolutely necessary. Before last night Sam slept surrounding her for protection. She said the thing drug him down into sleep. He woke up when she started screaming and begging for her happy memories back. Dean said Sam grabbed her arms and they slid, they came back covered in blood, but her arms had no wounds. Her sleep shirt started to soak through with blood but there were no wounds. She stuck her hands in her underwear because she could feel something and started screaming because her hands were covered in blood. Sam is trying to find the wounds and she started to choke on blood clots, her eye vessels were popping like they do when someone chokes to death, her lips turned blue. Sam was screaming for him. Dean grabbed her and did the heimlech maneuver and this fountain of blood spews out of her and she goes totally still. One of the girls is a white witch and hunter, she said something in Gaelic and tapped the girl on the forehead three times. She opened her eyes, no broken vessels, then she flies to bathroom and gets sick. The witch tells them that Ari won’t sleep much, because her soul will need time to heal and her spirit to rejuvenate before she will need sleep.”

”Sounds like the boys won’t be sleeping much either after what happened. Poor Dean probably thought he’d killed her.”

”He did and he says he will never forget the sound of Sammy screaming for him and something was holding him down, keeping him from getting to his baby brother.” John closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “They are driving out as a group tomorrow, Dean said that the stress of worrying about the ones who aren’t with them or already out of Palo Alto could cause her to stroke. Her internal organs have been damaged. But whatever she did to protect the babies is strong because as long as Ari’s body is providing blood, nutrients and oxygen to them, they can’t be blasted out of her or damaged.”

”Good to know that if we hook her dying body up to machines, the babies will make it.” Bobby said sarcastically.

”She is insisting on Thanksgiving because one why or the other it will be her last holiday with her friends and family for a long while. I vote we leave dealing with the funeral and the house, etc. until after the holiday. She isn’t going back to school. Whether because he has her and won’t let her or her body isn’t strong enough, she says this is her only semester of school. I doubt Sam will want to leave her and go back or he may not want to walk around on a campus where he can see her everywhere.”

”I ain’t got no reason to disagree. I’d love to kill the thing that did this to her, but I promised.”

”We promised we wouldn’t go after the warlock. I say we hunt down and kill this soul sucking son of a bitch!” John said, a little anger and frustration seeping out.

”Agreed. We just don’t tell her.” Bobby said with a gleam in his eye.

Hannah and Anna looked around their room. They had both found being human college students interesting, but they would not need to return, because their assignment would not be returning. They only reason they were not being reprimanded was because they were not powerful enough to get through the cocoon the demon had thrown up. They both wish they could have stopped it.

“I know it is against orders to develop a connection to an assignment, but I have become attached to this young girl. The other humans see her as fragile or broken, but she has an inner strength. How many people have we seen survive the Soul Raper, who then get up and go about their day?” Anna admitted.

”None, most are dead not packing up their dormitory room. However, Anna, I must advise you against developing a connection. It is the beginning of developing emotions on a human level. Once they develop fully, you cannot stop feeling. If you develop feelings for such short lived beings how many can you care for before it becomes your undoing?” Hannah said. Then she smiled. “And yet, even knowing, I too have developed feelings for her. When she asked us why we didn’t help her father, her pain was so profound, I felt it as if it were mine.” Hannah shivered.

”What amazed me, was she didn’t feel betrayed because we hid who we are, she wanted to know why we didn’t send help for her father. She will be a most interesting _mor__ soillise loach, _her strategy is so different to any other’s I have heard about. They usually come out both guns blazing and get taken out. Then God reboots the millennium and they try another way. She is keeping her power safely hidden deep inside herself, where it grows. Even while he tortures she does not do anything until she will be strong enough to beat him .” Anna said with admiration.

Hannah motioned for Anna, to be still and silent. She pulled the door open, her grace pulled Meg into the room and slammed her into the wall.

”Has no one ever explain to you that it is considered poor manners to eavesdrop?” Hannah slammed her into the wall a couple times.

”You’ve got no reason to believe me. I wouldn’t believe me, if our positions were reversed.” Meg tried to move. “Can you please let me down? We need to talk.”

”You lay there while Ariane was attacked by that demon!” Anna shouted. “We should smite your sulphury butt!”

Hannah dropped her. “Say whatever, then get out.” 

“I could die for even talking to you. I have a bone to pick with Mom and Pop Winchester! Sam was 6months old. And Ari has nothing to do with the choices the Winchester’s made before she was even born. I was telling the truth, but Ramiel wants them to hurt and has decided taking their baby boy is the best way. Tom and I want out, but Ramiel is not going to let us walk away. You heard what happened to Ruby. I didn’t like her, and I wasn’t sorry for what he had Brady do to her. However, whoever this warlock is, he crossed lines, that shocked Ramiel. Demons have a soul, that thing could feed on me, I had no choice but to do what it wanted. I had never heard of them leaving their victims alive, literally trapped inside their rotting bodies. She didn’t die last night, but unless the warlock, reverses what the demon did, she will dry out and be trapped inside the desiccated dead corpse forever. If I had moved or tried to warn someone it would have had me.” She got in Anna’s face. “I had to lie there and listened to the noises it made, sex noises, it enjoyed running its hands down her insides like he was touching the outside. He stuck his hands inside her and raped her with them. Then it sank its whole self into her. I could see it moving down her body, caressing her organs. It had a temper tantrum and kicked the sides of the placenta, when it was done. It looked at me, told me to be quiet, smiled, belched and slithered out the window.” Meg shivered at the memory. “I have never been that scared or that disgusted. There is nothing that Ari could ever do to merit that. Manson, probably wouldn’t deserve that. I want to know how do we find this warlock and force him to heal her?” She looked at Anna. “Tom and I will probably die for trying to help her.”

Before Anna could say anything, Hannah spoke. “I assume that Ramiel or Alastair told you about the _mor__ soillise loach?”_

“Alastair told me that Ari is the current one. He did not know why a warrior would be born such a lamb for the slaughter.”

Hannah and Anna looked at each other then began having a heated conversation in Enochian. Anna finally, snapped at Hannah and stormed out. 

“I could be put to death or imprisoned for telling you what I am about to tell you. If you mention to anyone other than Tom or he to anyone else. I promise I will evade capture long enough to smite you both. Am I clear?”

”Crystal.”

”Ari and the Adversary have already had a go at it. She lost. The Adversary became enraged that she killed his pets, so he cheated and hid on a cliff top, took a high powered rifle and but a very large bullet in her gut. God, had a fit and restarted the timeline over again, from her birth. Everything is different this time around, she has protectors against him cheating. This time, her champion is also protected. And to punish her for ignoring advice given to her by God’s chosen messenger, a psychic, her champion is the younger brother of the former champion, who advised her to ignore His advice. They as the time comes, remember each other, catch snippets from who they were, what they had before. She was not an innocent before, she was a headstrong, spitfire, and she would have given her champion a fine, healthy son. This time their child, is still The Champion’s but only after she lost another child. The destruction of the first child played a part in the attempted murder of the _mor__ soillise loach. _As a final reminder of the consequences of disobeying the Lord, the current champion also remembers who she and the old are.” Hannah shivered again. “I am sure that The Adversary skirted the line by sending that creature. However, it is not time for her to be healed, he will make sure she doesn’t succumb from the demon attack. Worse will happen before he takes her.”

”Worse? What is worse? Taking Sam from her is worse, but she would not survive his death. So, what is worse than having someone peel your soul and drink your spirit?” Meg hated the way the ancients played with angels, humans and demons like they were no more important than a game piece.

”Mens daemonium delens or mind erasing demon.” Hannah stepped away. “Way before she shrivels up. Her mind will be erased, she will be defenseless and then he will take her.”

”I haven’t felt pity for anyone for hundreds of years, yet I will feel pity and sorrow for Ari.”

”As do I.” Meg finished. Meg walked to the door and looked at the common area. She smirked. “I’m going to miss this room, it was like having a home again.”

”Yes. I suppose it is. I shall miss the seven of us, hanging out.”

Meg turned and offered her hand. “For a winged goodie two shoes, you are okay.”

Hannah shook her hand.

”Well shoot. That was the official summons back to my superiors. Tell, Ari, she is worth whatever it costs me to not have killed her.” Meg turned and disappeared.

”That she is.” Hannah went to go find Anna.

”Charlie, I know this is a lot to deal with, but I can’t walk away, I can’t hide. Even if I could I wouldn’t if the warlock wins, if he convinces me to kill myself after he takes me, he wins and the world will be lost to eternal despair and sorrow, there will be no joy, no hope, no love. I can’t screw up again. I don’t think God is going to give me a third chance. I need you to stay safe, keep loving Sylvie, she is perfect for you, help me get all of this boxed so the shipping company can take it to the bunker. And don’t give up on me. It is the love of family, friends and my Champion, Sam that will help me fight him, when the time comes.”She stroked Charlie’s arm. You can’t stop hoping that I will be okay. If the beacons in the darkness go out, then I will get lost in the dark, give up and wait to die. He wins.”

”It is still mega-weird that you are wearing chocolate brown, from head to toe, you haven’t sang all day, you actually walk where your going and Sam is actually packing his things instead of with you stealing kisses. Charlie’s eyes filled with tears but she willed them away, as she taped off a box.”

”You want me to leave the rugs out here for your next suite?” Ari asked in a almost monotone voice. “I won’t be using them again for a decade” She taped off a box of books. She hadn’t stopped to read once.

”Sylvie and I aren’t coming back. I already talked to Aunt Mary, we are going to move into the bunker and start hunting now, so when we have an army of bad guys coming for us. We will have the skills to make a stand.”

”Then I will ask Theo if she wants them. I know she is transferring to University of Texas at Austin. I am glad she is giving Cole another chance. When he is done with his enlistment, she should be done with school. They can get started on their lives.” Ari stared off for a minute. “Things would have been so different if he had decided not to believe Theo and had decided to go after Dean for killing his father. He was a monster, Dean had no choice. And if Cole had shown up and become a nuisance, Dean would have to discourage him strongly. I told her it looked to me like he was a wayagabe, incredibly rare, they feed on the flesh of the young only. According to my research, which I sent to Cole, there have only been three sightings including his father, if he was one, in the last 250 years. If he has more questions, I told him, to give Dean a call, Dean remembers more than anyone else.” Ari headed for the cabinets. “Some of the lore I ran across dates them back to the Anasazi and others show them as a Micmac baddie. They all state that the Father had been feeding on the children who had gone missing in the area and he and his brother might have been next, because Dean disrupted his meal.” Ari wrote “GOODWILL” on a box and start wrapping the cloth napkins around the FiestaWare as cushioning.

Charlie said with frustration. “I’m gonna go pack up my room.”

”Charlie, please. I feel like I don’t have to pretend that I am capable of being anything like myself. I’m not. I don’t feel joy, humor, hope, excitement or happy. I don’t get sentimental about the dishes we all picked out for the suite. I don’t feel arousal, I feel desperation. I have to feel him inside me, because we are out of time, or because soon, I won’t be capable of it, physically and then I will be gone. Sam won’t desert me but he is packing alone because he can’t handle being around me like this. I think we would have had our first fight if I could summon the emotions required for it, which even normal I didn’t do very well.” She looked at Charlie with her slowly fading to grey eyes and a tear slid down her chapped grey cheek. Charlie wiped it away and gasped at how, not alive her skin felt. “If you walk away too. I can’t do this. Sylvie and Theo won’t look at me. Dean just puts his forehead against mine and cries, but he doesn’t really talk to me, except to say that dying by bullet was a lot kinder than this.”

“He said that?”

”Yes. It’s like this huge invisible hand is resting on me, which weighs me down, while it squeezes the life out of me. Part of the skin on my ankle just sloughed off when I showered this morning.”

”How long?”

”If he comes it will be the day after Thanksgiving. If he doesn’t, I will be a desiccated shell by the weekend. I will not even be capable of feeling the bad emotions by then.” She took a breath, to make herself center and it rasped like a dying person’s last breaths.

Charlie carefully hugged her. “I’m here for you. If need ever to, I’ll hold your crumbling hand as your body dies. And swear I will find away to set your soul free.”

”Thank you. I’m able to feel scared. I am so very scared.” She wobbled. “If he doesn’t come for me, my babies will die too, unless they hook me up to life support, but I don’t think it will work, how do you resuscitate the dead? Their souls will be trapped as well.”

Charlie started to cry. The idea of the tiny little souls stuck forever just out reach of their mother was too much. But she had promised.

Dean watched his little brother, he looked bad. He had become so thin. He had dark circles under his sad eyes. He didn’t look like the man who had been so stoked to find out he was going to be a Daddy. His hair had grown out shaggy, because who had time to get a hair cut when your RFE is under demon attack? He had the great beginner beard and in the not even day since the attack, he had major guilt because he couldn’t stand to look at what was happening to his fiancé, so he stayed away. They were packing up his room, instead of packing up one together and then the other. And his usually long fused brother was about to blow.

”What you been doing to your piece? She looked positively horrible when I saw her earlier.” Brady asked as he grimaced. “Couldn’t pay me money to dip my stick in that.”

”Look, Brady! I could give a skinny rat’s ass about what you think about my fiancé’s appearance!” Sam went boom! “You know what else you piece of pig shit? I know. I know you are a lower level demon who hasn’t got the power to play with the big boys, so you wipe their asses with your nose!” He advanced on Brady and the demon backed up. “I know you killed Ruby, not that I consider that a loss, but I know!” He put his hand around the demon’s throat. “Come on. You’re a demon, do something! Oh, that’s right the big league demons whose asses you wipe, have told you not a scratch on me, right?” He squeezed. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus” Brady’s eyes slid to black and he growled. Sam laughed at him. And pulled the knife that Ari had given him just in case. It was consecrated, inscribed silver and would kill anything if you believed it would. “Omniscient satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” Brady growled and shoved Sam back, but Sam kept his feet. “I believe Brady. I finish the words you go back to Hell. I use the knife you are just over. “Ergo, omnis legit diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” Sam put the knife away as the demon threw back Brady’s head and black smoke poured out, whirled angrily around Sam’s head and then went down between the floorboards.

Brady looked confused. Daniel came in and helped get him to his feet. He took him to the bathroom where the angel could treat him of any injuries caused by the demon and tell him a reason for why he doesn’t really remember the semester much before now. Sam nodded a thanks. Daniel smiled his serene smile. Max came in.

”Glad our preternatural roomie left school, finally.” He ran his hand down Dean’s muscled arm and hummed in pleasure. “Dean could you give me a minute with Sam?”

”Okay. Oh, my mother said that if the three of you would like to come to Thanksgiving dinner especially now, she would love to have you.” Dean looked at Sam who nodded. He walked to the door.

”Alicia and I would love it. I will ask Mom. After all there is safety in numbers and it was a pagan harvest celebration first.” He smirked. Dean chuckled as he left, closing the door behind him.

”Max, I am not in the mood for New Age, Hippy, Flower Child observations of my behavior.” Sam said as he slammed clothes into a suitcase.

”I don’t really do the whole align your chakras, feel better thing. I am action guy. And what you did was an phenomenally stupid action. These could be your last days with Ariane and not only are you hiding, you just did something that could have got you arrested. She is the ultimate, “see the goal and figure out how to get there girl”, she goes over, through, around or under obstacles. Well this time the obstacle went through her. She hopes that your love will be able to pull her out when the time comes, but she doesn’t know it will be able to. So, best scenario is in a few days she will begin to suffer daily for a decade or so. Worst case is she will be trapped in her desiccated, lifeless body for eternity by the weekend.” He patted Sam’s shoulder and turned to leave. “So, you can hide from her and do stupid shit like take on a demon with witnesses all around you or you could stop sucking your thumb and pouting and go spend time with your RFE and your babies.” He snapped his fingers and Sam’s stuff was packed. “All you had to do about your packing is ask your friends, which is what Alicia and I are.”

”Thank you. You are more than my friend you are an honorary brother and sister. Mom would love to meet you. Ari and I have been talking about you all semester.” Sam looked out the window. “I don’t know how to even take another breath without her being alive. I love her more than just about anyone can understand and I found myself wishing earlier that she had died before we ever came here. It would have been as hard for me, but it would have saved her going through what that demon did to her.”

”That’s real love. As awful as it sounds she wouldn’t have gone through this nightmare, Alicia just picked up the tail end of the energy coming off that thing and she is in bed today, weak and nauseous. So, I can only begin to imagine what it felt like to have it touching your soul.” He shivered. “You need anything call. I will nudge Mom into spending the holiday with everyone.” He walked out quietly.

Dean appeared back in the doorway. “Let’s get these loaded into the van.” He tapped his brother. “You need to talk, I know exactly what it’s like to love her and to lose her.” Dean picked up a box and started out with it.

They had all piled into one of the rooms they had rented after getting their stuff packed, and shipped wherever it needed to go. They had prepared the suite for inspection. Then they had said goodbye to Hannah, Anna, and Daniel. They had been told that Meg and Tom had been summoned home. Ari thought of them. She wasn’t able to do anything but pray. They had ordered pizza and now they broke up into small groups and talk. Sam took Ari into the bathroom, his heart broke a little bit more when he realized she was trembling.

”Max and Alicia told their Mom about what had happened and she told Alicia a herbal treatment that the “old folks”.” Sam laughed. I thought he meant grandparents, which made Alicia laugh through the phone. He meant like generations ago, that their ancestors had brought here. “Please try it Sunshine, please.” He kissed her ashy forehead.

”Of course, I will try it.” She started to remove her clothes. “If I disgust you, you can leave the room just tell me what to do.”

Sam tilted her head up and stared into her eyes. “You could never disgust me. I tensed because you’re shaking like a leaf and your baby bump is bigger than just this morning and it’s because of how much of you has dried up. I tensed because it makes me realize we may not have until Thanksgiving, before you are trapped inside.” He kissed her tenderly. “I gasped because I want you so bad” He put her hand on his hard on and he touched her pebbled nipple. She moaned. 

“Sam, I am so scared for the babies. I keep telling myself that they are just babies and they deserve life. Promise me, if I have a heart attack or something where I can still move the blood and air, you will save them. Hook me up to machines and save them.”

”I promise.” He turned on the spray and adjusted it to almost hot, so there would plenty of steam. He took a bottle filled with a positively charged liquid in it. The liquid glowed an eerie silver. “She said the more steam the better and for you to drink this straight down, you can’t stop or it can’t help, she said this long after the attack it will burn. But will get rid of your chest cold.” He handed it to her. She pulled the stopper and swallowed it down.

”Oh Sweet, Merciful Jesus, my savior, please give me strength!” She cried out. Her body started to glow. Then a grey fog like substance began to pour out of her. It bounced and played with their noses. When it had become so thick, that he could only just make out her shape glowing, it laughed gloriously, freely and it sounded like chimes. It stilled and then poured into her core. Ari screamed, not in pain but in full-throated pleasure and he could tell by the shout of his name, she had just climaxed. Slowly, the glow spread all over under her skin and pulsed before fading away. Sam was so busy being turned on, he almost forgot his instructions. As soon as that step finished, he had to rub the leaf green oil, everywhere. He ran it through her hair, massaging her scalp a little, she let out this lusty moan. He rubbed it over her shoulders and down her arms, then he rubbed some under her arms, she giggled. They both froze for a second, then smiled. He put more in his palm and rubbed it over her breasts, across her diaphragm, over the baby bump. Sam knelt and thoroughly rubbed it all down her mound and through her folds, he stuck a finger in in passing and she climaxed again, throwing her head back and opening her legs. He rubbed the oil over her inner thighs, upper thigh, lower thighs, and down each side from her breast to her knees. Sam poured more into his palms, he stood and rubbed it around her neck, then down her back. He kneaded her bottom and she groaned when he rubbed between her cheeks. Sam ran it down one leg and foot, then down the other then he rubbed it over her face. Tracing his fingers over lips which had plumped back like normal. Sam put the stopper back into the bottle, then he took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, he licked the inside of her mouth, letting himself feel the tiny ridges on the top of her mouth, he moaned into her mouth and licked the sides, when he let his tongue dance with hers, he felt her stroke his hard length and he growled. She stepped into him and suckled his nipples unto they were pebbled hard. She flicked her tongue down his long torso, sucked lightly around his belly button, she sucked and nibbled her way across his dents, then rolled her eyes up for permission to continue, Sam anchored himself and then looked down and nodded. She took in just the tip in her mouth, tonguing his slit and flicking the tip. Sam shouted her name in pleasure. She slid the warmth of her mouth, all the way down his cock, until her lips touched his pelvis. She licked the bottom of it with her tongue. Sam put his hand against her throat and flicked his dick, he could feel himself against his hand. She swallowed hard and he whimpered. She hollowed her cheeks and began to bob up and down him. He pulled her off of him with a pop and kissed her. He gently pushed her under the shower head. She looked concerned, he assured they were supposed to rinse it off. He took one thigh and hooked it over his hand, then he guided himself in until he bottomed out. She pulled his head down for a passionate kiss. Sam began to pull out then, he slowly thrust back in. He kept the pace slow and full, they stared into each other’s eyes and held each other’s gaze as he thrust hard one last time and they went over the edge. 

They soaped up and shampooed, they rinsed her hair thoroughly and then his. They conditioned while they rinsed helping get the oil off of her. She giggled again and he stopped and just held her. “I was preparing myself to never hear that giggle again.” Sam had tears in his eyes. 

“I love you more than anything or anyone in this world!” She said adamantly and kissed him until all rational thought fled. He was getting ready to go for round two, when there was a knock at the door. Sam leaned his head on top of hers. “Come in and it had better be important!” Sam grumped.

Ari laughed. “Thank you Dean, for the clean clothes. Please tell everyone we are sorry for our bad manners and will be out momentarily.”

Dean laughed. “You’re welcome, Ari. Charlie picked out the sleep shirt for Ari and I picked out the sweats for you.” Dean closed the door, but smiled as he left.

”I am pretty sure it worked.” He announced to everyone. “Her voice is back to normal and Sam sounded homicidal over me interrupting. I am supposed to tell everyone they are sorry for their poor manners and they we will be out momentarily.” Everybody chuckled.

When they came out, everyone applauded. Max wanted to know exactly what did Sam do to get her to make those noises. Ari blushed and Charlie cried.

They ran across the room and hugged each other. Charlie hugged Ari and then did something she had never done. She kissed her with all she had once felt for her. Ari kissed her back. “It’s at moments like this when I wished you swung for the girls’ team.” Ari put her head to Charlie’s. Then they both took Sylvie in their arms.

Everybody went back to talking. The brothers and Ari, sat with Ari sitting on Sam’s lap and Dean resting his leg against theirs. He played with Ari’s fingers. “I remember everything, now.” He felt more than saw them looking at him. “I was me, but I took over the garage so you could finish school and the parentals could hunt. Your parents had left you with a sliced hand and a silver knife in a forest where werewolves had killed eight people. They told you if you were alive you could come home, but only if the werewolves were dead. Otherwise, they’d bury you in the back yard. They came back in the morning to find you covered in blood and grime. Dead weres everywhere. Your ass of a father congratulated you. He stuck his hand out to shake and quick as a snake you sliced it open. He yelled at you and you turned around and looked at him, he backed off. You packed up your clothing and went to live with your Aunt Toni and Uncle Colm. We grew up together and the summer we turned thirteen, two days apart, we attacked each other, out in the clearing at Bobby’s. You were on the pill, because of early puberty, for both of us and the pill slowed some of the stuff in your body down. You excelled in school, but you were a hunter, first. You were quick, deadly, ruthless, you could make any shot and your right hook, was something. You got accepted to Columbia and after a lot of debate I got you to go. You came home for Spring Break and nursed me through the flu, you wouldn’t let anyone help. It was time, so I went to school for that semester, so you would be ready and not alone. We decided to take a first strike, the warlock got angry and he didn’t shoot in The head, like I misremembered, he gut-shot you when we were in the desert chasing a chupacabra, during Summer break. It took hours for you to die. The pain was too much to move you. So, I held your head in my lap and took your hand and sang “If I Closed My Eyes Forever”, it was your favorite song. It was the only Ozzy song you liked. Dean had tears running down his face and Sam and Ari wiped them. “You told me that you were two months pregnant. You said you were sorry. Then you said something, off, I guess it was your brain shorting out. You said “When you catch him in the dark, you must crush and break his heart, for once he falls he’s yours to end, remember this and seal his fate, let him go without hate.” Dean looked at them. “Your Eyes were this hard, clear husky blue.” He smiled sadly. “You winced and touched my face and then you died. I sat there rocking your body and sobbing. Then there was a flash of light and I woke up in bed in my “Thundercats” pajamas, five years old and excited because today was the bbq and Uncle Colm was bringing the new baby. I was sad because Aunt Annie with her soft laugh and sparkly eyes had died having you.” Ari got up and sat in Dean’s lap. She held him while he sobbed for the love of his last life. Sam closed his arms around them both.

”Could somebody answer that, please?” Sam said. He was definitely busy. A certain body part of his was being swallowed. “Dang it, Sunshine, I’m sorry.” She popped off with a pop, he helped her stand. He stepped out of the shower put a towel around his waist and went to yank the door open. “Ash, dude! Come in! Genuinely glad, if confused to see you!” Sam pointed non-poisonous pastries this room, as well as coffee made by Ari, next over is coffee made by Dean and Pie from the diner next door, the last room is several cups of coffee and packaged pastries from the gas station where Dean gassed up this morning.”

He laughed when Ash chose an organic cinnamon roll and poured some of Ari’s superb coffee. “She could open a restaurant and I would live there and clean the place for free food. Yes, I would leave Ellen for the coffee.” Anyway I am hear to drive, whatever I am told to drive.”

They both turned when the bathroom door opened. Ari was drying her hair with two towels and she hadn’t bothered with anything else, she had her ear buds in and cranked up. “Come On Feel The Noise” was blaring clearly. “Sam, I thought you were going to come back, you were still hard and full and I’m hungry.”

Ash choked on coffee when the naked girl who he thought of as a little sister said that. Sam, started patting him on the back. And Ari threw her head back flipping the towels so, she could see. She sighed. “Hi, Ash! I could run for a towel, but what’s the point now.” She kissed Ash on the cheek. “Good to see you, Mr. Party” She walked back into the bathroom with clothes and her cell. “I am going to call Aunt Mary and tell her I’ll make the pumpkin cheesecakes.” Sam just started laughing which made his towel slip.

”That’s it. My pastry and coffee and I will be in a room with clothed people in it.” Ash walked through the open connecting doors. Sam just kept laughing as he put on boxers, jeans, tee and flannel. He put on black socks to match his tee and the checks in his red and black flannel. She was rubbing off on him. He made sure his boxers, tee, socks and flannel all match and he put on black hiking boots. And he didn’t even think about it. He did think about how tired he was, how he could rarely just breakdown and deal with his own issues. He was tired. Tired of always having to save her and from always being on the edge of losing her and he was tired of the way Dean was always touching her and kissing her. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. He was also tired of the constant darkness swirling around all of them.

He forgot all about his clothes and his angst. When she walked out of the bathroom shaking and barely made the chair she was aiming for.

”Sunshine, what is it? Is it Mom?” He squatted down in front of her.

She shook her head. ”That was Officer Collins.” She looked at Sam, fighting tears. “They found Meg, not too far from where they found Ruby. She had enough cocaine in her to kill her without it being cut with Fentanyl. It had enough Fentanyl in it, he said to kill a rhino.” She cried on his shoulder. “She told Hannah that seeing me safe was worth whatever they did to her. It wasn’t worth this to me. They didn’t find Tom, I bet he sold her out. He wasn’t there asking me to accept them, she was. She was my friend Sam, I know, you probably think I’m nuts for mourning her, but it’s not like Ruby, who made me realize what she was because of her behavior. Meg only became obvious because her eyes reacted to Officer Farley’s.”

”Wait, Sunshine. Farley was a demon?”

”No he was an angel. Her eyes naturally reacted to her opposite, which made Hannah and Anna’s react to Meg.” She stood and swayed.

”Wow.” He sat her down, handed her a cinnamon roll and made her a cup of decaf tea with creamer like she liked it. “Stay here. I will get the bathroom stuff gathered.” He heard someone come in the room and turned to see who it was. “Dean, good, you can keep her in the chair.”

“What happened?” Dean patted her hand.

”Officer Collins called to let me know that they found Meg’s body not far from where they found Ruby. She had overdosed on Coke and had enough fentanyl in her system to kill a rhino. He called it a hotshot.” Dean held her and rocked her. “She gave up her life for me and Tom sold her out.”

”Is Ari out of the shower, I wanted...” Max rushed over. “Somebody do something?” He looked from brother to brother.

”No. They murdered Meg because she refused to kill us.”

”That’s awful sweetie. Why don’t you come in the other room with me?” He helped her up. “Come on Ari. The brothers need a moment to have a brother conversation. And while we are gone they’ll get it all worked out. Max smiled she had baggy, shapeless corduroy oxblood coveralls on, that had autumn leaves all over them. Under that she had an Autumn gold ribbed sweater and her feet were in high heeled boots that were covered in an autumn leaves patterned. She had a cinnamon roll in one hand and tea in the other. Her hair was shiny and curly and bobbed down her back in a ponytail. “I need to talk to you and then you can tell all of us about Meg.” He closed the connecting door.

”What was that about? Something happen last night, Sammy?” Dean innocently asked.

”He noticed that you always have your hands on my fiancé when I go to hold her, she is in your arms! You do realize that life we all remember bits and pieces of, is over, don’t you? Sam slammed toiletries in their cases. Then he shoved clothes into his travel case. “The girl is mine this time.”

“Sam, I am going to try and take into account everything you are going through and not knock your teeth down your throat!” He stood up and slammed Sam into the wall. “I know you are in love and you are seventeen and this is a lot to ask you to handle, etc. But you are not handling it. There is more to her than how great she is at sex, there is a huge heart that just called out for someone to hold her and you shoved her in a chair and chose packing toiletries over her. I was comforting her, just as whoever she is with in the other room is comforting her. Have you even once stopped thinking about how hard this has been for you and thought about how awful it is for Ariane? How about stop and realize that the pregnant sixteen year old girl, who you are engaged to, not dating, but that you have pledged to marry, was soul raped two nights ago.”

“The fact that you pretty much left her to her own devices, when she believed until that shower last night she would be dead by the weekend, makes me ashamed. Four months ago, an ancient variety of demon, used her father’s body to beat her child out of her. That same demon helped keep her father trapped for four months of torture and rape, and the warlock that wants to break her and own her, makes her have nightmares about it, also reminding her that he can strike her family anytime he wants to and he does plan to kill her godmother and her fiancé’s brother for sure. And she knows now that her father is finally dead, he was torn into bite sized pieces. Now, she finds out her roommate is a demon, who is willing to die protect her, and the decision gets her killed. Add to all of this that she has had to handle a great deal of the emotional baggage alone, because when you have wanted comfort from your fiancé, he seems to only show it anymore by involving his gonads.” Dean turned and walked away. He paced in front of Sam, like a tiger trying decide whether to kill the gazelle for lunch or not. “My body does remember her body and my soul remembers her soul. I am not going to lie and say there isn’t a struggle going on in me right now. But Sam you make it worse!”

”I make you wanting to fuck my fiancé worse!” Sam yelled. They were both past noticing who might be listening to this.

”First, you fuck, skanks you pick up in bars or whores. You do not ever, ever fuck Ariane! You may have sex with her, you do make love with her, but no one ever fucks her. Not unless they are raping her. And if you think for one second I would force anything she didn’t want to do. Well, fuck you, Sam Winchester!” Dean grabbed Sam’s shirts and slammed him back into the wall. “You, you infant-like, prick, make it easy to want her, because your neglect, makes her turn to me, and sooner or later one of times she climbs into my lap for comfort, it will happen, because everything my body remembers so does hers! And I think that is when I will hate you. Because of the fact that if anything happened between us, it would kill her, she would just give up, because her soul belongs to you.” He shook his head at Sam. “Tell anybody who is riding with me, I’m in Baby. Your flight leaves in two hours, so you need to be gone. Be careful, whatever that you run into will want her but it will kill you to get to her.” Dean walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Sam threw a glass at the door. Her heard a gasp. He looked at the connecting door. Ari was standing there looking scared, she was shaking. She looked at the floor. “ You have to want and love us Sam in order for it to help lead me back. If it is just duty with benefits, I’ll stay his. He will eat my soul and the souls of your children.” She sobbed. “Why don’t you fly back alone and think about what you really feel for me? You did love me, from your soul when we started, but you don’t know if you do anymore which is letting me go.” Max pushed in past her gently and took all her bags and luggage out to Baby. Ari gasped and held one hand to her heart and put the other over her babies. “You are tired of me and the fact that by existing I put everyone you love in danger. You don’t love me anymore Sam, you feel obligated. Well, I release you of any and all obligations you had to me or my babies.” She rocked unsteadily on her feet. “You are free.”

Max said with anger under his words. “Trust me, Alicia is the only person in the other room you want to ride on an airplane with, so she is ready to take a taxi to the airport, whenever you are. Nothing Dean said was untrue and you know it. And if you yell at her I will tie your vocal chords in a bow.” Max said quietly, not even causing Ari to take a stand, or come to his defense. He smiled. “Ari honey, you and Dean need to work some things out, so, you guys can beat the bad guy when the time comes. He kissed her forehead, she was shaking. Max glared at Sam. Then he took the bags out, leaving them alone again. Silence filled the room.

“I don’t know what I feel.” As soon as Sam said the words he could feel their connection rip apart. It felt like something was shredding his soul.

Ari wailed in agony and wobbled. “Goodbye, Sam.” She fled the room, by the time he could make himself move and run to the door. Dean had pulled the Impala onto the road. “Ari!” He roared.

Dean looked over at his passenger, she hadn’t utter a word all day, she didn’t read or sleep, she just stayed facing forward. She hadn’t even cried. At one point he took her pulse which was fast but strong and steady. Then he pinched her, not hard, just enough to make sure she wasn’t catatonic. She just looked at him and smirked, then return back to looking out the front. He decided they had traveled enough for this particular day, his nerves were frazzled and she needed to talk, eat and sleep. So, he got off the high way in a town on the Nevada side of the border, he went through the drive thru of a chain restaurant, that advertised, kindly treated meat, and got her a burger, he asked what type of oil and found out it was vegetable oil, so he got her fries and a brand name bottled water, then a combo meal with bacon on the burger for himself. He found a chain motel and got a room. He could handle her in another bed but not another room, she shrugged when he asked her opinion.

He pulled into a parking space grabbed what he would need and turned to ask her what she had to have for the night and she was right there trying to slide it out of Baby. He just raised an eyebrow, she let go and grabbed her pink, flowered duffle. It made him smile, it was so Ari. He went to the room, she stayed to his side and just a little back, it was a fighting stance that Colm must of taught her. She winced when he thought her father’s name. Then looked embarrassed because she caught a thought.

”I know you weren’t listening. I thought it loud.” She smiled. Dean took it as a good sign. He handed her the food, she took it, and unlocked the door, the room looked surprisingly nice. He walked in and put her stuff at the foot of the bed furthest from the door and dropped his by the one closest to the door. Ari had salted the door and was working on the window. She salted the tiny bathroom window. And hung chunks of blessed sage from the vents. She did the same over the window and put chunks of obsidian over the doorframe. Dean took out his knife cut a large circle in the carpet between the door and window and her bed. He picked it up, she sprayed a very accurate and neat devil’s trap. He waited for it to dry and then put the carpet back. He looked up and she had cut a circle that almost touched but didn’t the first one. He frowned at her being on her knees and lifting carpet and lifted her to a chair. He pulled the carpet up and tried for the first and probably only time in his life to make on as neat and accurate as hers, he failed, she chuckled. He waited then put the carpet back, she reinforced the salt that had been disturbed.

”I’m going to the restroom, I’ll be right back. Start eating.” He went to the restroom. Staring in the mirror like his reflection would tell him what was going on with her and how to keep her safe. He finally took care of business and then came back she hadn’t moved. He started to take the food out, she was going to eat, she could not utter a word all the way to Kansas but she was eating. When he had it all set up, he turned to tell her, and she was definitely in his personal space. He could see her eyes well enough to note that they were three distinct circles, they didn’t bleed into each other. He took a step back, she took one forward. He started to take another one back and she stopped him cold.

”Please don’t run from me. This is already impossibly hard.” She looked down, he could hear tears in her voice.

”What is impossibly hard, sweetheart?” He took her arms to keep them both there.

”The minute the bond between Sam and I broke, I wailed in pain and I ran. I could feel I was running towards someone, not just running from him. He rejected our bond, he broke it, and I thought it was going to kill me, it hurt so bad. I jumped in Baby and I felt your soul brushing against mine. Like it used to, when I was someone else. Soothing the places that were throbbing from the abrupt severing from him.” She looked away. “I have been thinking about my choices at this point. I can just get it over with and go to him and with my soul damaged like this, he will probably win, plus there would be no one to come back to if he doesn’t want me. I can kill myself now or someone else can kill me and it is all over because he never claimed me before I did it. Or, the only other Champion I know of, who is alive, can form a bond with me, before he takes me. I thought I could just be bold and take control and lie with my soulmate’s brother, but I can’t so, I am leaning towards suicide, because I can’t hand the world over to evil because of teenage angst.” She tried to step out of his arms, but he wouldn’t let her. She started to cry. “You ran, Dean. He’s your brother. You can’t do it either. Just let me go. If you give me your gun, I am a good shot, I can have it done while you clear out and it’s done until next millennium. You don’t have to save the world, God didn’t drag you back into this, we did. He’s your Sammy, you don’t want to live with this.”

”You ready to stop being ridiculous? I am not about to calmly pack the car while someone I have loved in one way or another her whole life, shoots herself in the head. I am also not setting you up to fail by allowing you to go to this creep not tethered to anyone back in the light. The first time we were both 22, not 16 and 17. There were no babies in the middle of this. And you were scary hard, not a marshmallow with incredible legs.” He smirked. She looked at him with a look caught half way between hunger and pain. She couldn’t betray Sam, she wouldn’t fight him, he wouldn’t be taking her against her will, but she couldn’t just say she wanted to be with him. She still partially belonged to his brother. So, Dean would start it off, he would answer her hunger with his own.

He licked his lips and she unconsciously mimicked the action. Her eyes had tears in them, but her pupils were already blown with lust. Dean gasped as he felt the connection that he remembered when she was someone else. He could tell from the way her breathing sped she’d felt it too. “I need you to know. I am not making love to a ghost. I am making love to you, Ariane Rhiannon Malloy.” Dean gritted out. She shook her head. Dean pulled her closer and kissed her with everything he had. He could feel their souls dancing around each other and then settle into one. He slowed the kiss, licked her lips and she opened her mouth, so, he licked her tongue and she whimpered.

Dean swung her up into his arms and carried her to her bed, he laid her down. He undid one giant oxblood button then the other and she lifted her hips so he could pull them down. He took off her boots and the little autumn gold socks she had on, then pulled the coveralls off over her feet. He toed off his own boots and socks, she just looked him in the eye, like she was searching for something, so he dropped his walls and let her know that he had been wanting this since the night they had gone dancing, before any of them had figured any of this out. This had nothing to do with duty and everything to do with want. He pushed her autumn gold sweater up and kissed the babies sleeping there. Then he shoved it up and she raised her arms so he could pull it off. He whimpered when he noticed the matching oxblood lace bra and bikinis. She reached behind her and undid her bra. He pulled it down her arms and off. He leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and laving it, she moaned and watched him. He released it, and flicked the pebbled nipple with his fingers. He took the other nipple in his mouth and this time she moaned deeper, Dean slid his hand over the bump and into her panties, she let her legs drop open all the way when she felt his fingers. He slid a finger into her folds and groaned at how wet she was. He pulled off her nipple and kissed her, their tongues playfully wrestling, he nibbled on her bottom lip and his eyes widened in happy surprise when she clinched down on his finger, sucked in her bottom lip threw back her head and flooded over his fingers. She opened lust blown eyes and watched intently as he cleaned her off his fingers. He undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He finished sucking her off his pinky. He traced his fingers over her breasts.

”At the risk of completely spoiling the mood. How do I do this with least chance of hurting the babies?”

She smiled at him. Then got on all fours, putting pillows under her bump and arched her back. “There are other ways for other activities, but for front door, this is easiest for me.” She leaned up to where he stood by her side and kissed him.

”I want to be able to at least see your face.” He kissed her. She stroked her hand over his straining jeans. Then she reached a hand out, which he took and rearranged her self on her side with the pillows in front of her bump, then she raised her top leg in the splits, over her head. Dean was so turned on, by her leg staying there, he couldn’t speak. He pulled his shirts over his head, yanked his jeans and boxers down and off. Then he stilled, she was trying to get the courage to stroke him when he was bare. She took a deep breath and tentatively stroked up and down his length.

”Your wider.” She whispered as she stroked him. “Will it hurt?” Dean almost swallowed his tongue at the mixture of loss, innocence, and fear on her face.

”It might for a moment. Did he opened you up for front door?”

”You mean when he used his tongue and fingers?” Dean could only nod. “Only when he wanted to do that. Except right after I got hurt.” She stroked him again, making his eyes cross. “I just want you inside me for now.”

Dean walked to the edge of the bed and climbed in behind her. She turned her head and he kissed her, his fingers finding her again and stroking in and out a few times. He started to ask if she was sure and she put her finger on his lips to silence him, then traced them.

”So beautiful.” She whispered and kissed him again. Dean guided himself inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned. He slowly pushed inward until he was fully in. He kissed her again and slid back part of the way, then slid back in faster, but not harder, he didn’t want to hurt her. She growled and pulled him into her harder. “I am not going to break.” Dean got the message, he slid in and out harder and faster and she put her head back against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her, growling when she clinched around him. He smiled when he saw the mischief in her eyes and shook his head. He ran his tongue up the leg she had resting on her torso and shoulder. She groaned. Dean began nibbling and when he got to the back of her knee, she shouted his name. He took her ankle and pulled her leg toward him, deepening the angle and hitting her bundle of nerves, she screamed his name. And whimpered as he picked up speed. He kissed her again, running his hand back and forth between her nipples, then circling her clit. She began to clinch and release him, matching the circles on her clit, when he caught the top she would clinch and when he reached the bottom and slipped partially off, she would unclench, so he just made tiny circles at the top of her clit. She clinched him hard and screamed his name as she flooded over his cock. He kept thrusting through her orgasm and watch her face as he kept thrusting. She had a smile tilting her lips, her eyes locked with his as he thrust a few more times before burying himself in her, and coming hard, it set off aftershocks in her but she kept her eyes locked with his. He kissed the back of her knee and she hissed, then he slowly lowered her leg. He stayed in her until he went soft. They kissed until they went from sweet to hungry and he stopped them. She just smiled. Then she frowned.

”What is it, sweetheart?”

”My heart wants to say I love you, but this morning in the shower. I screamed about how much I loved Sam. I don’t feel anything where the love for him was not even a day ago. But I do feel love for you. That isn’t possible. I loved you, Dean, as a friend, as a brother, as a person I shared past life memories, but the love that is filling my heart right now, wasn’t there. I had checked because I caught myself wondering what it would be like to kiss you. I don’t know what to say. I will never lie to you and I don’t know if it is a lie.” She began to cry.

”Sweetheart, I don’t need words right now, or to label what this was. I can feel your heartbeat inside me, I can feel the lives growing inside you. I feel your sorrow over Sam, and your joy over me. I can feel how much you enjoyed this and that you don’t regret it.” She shook her head. “So, I am okay with what I feel from you. I know I felt your soul, that I can still feel it. Sam is still the other half of you. So, if he does manage to get his head removed from his posterior, he will be here fighting for you. And if he doesn’t or he decides he loves you, but he can’t get past what we just gave each other than I will be here waiting and fighting for you. Is that enough for you?”

”Yes, but it shouldn’t be enough for you. You deserve so much more. You deserve the way Jo looks at you.” She said sadly.

”She is amazing and I was patiently waiting for her to grow up. But this year has changed so much of what I thought all of our futures would be. I am fine. I got to have this. Now do you want your dinner reheated, madam?” He kissed her and slid out from behind her. He stuck her hamburger and fries in the microwave.

”The pregnant lady has to go potty and clean up. I will be right back.” He took her food out of the microwave and grabbed his soda. She chuckled and slipped into the bathroom. After a few moments he heard the shower and went to find her something to put on after her shower.

There was a knock on the door, he pulled his gun, and peeped out a slit in the curtain. He put his gun up it was Sam. He opened the door. Sam said “Christo”, then he punched Dean in the face so hard he dropped. Sam handcuffed him to a chair. Dean started to come to. “I knew it had to be hard and I still would only get a couple of seconds to pull you over and handcuff you, before you woke up mad.” He looked at his seething big brother.

“Charlie may never talk to me again, but I stole her car and have been on your trail all day. I had to check each town. She gets carsick even when she isn’t preggers, so she could have had enough anywhere along the way.” Dean glared at him. “I figured you would take advantage of her past feelings, her upset over me just suddenly being tired of the constant drama, and the fact that this pregnancy is making her horny if she’s awake.” Sam glared at Dean. “Did she scream good and loud for you? How about how sensual she is, you can blow on her clit sometimes and she’ll come, or did she send you to Heaven and back with that mouth?” He took a bite of burger. “ Didn’t stop to eat. Starving, you don’t mind do you?” Dean just kept glaring.

“I’m not possessed. I’m pissed. Part of the time I have been upset with her and part of the time I realize that she would have agonized over this, no matter how bad things were between us, but in the end she would choose to save the world. Don’t worry, I know she is not a whore. You are the whore and even a vulnerable, 16 year old girl would not be out of bounds for you. Especially, one who is all confused because she remembers loving you.” He began to pace while he finished off the burger. “I know you are trying to get out of the cuffs and you can. But I put them on you, because I really can’t say how far I will take that fight. Do you want her to see us trying to kill each other over her. I know I don’t, she has enough to deal with here.” Dean slumped in the cuffs. “Much better. I have no plans to hurt my brother if he stays put.”

”What do you have plans for Sam? You going to beat your tiny, pregnant, ex-fiancé?” Dean asked in a horrified whisper.

”Of course not. I don’t hit women. I certainly don’t hit Ari. I love her. It took her leaving me for me to realize it. I am not with her out of duty. I am with her because she is my other half and I love her.”

”Then you should fricking act like it. Talk to her. Better yet listen to her when she comes out. Loving her, is not just about the physical, you used to know that, but it got lost. The more sexual your relationship became the closer she and I got, because she could talk to me. She could just sit next to me and do nothing but listen to the trees. You mentioned her being horny if she is awake, she’s not, she’s lonely, feels fat, was drying out and becoming a husk and thought you didn’t want her. This morning was probably equal parts joy you still wanted her and your need to be buried balls deep in her if she’s awake.” Sam hit Dean again. “That was the last free one because I did sleep with your ex.”

”She’s not my ex. She’s my forever. I got overwhelmed, show me a seventeen year old guy who wouldn’t get overwhelmed by being some prophesied Champion that must safe the damsel or mankind will be overrun with evil and he is either severely out of touch with his feelings or lying. She’s still wearing the ring. I am still her fiancé.”

The bathroom door opened. Ari walked out in a towel. Dean hurt inside when she looked at Sam. Then Sam hurt when she looked at Dean. She stuck her hand out and Sam put the cuff key in it. She stared at Dean, until he shook his head yes, then she undid the cuffs. She walked back to Sam and handed him the keys.

She went back in the bathroom and wet a cloth and came back and cleaned off Dean’s face. She put it back in the bathroom and sat down on the bed that would have been his. Sam sighed and sat beside her. Dean stayed where he was.

Ari sighed heavily, then took a deep breath. “I see a way through, which according to the people in my life, is my thing.” She looked at each of them, then back at Sam. “When you and I make love or have sex or fool around, we always finish with “I love you”, right.

Sam thought about it. “Yes. From our first time right up to this morning’s fiasco.”

She looked at Dean and Sam tried not to be angry, but he also noticed it was fierce, she never looked fierce even when she was. It was strange thing to see on her beautiful face. “Dean when you and I made love, it had more of an edge, I growled at you.”

”You growled?” Sam said sounding surprised. “I mean you have done little growly noises, but full out growl with an edge, no.”

”When Dean and I were through being together, I couldn’t say it, “I Love You”, but we had felt the connection form. I was upset because I wanted to, what kind of whore tells one man she’ll love him forever not even a day ago, then wants to say it to his brother?”

”I told you, that you were not a whore and that you couldn’t say it, because maybe you didn’t feel it.” Dean moved to sit on her other side, she relaxed when he touched his brother and neither lurched away.

”What I wanted to say to you, didn’t make any sense. I wanted to say, “Right back at ya.” I am fairly certain that I have never said ya, unless I was playing around.” Dean started to cry. “Dean is that what Sienna used to say, or did you say that to each other.”

”Yes. Neither of us was into chick flick moments, like this one. We knew what we felt. We would stare into each other’s eyes and then say, “Right back at ya.” The only time we ever said, the other was when she was dying in my arms.”

”I think Sam and I strained our connection, because it is fully there now. The strain brought that part of me that houses Sienna’s memories, feelings, her essence more to the forefront. What we felt, Dean it was just as real, it was the connection between Sienna and you reconnecting now that Sam and I moved over and let her stretch and pilot the body for a bit. She is particularly interested in the baby bump, she kept running her hands over it, there was regret so strong, it made me stagger. When I looked into the mirror for a minute my eyes were husky blue and edgy. Then she pulled herself back in and my eyes slid to tricolor brown.” She rubbed her hands together they both recognized it as a nervous habit. “Please don’t freak out.” Her eyes beseeched both of them. “Please consider what I’m saying, especially you Sam. I am asking you to think of the brother you share a soul with and has been your best friend all your life. Dean I’m asking you to consider your future. You deserve to be happy, not settling for the moments when Sam and I hit a snag and you get a night with a woman who died in a timeline that no longer exists.” She held each of their hands in one of her tiny ones. “We can set Dean free and Sienna free. I have to call Sienna forth while the three of us are together, she can make love with you one last time, you can say goodbye. Then Sam you have to do what your purpose is on a smaller scale, you have to bring me back to the forefront, which will free Sienna and disconnect Dean from us so he can live his life. It will only work if Dean lets himself be with Sienna not me and if Sam believes in our love enough to bring me back. Otherwise, this is who we are. I am two women trapped in one body, you are always wondering when I am going to chose Dean, and Dean you are along for the ride and maybe even encouraging Sienna to take control, but none of our lives will ever be happy and I will definitely lose against The Adversary, humankind will cease to be, etc. I need some water. Think it over.” She got up and walked to the bottle of water Dean had brought to go with dinner and keeping her back to them, she drank it.

Dean just looked down. He figured the decision was Sam’s, he had already crossed the line, he wasn’t gonna maybe push his little brother into making a choice that would hurt him even more. He was also worried about Sienna being powerful enough to takeover Ari’s body when she realized she alone was making love to him. But if she were left alone, she might go insane carrying both of them around in an uncomfortable prison.

Sam knew his brother had to have believed himself in love and Sam and Ari over before he would have let himself have her. He knew Ari had to have believed he had rejected her, to give into the comfort being with Dean offered. Sam had his answer, but he still had a question for Dean.

“Dean, how did it happen? Did she grab you and kiss you? Did you just lose it and kiss her? How did you end up in bed?”

”Why does it matter?”

”Not because if she did, she is evil and I’m leaving. I just want to know how broken is she? Ari, couldn’t, even if she wanted to just jump you, unless she was Not entirely in control or she thought she was saving someone.”

”She wanted to jump my bones, because without a Champion, her chances of making it back are slim, but even though she thought it would be easy because you had rejected her and she, Ari, cares about me a lot, she couldn’t. That’s when I ran, when my brain caught up to the rest of me. She asked me not to run, because it was already hard enough. Then she sighed and said I would have to start it and if I couldn’t she only had two other options. One, hand herself off to the villain early, she would most likely fail without somewhere here waiting for her. Two, I could give her a gun, and while I loaded the car and drove away she could shoot herself in the head, thereby causing everything to reset because he never claimed her. I was against either of those but especially number two, which part b was I shoot her and then clear out. Seeing she was completely serious, I pulled her in and kissed her. The kiss felt different, not because it was me, but because she was different. I wrote it up to the loss of you and then all these tendrils of soul or essence or whatever are lighting up inside of me and welcoming her, joining with her. I could feel her heart beating because it was mine, etc. Does that answer enough?”

”Yes, when we do this, we have to be prepared for the fact that Sienna may not want to let go. Dean, you need to prepare to ask her, beg her to let go, because if she doesn’t Ari will go insane or she will die and since the timeline in which Sienna exists has been erased, she can’t anchor here. Please don’t let her kill Ari.”

”I may love Sienna, but I love Ari. She is my little sister, as weird as it sounds right now, but when I can think clearly she is my little sister and you and she mean everything to me in this timeline.”

”Thanks. I think it will make this easier for Ari, if I bring her over and remove the towel. I think we should both be ready to go. The less amount of time Ari is naked in front of us, the better.”

They both undressed. Dean turned down the bed and after an internal debate got in and all the way over. Sam smiled, at his awkwardness and went to get Ari. He gasped, when she turned around she had blue eyes. “Ari explained to me, Samster. You are tall in this life too. I like the kid, Sam. She has such a different approach that she might win, he will never see the steel inside her coming. I am not about to hurt her. She could exorcise me, which would kill Dean, she would never endanger him. I am telling you, just in case, once I touch his face and hold him inside me, I lose my resolve. Exorcise my ass, Dean will understand and the two of us versus the world, there is no contest.” She stuck her hand out, she even had different mannerisms. Sam took it, she had a firmer grip. “We share a soul Sam, but we are nowhere close to being the same people. She needs her family and friends, the only person I ever let myself need was Dean.”

She walked up to the bed and let her gaze take in Dean in all his glory. He was just as much sculpted lethality in this life as he had been in the other. Sam let the towel drop and she crawled into the bed and slid until her body touched Dean’s. He looked up and saw the eyes. He gasped.

”Hello, my lonely, beautiful wolf.” She caressed his torso, with a touch that was deliberate and more aggressive than anything Ari would do. She licked her way up his chest and across his collarbone biting as she went. Dean pulled her up and looked at those eyes in this body.

”Hello my lone, Lovely Raven.” Dean whispered and pulled her into a hungry, aggressive kiss, that seemed more like battle then love. “God, I’ve missed you.” She traced his lips with her hand.

”I’ve missed you too. I am sorry I didn’t listen.”

”Doesn’t matter any more.” He kissed her again, this time biting her collarbone and sucking her nipples into his mouth. She groaned and went to move closer, but babies stopped her. She growled. Dean chuckled. “Looks like I’m dom this time, your body won’t let you be dom from the bottom. And you hate to be dom on top.” She nipped his mouth and slapped him. He laughed and turned her on her side and lifting her leg up to rest on her torso and her shoulder. “She’s a dancer.” Dean grinned a hard predatory grin, Sam had never seen his Dean make. And fast as a snake he whipped around and dived into her folds with his fingers and tongue.The throaty moan she made was not like Ari’s. She pulled Dean’s hair hard, making him growl and nip her clit. She leaned over and pulled Sam’s arms out from under him and gave him an aggressive kiss. Then she laughed, a full-throated completely sex laugh and slapped his face. “You looked left out. And you were what fifteen in my time. I was curious. She would be a long for the ride. She’s curious what it would be like to have two dicks in her at once.”

Dean did something that made her throw her head back and shout his name as she came. He raised eyes that weren’t his Dean’s and that predatory smile was there. “What do you say, Sammy? You want a go at her when you don’t have to be gentle, Sienna doesn’t do gentle.” Sam started to back off and Ari caught him by the dick.

Ari’s tricolor brown eyes were full of lust. ”Its okay. It doesn’t really count as infidelity since the body is mine and I asked you to. Let go Sam, you never have.” Then she was gone and those hard blue eyes were lust blown and Sam scooted in. Dean laid on his back and put a pillow on his lower abdomen, Sienna straddled him and moaned as she lowered herself onto him, she leaned in further. 

“Dean opened me up while you and Sweetpea were talking. You hold back, I will want you out, Life is short, you want her take her.”

Sam crawled to the end of the bed, lined himself up and slammed himself into her. She scratched Dean’s chest and thrust back. He and Dean developed a rhythm were he pushed in as Dean pulled out. Then they picked up pace. She was rolling her hips between them making them hit all the right places. She began to clinch on both sides. She kissed Dean with hunger that softened to a tenderness she had never had in life. He kissed her back sweetly, he could feel himself becoming this time’s Dean. Sam climaxed and pulled out, when he felt the change. Dean thrust a few more times, they held hands, she flung her head back tears sliding down her face as the expression became softer. Dean let go and wrapped his arms around her holding her to him tightly. She kissed the top of his head and held him while he cried. Sam rubbed his arm and shoulder. He recovered enough to make sure Ari was okay. Then he checked in with Sam. Sam pulled Ari down between them, grabbing Dean’s hand when he tried to leave. Dean sighed and settled down behind her, smiling when he realized she was asleep.

”Thank you.” Dean mouthed.

”You’re welcome. Sorry I hit you.” Sam whispered.

”All things considered, I’m glad you did.” Dean whispered. 

They both stared at the ceiling for awhile and then fell asleep.

Ari was trying to find her way through a maze made of sharp thorns. Lightening lit the sky and showed her a passage a little ways up and to the side. She made her way to it, ignoring the thorns ripping her flesh. She tripped over something that was squishy and smelled bad, she was pushing her way to her feet when lightening showed her it was Dean, he’d had his throat clawed out and he had been dead long enough to start rotting. She screamed and backed into thorns which made her lurch forward, she jumped and avoided Dean’s corpse. She finally made it to the passage and she took it, lightening flashed and she could see a stately manner outside the maze. She decided she would try to get help there. Her belly was so heavy and she was so tired, but if she didn’t get out of here they would die with her. So she struggled forward. Lightening crackled overhead and Ari screamed, Sam lumbered towards her, his shirt covered in blood, his eyes gone. She could see his intestines wet and slick through the cuts. Ari ran for him ignoring the thorns, he stumbled and fell into her arms, she sank to the ground with him, sobbing.

He reached up and searched blindly until he could touch a bloody hand to her cheek. “You could have stopped it all by killing yourself when he first took you, but I wouldn’t let you. We begged you to fight him, now we’re all gone, I am so sorry, Sunshine. Fight, fight as hard as you can and remember Sienna’s words. Sorry to leave you alone. I love you.” His hand flopped to the ground, his features smoothing into a peaceful expression. Ari threw her head back and howled in pain. Then with the next bolt of lightening, she was watching a Christmas Dinner at the bunker. Dean was settling a toddler into his high chair while a very pregnant Jo tried to settle in a chair, Uncle Bobby, helped her, They both laughed. Sam came into the room holding the hand of a blonde woman. She directed two kids to the kid table. They looked like their father, Sam. He kissed the blonde. 

“Your choice Ari. It can be all their deaths. Or if you come to me of your own free will, I will let your family and friends live in a bubble of light in happiness, safe forever. Choose soon _mon gra amhain.”_

Ari’s eyes popped open, wide with terror. She carefully sat up and went still when Sam moved then settled. She looked at the two of them and saw them in the vision, tears slid down her face as she whispered a charm to lock them in sleep. She hoped she could follow through with her plans. She rubbed her bump, “I am so sorry you never got a life my darlings, it’s not fair, but so little about this life is.” She got a pice of motel stationary and a pen and wrote a note to Dean.

_Dean,_

_You will be the only who understands why I did this with the connection back. He sent me a vision, a choice really, if I come to him now, he will preserve your lives, all of our family in a bubble where you will know only happiness and joy, no monsters, no awareness that the world has gone to ruin. If I make him take me, he showed me the horrific way you all die. I can’t protect you now, I am not strong enough. I can’t let the world suffer or all of you be stuck in a bubble where everything stays the same forever. Where your children will never grow up and find love and build families of their own._

_So, my dear brother, which seems like anemic words for what you are to me. Sienna is at peace. She is in Heaven, you will not meet again, though the Dean you were is with her. Still, I love you in a way that is more than a brother and less than a lover. You are simply as vital to my life, though differently than Sam. I am sorry to leave explanations to you. I am glad I got to know what it is like to kiss you._

_With all my love,_

_Ariane_

Ari folded the letter, put it in a motel envelope and wrote Dean’s name on it in her elegantly feminine writing.

_Sam, my heart,_

_This is the only way this ends and you, our family and the world stays intact. He showed me what he will do if I don’t accept his deal. I can’t let the world suffer. God forgive me, Even more so, I can’t let you spend your life trapped in an endless loop, never growing, never changing, and some innocent woman that you love trapped there too._

_I hate that your letter is shorter than your brother’s, but we have shared almost every thought since we bumped into each other in that library. I think I have loved you since my first breath. I think you are so beautiful, I know that is a term used to describe women, which every inch of me knows you’re not. But you are so perfectly made and your soul so bright that beautiful is the best word._

_I think if it is possible, I will miss you in purgatory, where all suicides go to suffer and battle for all time. I think I regret most that I will never again lay eyes on your face. I will never know the feel of your body moving in mine. I will never watch you sleep or concentrate on the few bits of knowledge that don’t come easily to you. I will never hold your hand and listen to the trees sing as we walk in the sun._

_Even with our one and only fight, I would not trade or change one second of my life with you. Please let someone else know that heart, be loved with the depth of your love. Please don’t hide yourself from the world. Please tell the family how much I loved them, that I was blessed beyond measure to have each one in my life. Be there for Dean and let him by there for you._

_Hah! Your letter is longer, as it should be, you being my soulmate and all. I am not sure but I think the babies will be in Heaven waiting for you, with my soul leaving my body, my magic will stop and they will die._

_By doing this, I destroy The Adversary too. He will just have to wait a millennium to have another go at a Warrior. Maybe next time Light will choose better than a timid, little mouse like me._

_Wherever my soul goes, it will always love you._

_With every drop of love I possess,_

_Ariane_

_p.s. - I will leave the ring here. Please love someone until after you die and give her the ring._

Ariane put her hand over her mouth to hold in her sobs, then when she was calm again, she pulled the ring from her finger. Every part of her that was light and love winked out, leaving her empty. She folded the note and put it and the ring in the envelope. She put both of them on the table. Then she got out Sam’s shaving kit and removed a razor. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, since she was already naked, she climbed in, closed the door and sat down opposite the spray. She caressed her baby bump and kissed her fingers and touched them there. She cried silently. Ari took a deep breath and dug the razor blade in as far as she could, she bit her lip to hold in a scream, they never say in books and movies how much it hurt. Then she gritted her teeth and pulled the blade down her arm to her elbow. She switched hands put her tendons had been severed when she cut the first side and her hand wouldn’t hold the blade. She picked it up with the uninjured hand and placed it firmly between her teeth, then she raised that wrist to her mouth, pressed the blade into it and then moved her arm back until she reached her elbow, she spit out the blade. And thought about the time her father had taken her to County Clare, Ireland to show her the village, her family had been part of for centuries. She wondered if she were the last and hoped not. Then she filled her mind with the way the wind sang across the moors and the chanting voices of those who had used an old stand she’d found for ritual several millennia before she was born. The voices faded as she shot for the blue of the sky and then saw nothing.

Hannah and Anna came the minute they heard her heart slowing. They appeared in the room and a second later Daniel appeared. He stayed to wake the sleeping men, without them seeing him. Hannah reached down and slowed the bleeding and Anna pulled the squirming, fighting soul back into the body and held it there. Finally, it stopped struggling, but they could feel sorrow fill the room. They stayed invisible until they were sure she would be saved.

Sam sat straight up in terror, he felt beside him, she was gone. He looked at Dean who was staring at two envelopes on the table. They both scrambled up, when they saw their names and heard the shower, they ran toward the tiny bathroom. Sam threw open the door so hard it came off its tracks. Dean made sure it didn’t fall on him and threw it out of the room. Ari was propped up against the back wall pale and still, trails of blood leaking out of her arms to join the red tinged water flowing down the drain. Sam reached a shaking hand out and felt for a pulse, it was faint but still there, her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. Dean shoved towels at Sam.

”Tie off her wrists as best you can, slow the bleeding.” They both gasped when they saw the damage she’d done to herself. Dean handed Sam bigger towels. “Do your best, we have to stop the flow or her heart will seize or she will stroke.” Dean called 911 on his cell. He gave them the motel’s address from the stationery, then he grabbed the letters, just in case in the chaos, they got lost or the police tried to take them into evidence. Once he was sure help was coming, he put the letters in his inner jacket pocket and quickly got dressed. He took over holding pressure to the gashes while Sam dressed. Dean grabbed the edge of a towel and threw it over Ari. Sam came back. “Talk to her, keep her here, yell if you want just don’t let her go.” Dean stepped back out into the room and dialed his Dad.

John answered on the first ring knowing it was trouble at three in the morning. “Hello.” His voice was clear and focused. “Dean what’s happened?”

”Dad. Oh God. Dad. Ari ripped open her wrists, we are waiting for the ambulance. She made the gashes so deep and wide, right up the arms to her elbows. She’s alive. We slept while she wrote us notes and ripped her arms open!” Dean choked back tears and terror.

“Dean.” John waited until he was sure his eldest had himself together. “Where are you, son?”

”Tonapah, Nevada, just across the state line into Nevada.” Dean managed.

”Remember to watch how much you say. Take care of Sam. We are on our way. Just hold things together until we get there, son. You can do this.” John watched Mary dress and throw both of their clothes in duffles.

”Dad she is so pale.” Dean’s voice trembled but he was thinking clear again.

”Sam won’t let her leave us. And you won’t let your brother give up.” He pulled on jeans, sans boxers which made Mary smile, he smiled and shook his head. “I love you boys. We’re coming.” John hung up the phone. “Ari finally broke, she slashed her wrists, with the precision and excellence we would expect of her. The paramedics are on their way but Dean said she is losing blood so quickly, it will be close.” Mary’s eyes filled with tears.

”I’ll call Ellen, when she wakes up she will want her mother. And I will tell the kids to go back to Tonapah.” Mary wiped her tears. John finished grabbing their things and stuffing them in the duffle.

”Hello, does whoever this is know what time it is?” Ellen said cranking.

”Ellen, it’s Mary. Are you awake good?”

”Yeah. Who’s hurt?” Ellen shook Bobby, they would be leaving in four hours for Lebanon, but it looked like they might be headed somewhere else.

”Ari slit her wrists. The boys found her but she did a good job. It will be close. They are in a town called Tonapah in Nevada, just across the state line. She will want her mama there.” John and I are heading for whatever airport can get us close then we’ll drive the rest of the way. Ellen hurry. Ari doesn’t do anything half way.”

”We’re right behind you. You tell my girl if she leaves before I even get a goodbye, I will drag her butt back here and give her first spanking!” Bobby was shoving clothes for both of them into a couple of duffles.

”I will Ellen. Annie would be upset with us. We didn’t keep her girl safe, like we promised.”

”She and Colm both are probably mad as hell. Hug the boys for me. Oh, my Lord! I have to tell Jo and Jack.”

”Bring them. Jo will need to be there. Between her and Charlie maybe they can bully her into staying.” Mary smiled at the image.

”Okay. Ari never could stand to see Jo upset. Might just be the thing. I’ll see you there, Sister. Be watchful, now would be the time to attack us, while we are worried about her.” Ellen hung up and went to wake her children.

”Aunt Mary. I know it’s Ari, I felt her soul kiss my cheek. Where is she?” Sylvie took the motel stationery and took down the info Charlie said aloud. “We can probably be back in a couple of hours. Watch your backs, he would love to take someone from her.” Charlie pulled on sweats and a tee. “I love you too!” Charlie hung up. Sylvie gathered their things and Charlie went to wake up the others.

Mary knocked on the door to the room the twins were in. Max opened the door. “It’s Ari, isn’t it?”

”Yes. She is still alive, but just barely. You are welcome to stay, tons of food in the fridge. Or you can come if you are together fast.”

”We’ll come. We might be able to help in some way. I’ll wake Mom.” He smiled sadly at her. “If good and evil want to fight so much, why don’t they do it and leave sixteen year old girls out of it?”

”I couldn’t agree more.” Mary said as she turned down the hall. Max went to wake his mother.

Sam sat in the passenger seat of Baby, crying and rocking. They wouldn’t let him ride with them. Dean couldn’t stand seeing his baby brother in so much pain. He reached into his jacket. “Read yours. Just make sure the cops don’t know she left them, they will take them.” Sam looked at him as he took the envelope, his face crumpled when he felt the ring inside the envelope. 

“The first second I see her, I’m putting this back on her finger.” Sam opened the envelope and fished out the ring putting it on the top of his pinky. He opened the letter and began to read the words, Ari had meant to be the last she spoke to him. He finished it and just sobbed. “Bastard gave her an ultimatum, she didn’t like either side of it because of what he would do to us, so, she tried to forfeit, reboot until the next time. She did this to save her family. The asshole knew that we were her weak point, but he didn’t know she would sacrifice her soul, risk damnation to make sure he couldn’t hurt us.” Sam put his knees up on the edge of the seat and curled his large frame in on itself, rocking and sobbing.

His eyes flew open, they were unfocused, he wasn’t breathing. He jerked, then jerked again, the grabbed his chest and jerked again. His eyes refocused, “They almost lost her.” He turned heartbroken, hazel eyes to Dean. “I won’t live without her Dean. I know that now. I don’t mean, I will kill myself. I mean the connection, won’t let us live without each other. If she dies now, so will I. If she loses either when he has her or the final battle, I will die with her. We can’t break our connection. You died before, but God put you into this timeline and chose me as her Champion. This is it. The last battle, there will be a winner and a loser, no forfeits, no starting over.”

”Sam you’re just upset.”

”Dean you saw me just now. I was out of my body in the ambulance with her. I felt the paddles and the jab of the needle as they gave her epinephrine. I looked up and she was watching herself, then she saw me and I saw the horror. Then I saw her thoughts, she climbed back in. When her heart started I popped back into my body.” Sam had terrible hope on his face. “God won’t let her die now. We finish this out.”


	9. She’s Out Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is correct. In spite of terrible odds, Ari survives. She is weak and despondent, but alive. She has spent some time in a coma and it is almost time for her friends and family to say goodbye so they can go back to school.The horrors her enemy has in store for her are not over, the worst is yet to come. And then Sam walks into the room to find her gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Mind Rape
> 
> Mostly from the name of what happens and the depiction of violation and lack of control over what is happening to her.

Ari looked out the window and watched the sparrows play in a shrub outside her hospital window. She managed to crook up the ends of her mouth over their silliness. She looked out at the light dusting of snow that covered the ground and trimmed the trees. Soon, her family would need to get on with their lives and she would have to begin her time in prison. She then, for the first and only time in her life, wished that someone else was The Warrior. Then she asked God, if he still heard her prayers after what she tried to do, Suicide and Murder were both unforgivable sins, to let her take her wish back. She couldn’t wish all this pain on someone else and their family. She watched a dove land on the window ledge and smiled through tears, God forgave her and her parents were waiting whenever she arrived. She thanked God and the dove flew away.

Everyone including Sam was furious with her, she didn’t blame them, but they didn’t see that vision. The Adversary knew she was lying between Sam and Dean, so that’s who he picked to show her dead. She covered her own eyes as the vision of Sam with his eyes plucked out filled her vision. She bit her hand to hold in the sob, Sam was sleeping on the cot they had rolled in for him. Since he refused to leave, for fear she would try again. He had told her that it became obvious to him when she was fighting to die in the ambulance that God would not let her forfeit and nothing else could kill her, except The Adversary after he claimed her and since that would mean losing, he was unlikely to do that. So, all she had to do was dig in and make it back to him. When she seem unimpressed with his revelation that he knew she would win, he became convinced she would keep trying, but the first night, she was conscious, Hannah had come to her and explained, that nothing she did would work, until after she was claimed. She had touched her cheek and with a smile disappeared. So, now she would stop trying to keep them safe, and accept their probable murder simply because they loved her. The only one he couldn’t kill was Sam, because you could not kill The Champion without killing The Warrior.

Ari turned when the door swished open. A tall, beautiful black woman in a flow of sweeping skirts came towards her, her power was strong enough to make the hairs on Ari’s nape stand up, the power felt neutral, which could still mean danger. Since the suicide her memory had holes, the woman felt familiar and Ari knew she should know her. Ari tensed, trying to keep her attention away from Sam. She was about to release some of her pent up frustration by seeing how the physical aspect of her power worked, when Max came through the door and rushed to her bedside, sweeping her up in a huge hug. She winced when he squeezed a little too tight. Then Ari saw him with the woman, she new that was her midwife, the twins’ mother Tasha Banes.

”Max, the dear girl needs air, let her breathe.” The woman’s voice held laughter in it.

Max let her go. “Sorry, the last three times we came by you were still out. It is wonderful to see those beautiful eyes open.” He stepped back. “Alicia stumbled across a salt and burn, since they weren’t sure when you’d wake up. She sends her love and will be by as soon as she is back. She said, she saw it too and she is not mad, she would have made the same choice with information you had.” Ari teared up, it was nice to know at least one of her family understood. He stepped back and with great pride touched his mother’s arm. “Mom said you would wake up today and we needed to say until we meet again.”

Tasha stuck her hand out. Ari smiled and glanced at her bandaged forearms. “The total lack of blood, electrical shocks and NDE, has left holes in my memory. Ms. Banes, Thank you for the tincture and cream that reversed the attack’s affects on me.” She blushed. “I’m sorry if I seemed unfriendly but your power fills a room when you walk in and I didn’t know you for a moment. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Tasha touched her cheek. “I didn’t mean to be rude I was just seeing how you are, emotionally and physically. You are amazing at shielding. I couldn’t get a thing from you.”

”I am trying to keep the visions and foggy feeling, He sends my way, out. I can’t handle the visions of those I love dead.” Ari turned her face as tears slid down her cheeks.

Tasha motioned for Max to take Sam for a walk. He reluctantly agreed. Tasha sat in the chair by the bed and gently touched Ari’s hand.

”Ari, until you talk about the vision that lead you here, it will still have the ability to drain your power.”

Ari turned to look into the kind, chocolate brown eyes, she saw nothing but the desire to help. She closed her eyes. “There was a maze of razor sharp thorns and the only light came from flashes of lightening. I tripped and fell on something, a flash of lightening showed it to be Dean’s rotting corpse. I lurched back from it and into the thorns, which sent me forward but I jumped over his body and ran down the path.” Ari stopped to take some deep breaths. “Then Sam was stumbling toward me, his eyes pecked out, his insides glistening in the flashes of lightening, he fell and said he should have let me kill myself right after he took me, because now everyone was dead, then he told me he loved me and died. Then it all changed to this perfect holiday dinner scene everyone happy, Sam married with children, Dean married to my sister and she was expecting, it was beautiful, but awful too. Because they were in this repeating loop where nothing changed, the children never grew up, etc. He told me too choose, in a bubble of happiness where they aren’t aware the world is in darkness or watch them be ripped apart and left to rot. I just picked the third choice, take myself out of the occasion. But, God has determined that The Battle will happen this time so, he won’t let me die, anyway but in battle.” She sobbed, then choked them back. “Everyone is so angry with me, but I couldn’t let all of you suffer and die, like my father did. I couldn’t let the world be plunged into darkness. What I did was my only choice!” Tasha sent calm through their hands, eventually Ari’s brow smoothed.

”You are going to kick his ass.” She laughed this deep, contralto laugh, it made the air whisper with power. Ari smiled. “He thought he had you over a barrel. “I killed your father, I can kill any of them, anytime I want. So, here’s the deal.” You didn’t hesitate you spit in his face with the heart of your power. You found a way where they live their lives unharmed and the world is safe. You weren’t a coward, you went straight for your goal. World safe and family safe. We would be sad if it had worked, but it would have been game over, you won.” She smoothed the riot of curls away from Ari’s face. And smiled. “Your power comes from your bottomless well of love. Which makes you powerful beyond measure. When the time comes, when you have learned what can only be learned by being inside his world, then your love for your children will get them to safety and your love for the world will make you invincible in battle. Your love for your family will keep them safe. Your father’s act of love in allowing himself to be taken, released your abilities from where they had been bound by the angels when you were born.”

Ari held herself and wailed. “He let that thing take him? Why?”

”Your mother told him before you were born. That she would sacrifice her life so you could be brought into this time and place. Then, he would know when, he would need to sacrifice himself out of love or you would never come into your own. Use the time you are away to hone them, remember Sienna’s words when the time comes for battle. And then be happy with your Sam and the children you will already have and those you will have.”

”Why do I feel like I will not see you again?”

”Your gift is quite strong. I will come to the end of my time on this plane, very soon, shortly after you are taken. Please say nothing to the twins. It will be easier if they don’t know.”

”I won’t. A wendigo stops you?” Ari was truly puzzled.

”Our gifts are not a crutch. If we hunt, then we must acquire the skills to be a hunter, Magic should be a backup plan. I cannot see clearly what goes wrong just that it does.” Ari cried more and rocked. “I must go now and attend to my estate, make sure all is ready for my twins.” She stood and kissed Ari’s forehead. Ari ignored the pain and hugged her. “Goodbye Ari. Blessed Be”

”Goodbye Tasha. Blessed Be.” Tasha smiled at her and left the room.

Ari laid there thinking about her parents and how horrible their choices must have been for them. She put her hand on her large baby bump, they gave up their lives for their child. She had tried to murder hers. How could love be her weapon when she didn’t love her children enough to fight for their lives no matter what the obstacle? The babies should never be considered collateral damage in any of this, they were innocent. For the millionth time she thought God had hitched his hope to the wrong wagon, she was no warrior and she was an attempted murderess. She banged her head against the pillow several times and started crying. The door swished open.

”Whoever you are, I don’t feel like being yelled at for trying to protect you, so come back later.” Ari said coldly.

”So, Mom didn’t make a dent in that titanium plated head of yours?” Max asked as he flopped into the chair next to her bed.

Ari turned her red, tired eyes to him, tears running down her face, dark circles under her eyes. “She made a lot of dents, gave my some direction on what my next goal should be. You are both very lucky to have her, she is amazing.”

”You have no idea. Sam went to shower and change, he stank.” Ari chuckled lightly. “A truth, to be kept in the vault for always?” Max asked seriously.

”Whatever you tell me in confidence will remain in the vault forever. You are my brother, it’s in the handbook.” She smiled.

”Alicia in I have never dated anyone. We play with certain trusted people, like Dean. We were both interested in you until we saw the look on your face whenever Samsquatch was around.” He chuckled because Ari blushed. “That blush was what made us curious. Did you blush all over? What exactly did Sam do to make you make those noises?” Her blush got deeper. “When we turned twelve we looked at each other and jumped. Who can turn you inside out better than your twin? We knew each other so well, that instead of being awkward our first time was amazing. We have loved each other that way for six years. Most parents would have freaked out, told us how disgusting we were or tried to separate us, until we grew out of it. The Amazing Tasha Banes, smiled that knowing smile she has and she took us to her herbal store that she owns and showed us what herbs Alicia needed to avoid pregnancy until we were old enough to discuss that rationally, then showed me the ones to use so that my swimmers didn’t swim, until we decided if we wanted kids. She informed us none of them would harm our bodies or complicate the decision to have children or not.” Max gently took Ari’s fingers were they stuck out of the gauze. “The reason I chose to tell you that is so you know that she takes in all sides of an equation before she decides to act. She explained to me, what Alicia already understood. That in the moment, you made the only choice you could that would protect everyone, but your babies and you, it was the best you could do. And that no one who loves like you do would have made the choice easily or tried to have killed herself easily. The way you did was incredibly painful. Which you chose to punish yourself for killing your children. I’m not mad at you, Sweetie, I am mad that your God let you go through all of that pain when he knew he wasn’t going to let you forfeit.”

”First, I knew you two were a couple. I came to love you as a couple. I hate labels on who and why it is appropriate to love. Charlie was in love with me when she finally told me that she was in love with me and a lesbian. I didn’t assign a label to her, let her down, then think of her as my lesbian friend. I just thought of her as my twin from another mother. I just think of you as Max and Alicia, my friends who are totally gone over each other. Love is love. It is hard to come by, denying it because of society’s label, is dumb. You are my not dumb friends. You are more my not dumb siblings. I love you both forever.” She smirked and Max’s Heart leapt for joy. “That first night with Dean, I wanted to be a fly on the wall so bad. You are all three beautiful, I have a huge kinky streak, and my imagination was in overdrive.”

Max guffawed. He laughed until he thought his sides would split. Then he thought evil had met its match in this tiny, feisty little faerie. “Ari could...”

”Could I show you the vision? Yes. Show me that night. Vault, even from Sam, which is hard. Mine. There might be something that you can catch that I was too terrified to see.” Max smirked and touched her hand, he watched her face. Her breathing sped up, she blushed, her eyes got huge, her pupils dilated and Max watch in amazed arousal as she came. “Wow! Wow! You are very flexible! Wow! Yum! I wish we had the time.” She smiled shyly and blushed again. He just snickered, then took a deep breath and got serious.

She asked if he was ready. When he nodded, she let her eyes unfocus and look inward. She turned her head to the sun coming in the window, tears sliding down her face. When he had seen it all, he gently squeezed her fingers, so she would look at him. She raised eyes up to him that were full of anguish. He realized he was crying too. “That was horrible! He can definitely see you, through power or through scrying. He picked Sam and Dean because that is who you were lying between. Which, I want the deets on, because I’m a complete voyeur and because the words, Sienna’s time up to bat and her relationship with Dean could all hold clues. In the vision, you noticed the house. I have seen it somewhere, maybe you can start sending some visions of your own, if we can figure out who he is.”

The door burst open and a tall, built guy, with military buzzed red hair came rushing through, Max stood up and took a defensive stance. Ari raised her hand and slammed the door shut, they heard something hit the door hard and growl. It attacked the door and then it stopped.

”Don’t you even try it!” Max squared off with the intruder. 

“Max no! It’s Tom! He was running from those hellhounds. He is in danger and he put himself at risk to come here! Look at the aural signature!” Max relaxed but he didn’t set down. “He could still be an enemy.”

”Sorry about Meg. I genuinely cared for her.”

”I know. It wasn’t that I wanted to kill you, I just thought it was suicide for us to go and tell a Prince of Hell, one of Lucifer’s five original children, “No.” I thought we should warn you who and tell you what was after you and disappear. She went and told the angels what was going on, then she answered his summons. I could feel it when the torture began. Alastair...”

”The nice older gentleman in the housing office was a demon?” Ari asked with a shiver.

”Yes. And the professor who hated you was Ramiel, Lucifer’s son. His older brother was the second demon created by Lucifer, Azazel, our father. We were on board when Ramiel and Alastair said that the Winchesters had to pay for killing Azazel. When were even with them when they decided that the perfect payback would be to kill the son they were protecting when they killed him. Then Ramiel and Alastair got one look at you, neither realized at the time what you were, they only noticed you were so good that your soul was like a blindingly white neon sign. Destroying you would hurt all the Winchesters and their allies, but it would at the least drive Sam insane, if not kill him too. We hung in and then Meg and I watched you, you were unfailingly kind, loving, full of life, feisty, and surprisingly fierce. We began to pull away from killing you, but in front of them they needed to see total devotion. Alastair told us what you were and the legend behind it. Meg said there was no way they would succeed and that God himself would smite any who stood against you in this battle who weren’t The Adversary or his pets. He is a powerful warlock. He has the ability to make Acid Demons, HKs and Soul Rapers his pets. I told Meg we should just get out of town.” Tom listened to the hounds waiting outside the room. He noticed her hand starting to shake and her heart monitor speeding up. She couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Alastair he is the Grand Torturer in Hell, Meg apprenticed under him and he was ripping her up. I probably won’t live out the day. I came here to give you what I know. The warlock is named Cyril Connors, he is about thirty. The world thinks he is this great philanthropist with a heart for the poor and the sick. The truth is he feeds off their misery, as he will feed off of yours. When the children are born, make sure they are protected from him or he will kill them, because he wants you to bare only his children. He will use magic to make you virginal again, so he is the one who takes it. He will disable you before he takes you. I am sorry for what you have suffered and for what you will.” He handed Max a knife. “Found it on Ruby. It will kill demons. Kill me, please. I have no right to ask for the mercy, but those things ripping you apart and eating your soul is worse. Goodbye Ari.” He stood straight. Ari turned her head, with tears in her eyes. Max shoved the knife through Tom’s heart. Light poured out of him, like he was shorting out and he screamed before the light stopped and he dropped. Ari’s hand slumped as she passed out.

As the door swung open, Max prepared for it to be hellhounds, he used his third eye, so he could see what lies between planes. The hounds were gone. John, Dean and Sam came in with their guns drawn. Max heaved a sigh of relief. He handed the knife to Sam, “You might need this since the guy that wants her likes to play with demons and that knife can kill them.” He walked over to a chair and sank down.

John went out into the hall, grabbed a dirty laundry bin and wheeled it into the room and shut and locked the door. “Max watch the door.” Max went and peeped out the window from the side. “Dean, help me load the body in the bin.” Dean helped pick the body up and dump it in the bin. “We need to go take care of this. Sam take care of your girl. Max do you want to come?”

”Actually, before we got our visitor I was going to meet Mom and then we were going to lunch with Alicia before she comes over to see Ari.”

”Thanks for keeping her safe.”

”She kept me safe. I will see you all later.” He glanced at Ari who was starting to come around and then he calmly walked out.

”Okay, Dean to your right and down the corridor to the door we saw.”

”Stay safe Sam.” Dean and John said at the same time.

They all froze when the puddle of blood, pulled in on itself until it was gone as though it had never been. They looked at Ari who was sniffing and glowing as she cleaned up the spill magically. They all smiled at her. She smiled back. “Be safe.”

”We will, honey.” John said.

”That was cool!” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. Which made all three Winchester men smile. They wheeled the bin out the door and closed it behind them.

”I owe you an apology and I am so sorry for being angry, instead of supportive. My only excuse was/is I am scared.” He kissed her nose and then kissed her lightly on the lips. “I want to see the vision, if you can show it to me without seeing it yourself.

“I can make a copy of it, like copying a dvd, but once it’s in your video library it’s there to stay.”

”Okay. So, what do I do?”

”Nothing. I just tap you here.” She touched between his eyebrows and moved her finger. “Ready?”

”Yes, please.”

”I love you. Then she tapped his third eye.

She watched his brow wrinkle. Then tears slide from closed eyes. His breathing picked up and then his breathing slowed. He smiled, then he frowned. His eyes sprung open. “His voice is like something wet and evil touching you in the dark!” He wiped his eyes. “Can I show you, what it was like for me, when I woke up?”

She hesitated. “Yes.” She whispered through tears. “Think about it. I will touch your hand and I can see it, without you having to.” He wiped a tear away.

”Okay, I’m ready.” Ari caressed Sam’s face, then his shoulder, then slid down his arm, and touched his hand. He felt a brief tickle of energy, then she lifted her hand away.

Ari closed her eyes and was back in the darkened room. She saw Sam wake up to find her missing, watched as Dean jumped out of bed and saw the notes. They both raced to the bathroom, where Sam yanked the shower door of its track and Dean caught before it could crash over his head. Ari heard Sam wail as he touched her pale, still cheek, then felt her neck for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt one. He heard Dean tell Sam to slow the bleeding with the towels, then she heard them both gasp as they saw what she had done to her arms. She felt Sam’s despair even as he tied bigger towels around the gashes in her arms. She heard Dean trying to keep it together as he talked to Uncle John. Then the paramedics came and they pulled Sam away as they stabilized her and got her on a gurney. He tried to go but the pushed him away and told him no unauthorized personnel allowed. She felt Sam’s volcanic anger and Dean pulling him away to Baby. They followed the ambulance, Dean handed Sam the note with his name. She felt Sam’s brain screaming no, over and over. Ari watched Sam fold in on himself. Then he was jolted out of his body and standing in astral form next to her body. He looked up into her astral’s eyes, which went wide, she climbed back in, and Sam was back in his body. He told Dean that she couldn’t die and leave him here, that their fates were one. And that God wasn’t going to let her forfeit. So, all he had to do was never believe she could lose and they would make it. She felt the almost insane intensity that they would win. Then his utter desperation when the doctor came out and told them that she had been stabilized, but the vascular surgeon was concerned that she had done too much damage to her veins to make it, and the orthopedist informed them that she might lose the use of her hands due to the damage done to her tendons. Sam stalking the hallway, swinging his arms, waiting for news. The surgeon telling them that she was in a coma and it would take several more surgeries before they would know about her hands. Ari stepped out of the memory sobbing.

Sam sat in the bed and rocked her in his arms. “Shhhhh...” He kissed her forehead and nose. “I’m sorry. I love you. I was just so scared. I kept thinking about both of us dying and not being in the same place forever.” 

“I love you, too. I am just so tired. I just want it done.”

Charlie and Sylvie held onto each other as they stood in the doorway and watched Ari sleep in Sam’s arms and Sam sleep leaning back against the headboard. They looked like a young couple waiting to hear if their babies were okay until you took in how skinny they both were and the bruises under their eyes and the heavy gauze wrapped around each of her wrists, which were immobilized so she might have a hope of using her hands again.

Sam woke up when they stepped into the room, he moved to adjust his hold on Ari and she woke up and looked at him for clues to what was wrong. Then she sensed them and turned over with Sam’s help so she was on her back. Sam maneuvered out from behind her and pulled her back against the pillows so she could sit up. Charlie just stared at Ari’s wrists and Ari stared at her best friend.

”We are going for coffee. They need to talk.” She hugged and kissed Charlie. And they had a silent conversation. Then Sam kissed Ari and they had a silent conversation, Ari nodded. Sylvie took Sam’s hand and they walked out.

Charlie sat down in the bedside chair. And just kept staring at those wrists.

”Will you be able to use your hands?” Charlie said quietly.

”I don’t think so. The doctors have done what they can. After he takes me, he will heal them magically. He doesn’t want a damaged toy by his side, so he will mend her.” Ari whispered.

”How do you do this to the people who love you? We thought Sam was going to break. He kept babbling about your connection and God assuring you would win by linking your souls completely.” She looked at the tired, ancient eyes of her oldest friend. “How could you do this to me!” Charlie got up to pace. 

“I am genuinely tired of people asking how I could do this to them. I didn’t take a razor blade, dig it in your arm and pulled it back as far as it would go. Then put the other one in your teeth, because the tendons in the first arm wouldn’t hold the razor. I didn’t drag your arm down the blade pushing in with both your mouth and your arm, so it would be just as deep. I didn’t do that to anyone else but me. And I did it to save your lives and the world. I COULD DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND DID NOT WANT YOU TO DIE RIPPED INTO PIECES AND LEFT TO ROT! “ Ari’s temper exploded. She flung the vision at Charlie. “There! Now you tell me what you would have done? You tell me if I would refuse to come see you when you’ve been conscious for a week, knowing that time is short before I might never see you again! Please, just leave me alone, if all you can do is be angry.” Ari turned her head towards the window and started sobbing.

Neither girl heard the foot steps running down the hall. Charlie was locked in the vision that Ari had flung in her, which had started as soon as Ari turned away. Ari, because her heart was breaking. Ari started struggling and all her monitors started beeping and the alarms went off. Ari looked Ellen in the eyes, hers devastated, Ellen’s shocked, and mouthed, “I’m sorry. I love you, Mom!” Ari’s eyes rolled white and she went limp, doctors and nurses flooded into the room as the machines all went flat.

They shoved Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Jack, Charlie, Sylvie and Sam out into the hall. They moved to the wall, to make sure there was room to get Ari past them. Sylvie noticed that Charlie’s gaze was unfocused and she was shivering. She had tears pouring out of her eyes. After a bit, she blinked a few times and collapsed. The door to Ari’s room flew in. And they wheeled her by with one of the doctors straddled her chest doing manual compressions. The main doctor, Dr. D’Ambrosia, stopped in front of them.

”Mr and Mrs. Singer, Sam, Ari had a massive heart attack and a stroke, this is rare, especially in one so young and fit. I won’t be doing the surgery, it will be a cardiac surgeon, Dr. Spingola, she is one of the top in the country, we are blessed she makes her home in our little burb. I might be able to assist, but I promise someone will keep you in the loop.” He turned to follow the gurney.

”Doctor, off the record, what are her chances?” Sam mumbled.

”Off the record, Sam, and this is because she is young and was fit before her troubles started. I give her about a 25% chance of surviving the surgery. About a 10% chance that the babies will make it. And about a 40% chance there will be now Central Nerve System damage from the stroke. If she makes it through surgery, I give her about a 10% chance of surviving the night. I am sorry, Sam. A strong part of a patient surviving trauma like this depends on will. She tried very seriously and accurately to end her life. She hasn’t spoken much before today, she barely eats, which is why I continued the liquid nutrients. She doesn’t want to be here. This lowers her chances of pulling through this.” He gripped Sam’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

”Thank you for being honest.” Sam answered in a monotone.

”I wish I could have more positive news.” He nodded at everyone and jogged down the hall.

Sam ignored Bobby and Ellen’s protests and shoved his way into Charlie’s personal space. “What the hell did you say to her? She has never once raised her voice. So, what the hell did you do?” Sam was slammed into the opposing wall.

”Back off, Sam!” Sylvie said with malice. “Ari flung that vision and what it was like for you to find her at Charlie. She is still reeling.”

”Sam was that his voice that slid around under my skin like some huge life-sucking parasite? It felt like I would never be clean or safe or warm again. Is that what the visions of her father were like?” Sam nodded, Sylvie let him go. Charlie flung herself into Sam’s arms and he squeezed her tight. “She has been studying hard, she had so much credit that when The Dean explained the situation, none of the professors had a problem giving her an A. She has been smiling and being Ari, while his filth was under her skin. She helped Sylvie and I through our only fight. She worried and tried for Ruby. She was a good friend to everyone of us. She yelled at me because I wanted to know how she could do this to us. Then she flung the vision at me. She reminded me that she would have been there when I woke up, that she would not have stayed away, knowing time was short. She wouldn’t have left my side, plus she would have asked what happened, who did something to me? Was I safe from that person, etc.” Charlie sobbed into Sam’s chest. “I failed her and the look on her face when she saw me was love and longing. She wasn’t mad, she was just so glad to see me and I ask her one question before I attacked. Now, I might not get the chance to fix it.”

”Sylvie God won’t let her die until the battle, right?” Sam asked as he held Charlie while she trembled.

”He won’t let her forfeit, dying of complications, might be different, she didn’t intentionally do anything to cause this. I just don’t know. I know she wasn’t in her body when they wheeled it by.”

”Ellen, Bobby am I horrible if I just want her suffering to be over? Not mine, because I know it isn’t anything like what the past six months have been like for her, just hers?” Sam looked at his godparents, tears streaming down his face.

Bobby walked up to Sam. “We have tried every way we can think of to stop this. We have watched her suffer from July the 3rd to now. She stayed here, to weak to sit up, while we buried her father. She is battered and tired. Wishing that her suffering would end, is humane, is loving, not horrible.” Bobby said with tears in his eyes.

”How is she supposed to have anything left to fight him?” Sylvie asked no one in particular. 

“Guess we should make some phone calls.” Ellen said as she went to the waiting area to use the phone. A stunned, silent Jo and Jack followed her. Bobby patted Sam’s shoulder, then followed his wife.

Ari looked down at her body. She touched her baby bump. She went still when she felt a puff of cold air behind her. “Hi, Billie. I didn’t do anything this time, but my heart gave out. Are they viable?”

”No. I am not here to collect anyone from you and yours. I had other business here, then felt you step into The Veil, so I came to make sure you didn’t harm your body more.” Billie pulled gently on the sloppy tail her hair was in. “Got a soft spot for you, little one. You aren’t afraid of me. Everyone is afraid of Death.”

”I have faith, so when I die I go somewhere spectacular. Why be afraid? Also, you in both your natural state and the one you choose to use when reaping are beautiful. You are merciful and kind. You stop suffering, you did not cause. I imagine just like with people and tigers, you have nice reapers and mean reapers. I have a nice one.” She smiled her real smile for Billie. She danced some intricate steps in toe shoes. “I’ve missed dancing. I’ve never been out this long before.” She frowned.

Billie laughed when she leaped into the air and did the splits before landing on her toes. “They are trying to repair major damage to your heart, they had to stop it, but have a current strong enough to keep the fetal hearts going. It is incredibly delicate work.” Billie turned to face Ari. “You won’t be conscious again before he comes for you. So, go and use this time to tell them goodbye for now. One you will not see in life again. Do you want me to come?”

”I will be alright. Will you stay with them, so they don’t get scared?” She glanced at the two babies kicking their little feet and flailing their tiny arms.

”Yes.” She watched as Ari faded away. She appeared next to Charlie.

”I am sorry, my dear sister. I love you so much. I am saying goodbye until the ten years have passed. I survive the surgery, but he will take me before I can wake up.” She kissed her on the lips. Charlie gasped and touched her lips, Sylvie just smiled and mouthed “goodbye for now”. Sylvie held Charlie while she cried.

She kissed Jo, Jack, Krissy, Theo, Ash, John and Mary on their cheeks and whispered goodbye. Jo began to cry.

Ari tugged Bobby’s beard and kissed his nose. “I am sorry for all the scare factor that could have been avoided. I love you, you big, ole teddy bear.” Bobby wrinkled his brow in an attempt to not cry.

”I love you to sweet girl.”

She hugged Ellen tight. “I never once felt like I didn’t have a mother, because I had you. The best parts of me, I learned from you, Mom. I will see you again in a decade and I’ll bring grandchildren. I love you Mom.” She kissed her cheek.

Ellen sobbed and Bobby put his arms around her. “Be strong, Sweetie. You’ve got this! I love you so much! Annie would be proud! Ellen whispered fervently.

”Thank you for being my friend, Alicia. We will meet again someday. I am so sorry your story will end before kids, you would be a terrific Mom, you had a wonderful teacher. I love you!” Alicia teared up. She kissed Max on his ear, then on his neck, then his nose, then his cheek, then a longer one. “Another time, another place, I would have challenged her for you.” Love you!”

She wrapped her arms around Dean’s chest, he sighed, went limp and squeezed her tight. He openly wept. “I will see you again in ten years. You are so much more than a brother to me. I will hold you in my heart to help me be snarky while fighting. I might just be the first Warrior to make The Adversary kill himself to escape my snark. I love you, so much. Treat my sister right or I’ll fry your butt when I get home! TTFN, my brother.” She kissed him, deeply. He reached out to stop her, then just squatted against the wall and cried.

Ari walked up to Sam and laid her body against his. She kissed his chest, then his collarbone, then nibbled on his neck. Then poured herself into a kiss, that left him breathless. You are my light in the darkness, My Love. Think of us often and I will feel it. Know that I will start fighting the minute I wake up, please keep fighting on this end. He is going to steal my mind before he takes me, I will be his completely. The more you fight for me, the quicker I can rebuild my mind. I will make it back to you, I promise. I will love you forever, Samuel William Winchester.”

”I will love you forever, Ariane Rhiannon Malloy.” 

He felt cold all over and so very lost when she was pulled back to her body. He just leaned his head back and closed his eyes and felt tired and old.

”Sorry, to disturb your time with Sam, but you all are going back in. You know what he is sending to attack you while you are helpless?”

Ari nodded. She hugged Billie. “Thank you.” She kissed her on the cheek. Billie put her hand to her cheek. Ari and the babies disappeared.

”Mr Singer?” Doctor D’Ambrosia stopped by them. “Good news, she and the babies survived the surgery. She is stronger than she looks. Bad news, she is in a deep coma, due to the stroke. She will need to learn all over how to walk, talk, eat, etc. she has at least a year in therapy before she will be back to normal. She may never be able to dance again or walk without a brace. I am sorry that I couldn’t give you a better prognosis, but that one is accurate.” He stretched. “I hope she proves herself ahead of the odds. He smiled at Ellen and Sam. “As soon as is she is settled back in her room you can see her.

The doctor bent the rules and let them all wait for her to be brought back in. Sam staggered and leaned against the wall, she was so still, her eyes were closed and rings of bruising from exhaustion surrounded them. It was the only color in her face. When the doctor and nurses got her settled, everyone lined up to give her a kiss. Eventually, it was just Charlie, Dean, Sam and Ari.

”Ari, don’t know if you can hear me still, but I am sorry. I will be waiting for you when you get back and we can plan a women’s night out, with all of us. I love you. I’m gonna let Sam talk to you now.” She kissed her cheek. She noticed how slow everything beeped and smiled when she saw how strong her brain activity was. She turned and went out, they could hear her sobbing.

Dean walked up and kissed her lips. “You fight with everything you got, sweetheart! Kick him in the balls once for me. I love you and I know you will come back to us. See ya, sweetheart.” He turned and hugged Sam. “I am going to be right out there, if you need me.” Sam nodded and Dean walked out.

Sam sat in the chair next to the bed. “I already miss you. I miss seeing what colors you will be wearing. I miss seeing you pirouette and skip everywhere we went. I will miss the person, who always understands what I am talking about. I miss the questions you come up with, that make people choke. I miss the way you blush so easily. And it must be said I will miss your amazing lack of gag reflex. I hope you are laughing.” Sam squeezed her hand. “God, I miss you! He kissed her.

He shook off the cold feeling that filled the room. Ari seemed to struggle in her sleep. The machines monitoring her pulse and respiration went crazy. She struggled, writhing in the bed, her mouth opening in silent screams. Sam watched in horror as the EEG machine went flat. No one was coming, he stood up and shivered, then he took off to get help.

A well built man in an expensive business suit came out of the shadows, the only thing about him that had color were his red hair and his cold grey-green eyes. He waved a hand and the machines hooked up to the mostly brain dead girl removed themselves. Then he laid a cold hand on her forehead and she stirred. “There, there now, my sweet. There, there. He scooped her into his arms and disappeared into the shadows.

Sam, Dean, Sylvie and Charlie ran into the room. Sam started to scream. Dean tried to restrain him. Ellen and Mary came into the room with Dr D’Ambrosia. There was no way she had left on her own. But the young girl who had been attached to the machines that gave measurements to the decline into death, was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like air to a writer and kudos are like warm, fuzzy hugs!!(hint, hint, hint)!😊


End file.
